Untamed Hearts: Descent Into Darkness
by nwilson1
Summary: The world celebrates Kim and Shego's ultimate sacrifices. Dr. Director knows but can't prove they're alive. Kim's new powers pose G.J.'s greatest threat, ever. Her superiors turn a blind eye. Betty suspects a global conspiracy & goes rogue. But, is she acting under her own volition? If not, how can Kigo save her, their families, and the world without revealing they're still alive?
1. Chapter 1

Untamed Hearts: Descent Into Darkness

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

Two years passed since they'd gone into hiding. Kim still kept tabs on her family and friends. Much had changed during this short period.

G.J. publicly declared her dead. She even earned a star upon its memorial wall. Global Mutual also paid Anne her full death benefits, a $500,000 policy. Kim knew, all this was only ceremonial.

Dr. Director was a natural born cynic. She perceived potential threats everywhere. It's why shed held her directorate so long. The woman simply couldn't ignore a mystery. Every secret posed a potential threat unto global security. And what spelt conspiracy better than vaporized bodies (an estimate 4,000 dead, and no bodies), a blown military platform, and billion in global property damage.

Everyone blaming her didn't ease her suspicions. She barely held onto her chair. Dr. Director knew, her ex-protegee was responsible. Possible tricked her into firing, and inadvertently destroying, that platform. Now global media's lionizing Anne emasculating her agent, "I'm not into children. This cougar wants a man, not a boy".

Family, friends, acquaintances, even strange men came forward to comfort the grieving window and mother. Delivery drivers knew her address by heart. They dropped off glowers, boxes of candy, witty/romantic cards, even little stuffed animals at least two to three times per day. Anne turns down her latest suitors. That only made her more desirable in their eyes.

Work wasn't much better. An internal audit turned up accounting discrepancies with MMC upper management. Several administrative staff wound up going to prison, charged with embezzlement. The legal battle drained the hospital's funds. A shutdown seemed inevitable and everyone losing their jobs, til **Mid-Land Global Health** bought MMC settling the debt.

Anne did her job without causing waves. **Ava Morgan** , her new hospital administrator, didn't waste any time firing even senior staff members, marked as 'troublemakers'. Dr. Possible couldn't forget her daughter's inexorable warning. G.J. would go to any lengths, even murder, to gain control over her powers. And they could be behind this whole buyout.

Jim and Tim graduated as MIT valedictorians with 4.0 GPAs. Both received prestigious job offers across the globe, but passed them up staying closer to home. Even they weren't sure why.

Monique felt Anne's pain. Ron, his parents, and Hanna's deaths hit her hard enough. Her best friend's death was almost too much to bear. Monique did little but cry refusing to be comforted. Heartbroken, she lost all design inspiration. Kim foresaw this writing and mailing a final letter.

She shared her dad's deathbed advice, 'We may lose loved one, but never alone. We carry them with us in the different ways they impacted our lives. Their memories live into perpetuity as long as we're true to ourselves and pursue our dreams'.

Wade interpreted Kim's coded message. Betty would keep targeting them and their families, over being friends with her. They must stage a break-up to safeguard everyone involved. The heartbroken couple stage a tearful break up a couple of days later.

Monique moved to Milan, Italy, to begin her new career as a fashion designer.

Kim anticipated so much, but never imagined this simple letter—only meant to comfort a grieving friend—could actually stir up so much trouble.

 **Lighting The Spark**

She had ample suspicions, but no proof. Her protegee was alive hiding somewhere under an new alias. She'd learnt log ago to trust her instincts. They'd never led her astray yet. Dr. Director couldn't justify wasting G.J. resources probing this case without solid evidence suggesting foul play or possible fraud. Foul play wouldn't work in this case. Fraud would.

Kim Possible single-handedly took down SX-7, Necros, and WEE. Her powers posed the greatest global threat to date. Her problem, she'd spent hundreds of millions and dedicated over 17,000 man hours in probing this alleged threat, but came up with next to nothing.

Now **Rafael Compton** , Chairman of G.J.'s Funding and Appropriations Committee, demanded an audience to examine her fraud claims.

Dr. Director ambles into chambers. Each step hesitant but deliberate. She takes her position behind the center podium, "Betty Elizabeth Director, Senior Director Global Justice, Mr. Chairman".

"We'll see about that, Director". **Councilman Sosa** rolls his eyes in bitter contempt.

"That's enough, Miguel!" **Chairman Compton** reproves him sharply. "We're not here to alienate, but appropriate G.J. resources better".

He turns his attention towards their current business at hand, "Director, I assume you know why you're here".

"I have a pretty good idea, Mr. Chairman".

"Good. This meeting shouldn't last that long," he smiles affably. Her posture and very demeanor assured him. Her probe hadn't turned up any new evidence. Get her to admit this for public record and they could end this ridiculous op adjourning this meeting. "Tell us, Director, what new have you been able to uncover regarding Agent Possible's death?"

"Nothing concrete," she mumbles.

"Sorry, we didn't get that," **Alma Marinov** leads forwards with her right hand resting against her right ear goading Dr. Director into speaking up.

"Nothing concrete," Dr. Director grumbles irritably louder.

She didn't yell. **Councilwoman Alexia Baldwin** still detected her edgy undertone pressing, "Can you please explain then, why are you wasting so many man hours and G.J.'s limited resources probing a dead case?"

 **Hiro Cho** shared this sentiment culminating, "If this were any other case, you would've shelved it as a dead case months back. We simply can't understand something. You're a competent director. You'd never endanger your job or this agency without a damn good reason. So, what do you have? I mean, something must be driving your action beyond mere curiosity. Why not share that with us?"

 **Fanning The Coals**

Dr. Director senses their condescension. Which meant, they didn't buy her global threat argument. The fact, they called this meeting specifically to kill this case, but didn't. That told her, they were at best divided over entertaining the possibility. "You're all right," she widens this gap. "This case is quite personal, but not for the reasons you may think".

"Why then is this case so personal?" Chairman Compton asks pointedly.

"I detest people who manipulate the legal system, while bilking G.J., Mr. Chairman".

"Who's bilking us, Director?" Chairman Compton seeks to clarify the suspect's name.

"Agent Possible, Mr. Chairman".

"Agent Possible?" **Councilwoman Baldwin** laughs with bitter contempt.

"Ah, c'mon," Hiro snips indignantly, "we've covered this in past meetings. You didn't have much proof _**then**_ , and I'll bet you don't have much more _**now**_. And besides, if G.J.'s medical staff believed her still being alive, why did Dr. Weizmann sign her death certificate. You seconded his testimony with Global Mutual Company's assigned investigator".

"Yes, I did". She didn't deny her initial actions.

"You came back a couple months later insisting she was still alive," **Councilwoman Marinov** tries to build her case around her colleague's objection.

Dr. Director discerns her intentions countering, "The letter..."

"Oh, we know," **Miguel Sosa** interrupts, sighing heavily, before she gets started again. "That letter was postmarked 48-hours after her death".

"That was the only reason we allowed this crazy investigation, thinking maybe..." **Alexia Baldwin** leaves the rest hanging. Each council member had his/her own reasons for allowing this probe.

"We can't run this agency on ' _what ifs_ ' director," Chairman Compton shares his colleagues' doubts. He discerns her unwavering convictions. "And yet, you still insist she's alive".

"Mock me, if you must," she spurns all their criticism. "I won't be deterred. She's alive".

"I spoke with the postmaster in **Bannock** , **OH**. The **Hela-Viper** left such widespread destruction just outside their tiny town. The post office shut down 24-hours to memorialize those who'd perished in preserving their freedoms. We didn't know this then, or we'd never approved wasting G.J.'s resources probing such an open and shut case. Your own investigation proves this case being solved".

It's true, she hadn't turned up any concrete proof. Her gut, though, said her protegee's alive posing the single greatest threat to global security ever. She just needed time, maybe they'd come to see this, too. For now, she must divide and deadlock this committee. That was the only way she'd be granted the time needed to prove her suspicions.

"Here," she shoves a folder into the head guard's hands. He inspects its content, not seeing anything dangerous. He delivers the same folder into the chairman's outstretched right hand.

Chairman Compton opens the folder with piqued curiosity, thinking maybe she did have something. He inspects the content very closely, leaving his disappointed and aggravated. He passes around the 'evidence' gauging his colleagues' reaction. They, too, were unimpressed by her grandstanding. He shuts and slams his hands atop the folder cinching, "Is this how you justify wasting precious resources, unreliable affidavits, blurry surveillance photos, and a couple composite sketches?"

 **So Much More**

Dr. Director couldn't bring up certain evidence just yet. Their hostilities would ensure they'd shut down her investigation faster. "Oh, no," she plays a wildcard baiting them, "this evidence isn't mere hearsay. Every piece represent G.J.'s most credible sources involving this case".

"Who would they be, Director".

" **Councilman Cho** , I assure you. I'm know wasting our resources. G.J.'s best counterintelligence analysts vetted every piece of evidence. My people didn't verify a single shred til then. You're holding our best leads in this case, Sir".

"What makes these so special?"

And there's her opening she desperately needed. Dr. Director beams with confidence, "Because, **Councilwoman Marinov** , one of my witnesses is the esteemed **Carlitos Almeida**..."

" **Director General of the Brazilian Federal Police**?" **Miguel Sosa** stammers.

 **Councilman Sosa** was from Brazil himself. She had his undivided attention. Dr. Director preens, dropping a few more names, " **Kaiya Takahashi**..."

" **Japan's Minister of Defense**?" **Hiro** recognizes his country's incumbent leader.

Again, she doesn't say anything, only dropping another name, " **Timur Yozlov**..."

" **Director of the Russian GRU**?" **Alma Marinov** immediately recognizes his name.

"All these people and their agencies are probing Possible's death. **Minister of Defense Takahashi** and **GRU Director Yozlov's** convinced she's alive, too. **Director General Almeida of the Brazilian Federal Police** holds some reservations, but he's still open to the possibilities".

"Director," Chairman Compton contemns, "I won't tolerate such theatrics inside my chambers".

"Theatrics, Sir?"

"Don't be coy with me, Director. I know what you're doing," he admonishes her sharply. "Drop my colleagues' respected national leaders' names and they'll fold. That way, you'll have more time to probe your obsessive case. Well, let me assure you, you figured wrong".

Dr. Director sharpens her eyes upon him.

Chairman Compton returns her ferocity, "I don't care what you have. Show me affidavits signed by **President Valentino** or the **Secretary General of the United Nations**. I won't be intimidated by you or them. So, you'd best have better evidence or this inquiry ends, here and now".

"No, you can't," Dr. Director blurts, covering her mouth.

"Director, I caution you against opposing me openly. It's true, I can't revoke your chair. I can, on the other hand, end this case and present the SSC this committee's findings. They can, and probably will, given G.J.'s billable hours has more than quadrupled, while our number of solved cases plummeted, and overworked agents requesting sick leave tripled. All, I suspect, traceable to this single case. What can you offer in your own defense, Director?"

 **Loaded and Waiting**

That was a loaded question. One designed pointedly to give her enough rope to crawl out of this pit or hang herself, politically speaking. She couldn't deny facts. Man hours and absentees are up, while their solved cases down. She skirts his trap by twisting this inquiry into her favor, "I sense a question buried in there somewhere, Mr. Chairman".

"What question would that be, Director?" **Alexia Baldwin** unwittingly extends the opening Dr. Director sought most.

"What ever happened to **Grimmorea**?"

That single question openly divided this committee. **Grimmorea** wasn't mentioned anywhere in their briefing papers, designed to refresh their memories, before presiding over an inquiry.

 **Councilwoman Baldwin** and **Councilman Sosa** didn't recall the organization's name.

 **Councilwoman Marinov** and **Councilman Cho** , however, couldn't believe they hadn't asked that pertinent question sooner.

This debate heated up rather quickly. **Chairman Compton** discerns her underhanded tactics. She pointedly ignored his warning earlier. He now had no choice, but pursue this line of question, or he'd never diffuse this tension. "What does Grimmorea have to do with these proceedings, Director".

"Everything, Sir," she replies with a somber smile. "Possible uncovered four rogue organizations operating internationally: **WEE** , **SX-7** , **Necros** , and **Grimmorea**. She tricked me into destroying **WEE** , **SX-7** , and **Necros** , before slaying **Trinity Rose** in mortal combat. The rogue assassin bragged how she killed Agent Possible's husband over her killing her sister, **Gama Rose**.

It took time, 2-months actually. **Dr. Emmanuel Weizmann** , G.J.'s chief medical examiner, pieced together the twelve bodies recovered amidst the I-10 traffic accident. His findings collaborates the hysterical assassin's accusation against **Agent Possible**. He positively identified the one of the victims as, **Diamonique 'Gama' Rose** ".

"So, she killed both sisters...to do what exactly?" **Chairman Compton** casts doubt over her line of questioning.

"She'd become a major figure inside the criminal underworld, Mr. Chairman". She skirts his effete attempt, smiling all the more.

Chairman Compton discerns her open defiance arguing, "And yet, our **Organized Crime Unit (OCU)** nor our **Cyber Securities Division (CSS)** haven't caught any chatter about any new underworld kingpins seizing power over or ".

She shrewdly skirted every question, shifting doubt off herself and onto them, as though they were responsible for this debacle. **Chairman Compton** builds there solidifying his point, "Even if we did, what would that prove? It could still be anyone. Why would she become a crime lord?"

Dr. director matched wits with him disputing, "Her partner, **Ron Stoppable** , once commented about her aberrant behavior since her initial exposure inside **Mandrake Bio-Research, Inc.'s labs**. Point is, he held her reins, which she resented. Those mystical monkey powers were his, not hers. He could pull them whenever he deemed necessary. What if she arranged his death? That way, she could keep the power. Let's examine the last moments of her battle with **Trinity Rose**. And you'll begin to better grasp and appreciate my growing concerns over her being alive".

 **Reason of Intent**

 **Chairman Compton** felt she was grandstanding again. He would've shut her down in a single heartbeat. Only, she'd sparked his colleagues' curiosity. "Very well," he extends her next opening.

Dr. Director types fiercely on her keyboard. A video pops onto the main viewer. She turns up the volume and lets it play til near the end. She pauses the video explaining the redhead's motives behind every taunting syllable.

"Don't get caught up with her calling Stoppable her husband. Sources reveal the couple married in Japan. Pay closer attention. Possible didn't shed a single tear or threaten her appoint over killing her husband, only goaded her about the timing. Hell, she's devoid of emotion during this whole showdown, almost like she'd planned his death all along and her opponent inconvenienced her by accelerating her plans. Even you must agree. She was pissed here, not grieving".

Pictures alone wasn't enough. She driving home the psychotic angle with words, "Notice what she said next, 'These powers aren't something new. I _**earned**_ them...' _**Earn**_ here doesn't denote love, but compensation, like on a job. You may ask. What was her job? Her _**job**_ entailed her marrying **Ronald**. And there's my next point.

Agent Possible always called Agent Stoppable, Ron or a handful of pet names, never _**Ronald**_ , unless super mad with him, as she appears here. Furthermore, she condemns him an overbearing coward by alleging, 'He _**feared**_ these powers and _**forbade**_ us ever tapping their full potential'. She exhales sharply as relieved, 'Now,' or finally, 'he's dead,' and notice how she stresses, 'They're mine. He can't _**dictate**_..." Again she stresses his domineering nature.

'He can't dictate how I use them now. And unlike him, I don't fear my abilities or have no qualms about tapping their full potential'. Agent Possible wasn't like Agent Stoppable. She knew those powers inside, out, and didn't mind unleashing their destructiveness, as seen during her battle with **Trinity Rose**. The old her would never join the underworld. Now she wouldn't hesitate".

Her argument catches them completely off guard. Each was sure what he/she would decide over this case. But now, all debate what they should do. Two hours later, they still hadn't reached a decision.

 **Chairman Compton** settles the issue for now concerting, "Director, despite my best efforts, you did what I thought impossible. You divided us right down the middle. We, therefore, grant you a month, 30 days. You'd best prove your wild eyed theories by then, or prepare to abdicate your directorate". She'd pitted them against one another from the start.

He returns the favor, "Maybe **Commander Du** would make be a more competent director than you". He bangs his gavel tossing it into the air, and storms out without giving her a chance to rebuttal him.

* * *

If you enjoy this story, please review or drop me a PM. Your comments helps me make this story better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Seized On All Sides**

Chairman Compton's dig did the trick. That was the second time he'd threatened her job. And twice, he'd named Will Du as her successor.

Dr. Director returns unto G.J. boiling mad. She barely gets inside her office and shuts the door.

"Director, I think you should see this," her secretary buzzes over her com. "Tune your TV into or laptop into **GNN Live** ".

Dr. Director didn't feel like booting her computer. She turns on her television turning up the volume hearing, "Hello. I'm **Rebecca Langstram** with **GNN Live**. A bizarre story broke early this morning in **Middleton, Colorado**. In fact, this tragic story so epitomizes our day and times, given recent police shootings, rampant corruption in public office, and public outcry over civil rights violations.

Is it any wonder this story's trending on **Yahoo** , **Google** , **Bing** , and other search engines? **Kimberly Anne Possible** bravely gave her life saving fellow Global Justice agents and their senior director, **Betty Elizabeth Director** , known as **Dr. Director**. How does she repay her sacrifice? Treacherously.

 **Dr. Charlotte Anne Possible** lost both her daughter and husband over corrupt Global Justice agents a little over two years ago. Her nightmare was far from over. She lives inside **Albright Terrace** , an affluent eastern Middleton neighborhood. A neighbor spotted armed assailants corralling the mourning widow inside her own driveway. She called Middleton PD reporting the incident. **Sergeant Detective Alexander Hobble** and six units arrived 10-minutes later and attempted to take the suspects into custody, only to be bullied and assaulted by this man".

Her agent's picture and name flash across her screen, "His name's **Captain Charles Brannigan**. My sources assures me, he's a surveillance specialist with **Global Justice's Special Division** , operating under **Dr. Director's** explicit orders. This story takes another farcical twist. I spoke briefly with **Dr. Possible** inquiring why **Global Justice** agents corralled her at gunpoint. She refused to say anything, _on_ or _off_ record, about this incident.

Raw terror emanated in this woman's eyes. I was so concerned over her safety, and touched by what she sacrificed for our safety. I spoke with family, friends, even her closest neighbors. It seems, this poor woman's been systematically bullied by this **so-called agent**. In fact, he's ransacked her home, top to bottom—slicing open antique furniture, emptying dresser drawers, even her unmentionables, on the floor, knocking holes in her floors and walls, allegedly checking for secret passages.

Every answer only sparks new questions, like. When's malicious destruction of private property deemed necessary? Who's Global Justice seeking? Apparently, they think she's harboring someone or something illegal? I contacted Global Justice spokeswoman, **Mia Peeples**.

She would only say on record, 'We can't understand why Dr. Possible didn't report him sooner. Global Justice knew nothing about, nor did anyone in upper management sanction his actions. My boss, Dr. Director, will take appropriate actions when she learns about what he's done.. Global Justice will make restitution for damage property as well as pain and suffering'.

Maybe I'm a scenic? Miss Peeples wasn't convincing enough. I still felt there was a far deeper truth hiding beneath this story. I spoke with Dr. Possible's closest neighbor, who first met then-newlyweds, James and Anne Possible 20-years ago. **Desiree Barton** shared the most startling news yet confirming my suspicions. There was more behind this story.

 **Dr. Emmanuel Weizmann** , **G.J.'s chief medical examiner** for 16 years, signed **Kimberly Anne Possible's** death certificate. **Dr. Director** may have even arranged a special commemoration ceremony awarding her fallen agent a star on G.J.'s memorial wall. My sources within G.J. whisper, 'This was purely ceremonial'.

G.J.'s intrepid senior director holds some reservations regarding her agent's reported death. I simply couldn't help but ask, 'What'd she uncover casting doubt over the heroine's reported death? And, if she's really alive, why'd she find it necessary to fake her death? Blogs, chat rooms, and message boards have popped up across the net. Fans debating various scenarios, why she'd fake her death. It seems, general consensus entail, 'Global Justice or maybe its tenacious senior director herself—if this agent was truly acting under orders, as some have suggested—has a personal vendetta against the heroine.

Who'd know better than her childhood best friend? I spoke with International Fashion Designer, **Italia Amante** , formerly **Monique Robinson** , **Kim Possible's** best friend. She spoke boldly on camera saying, 'If my girl's faked her death, she had damn good reasons. Check your records. Global Justice emptied over a 1,000 rounds into my girl's home (while thinking her family was still inside), blew up her partner's home, tried to murder a 5-year old little girl, and moi. Ultimately, when that failed, some spineless coward there told enemy agents where to find her husband's family.

And let's not forget. He, too, died protecting fellow Global Justice agents, who were supposed to be our friends. Yea, right! Truth is, they never released the truth about his death. Official records state, a spider-bot crushed him to death. An independent autopsy proved he was shot thrice in the back with a Glock 17. This unveils three gaping holes in G.J.'s story about my boy's death.

First, he was shot in the back. I can't discount the enemy carrying Glock 17s, too. I can say for sure, secondly, SX-7 was always ahead, never behind, him. Third, my boy was murdered by a 'friend,' not a foe. G.J. knew this, and lied. What competent medical examine misses three gaping bullet holes in a body. No, I'd bet my career, **Dr. Weizmann** caved under administrative pressure. And I think we all know who's behind this. Like I said, my girl has her reasons'.

Global Justice's legal troubles are only starting, it'd seem. **OPM** and **UN-SSC** are probing this startling revelation. This news so outraged the international community. **America** , **Switzerland** , and **Mindanao, Philippines** are filing separate grievances with the **U.N.'s International Court of Justice (ICJ)**. **President Jonas Cello of Switzerland** took a bolder step petitioning the **UN-SSC** to disband **Global Justice** completely".

She couldn't stomach this filth any longer. She mutes the television tossing aside her remote. Dr. Director presses the security button under her desk storming outside her office. And there he was, the cocky Captain Brannigan sitting leisurely without a care waiting to be invited into her office.

"Brannigan, my office now!"

His jovial attitude dissolves immediately. He realizes she'd seen the newscast. He trudges into her office. "Director, let me explain..."

"Explain? What'd be the point? I gave you a simple enough assignment. Watch the suspect's mother without causing waves. Did you do this? No!" She throws her hands up, exacerbated. "You corral her at gunpoint with the whole neighborhood watching, consistently wreck her home, verbally threaten and intimidate a fallen G.J. hero's widowed mother".

"Hero?" He could believe his ears. "You said..."

"We know the truth. She's alive, and gone rogue. Fact is, that doesn't matter right now. We can't prove our theory. The masses still herald their fallen hero. Now they're gunning for our heads over your stupidity. You, therefore, leave me no alternative. **Captain Charles Brannigan** , you're hereby relieved of duty. Hand over your shield and gun".

"Here, take and shove them up your ass," he slams them on her desk.

Five security agents enter her office about this time. "Please show this man off G.J. property. He's never allowed back inside this building again".

"Yes, Director," three seize him by force.

"You'll regret this, Director," Brannigan threatens her blatantly "You mark my word!"

All three drag him off kicking and screaming every threatening expletive under the sun, shadowed by their two companions, armed with fully automatic Glock 17s.

 **Project Black Snow**

Dr. Director follows them til parallel her door. **Will Du** observes security dragging away another agent, the 3rd this week. He was curios about the Appropriation Committee's decision. His resolve falters seeing this.

Dr. Director eyes the olive toned, black hair, slender built agent easily discerning what he wanted to ask, "They've given us 30-days, Commander".

He'd spent long hours putting together this case. He takes the committee members' rejection very personal. Pride moved by vexation loosens his tongue. "What? That makes no sense. What about all our evidence?" Agent Du didn't realize his mistake til too late.

 **Dr. Director** nor **Deputy Director Ballesteros** appreciated him asserting himself as though their equal, _**our evidence**_. " _ **We**_ know she's alive," she glares between herself and the deputy director.

Will receives her message loud and clear. Don't ever challenge his superiors' authority, ' _ **We**_ ,' again.

" _ **Our**_ evidence speak clearly _**to us**_ ". She gestures between herself and the deputy director driving home her subtle message stronger.

Will knew he'd just been put in his place _**nicely**_ , given their restlessness lately.

"Those bureaucrats barely heard faint murmurs." She shakes her head contemning, "We only have 30-days. Either we prove she's alive or shut down this op. So, why don't you get your ass back inside G.J.'s CNC and find us something, before I have your badge, too".

"Yes, Ma'am," he scurries away, certain more transpired inside chambers than she's willing to ever discuss with him. She'd already sacked four agents this week. He didn't want to be the 5th.

"Why don't you share what else they said, Betty?"

"Not out here, Eli. Come inside," she shuts her office door engaging its magnetic locks erecting an isolation field around its perimeter. She embellishes the truth a little coercing his support, "Chairman Compton and his cronies blame us over wasting precious G.J. resources".

"Us?" He arches a brow.

"Us," she leaves little doubt. "We've probed Possible's death for two years. And we don't have a shred of solid evidence proving she's alive. You didn't voice a single objection this whole time. Those self-righteous bureaucrats on the Appropriations Committee blame us over, and I quote, wasting G.J.'s dwindling resources. Even Will Du would a more competent director than either of us, Eli".

 **Deputy Director Ballesteros** never liked the conniving ass kisser. He put in the long hours without complaining, always first to volunteer for even the crappiest assignments. And yet, you knew he had ulterior motives behind every carefully calculated move. He'd easily assist the committee bust them and gladly step into their shoes without any regret. "What our next move, Bets?"

Dr. Director despised that childhood nickname. Her brother belied her flaunting his own perceived superiority. She lets it pass this time. He never called her that, unless really pissed off. And that meant he'd taken her bait. "We institute **Project Black Snow** ".

"How will that ever work? Not only would this op be unsanctioned, but that plan depends upon us using WEE and Necros' criminal networks. Both of which we can't do. Possible destroyed them".

"Not technically, she tricked me into doing her dirty work. I believe, Possible learnt about **Project Black Snow**. Hence, she tricked me into undermining our own contingency. If she'd done it, we'd have our proof she'd faked her death. Me, though, it appeared like a hasty decision gone wrong. Like I said, she's smart and diabolical".

"Whose network do we use in place of theirs, Bets?"

"Jack Hench will serve there, for starters".

He couldn't imagine how. The man despised Global Justice, and everything they represented.

"What about your 5 o'clock shadow? You know he's a straight arrow, by-the-book type of agent. He will never support an unsanctioned op".

"He's expendable, if he gets in our way".

 **Getting The Ball Rolling**

"Are you sure about this, Bets?" He cautions her to reconsider her actions. "There's no turning back, once we venture down this route. It's all or nothing".

"Believe me, Eli, I was never so sure about anything. She's beaten us at every turn. I didn't grasp her endgame til seeing that newscast. She's turned public opinion against us, even coerced a foreign politician into filing notion to disband Global Justice. She's winning, because she doesn't haft to abide by our rules. She's rogue, so I say, let's deal with this traitor by Cold War rules".

"I'm with you," he pledges his support. "What happens when we catch her?"

"She poses too great a risk unto global security roaming free, like she's doing right now".

"Have your forgotten so soon? We've lost her trust. Global Justice was behind attacking her family, even blowing up Stoppable's home and killing his parents. She's sore...".

"I don't care how she feels," Dr. Director shout silencing him. "Either she works under our aegis again or she and everyone she knows perishes".

"Are you issuing an **Omega Red** order against her, Director?"

"There's no alternative".

"I hope you're prepared for one hell of a fight".

"Her powers, I know," she sighs heavily. "That worries me, too. We saw what Stoppable did unto those aliens. And he restrained himself from using their full potential. She isn't fettered by such moral constraints. Double the agents around her family. They're our only leverage against her..."

"...when the time's right," he cautions her against getting too zealous too quick.

"She's pushed me too far, this time. She's about to learn what it's like to have me as her mortal enemy. Once we find her, that little girl will be our best leverage against Possible and an even more valuable asset, seeing her powers eclipses Possible's". Dr. Director clenches her fists tight cracking her desktop with a single blow.

"How do we get all this started, Betty?"

"It's obvious, we can't rely on G.J.'s support. Like you said, not only is this an unsanctioned op, but she still has her own pipeline throughout our infrastructure. We don't know who we can trust here".

"I thought we destroyed that," he objects such a notion.

"Don't fall into her deception. Remember her little care package, Eli. She exposed **SSC Chairman Octavius Franklin** as an SX-7 spy. Notice how she did this, though. 'Oops, did my operative neglect to give you my complete list? Oh, well, maybe next time?' _**Next time**_ , Eli. She taunted us about owing SX-7's network, and over how she tricked us into eliminating her competition. We must, therefore, be ready to recruit operatives outside the agency, but without exposing ourselves".

"How do we go about doing this? And who do we choose?"

"Those idiots on the Appropriations Committee wanted proof. Well, I'm gonna give them so much. They'll be drowning in evidence. How? Through subterfuge. Who? Camille Leon should get our ball rolling leading up to Jack Hench's front door. I'm sure Drakken would love to know. Shego's not only alive, but being held prisoner and mind-controlled by Kim Possible".

"Is she?" He couldn't tell if she was being serious or facetious.

"I believe so, for two reasons," she didn't waver a second. "First, **Shego** didn't fire up once during **Possible's** battle with **Trinity Rose**. Second, **Possible** relegated her as babysitter. And **Shego's** fine with this? I don't think so! I've know that temperamental cynic over 20-years. Hell would sooner freeze over than Shego shy away from a fight. **Possible's** controlling her. I just don't know how. The best part, no one need know we're behind this melee. Jack Hench, Drakken, and whoever else they recruit will finance our dirty work and take the blame, should this come to light".

"Devious and simplistic, I like," **Deputy Director Ballesteros** despised the idea working outside the law. Such actions violated his civic duties, but he simply couldn't stand idly by, while a rogue agent ruined something he spent his life protecting, Global Justice.

* * *

If you enjoy reading this story or feel it couldn't been better, drop me a review, positive or negative. I welcome all input.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Rock Bottom**

Shego's death hurt her brothers deeply. Even they eventually got over their loss. Drakken couldn't. He'd lost his muse spiraling deeper into depression with each passing day. He fired all henches, before moving into his Middleton lair and drowning his sorrows binge drinking.

Camille didn't have much trouble getting inside. She simply walked through the entrance. Drakken didn't bother setting the perimeter alarms. Like, he didn't care about life. "Dr. Drakken," she calls out, her voice reverberating over the perimeter.

Drakken awakens, head pounding and vision blurry. He senses someone there, but unable to see who, slurring, "What d'ya wan'?" A shaky hand raises a Beretta M9.

Camille stops cold gasping in shock. The man's hand shook so bad. She doubted he'd hit her, but there was always that one chance. She didn't mind keeping her distance. He smelt like a brewery, and probably hadn't bathed in months. "Shego's alive".

Drakken barely processes Shego's name. He drops his firearm lost in nostalgia yammering about their many adventures together. He didn't last long, before passing out cold.

"The things I do for money," she grumbles under her breath. Here, she'd came across the juiciest information yet in several years. And yet, only this idiot could pay top dollar. She spent the next 48-hours tapering off his alcohol consumption slowly sobering him up.

Drakken awakes the 3rd day. He smelt a woman's perfume. The brand didn't register or matter. A woman could only mean, "Shego!"

"Shego isn't here".

Drakkne snaps his head around so fast. He tips over, room still spinning around him. His head quits pounding and vision clears enough. "Camille Leon," he contemns her presence, "what are you doing here inside my lab?"

"I came here to sell you some valuable information".

"What could you possible have that'd interest me?" His legs still didn't work properly. He crawls over dragging himself into a chair.

"Shego's alive," she deadpans.

"What...?" Drakken loses his footing, slips from his chair, and lands squarely on his backside. "How's this even possible?"

"I take it you haven't heard the latest newscast, haven you?"

"What do you think?"

"May I pulls up a newscast on your terminal?"

"Go ahead, if you must," he figures, anything to get ride of her faster.

Camille accesses his computer terminal, pulls up GNN's website, and plays the same video, which Dr. Director saw days earlier.

Drakken listens with morbid fascination til the end cinching, "How does that prove Shego's alive?"

"The alcohol must still be impeding your brain," Camille digs in frustration but explains. "It doesn't outright, but does suggest Cyclops suspects Kim Possible being alive".

"If she is, Shego may be, too".

"Oh, she's alive alright," Camille baits a potential client.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Pay me $200,000, and I'll show you, Doc".

"Pass my wireless keyboard, and you'll have your funds".

She does.

Drakken accesses an overseas account, registered in Shego's name transferring the funds.

Her cell phone beeps displaying a $200,000 deposit in her Caribbean account.

 **Enemy of Mine Enemy**

"C'mon inside," she calls aloud.

A lanky gentlemen, late 30s to early 40s, with sleek, wavy bangs concealing his deep set sapphire eyes amble into the lair.

"Who are you?"

"An enemy of your worst enemy, Dr. Director," he ripostes. "My name's **Charles Brannigan** , ex-Captain inside **Global Justice's Special Division**. I'd listen to this young lady. She speaks the truth. Your lady friend's very much alive".

"I ask you the same question, 'How can you be so sure?'"

"Simple, Doctor. I'm the agent burnt over that infernal newscast".

"That one-eyed bitch burnt you to save her own ass, right?"

"She did, and over doing what she told me, Doctor," the lanky man disdains his former boss. "I can have one consolation, though. Firing me only temporarily saves her job. We'd best locate and rescue your lady friend, before G.J. finds them. We don't, and they'll kill them both outright".

"Kill them? I though Global Justice advocated less violent means of apprehension".

"We don't normally, except in **Omega Red** cases. Dr. Director's convinced Kim Possible's alive and using a modified neural compliance chip, planted deep inside your lady friend's head to control her. G.J. recovered similar chips inside her younger twin brothers. Dr. Director upgraded the redhead unto an **Omega Red** threat. That's why she had me watching her mother and brothers".

Maybe the alcohol was still messing with his head. He heard what the man said, but simply couldn't understand, "If Shego's a victim, why would that patch-eyed bitch want her dead, too?"

"G.J.'s lead brainiacs studied the Go twins' neural implants. Noted, we didn't have them long. They simply vanished. Where? We never learnt. But, our neural specialists did learn one vast difference in hers and our older chips. Older neural compliance chips superimposed your will upon the subject. He/she knew everything going, but simply couldn't refuse your instructions. These new chips are highly sophisticated. No two people thinks exactly the same way. The A.I. syncs with each subject's unique neural pathways matching his/her changing brainwaves as he/she adapts with environmental stimuli.

In this way, these chips don't directly override the chipped person's will, only redirects it, making him/her think a said choice is his/her own idea. Over time, this 'conditioning' becomes irreversible. For this very reason, G.J.'s idiot-ologists convinced my former boss she's a lost cause. Shego's been under Possible's control too long. It'd be nigh to impossible to reverse her conditioning. Hence, she's slated for execution right alongside Kim Possible, no questions asked, Doctor".

"To hell with that," Drakken jumps up. "You want revenge against that bitch, too?"

"Probably as much, if not more, Doctor," Brannigan vociferates his hatred.

"I'm out," Camille didn't wish to wage war against Global Justice.

"You've peddled your information and gotten paid, now..."

"Show her unto the door, Captain," Drakken enjoins his new partner.

"This way, Miss," he escorts her outside beyond the property line.

 **Early Warning Systems**

Yamanouchi traditionally mourned its members' for various lengths of time. Great leaders or noble warrior could be mourned longer, but Buddhist mandated they be interred within 49 days in observance of _**nokotsu**_. Ron was shown this honor and mourned another 71 days.

His death served her triple roles. First, she became his grieving widow. Second, she was single mother. Lastly, she stepped into his shoes as Yamanouchi's newest Monkey Master.

Yamanouchi even accepted Shego, though originally from the **Fujiwara clan**. Their partnership brokered a tentative peace between the once warring clans.

Shego loved Kim passionately. She'd do about anything the loopy redhead.

Kim, though, didn't reciprocate that love. Inconsolable grief enraptured her heart. She did little but train harder, as did Hannah. Both honing their fighting skills and powers.

Shego believed with her whole heart. Kim loved her, too. Maybe not in the same way she did, Ron. She did, however, hold her own special place in the redhead's heart. Shego prayed one day she'd work through her grief and begin to live again. She'd be there when she did. Til then, she treats the redhead like a timid mare. Shove her affections on her too fast and she'd buck and run wild, just like a mare, but take it slow and easy, she may win her heart in the end.

All these thoughts, and more, raced through her mind, as Shego watched mother and daughter float meters above their living quarter's floor. That sight got creepier by the moment.

Aasi bursts into their quarters winded but kneeling. "My Lady," she acknowledges her mistress, and waiting to be acknowledged back.

"Aasi, what are you doing here?'

"My Lady, you explicitly instructed me. Monitor your Swiss account and notify you the minute your former boss accessed those funds. Well, My Lady, he did".

"Funds? Account? What are you talking about, Aasi?"

"Uh..." She stammers with uncertainty, but finally regains her composure enough to reply, "My Lady, I don't understand. You..."

Kim perceives both women's emanating confusion. She emerges from deep meditation allaying, "She doesn't understand either".

Her speaking up startles Shego so badly. She jumps, whirling around in the air. Fists up and palms lit, before her feet even hit the ground. Her eyes rake the redhead and oriental little girl standing behind her, "Princess, what the hell are you up to now?"

"I set up a few safety nets, before we ghosted".

"What for?"

"An early warning systems," Kim winks friskily.

 **Head Games**

Shego ignores her partner's forwardness. Kim only did such thing when trying to distract her. The question remains, "Again I ask you, pointedly this time, 'Why?'"

Kim caves, Shego wouldn't let this drop, "Betty's recently realized she's royally screwed. And she kinda blames me for everything".

"What'd you do?" Shego saw firsthand how devious this feisty redhead could get when she's royally pissed at someone. And she sensed some major hostility towards her former boss.

"She's 30-days away from indictment, and possibly having her precious organization disbanded within a year".

Shego's mouth drops open, gaping. "Cyclops indicted? G.J. disbanded?" She could barely believe what she hears, or her own reaction. Drakken and she'd spent many sleepless nights dreaming different ways to accomplish this very feat. It was within her grasp. And yet, a part of her contemned the very idea. All she could think, 'This wasn't her Princess. She was so wrapped in inconsolable anguish. She lashed out at her tormentors, not caring who got hurt in the process'. "How? Why?"

"Long story, short, G.J. and the world believed I was dead so long. Now, however, they're not so sure. Do you remember my care packages?"

"Yea," Shego nods, trying to ascertain how that applies. "You delivered **Jacob Stillwater** , leader of SX-7, and **Sheldon Director** , leader of WEE, into Global Justice custody. Their arrests helped your former boss regain her directorship".

"Well, that was part of my plan. First, I tricked Dr. Director into destroying **WEE** , **Necros** , and **SX-7**. She was so grateful to have her chair back. She neglected to ask herself a simple question. What ever happened unto that fourth terrorist organization, **Grimmorea** ".

"And that's where your care packages came into play".

"Those care packages, secondly, taunted her. I now owned **SX-7's** pipeline into G.J. Her doctors, thirdly, recovered my neural compliance implants from your little brother's heads. That led her unto some very unsavory conclusions".

Dr. Director favored mind games. So did Princess. Shego often wondered, if that wasn't the real reason the old woman mentored the younger redhead. "Like what, Princess".

"G.J. never determined what Drakken doused me with. Dr. Director believes, those chemical agents compromised my sanity. Making matters worse, she also believes, I'm a rising underworld figure, who using G.J.'s most secretive tech in raising a massive underworld army. Her imaginations dreamt up all kinds of apocalyptic scenarios, each getting gorier. She can't let me succeed regardless the cost".

"Choco-girl's letter?" Shego slaps her forehead. "That started all this, didn't it?"

"Nothing gets past you, Emmy," Kim teases. "The post office postdated my letter 2-days after my death. That letter became her key to interpreting my care packages, and gave her enough traction to approach her superiors. The Appropriation Committee granted her permission to probe my death. Dr. Director exceeded her authority investigating this crime lord angle. She became more desperate as time progressed without any leads. Why else would she dare coerce Special Division agents into roughing up my mom, even tearing apart her house on numerous occasions.

A neighbor videotaped her cronies in live action. That's partly why she's facing indictment over civil rights violations, abusing and exceeding her authority, and misappropriating Global Justice funds. This case trending on **CBN** , **GNN** , including **Yahoo** , **Google** , and **Bing** doesn't help hers or G.J.'s legal defense. In fact, **America** , **Mindagao** , and **Switzerland** have all filed international charges with the ICJ against Dr. Director and Global Justice. **President Jonas Cello of Switzerland** heeded my advise filing a separate notion that G.J. be disbanded completely".

"Disbanded? Princess, I still say, this isn't you". Shego pleads against her taking such drastic actions.

"Calm down, Emmy," she hugs patting the older woman's back. "Staying so excited with only give you a heart attack, or worse put wrinkles early on that pretty face. I won't allow this. G.J. will stand, I promise. Dr. Director will turn herself in, if for no other reason, than to save her precious organization, before I'm done".

 **Unwitting Spy**

"How does my ghost account and miracle funds factors into this little game?"

"Please don't get mad with me. I set up a $1,000,000 account in your name, and bequeathed it unto Drakken".

"Princess, that is the most..." Shego refrains from calling the redhead stupid. She was anything but stupid. Her curiosity prompts her to ask, "Why'd you do that?"

"I never intended Betty to escape prosecution. She and _**Sigma-9**_..."

"Who's _**Sigma-9**_ _?_ "

"Her private assassin squad. The last vestiges of SX-7 within G.J. They murdered my love on her orders, and must pay," Kim chokes back the tears. Her body starts to glow violet red.

"Mama, it's okay," Hanna grasps her hand.

Kim calms down and glow fade, gazing deeply into her little girl's bereaved eyes. "I gave her back her organization, but lit an unquenchable fire beneath her seat. It's slowly heated up over the last two years. She's only now realizing it's me doing this. Now? She wants revenge, and going outside the law to achieve her objective".

"Are you certain about that part, Princess?" Shego couldn't believe this. Dr. Director may bend the rules, but never skirt or downright break them, at least not in the past. Who knows how desperate she'd become under Princess' twisted mind games.

"Drakken was my unwitting secret agent. He gave us an early warning, Shego".

"How'd you arrange this without him betraying us?"

"Oh, he'd betray me in a heartbeat. I knew, he wouldn't you. At Betty's behest, Camille and that fired agent gave him the greatest news ever. His Shego's alive".

"His Shego?" Shego shudders even imagining that combination. She cared about the blue idiot in her own way, but nothing romantic.

"I knew, his zeal to save you would ensure he'd access that account at the right time".

"How'd you know he wouldn't access it sooner, and simply squander the money?"

Aasi clears her throat nervously. Shego reads between the line, "What'd you do in my name, You Fiery Redhead She-Devil?"

Kim and Shego knew, she was only teasing.

Hanna didn't.

"Mama ain't no devil," Henna reproves her sharply. "She mays loose hers temper sometimes, but she workz'n hard on dat".

"You're absolutely right, Darling," Kim winks at Shego hugging her little one tightly.

"A synthodrone impersonated you. The **Fujiwara Clan** paid **Drakken** a visit. He inherited but couldn't touch that money til cleared. If he did, the clan would slay his mother, cousin, and him, all over his defiance".

"His mommy?" Shego shakes her head, "Yep, that'd do it. He wouldn't touch that money..."

"...but for one person, you, Emmy," Kim teases her over the blue scientist loving her.

"How does this relate unto Betty's predicament," Shego changes the subject fast.

"Drakken accessing this account tells me. Betty's making her move. The public's turned against her. She doesn't know who she can trust inside Global Justice. Her superiors threatening to indict her, while former allies and enemies bray for her head upon a pike, only feeds her desperation. Where else can she turn during such trying times?"

"Jack Hench?"

"Exactly," Kim toasts her intuitiveness. "I know how she thinks. She'll wire-work Hench, Drakken, and select other expendables into doing her dirty work, while keeping her hands clean. Only, I won't allow this. She'll come after me herself with blood in her eyes, before I'm done with this murderer".

"Mama, you promised," Hanna tugs on her skirt.

"I remember my promise, Darling," she grasps the little girl's hand reassuringly. "I won't harm her, unless she tries to harm one of us first, remember?".

"Is members, Mama," the little girl bounces her head.

"Anyway, her superiors intended on shutting down her current investigation. She dropped some prominent names pitting one council member against another. Her mind games succeeded in buying her a little more time, but only pissed off **Chairman Compton** of **G.J.'s OPM Review Board** more. He gave her 30 short days to prove I'm alive, which would justify why she exceeded her allotted authority and wasted precious G.J. resources chasing a ghost. If she fails, she'll lose her directorate and possibly face indictment on multiple charges. And that's yet another reason she must come for me herself. It's the only way she can save her pathetic career and G.J.".

"She's back at it again," Hanna grasps Shego's hands shaking her head and laughing hard.

The little one may not understand Kim's dilemma. Shego did, and understood now why she hadn't let Ron memory rest. She wasn't done avenging his death. "What's her next move, Princess?"

"She won't do it herself, of course. But, she'll arrange her brother and Stillwater's escape from the **Darkwaters**..."

"You mean, Devil's gate, the secret prison located atop the abandoned Cold War base on **Big Diomede Island** , **Russia**?"

"The same, Emmy," Kim smiles. "She'll somehow coerce them into working together, probably for revenge, money, ego, or some combo between".

Shego read the uncertainty in the redhead's eyes, "Just assign my roles and I'll help, Princess".

"Thank you, Shego," Kim clasps her hand lightly.

* * *

If you like what you read, please review or drop me a PM. All input, even constructive criticism welcome. You, my readers, help me, the writer, better my stories with each comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Blood Relations**

Hench seldom saw anyone without an appointment. It could sometimes take a month or longer to get one. Drakken didn't have time to waste waiting. Shego was alive, but not for much longer if that patch-eyed bitch gets her way. He couldn't waste time.

Drakken, Motor Ed, Captain Brannigan, and thirty snythodrones burst into Jack Hench's executive office. Drakken takes lead, "Hench, don't move..."

Jack Hench didn't have any intentions on moving. In fact, he only needed them to venture a little closer. And he'd have them where he wanted.

Drakken proves he wasn't inept as to fall for his tricks. He read the shifty man's intentions right away cautioning him, "Try something stupid and my associates will _first_ amputate limbs, one-by-one, and, _if that doesn't work_ , we'll resort to more persuasive measures".

"Dead?"

"Oh, don't worry," Drakken sneers seditiously, "I need you alive, not dead".

Alive was good, but maimed didn't bode well. Hench discerns the man was serious. "Drakken, what the devil are you doing here?"

"I learnt, two years ago, your company lost $600,000".

Jack Hench rubs his chin eyeing the newbie, Captain Brannigan. He recognized G.J.'s Special Division golden boy. He'd lead three unsuccessful raids on HenchCo. "What?" He scrunches his nose denying, "My company never lost anything".

"It's true, your books don't show a loss, only because you covered the loss with your own money. A theft of such proportions would've undermined your investors' confidence, and ruined HenchCo".

Jack eyes Special Division's gold boy harder.

"Doc, let me try something".

"Go ahead, Captain".

Hench eyes both men. Drakken knew he's G.J. and still working with him. This invasion invalidates any so-called evidence they might uncover. He couldn't chance their endgame.

Captain Brannigan places an older model console atop his desk. He opens his base and boots the console turning it around.

Hench eyes its tiny screen suspiciously. A blue and white GNN van stops near a major Chicago intersection, at least according to these GPS coordinates.

Brannigan removes a remote detonator. He had Hench's undivided attention, for now. The ex-G.J. agent reads the man's uneasiness explaining his motives, "This is a little demonstration, Hench. You don't trust me, and vice versa. Truth is, I'm no longer G.J. That bitch fired me, sacrificing my career to save her own, over doing what she told me. **Rebecca Langstram** is driving that **GNN Live** van. She's the reporter collaborating with Possible in burning my career over international airwaves, giving my backstabbing boss justification in firing me. Go ahead run facial recognition".

Hench does as instructed, noting, "FBI FRS identifies the driver, **Rebecca Langstram** , GNN's chief investigative reporter".

" **Miss Langstram** must pay," he presses the remotes big red switch. A wireless signal bounces off strategically positioned satellites roundabout HenchCo. The red light barely turns green. The van lunges forwards exploding into a million pieces.

Hench just sits there deep in contemplation over what this could mean.

 **Eye In The Sky**

Will Du was locked inside G.J.'s Commander Center. Every computer goes wild. Lights flashing and alarms louder with each passing second.

"Kirby, what the hell's wrong?" He screams over this melee of alarms and flashing lights.

"Someone hacked **Mal-Dar-4** , Commander".

" **Mal-Dar-4's** G.J.'s most secretive recon/tactical satellite. It's been in orbit less than a year. And it has the latest security measures to prevent unlawful access. How'd they circumvent its security?"

"Unknown, Sir".

"Well, maybe you can at least tell me this. What'd they do upon accessing the satellite?"

"Whoever's responsible bounced a spurious signal off the satellite, Commander".

"Carlyle, you're our resident weapons specialist," he notices the man consulting with Davis, G.J.'s resident com specialist. "Can Davis and you contribute anything new?"

"Sir," Davis speaks up, "I can tell you this much for sure. Whoever's responsible routed this curious signal through nine ground based satellite atop various businesses located in downtown **Boulder, CO's** historic district.."

"HenchCo's located near there".

"I can't pinpoint its exact point of origin, Commander," Davis caution his superior against jumping to conclusions.

Will Du perceives his intention, but heeds his gut ordering, "Display those land base satellite dishes' exact positions".

"Yes, Sir," Davis types furiously on his keyboard. The main viewer displays downtown **Boulder** , **CO's** layout. A red dot appears on screen marking each satellite dish's location. Eight pointed formed an arched, eight-sided polygon. The last rested dead center the polygon marking HenchCo's tower".

"Sir, I have something else," Kirby grabs his attention. "The signal disappeared over Chicago. And that was about when a blue and white **GNN Live** van blew up near **McCormick Boulevard** and **Touhy Avenue** in **Skokie** , **IL**. The victim's name..."

"...was **Rebecca Langstram** , correct?"

"Yes, Sir," Kirby wondered, but dared not ask. How'd he know the victim's name so fast?

"Sir, I've ascertained how they circumvented our satellite's security matrix," Carlyle shares his own findings.

"How?"

"I believe Kimberly Anne Possible's responsible, Sir".

"Her? She's dead. And, even if she were alive, she didn't have clearance to access that satellite. Only senior management with Beta, Level-7 or above administrative access could, Mr. Carlyle".

"I can only tell you what my instruments are saying, Commander".

Will storms outside CNC and heads directly towards the director's office.

 **Mark of the Beast**

Will barges into her office without knocking.

"Commander," Dr. Director snaps, "why aren't you inside CNC?"

"I uncovered something rather bizarre, Ma'am. I thought you should know about it immediately".

"What do you have, Commander?" She plasters her best smile.

Will senses her contempt. He doesn't take it personally. She was under tremendous pressure. "We experienced another security breach 10-minutes ago".

"What kind of breach, Commander?'

"Someone hacked **Mal-Dar-4** , Director".

"Why?" Dr. Director begins to tap her feet impatiently.

"Remember that GNN reporter who broke that story about Captain Brannigan roughing up Anne Possible?"

"Get to the point, Commander," she loses her patience fast.

"Whoever hacked, bounced a detonator signal off our satellite".

"She's dead?"

"Yes, Director".

"How'd they circumvent **Mal-Dar-4's** control matrix security protocols?'

"Whoever's responsible used Kimberly Anne Possible's clearance," he deadpans, waiting on the coming explosion.

"She never had clearance to that satellite," Dr. Director shouts, pounding her desk.

"Well, Davis accessed the satellite's main control matrix. It accredits you with assigning **Kimberly Ann Possible** , Level-8 Administrative Access last week. And what's more?" He presents her with a live-3D printout, "This signal bounced around downtown **Boulder** , **CO** , forming an eight-sided polygon with **HenchCo** positioned dead center. We're unsure what it means..."

"Sonuva..." She slams her hand into her desk hard.

"What's wrong, Director".

"By God, Will, wise up! It's her!"

"Kim Possible?"

"Who else! She's mocking us again, Commander! She blew up the reporter".

"Why? What purpose does her death serve?"

"We 'revoked' her clearance thrice. She's sent two messages beyond the grave using that exact code clearance. Now she uses it again to kill this reporter. If anyone else traces that signal back here, who do you think those bureaucrats will blame?"

Will didn't answer fast enough.

"Me, you, and the deputy director".

"Us? Why?"

"Let's don't forget. They'd given us 30 days to prove or shut down our case. Now the subject of our investigation suddenly makes a move 76 hours later, after being dormant for 2 years. Those closed minded bureaucrats will naturally assume, we couldn't obtain solid proof to justify our case. We must've, therefore, murdered this reporter to buy ourselves some more time. If that's the case, we could easily end up being charged in this reporter's death, not Kim Possible".

"Get back in CNC, and find some way we can clear ourselves".

"Yes, Director," Will heads back towards CNC. His ass was on the line, too, now.

"You know," Deputy Director Ballesteros shares his own insights, "she could've done this for a far more sinister reason".

"What's that, Eli?"

"She knows we've stepped outside the law, even fingered HenchCo".

"Maybe so?" She ponders the possibility discrediting, "She can't prove anything, or we'd already be in irons. We could just as easily use this knowledge against her. Let me think a while".

Ballesteros leaves, second-guessing ever joining this revenge plot. Something told him his crass partner's younger protegee just might win this battle of wits.

 **Taking Shape**

Jack Hench prayed no one could triangulate that trigger signal. He was unsure how good this idiot covered his tracks. He sat in piercing silence nearly 30 minutes.

Drakken tapped his feet, growing more impatient by the minute. He knew, threatening him would only slow down their negotiations. And besides, they needed his help for the next stage of their plans.

His computer beeps. Hench leans over tapping select keys. "Interesting," he eyes the captain. "You accessed G.J.'s most secretive tactical satellite. One, even I've never been able to access using a dead woman's clearance codes. How's this even possible?'

"G.J. believes Possible's still alive?"

"How?"

"Official records state, **Jacob Stillwater** and **Sheldon Director** robbed **WEE** , **Necros** , and **SX-7** blind, then hit **HenchCo** for a suspected $600,000 in cold hard cash, only to lose, or launder, their ill-gotten gain through various online casinos worldwide. Both men maintain they never stole a dime. We believe, Kim Possible did, before faking her death".

"Can you prove she's alive?" Jack Hench jumps up clenching his desk.

"We have over 200 positive sightings," Captain Brannigan beams with confidence.

The man tended to oversell his points. Jack never really trusted people like that. He delves deeper into this discrepancy asking, "If you have so many reliable sightings, why are your leaders so sure she's still dead?"

"Eyewitnesses accounts varied, giving different heights, weights, hair colors, complexions, and such. These discrepancies called these witnesses into question. We don't have any photographic, DNA, fingerprints, hair, bio-samples, signed receipts, etc. She's off grid wherever she's hiding".

"And she stole my money?"

Drakken stayed quiet long enough. These idiots were getting off track, "And she has my Shego, who that patch-eyed bitch wanted to kill".

"What's he talking about?"

"G.J. believes Possible contamination a couple years back compromised her sanity. Plus, she's now inherited her husband's mystical monkey powers, making her more formidable than ever".

"I don't care about her mental state," Jack leaps onto his feet towering over them. Fists bawled up tight. Teeth gritted. "No one robs me blind and lives! Ever!" He swipes his hand cracking his desk. "How can I help find her faster?"

"Here," Drakken hands him some blueprints.

"Oh, your old Doomvee 2.0," Jack scratches his chin, not really impressed. "I have a working model in my garage. I built one but could never sell that damn thing".

Drakken snatches back his design, insulted, but spiriting, "Yes, it's _**a**_ Doomvee. Version 6.0, not 2.0. This baby can travel land or sea, perfect for springing **Jacob Stillwater** and **Gemini** ".

"Why do we need them, Gentleman?" Jack questions. Working more people into their plan would increase their chances of getting caught.

Captain Brannigan sets the edgy entrepreneur at ease, "Possible controls SX-7, Necros, and WEE's old networks. That's how she's eluded detection so long. Who knows them better than Stillwater and Gemini? Plus, both have an ax to grind with her, personally".

"Which will make them easier to control and predict," Drakken adds, smiling deviously; a feeling he hadn't enjoyed for quite some time.

"I'll sell my Domvee 2.0 and all necessary 6.0 upgrade parts for $300,000 cash". Drakken had a bad rep. His checks bounce better than rubber balls.

"Deal," Drakken shakes the man's hand. He didn't blame him demanding cash. He would, too, if in his position.

 **Front Row Seat**

Will Du did as his boss insisted. He stayed inside CNC. He couldn't believe what he saw. He even snapped a photo, promptly exited CNC, and made a beeline for Dr. Director's office, knocking lightly.

"Come".

Will Du rushes into proclaiming, "Director, I think we have a major security issue".

She jumps the barrel suspecting the worst first, "What'd she do this time?"

"She, who? I..."

Dr. Director simpers.

He catches her derision, but presents his evidence anyway, "I just caught Drakken, Motor Ed, and Captain Brannigan laying siege to HenchCo with 30 snythodrones".

"Has Hench or his security forces called the local police?"

"Well, no," his confidence falters under his boss' abrasive tone. His _good_ news didn't seem so great any more.

"Well then please explain," her voice spikes, "why do you stand here wasting my time, spouting useless innuendo? There's currently no outstanding warrants on Drakken, Motor Ed, or Brannigan. Not likely, but possible, they could be there to purchase something. Til they've broken a law, why don't you get your ass back inside CNC. Don't bother me again til you know which one(s) this trio's broken".

"Yes, Ma'am," he scuttles away, still remembering her firing Captain Brannigan and now eight other agents, just this week, alone.

Dr. Director eyes the photo, smirking with satisfaction. She'd have her revenge yet. Her plan was progressing faster than expected, but still on tract.

Repeated hails had gone unanswered. That wasn't like Kim.

Shego alerted security. They'd searched the whole saucer, top to bottom. The redhead was nowhere in sight. Security nor Annie detected her departure. That isn't saying that much these days, since she acquired her partner's mystical monkey powers. The media room was the last stretch of her search grid perimeter. If not there, she could be anywhere doing who knows what, given her temperament.

Vexed and exhausted, she barges inside the media room. "Princess, what the...?" Shego stops cold, both relieved and concerned. The redhead and her daughter floated above the floor watching Jack Hench, Drakken, Motor Ed, and another man planning a jail break.

"Ah, Shego, com in and join the fun".

"Fun? Princess, do you realize half the ship's looking for you? Hell, you disappeared off Annie's internal sensors".

"It workz, Mama! It works," Hanna jumps up and down merrily.

"What's Half-Pint talking about, Kimmie?"

"A new power," Hanna spirits.

"Ugh!" Shego changes the subject, "How'd you get this footage, Princess?"

"Remember when I mentioned my recruiting Drakken?'

"Yea," Shego shrugs. "What about it?"

"I figured, when he learnt about his precious Shego being alive, he'd activate his snythodrones first thing. And he did," she boasts a self-serving smile.

"You tapped their optical arrays. HenchCo's internal systems monitor their A.I.'s neural pathways, central processing matrix, and core personality matrices".

"Exactly, Emmy," Kim winks, patting the chair to her right. Hanna sat on her left. "Their optical arrays are a secondary system. It neither processes nor stores data, only transmits raw data, whatever these things see. That data doesn't get monitored til hitting the core matrix".

"What have you learnt, Princess?"

"A front row seat has certain advantages," she leans against the maturer green woman's velvety arm.

"Like?" Shego loses patience with her partner's head games, but did enjoy the closeness.

"Drakken just spent $300,000 purchasing and upgrading Hench's **Doomvee** ".

"That's $500,000 so far," Shego deducts.

"He has $500,000 left, but not for long. Drakken's planning on springing **Stillwater** and **Gemini** from Devil's Gate in Russia".

Every fiber of her being objected; they couldn't allow this injustice. Who knows the atrocities these madmen are prepared to unleash against the world? And especially her redhead heartthrob? And yet, she discerns the redhead intended on allowing this anyway. Shego keeps her mouth shut, debating her partner's eccentric actions.

* * *

Please review, it helps me know my readers are enjoying my stories thus far. Positive and negative comments welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Ground Zero**

Hench and his extempore army spent the next 24 hours planning. Getting Stillwater and Gemini out of **Darkwaters** alive wouldn't be easy. The prison sat atop an abandoned Cold War base. Its seismic sensors would detect the slightest subterranean rumble. Tunneling would be impossible. Motion and heat sensors would normally pose an equal obstacle.

Only, a major snowstorm settled over **Big Diomede** , **Russia**. Temperatures plummeted -30 degrees Fahrenheit (or -34.44 degrees blow, Celsius), practically disarming this defensive perimeters. Arctic winds whirl past 80-mph (or 128.75-km/h) blowing heavy snow and ice every which way, howling like a ferociously wounded predator.

The prison itself sported a snowflake layout, surrounded by a 25-ft (or 18.28-m) high brick wall. The central axis housed the warden's office, medical bay, HR offices, and administrative staff, including guards' quarters, also serving to separate the male and female population: males on the left and female on the right. Each wing further segregated the more violent prisoners into their own cell blocks.

 **Darkwaters** was nestled amidst a secret Russian Federation work farm. The grounds beyond the prison's wall covered over 100 acres, enclosed behind an octagonal shaped brick wall topped with razor sharp barbed wire. Global Justice and Russia's Ministry of Justice designed it to be self-sufficient. That way, it'd minimize prisoners' interaction with outsiders, and any possibilities of any future escapes attempts. More aggressive countermeasures were also put in place.

All prisoners wore proximity alert collars, synced with military satellites broadcasting their exact location at any given time. Even if guards lose track, escaping prisoners wouldn't get anywhere near the farm's outer walls. In fact, a control tower stood amidst the prison's central axis. Here, guards maintained 24/7 surveillance on prisoners. Escapees would be given two warning beeps to turn back. If these go unheeded, the guards would simply detonate the escapees' collars ending the threat.

Three-man guard units manned all eight towers, equipped with searchlights, 9A-91 or AK-9 Assault Rifles, RG-6 grenade launcher, sirens, and tower radio. The same held true for prison tower guards. Ground guards worked right alongside prisoners. What few prisoners knew, their families lived in the subterranean bunkers beneath grounds. Russian military transports delivered supplies every three months, except during winter darkness. The prison staff left on their own during these lean months.

 **Big Diomede Island** had already entered those leaner times. Few prisoners knew, their collars were less effective during these months. Satellite communication was spotty at best. Their collars could be easily circumvented by taking out the prison's standalone security system.

 **Rumble Down Under**

Jack Hench supplied the parts. For a price, of course. The man absolutely refused to get his hands dirty.

Drakken, Motor Ed, and Brannigan worked around the clock, five days straight. Someone was always awake, sneaking in a small snythodrone army; and needed equipment beyond the farm grounds under cover of darkness, without setting off a single alarm.

The time finally came.

"Weather machine cloaked and ready cuz," Motor Ed informs his partner.

"Initiating signal jammers," Brannigan follows with more good news.

"How long til our storm hits blizzard potential?"

"10 minutes, Doctor," Brannigan gives a prompt answer.

"Excellent," Drakken rubs his palms together. He'd almost forgotten how alive he felt when doing evil. He only wished Shego was here to share in his victory.

A major snowstorm blindsides control tower guards. Emergency Services never issued a single warning. And yet, winds howl past 90-mph (or 144.84-km/h) with gusts exceeding 120-mph (193.12-km/h). Snow and icy particulates whirl every which way, as visibility drops near zero within minutes, not hours.

"Last resonator in place and online, Cuz," Motor Ed beams.

"Visibility near zero and satellite communication offline," Brannigan competes.

Drakken didn't mind and, in fact, encouraged their little competition. It'd doubled their efficiency over the last week. "Good. Let's initiate _Rumble Down Under_ ".

Motor Ed activates their micro-resonators buried at strategic points all over the island.

Seismic senors detect small subterranean tremors. Computers light up across the control tower. Alarms start to blare, putting the prison into complete lock down. Small tremors work their way through the lower surfaces. The seismic graph steadily rose in direct proportion with the tremors' magnitude quickly crossing 2.5. The whole prison structure began to rumble slightly.

 **Warden Gaige Spanov** rushes inside the control tower, "Anatoly, what the hell's going on here?"

"We've been blindsided by a freak snowstorm, followed by an apparent earthquake, Sir," he points his superior's attention towards the seismic scale on his computer screen.

"Give me satellite confirmation, Colonel?"

"I can't, Sir. Satellite coverage is spotty at best during these darker months. This snowstorm severed what little reception we had left. And these tremors aren't helping our situation any". Seismic sensors shoot past 5.0 magnitude (Richter scale). The whole island teetered up and down. Solid earth cracks open, as microfissures creep like a spider web along the ground, getting closer unto the prison.

Seismic tremors crosses the 6.0 mark. Poorly maintained and weakened by years of exposure unto the open elements, large sections of the farm's outer wall collapses in utter ruin minutes later. Outlying buildings, such as food silos, tool/equipment sheds, barns, soon crumble, too, falling like dominoes. The destruction spiderwebs its way over the terrain randomly swallowing everything in sight, leaving little behind but dust and large sinkholes.

 **Attack To Remember**

"If you want those two alive, we'd best dial back a little," Motor Ed advises. "Our destructive wave will level the prison within 2-1/2 minutes, Cuz".

"They'll just haft to survive a little longer. We can't quit now".

Tensions riding high. Each man had his own worries. Brannigan discerns, Motor Ed was pissed over Drakken dismissing his expertise so easily. He preserves their tentative partnership conciliating, "All prisoners wear explosive collars, which can be triggered two ways: (1) manually by the warden or control tower guards and (2) the prison's security A.I., upon losing its lock with a prisoner's collar or a prisoner wanders outside his cell during a lock down. We must deactivate the security control matrix to circumvent this last threat, while simultaneously collapsing the control tower".

Tremors cross 7.0 magnitude. The prison's once impenetrable outer walls abrade into crumbling concrete and cheap kindling, wrapped in the exercise yard's extracted wire mash. The whole prison only teetered worse, tossing about prisoner and guards alike. Microfissures creep beneath the surface towards the prison, slip beneath the outer structure, and climb up its might walls and into the ceilings throughout every level.

"Colonel, arm all collars immediately".

"Sir?" He questions the warden's hasty decision.

Warden Spanov loses his temper, backhanding his head guard. He steps over his downed guard doing it himself.

"All collars armed," the A.I. announces over the tower's com.

He counters his colleague's objection, "You said it yourself, Colonel. This storm isn't natural, which only leaves one possibility. Far fetched, I know, but still possible. A well-funded and connected militia group's behind this, probably to mask a jail break. We can't let one prison escape alive, or we're all dead; no questions asked".

"I didn't consider that possibility, Sir".

"I know, that's why I'm _**your**_ warden," Spanov vaunts his own, while his prison crumbles around them. Exterior and interior walls implode, as light fixtures above snap loose all over the prison. The majority crash, shattering into a million pieces against the concrete floors. Some dangle swinging back and forth, tethered by a single electrical wire.

The Earth beneath their soles grew angrier with each passing moment. The tremors pick up, leaving everything in utter shambles. Tempest winds blow like a freight train through the prison's gutted interior, stirring the chaos inside and out. Seisms ripple over the women's kitchen, dislodging its large walk-in freezer. The stove even tips over, snapping its propane lines. The gaseous residue fills the room within minutes.

A light breaks loose shattering against the stove's outstretched pipe. Violent sparks ignites the gas fumes triggering a massive explosion. The concussive force knocks down the walls between the male and female prisoners in Cell Blocks A and B. A massive fireball envelops the kitchen within seconds breaching the extra propane tanks, stored inside the supply closet. The fireball divides into smaller ones spreading in every direction, ultimately roasting alive every man and woman in those cell blocks.

The explosion only spurs more violent temblors. The bedrock beneath opens wide swallowing small sections of the prison whole. Hinges breaks, as solid steel cell door tip over clanging loudly against concrete. Prisoners desired, even needed, to leave, but couldn't. Step one foot across their cell threshold, and the A.I. would trigger their collars, blowing their heads clean off their shoulders.

Inmates—male and female, both stuck inside a 6-X-9-ft dodge falling debris, as their cell's ceiling and walls, and sometimes on the upper levels even their floors, crumble beneath their feet. These inmates plummet into the cells or whatever part of the prison's beneath them, only to have the A.I. trigger their collars. Screams echo all over the prison. Headless corpses littered the gutted prison of nearly every floor and every cell.

 **Every Second Counts**

Even prison staff wasn't spared any misery. Explosions erupt beneath the prison. The subterranean caverns groan louder, as rocky formations break loose, crushing bunkers beneath. Explosion follow, as a massive fireball spread in every direction.

 **Darkwaters** wasn't connected to mainland power. Prisoners didn't enjoy any modern conveniences. In fact, the kitchen, medical bay, warden's office, and control tower ran off thermal generators. And only the control tower had a back-up, in case one failed.

"Cuz, cockroach bots are in position".

"Excellent, Ed. Signal our drones to advance in position," Drakken shouts, gripping his fists.

"Again, Doc, I caution you against being hasty," Captain Brannigan cautious his new impatient partner. "Our army will be detected the second they step across Sillwater and Gemini's thresholds. We'll have seconds to disarm the security control matrix and level that tower. Fail, be one second too early or late, and both men will loose their heads".

"So noted," Drakken placates his new partner. Shego was all he really cared about. All the rest could perish. And he wouldn't shed a single tear. Possible will pay! He vows in his own mind.

"We act on zero. 20, 19, 18," a timer starts its ominous countdown.

Brannigan couldn't stand such slipshod leadership. No wonder this guy got beat so many times. He left too many variables to chance. Their Doomvee 6.0 raced across the terrain, traveling at 60 mph (or 96.56 km/h) hovering 3.94-inches (or 10-cm) just above the ground. Weapons armed.

"Warden, we may have a new issue?"

"What issue would that be, Captain?" Warden Spanov screams over prisoners screaming, violent winds racing through his gutted prison, even explosions top and below ground.

"Our seismic sensors' mics detect a hovercraft's distinct acoustic signature".

"How do you know this? We don't have an audio repository where you can match such sounds?"

"I was head of security at **Avtovaz** (Russia's largest automotive manufacturer) guarding their newest prototype vehicle, designed to do this very thing. And its engines sounded identical, Sir".

Warden Spanov respected **Colonel Anatoly** ,

"10, 9, 8..."

"Now!" Drakken accelerates his plans.

Brannigan goes to object, til he sees what's happening on screen.

Warden Spanov starts towards the terminal controlling the prisoners' collars.

Thirty snythodrones take up position roundabout the crumbling prison, while three race inside the two men's cells grabbing hold their collars.

Stillwater and Gemini close their eyes praying to survive with their heads still intact.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Hostiles within the prison walls," the A.I. flashes.

Warden Spanov hastens his pace slamming his hand against the trigger switch.

 **Seized On All Sides**

Drakken had a secret he didn't share with anyone, even his cousin. He'd duplicated the master override key controlling prisoners' collars. That's why he wasn't worried. Their tension simply amused him to no ends. His cockroach army tapped their A.I., preventing its core matrix from receiving or even transmitting its order on time.

This wild gambit may buy them 30-seconds, tops. The A.I. would detect their breach frying every cockroach near its matrix. His synthodrones inserts their master override keys temporarily overriding both men's collars. They didn't take any chances discarding both collars into adjacent cells. Prisoners occupying that cell scream in terror, only to be ignored.

The A.I. detect their link faster than expected, sending a reverse polarized charge frying every single cockroach bot. Their distraction worked like a charm. The A.I. detected the breach, but not Stillwater and Gemini's collars deactivating, transmitting its kill signal. Every collar detonates in-sync leaving headless corpses lying throughout the prison's levels.

His synthodrone army positioned around the prison receive their attack signal. All thirty align their AS-30 automatic grenade launchers. Each locks onto various prison structures firing. 30-mm RPGs soar across the sullen sky.

Warden Spanov and his main guards hear the first of many explosion. All quickly realize, they may have prevented a prisoner from escaping. That didn't stop his army. Every man and woman races into the tower's only staircase leading into the bunkers below. RPGs pelt the tower's crown left and right. The mighty construct groans louder, structure fatigued and crumbling under heavy bombardment.

The enemy was closer than ever anticipated. Hits come so fast and with such ferocity. Every man and woman hastens their pace covering their heads and praying for the best. Large and small stones break loose crashing against, crushing some guards alive and rolling downstairs injuring others.

Stillwater and Gemini meet up near Cell Block E's farthest back wall. Their snythdrone rescuers rear back their fists demolishing a whole wall with a single unified punch. Both men storm outside their old cell block, ready to bolt but stops cold.

The Doomvee settles onto the ground. The hover exhaust spews air and smoke. Drakken opens his door, "Get inside Gentlemen".

Both men gasp in shock upon recognizing the vehicle, gaping, "Drakken?" The escapees share an uneasy glimpse, staring back towards their liberator. He'd always seemed so inept, and yet pulled off their escape without a hitch.

"Why should we?" Gemini didn't trust him.

"Three reason," he beams with confidence. Another trait neither man ever expected. It'd seem, much had changed since their incarceration. "First," he vaunts about his superior intellect a bit, "I came here and did all this exclusively to rescue you both. Second, how else will you escape this island? Third, I can give you both what your hearts desire most".

"And what's that, Doctor," Stillwater placates the mad scientist, at least til hearing his offer.

"Revenge against the woman who stole your organizations and put you in here," he baits them.

"Kim Possible," both men vociferate maliciously.

"But, she's dead?" Gemini raises a logical objection.

"Don't believe her lies, Gentlemen. She's very much alive," Drakken cackles over their shock and outrage.

"Can you prove this, Drakken?" Stillwater clenches his fists. He'd heard about the redhead's death even behind this hellhole's walls. That news crushed his hopes for far too long. Revenge was once again within his grasp, if he's telling the truth.

"I'd listen, Colonel".

"Brannigan, what are you doing here?'

"Betty's really screwed things up, this time, Sir. She ordered me to rough up **Dr. Charlotte Anne Possible**. She hoped **Kim Possible** would come back into the open to defend her mother. But, she never did. A neighbor reported my actions unto local authorities. Dr. Director fired me to save her own ass. Now she's 16 days from losing her chair, and G.J. being disbanded within a year's time, unless she can prove Kim Possible's still alive and poses a credible global threat".

"Betty Director can rot in hell. I don't care. G.J., though, won't fold, not while I have breath in my body. It can still serve our agendas so well. I'm in," the former SX-7 head pledges his support.

"Our revenge starts close to home," Gemini climbs inside behind Stillwater.

Drakken activates hover mode rising into the air. He punches select buttons on his dash. All drones below melt into green piles of snytho-goo. That'd let authorities know, Dr. Drakken alone planned and executed this jail break, while leaving them guessing about his next objectives.

* * *

Haven't gotten many reviews, please review it helps me modify my stories making reading them more pleasurable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Home Court Uncertainty**

Kim, Shego, and Hanna watched everything unfold, up til the last second, when their home court viewer goes dead.

"Our synthodrone spies are gone. We no longer have eyes inside their operation. What's our move now, Princess?"

"Annie, initiate **Omega Ki** protocols," she orders the A.I.

"Princess, what's **Omega Kai**?"

"A last resort protocol designed to protect our families," Kim drops her head sighing heavily. She'd never simply sit on the sidelines, while others put their lives on the line, for those she loves.

Shego senses her mounting trepidation, "You're sending both of our clans into the field, aren't you, Princess?"

"Oh, Shego," she sobs lightly on the green woman's shoulder, "it's the only way. We can't be seen in the field, or our families don't stand a chance. They could potentially perish anyway. I know it's shallow and selfish. I've lost so much. I can't stand the thought of losing you, too".

"Why would you lose me?'

"Shego, I'm not stupid," the redhead lifts her head staring into her partner's concerned eyes. "You rave about how much you loathe your brothers, even calling them idiots. Well, Hego mostly, but you get my point. Let them get hurt, and they could, before this op's over, will you blame me?"

Shego didn't answer right away.

That told Kim everything she needed to know. She presses her next point, "What about your baby brothers, Wego? They meant as much to you as Jim and Tim to me".

Shego still didn't respond right away. She'd be lying, if she acted like she hadn't considered this, but always shoved it in the back of her mind. She didn't like thinking about her brothers getting hurt or even possibly mortally wounded. "We'll cross that bridge _if we get there_ , Princess".

"I appreciate your honesty, Emmy," Kim rises up and leaves the media room.

 **Back inside the Doomvee.**

"Not that I'm ungrateful over you rescuing us, but what do you really expect from us, Drakken?" Stillwater mirrors his cellmate's confusion.

"I want information, Gentlemen. That's all".

"Information?" Gemini scoffs the notion, embittered. "Wise up, Man! We've been incarcerated over 2-year, our criminal networks destroyed, and our allies want us dead at all costs. What useful information could we possible know that'd merit you going through so much trouble to break us out, Doctor?"

"You know your networks better than anyone else," he starts but didn't get to finish.

"Didn't you hear what the man just said, Doctor?" Stillwater shares Gemini's contempt. He felt, this blue idiot enjoyed mocking them. "Our networks no longer exist".

"Oh, the physical pipeline may no longer exist," he explains his logic. "The people were simply moved around a bit. Kim Possible rebuilt your pipeline".

"We believe, that's how she's avoided detection this long," Brannigan backs him up.

Gemini and Stillwater entertain that possibility, gritting their teeth.

"I think we _**all**_ agree regarding our first course of business," Gemini leaves the rest up for open interpretation.

"Yea," his cellmate extrapolates what he meant to insinuate, "we teach Kim Possible the true cost of crossing SX-7"

"...WEE," Gemini extols his former organization. He vowed long ago, if he ever escaped again, he'd built it bigger and more formidable than ever. No one would ever destroy his creation again.

"...she killed _**My Shego**_ ," Dr. Drakken hoists his clenched fists high above his head.

His partners ignore his offhanded remark. Each knew, he cared about the fiery green bitch. Father or love, no one was really sure. Even his cousin, Motor Ed, wouldn't dare ask that.

 **Blood Message**

The sun beamed high amidst the blotted sky. Temperatures loomed in the low 50s. Anne Possible exited MMC around 11:00 a.m. Sunlight blared straight into her eyes, temporarily blinding her. She snaps her head back squinting til the spots cleared. The older redhead makes her way down the front walk yawning. Her mind was a million miles away, exhausted over completing a 26-hour operation.

A side road ran parallel the hospital's ER, and a major intersection its front. Anne didn't pay her monthly parking fee, and lost her front door spot. She takes a shortcut trudging across the manicured lawn towards her **2008 Chevrolet Uplander**.

Preoccupied, she only cared about getting home before falling asleep behind the wheel. She didn't spot the black **2013 Honda CR-V** with tinted windows idling two intersections down. Nor did she hear the driver throw his vehicle into drive, jamming the accelerator. Gears squealing and tires smoking as the **CR-V** merged with traffic picking up speed sharply.

A nurse spots the passenger window slowly roll down. A masked assailant leans outside clutching an assault rifle. "Dr. Possible, look out," the nurse screams, before diving for cover.

The woman's voice didn't even register on Anne's mind. She presses her key chain auto-unlock button. What she didn't know? Doing so started a digital 3-minute timer. Automatic rounds shatter car windows several spots down grilling their fiberglass bodies with bullet holes. Car alarms start to blare. Horns honking and lights flashing on and off.

A stray round nicks a **2002 Mercury Cougar's** fuel line. Luckily, the vehicle had sat there so long. The engine was cold as ice. Gasoline leaked down the block, pooling beneath the vehicle. Another slug ricochets off the pavement igniting the gaseous fluid. A fiery miasma sweeps beneath several vehicles, slowly heating up the gas tanks.

Anne turns groggily, taking multiple hits throughout her upper and lower body. The older redhead loses consciousness, collapsing. Her body didn't have time to hit the pavement. Three cars explode with such fore. The concussive blast catapults the grievously injured woman over three rows of vehicles. She lands face down, sprawled over the hospital's manicured lawn.

His guns click empty. 20-round clip spent. The lone gunman scatters nearly forty photos over the parking lot and Main Street. Kim's picture plastered with red bulls'-eyes. He climbs back inside, rolling up the passenger window. The **CR-V** speeds away, skids around the next corner, and vanishes from all eyewitnesses' sight. Two **Acura MD-X SUVs** and three **Mazda 3 Sedans** fall in behind the assailant vehicle closing fast.

Meanwhile, rippling explosions cascade over the hospital parking lot. Each blast hurls a new make and model vehicle into the next inflicting variable undercarriage and body damage, and amplifying the yield of destruction and growing closer unto the hospital's entrance with each successive detonation. A mountainous inferno engulfs the parking lot. Over 30 burned out shells consumed in under 20 seconds. The concussive wave shatters every window on the northern side facing the intersection.

 **Spreading Like Wild Fire**

Will Du pretty much camped inside G.J.'s CNC now. He'd rather be inside here, than facing either of his temperamental bosses. Something was off with them. He didn't have time to ponder what.

" **Eagle's Nest** , this is **Ram's Horn**. Do you copy?"

Negative publicity didn't curb G.J. surveilling **Dr. Charlotte Anne Possible** , code named **Mercury Fox**. Dr. Director simply promoted a special division replacement, **Colonel Emile Delano** , over **Brannigan's** team, now code named **Ram's Horn**.

"Kirby here, come back".

"Eagle's Nest, **Mercury Fox** is down. I repeat **Mercury Fox** is down, maybe dead".

Will hears horns honking, people screaming in terror, even brakes squealing, accompanied closely by fully automatic gunshots. "Colonel, I'm **Commander William Eli Du** , liaison and SAIC under **Dr. Director**. What the hell's going on there?"

"Sir, everything happened so fast. We barely had time to respond. **Mercury Fox** exited the hospital. A **2013 Honda CR-V** shimmered into view racing down Lincoln. The passenger leaned outside the window opening fire. **Mercury Fox** took repeated rounds, mere seconds before rippling explosions engulfed the hospital's parking lot and catapulted her over several rows of vehicles and onto the front lawn. We're in high speed pursuit on Carmichael..." His partner takes a sharp right under heavy gunfire. Various caliber FMJ rounds pelt their vehicle's next-generation composite-nanopolymer armor plating even chipping it windshield in several places.

"Colonel, give me something..."

Piercing silence was his only reply.

"Kirby, lock onto that vehicle's GPS. Have Middleton PD intercept and back up our agents in distress".

"Yes, Sir".

"Colonel, give me something," he tries to raise his field team again.

"Sorry, Commander. The CR-V crossed the medium, took the Middleton Mall exit, and merged with on-coming I-10 traffic. Even now we're headed towards **Go City** , 150 mph (or 241.40-km/h) and accelerating".

"Colonel, we have a shooter perched atop the **Furley Overpass** billboard". The report comes a little too late. A high powered gunshot rings out over the distance. A FMJ round shatters the CR-V's front windshield. The driver slumps over dead. The CR-V veers off the interstate and up the bridge's embankment, ramming into its arched abutment underneath.

The stalled vehicle tumbles down the embankment and straight into on-coming traffic. A Ram 350 truck veers off the interstate, clipping the CR-V's rear, while sending the CR-V spinning into the next lane. The driver of an 18-wheeler hauling cars spots the vehicle in her lane. She slams on brakes, trying to miss the stalled vehicle. Her trailer starts to slide sideways rapidly catching up with the tractor.

The 18-wheeler driver loses control over jackknifing her rig. The tractor slides across the interstate. Her trailer, meanwhile, snaps loose, tumbles over the cab and ahead, rapidly scattering its payload all over the highway. Drivers slam on brakes, laying on their horns, little good it did, as vehicles into both directions skid uncontrollably into one vehicle after another grid-locking I-10 within seconds.

"Unit #3, do you have the shooter in custody?" Colonel Delano shouts into a spare radio.

"Hastings here, Sir. The shooter eluded capture, but left a calling card".

"What kind of calling card, Hastings?" Will Du interrupts the colonel.

"Commander, whoever carried out this assassination, left behind four mementos: (1) **Kim Possible's photo** plastered with a red bull's eye, (2) **Kal-Tec RFB Bullpup Assault Rifle** , (3) **47-mm, 150-grain, Flat Base T-65 casing** with steel jacket and lead core, and (4) **Captain Charles Brannigan's Special Division badge** dipped in blood".

"Whose blood?"

"I dare not speculate until the lab boys confirm, Commander".

 **Embers Upon The Wind**

"You suspect, **Brannigan** shot **Mercury Fox** , and **Stormy Albatross** executed him". Kim was code named **Stormy Albatross**.

 **Stormy** , because of her volatile temper lately, and **Albatross** , since she'd hindered their probe into her death at every turn over the last two years.

"That'd be my preliminary guess, Commander, if I had to make one," Hastings voices his opinion with some reluctance. The director fired three agents over expressing hasty opinions, this week alone. His name may be Hastings, very close to hasty. He didn't desire to share their fate. He enjoyed his job.

"Colonel, leave two agents to lock down that scene spearheading Middleton P.D.'s investigation into this shooting. I want that shooter's identity within 24-hours. The rest..."

"Colonel, **Mercury Fox's** alive, but critical. Doctors rushed her into emergency surgery".

Colonel Delano knew the burning question, "Where was she shot, Agent Graves?"

"She took multiple .308, 150-grain FMJ casings, Colonel: two in her right leg, one in her lower abdomen, one in her chest, two in her right arm, and one grazed her neck but didn't nick any vital arteries. She does have glass shards and other shrapnel buried up and down her body".

"What are her chances?"

" **Dr. Christina Vittori** gives her less than 20% chance of surviving the operation, even then she'll need a blood transfusion. At least, she doesn't require a rare blood type, like Rh-negative".

"Colonel, get back there and secure that hospital. Don't let anyone near her. She's G.J.'s material witness in an up-coming case".

"Copy that, Commander".

Will Du knew his duty, but dreaded what must be done next. Commander Du exits CNC and rushes towards his mentor's office. The door stood ajar. Will Du eases inside opening his mouth, only to be greeted with, "Save it, Commander. I already know".

"How'd you find out so quickly, Director?"

Dr. Director smirks over the sycophant's bubbling confusion. She didn't say a single word, only turned on her television, "Hello. My name's **Ciara O'Farrel** with **GNN Live** , reporting live on behalf of my colleague and late friend, **Rebecca Langstram** , murdered mere days ago over exposing **Global Justice's** Senior Director, **Betty Elizabeth Director's** involvement in harassing a grieving widow and mother over the last two years.

It'd seem, **Rebecca** wasn't their only target. Middleton's own **Dr. Charlotte Anne Possible** was next on G.J.'s list. How could I possibly insinuate something so atrocious about such a beloved agency as Global Justice. Seen here, traffic cams show a black **Honda CR-V** idling, and sped up about the time Dr. Possible exited the hospital.

Pediatrics nurse, **Evelyn Mayfield** , stated on camera, 'The passenger leaned outside his window, firing. Automatic rounds shattered several vehicle's windows roundabout Dr. Possible's car. I screamed, 'Dr. Possible, watch out!' I even pointed towards the suspicious vehicle. I guess, she was so grieved by the loss of her husband and daughter, as well as being so bullied by Global Justice lately.

She didn't hear me, or simply locked out the world. I know I would in her shoes. It'd be the only way I could possibly cope. Doing so left her mentally, physically, and emotionally drained. Anyway, she didn't hear me and ended up taking multiple rounds up and down her body. Cars started to explode around the parking lot catapulting Dr. Possible over several rows of cars and into the middle of MMC's lawn, just outside CCU'.

In related news, the gunman and his getaway driver didn't get far. We spoke with **Clyde Owens** , Community Relations Officer with Middleton P.D. He'd only say on record, 'The gunman was shot by federal officials, while trying to elude capture'. It'd seem, this statement isn't completely accurate. But, what should we really expect after learning who's really behind this chaos.

 **Olivia Childs** with **Colorado State Patrol** sets us straight sharing, 'Global Justice agents were in high speed pursuit down I-10 heading towards Go City, when a high powered shot rang out over the distance killing the getaway driver. The **CR-V** ran up the bridge's underbelly slamming into the arched abutment, and tumbled back down the incline and into an on-coming 18-wheeler.

The driver slammed on brakes but lost control jackknifing her rig. Vehicles coming and going, every make and model crashed into the capsized tractor and its trailer, including its cargo, grid-locking I-10 within 30-seconds, leaving six dead and thirteen wounded. Global Justice promptly took over the I-10 accident, and locked down the hospital as well, where **Dr. Possible** sustained multiple GSWs and is being treated even now.

This reporter also learnt, whoever took out the gunman left behind four mementos; clues, if you will, explaining why he/she did this. And they are: (1) **Kim Possible's photo** plastered with a red bull's eye, (2) **Kal-Tec RFB Bullpup Assault Rifle** , (3) **47-mm, 150-grain, Flat Base T-65 casing** with steel jacket and lead core, similar to the ones used to shoot Dr. Possible, and (4) the suspected shooter, one **Captain Charles Brannigan's Global Justice Special Division badge** dipped in blood".

 **Rippling Speculation**

"I personally commissioned Colonel Delano to secure the interstate and hospital. How could she possibly know about the shooter's mementos?"

"Grow up, Commander! It's her! **Possible's** behind this!"

"Do you really think she's capable of shooting her own mother, Director?"

Dr. Director discerns him questioning Kim Possible's guilt, and starting to question her leadership. She softens her tone needing all the friends she could get right now conciliating, "Capable? Yes. Guilty? No".

"I'm confused then, Ma'am," he scratches his head. "What was her involvement in all this?"

"Quite simple, Commander. Did you hear **Stillwater** and **Gemini** escaped **Darkwaters**?"

"I've been inside CNC for 2-days straight and haven't heard anything about their escape, Director".

"I'm not surprised," Dr. Director sips her Pepsi, easing her queasy stomach. "The Russian Ministry of Justice is keeping a tight wrap on this news".

"When'd they escape?"

"36 hours ago," she deadpans.

"About the time someone attempts to kill Dr. Possible," Will deduces.

"Now you're catching on," Dr. Director extrapolates. "I don't doubt, Kim Possible took over my brother and Stillwater's criminal networks, but missed certain assets along the way. These same assets set their differences aside and tried but failed in locating the elusive redhead. Hence, they recruited **Drakken** and **Motor Ed** to spring their bosses, **Gemini** and **Stillwater**.

Russian Emergency Services monitored a freak storm blindsiding Big Diomede Island. Russian GRU retasked its **Tre-Gar-5** military satellite piercing the interference. What they saw turned their blood cold. **Darkwaters** lays in ruin, every prison employee and prisoner dead, well, except Stillwater and Gemini. **Tre-Gar-5** monitored them getting inside a modified **Doomvee**. That said, I believe, they hit Dr. Possible..."

"...trying to draw her daughter, their primary target, back into the open," Will deduces the logic.

"It'd seem, they succeeded," she agrees.

"How so?"

"C'mon, Commander," she bitches over his ineptitude, sometimes. "Their assassin hits her mother and seemingly escaped, only to be **shot** dead less than **10-minutes later**...with the **same caliber and grain of round** , **near the same location** , and **on the same stretch of I-10** as **Gama Rose's death** in her best friend's **Volkswagen Beetle** two years earlier.

You said it then, Agent Possible favored that caliber and grain during basic and advanced level G.J. field training. Her x'ed out photo warns her enemies. She knows who's behind hurting her mom. The rifle and 150-grain T-65 FMJ casing marks them all as dead men. Captain Brannigan's badge dipped in Stoppale's blood..."

"Stoppable's blood, Ma'am?"

Betty stammers a bit over his interruption, not to mention questioning her authority. She realizes its implication, and knew, she'd messed up big time. She didn't mean to reveal that much this soon. "I'm merely speculating there, Commander. Of course, we won't know for sure til the lab confirms".

"I understand, Director".

Dr. Director nods, but discerns his lingering doubts. She'd haft to watch him closer than ever now, but knew how she could keep him occupied elsewhere revealing, " **Camille Leon** attests, **Brannigan** joined **Drakken** during that prison break. I believe, he's one of the dead men inside that CR-V".

"Oh, hell," Will Du slaps his forehead setting aside his doubts about his mentor, just as she'd had planned all along.

"C'mon, Commander," she grabs her .45 nudging him.

"Where are we headed, Director?"

"The hospital," she replies curtly. "I believe we can get some solid answers there".

 **Trouble In The Den**

Jack Hench was a cautious man. Some would argue to a fault. Every word and move meticulously planned, while considering every imaginable contingency, no matter how improbable. That was how he'd stayed in business and escaped prosecution this long. All under him knew one thing. The man couldn't tolerate wild cards. He marked them as liabilities slatted for immediate termination.

He caught the same newscast. **Reporter Ciara O'Farrel** didn't learn, but luckily had enough sense not to air one little tidbit. A contact revealed, the **Kal-Tec RFB Bullpup's** stock was engraved with his company's logo. If she'd gone live with that, it could've undermined three major deals costing his company millions, including losing countless clients' trust and loyalties.

Hench set up his colleagues inside a new lair. One, Drakken had never used and G.J. didn't know a damn thing about. He storms inside, pure rage invigorating each new step. "Which of you geniuses is responsible? Or are all you this incompetent?"

"What are you blathering about now, Hench?" Drakken contends, getting in the man's face.

"This, you Idiot," Hench backhands Drakken, brings up **The Denver Post's** webpage, and throws his Tablet-PC beside the downed man.

Drakken rubs his sore jaw. He knew better than attack the man. He grabs the Tablet-PC, eyeing today's headline, which'd upset the cagey entrepreneur, ' **Local Doctor Shot In Brazen Drive-By Outside Middleton Medical Center Hospital** '. His companions caught the same headline.

"You can't think we're behind this," Stillwater repugns the man's suspicions.

"Think? Yes. Know for sure? Sadly, no. If I did, I wouldn't hesitate one second in executing the lot of you or the single imbecile, who'd dare endanger my operation with over petty revenge".

'Execute,' Gemini grabs his neck, missing his guards. He despised being at someone else's mercy, especially someone as cagey as Hench. The man hated liabilities, and could do some drastic things when backed into a corner. "We didn't do this".

"Didn't do this?" Hench snorts with condescending laughter. "Stillwater and you vowed revenge against Kim Possible. Gemini, you even boasted how revenge best starts closest home. And you can't get much closer or personal than gunning down your adversary's mother".

Gemini knew Hench. He'd dealt with the man nearly twenty years. He was cautious but equally ruthless as well. He never went anywhere without armed guards, who were no doubt lurking in the shadows, and waiting on his decision. They probably had assault rifles trained upon them at this very moment. One word and it'd be curtains for them all.

"Hench," he tries to assuage the man's wrath, "we'd never act so reckless. It'd only serve to expose you, and ourselves. In fact, we were just debating what actions to take against the redhead when you arrived. We haven't agreed what should be done yet".

"Is this true?"

"Yea," Drakken nods.

"It's true," Stillwater backs up his colleagues' story.

Hench made his living reading people. He discerns them being honest as they knew how. That still didn't mean they weren't lying about something he couldn't ignore. Everyone there was a criminal to some degree or another. The bloody badge takes on new light, just then. "Where's Brannigan?"

"The three-meat lasagna didn't agree with him. He went upstairs to lie down," Drakken explains his chief of security's absence.

"Did he exhibit any irritation over your indecision delaying him taking actions against Possible?"

Drakken goes to answer, " _ **NO**_ ".

Gemini and Stillwater knew, he'd execute them over the slightest deception, declaring, "Extremely irritated.

"It seems, Gentlemen, your colleague faked his illness and took matters into his own hands".

"Do you mean he gunned down the doctor?" Gemini reads between the lines.

Hench nods, not saying a word.

"Where is he?" Stillwater asks, about to propose, 'We should celebrate?'

Jack Hench cinches that suggestion, "He's dead!"

"How?"

"My G.J. sources suspect, he succeeded in drawing out Kim Possible. And she killed him over his troubles".

"Who're your sources?" Drakken couldn't imagine any snitch being reliable.

"These," Hench taps into the hospital surveillance, eyeing the ER waiting room.

* * *

Still haven't received many reviews, please, if you enjoy the story, tell me what you like and dislike.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **At First Sight**

Jim and Tim Possible paced the ER waiting room. A thousand 'what ifs' raced through their minds, as uncertainty grips their grips their hearts tighter than a vice-grips. All they knew for sure, their mom was alive, but barely. **Dr. Vittori** estimated the surgery would last 8-hours. That was over 15-hours ago, 7-hours overdue. And not a single nurse or doctor dared explain the complications.

Making matters worse, the brothers spot the last two people either ever wanted to see again, alive or dead. Dr. Director and Will Du ambles inside the ER waiting room.

"Be quite, and let me do the speaking, Du".

"Yes, Director," he didn't argue, no in her current mood.

Dr. Director leads their way towards the twins. She observes but ignores their hostile glares asking, "How's Anne doing?"

"Like you care!" Tim spits at the woman's feet.

"I do," she attests her genuine concern. "Anne and I are friends".

"Friends?" Jim contemns the hypocrite. "Lady, friends don't bully friends".

"Why don't you ask what you really came here to ask?" Tim grabs his brother's hand. He knew Jim wasn't far from slugging these two. Mom needed them here, not in jail.

Dr. Director excuses their aggressiveness. That news coverage hurt G.J.'s public image. Even their usual political allies started to distant themselves. "Have you learnt anything about **who** shot your mom? Or **why** he/she specifically targeted her?"

"Oh, yea, we have," Jim baits them both.

Tim picks up there, "G.J.'s responsible!"

"You can't be serious?" Will Du couldn't believe his ears.

"You tell us, Commander," Tim contends their point.

"G.J. poisons our sister. She survives. Do they target her again? No! You retaliate against all of us, even to dropping a bomb atop her dead. Again, she survives, but with her sanity strained. She stills saves your lives and precious organization. How do you repay her sacrifice?"

"You mercilessly bully our widow mom," Tim picks back up where he brother leaves off. "And she was so ashamed. She refused to report your actions or tell us, her own sons. Now someone blows up that reporter and guns down our mom within 24-hours of that story breaking".

"G.J.'s behind this," Jim leaves no doubt behind his brother's allegations.

"Boys," Dr. Director tries to conciliate their cooperation, "you can't seriously believe that. Global Justice only serves..."

"...your purposes, whatever that secret agenda may be at the time, Director," Tim subverts her craft claims of innocence.

"How can you possibly suspect us, Boys?" Will Du tries where his mentor failed, hoping maybe they'd be a little more receptive towards him.

"Let's see," Jim recounts their detailed case. " **Major General Nathaniel Holland** was ordered to apprehend Kim, Ron, and Wade, including their families and close friends. Who ordered that?"

" **Olivia Champman** did, under then- **SSC Chairman Octavius Franklin** explicit instructions," Tim mirrors his brother sour mood. "Those guy never intended on bringing us in alive. They shredded over 1,000 rounds into our home and blew up Ron's, believing we were still inside each of our homes.

"And how can we forget about your ultimate act of treachery?" Jim builds the punchline.

"Ron was shot in the back," Tim adds a little more suspense.

"By Global Justice, thrice," both brothers chime in unison.

 **Boiling Over**

Dr. Director restrains herself from defending their cause. She tries to redirect this interview asking, "What about your sister?"

"It'd seem, Miss Langstram was correct," Jim shakes his head.

"You suspect Kim's still alive," Tim exposes the real reason behind their visit.

"Well, aren't you curious?" Dr. Director baits them.

Will tries to coerce their cooperation insinuating, "She was the shooter perched atop I-10's Furley Overpass billboard".

"Oh, we wouldn't know about such things..."

"...maybe you do, Commander," Jim disputes his pointed but unfounded revelation.

"How can you be so sure?" Will takes their aspersions personally.

Jim walks away a minute to calm down. Tim takes over explaining, "As you know, we both took jobs at MSC, where our dad worked. Co-workers caught the newscast and brought it unto our attention. We left works and immediately came here. I drove, while Jim tried to access local cams to ascertain what'd transpired, but failed.

We arrived here 10-minutes later. The ER charge nurse told us, **Dr. Vittori** rushes our mom into emergency surgery. The procedure should've taken 8-hours barring no complications, and we're 7-hours past due. We delved deeper into her shooting. Imagine our surprise upon learning, not only were all cams—traffic, ATM, business, etc—within 6-blocks roundabout the hospital down. Whoever did this used a Global Justice 'kill switch' code to disable those cams. All at once".

"Whose?" Dr. Director pries with pitted stomach.

"Our sister's," Tim deadpans.

"See, that proves..."

Jim couldn't stomach their lies any longer shouting, "...nothing, Commander, but Global Justice is covering up something else".

Tim builds their case their reasoning, "A junior agent doesn't possess necessary clearance to access 'kill switch' codes. That alone told us, this code was bogus. We initially suspected someone breached G.J. internal security network, and shared this with **SSC Chairman Cassandra Marshall**. G.J.'s cyber crimes specialists probed this breach, discovering. **Eloise Cox** , a Level-4 Database Administrative Tech, set up bogus codes in our sister's name for $50,000 apiece".

"Why haven't I heard anything about this?" Dr. Director inadvertently calls them both liars in their minds.

"How should we know? Find out yourself!"

"We're done here!" Tim benches this discussion. He turns to leave behind his brother.

 **Push Comes To Shove**

"No, we're not," Dr. Director matches their forcefulness. "I have two dead agents on my hands. And you two seem to have all the answers. Either we talk here or back at G.J. HQ. The choice is yours".

Jim and Tim share an uncertain glimpse, before cracking up laughing hard.

"What's so funny?" Will Du inquires, not catching the joke.

"You two," Jim laughs harder.

"You still don't realize..." Tim loses his composure laughing hard again, too.

"Realize what?" Dr. Director loses patience with their childish antics.

Jim and Tim immediately shut up laughing and get deadly serious, "You don't have any authority over us. You think you're on shaky ground right now. Touch one hair on our heads, and we'll have your jobs overnight. Our sister's dead, and our family's severed ties with your branch of G.J.".

"But," Will disputes their claim, "you said you accessed our internal systems. That brings you both back under our aegis".

Jim wipes his smile clean stipulating, "Yes, we did access G.J.'s systems, but only as unbiased, third party contractors, hired by your newly elect, **SSC Chairman Cassandra Marshall** , in conjunction with **OPM Director Russel Morales** , to probe this accusation about Ron being shot in the back by your people, while also investigating rampant reports of corruption among upper management, **Dr. Director** , **Deputy Director Ballosteros** , and **you** , **Commander** , top their list".

"Oh, I see," Dr. Director contends with the twin terrors, "you're helping your sister?"

"Our sister?" Jim shakes his head contemning the woman's obsession, but stating emphatically, "She's dead, D-E-A-D!"

"And if she's alive?" Will poses hypothetically.

Tim sees through his lame attempt. Get them mad enough. Maybe they'll reveal something about their _sister's_ whereabouts. After all, blood is thicker than water. He counters his stupidity asserting, "You still don't comprehend what we're saying, so listen. Our sister perished long before that plasmatic wave supposedly vaporized her body. And, if she did survive, that unholy beast inside her body isn't our sister. We hold _**it**_ accountable for our dad's death, and now mom getting hurt".

"We'll put _ **it**_ down first chance we get," Jim seconds his brother's intentions.

Dr. Director read people like open books. It's what garnered her post. She discerns, they're telling the truth. She doesn't condemn their murderous attitudes. Deciding, she could possibly use their help later. She also suspects more behind this SSC probe than mere corruption allegations. She tests her gut instincts asking, "What are you doing about Agent Stoppable's death?"

" **SSC Chairman Cassandra Marshall** already knew Ron's death wasn't accidental. She combed through her predecessor's reports upon taking office. She noticed several irregularities. Most centered around that single case. She'd been probing Ron's case nearly 6-months, then hired us. **Miss Amante's** exposing her predecessor's indiscretion over international television forced her hand early," Tim sneers, seeing their nervousness.

"What's your job amidst all this?" Dr. Director perceives she's their main suspect and target. These twin terrors blamed her for creating this _thing_ , which killed their dad and hurt their mom.

Her expression said, she'd gotten their message loud and clear. Jim drives home their point stating, "The SSC must navigate some treacherous political currents. **President Valentino of America** , **President Mateev of Russia** , and **President Jonas Cello of Switzerland** have all filed international injunctions against **Global Justice**. **Chairman Marshal** went public the SSC's investigation first by questioning **Dr. Emmanuel Weizmann** , G.J.'s resident M.E., about Ron's autopsy report.

The good doctor broke under heavy interrogation. He doctored Ron's death certificate attributing his death unto being crushed by a spider-bot. **Chairman Marshal** inquired why he did this. It turns out, **Then-SSC Chairman Franklin** pressured him into falsifying his autopsy report or lose his job and face prosecution on trumped up charges. That revelation didn't shock us. I mean, he was an SX-7 spy.

Chairman Marshal then _officially_ brought us into the SSC. Our job entail us ascertaining what really happened during G.J.'s siege on SX-7 **Bannock, OH** base. We started our investigation by extracting your agents' cams' vid-link real-time GPS pinpointing every agent's whereabouts across the battlefield within 3-seconds accuracy 3-minutes before and 1-minute following Agent Stoppable's death".

"How'd you reach these time constraints?" Will casts doubt over their presumptions and overall reliability of their work.

Tim takes exception to anyone questioning his work but reasons, "We know positively, Ron was shot exactly 2-minutes and 44-seconds _before_ that _thing_ arrived on the battlefield. His murderer(s) couldn't chance openly killing him without being exposed. He/she/they needed to get far enough away from his/her/their unit to avoid drawing unnecessary attention, but still close enough to resume after slaying one of their own. The spider-bots provided them ideal cover.

We figure, his murderer(s) timed his/her/their actions down to the exact second, while taking into account every possible contingency. He/she/they would have 15-20 second to reach their ideal spot, another 10-seconds to take our his/her/their target, and 15-20 seconds to reach his/her/their post again. Failing to do so would not only expose them as murderers, but deserters too".

 **Beyond A Shadow**

Will couldn't dispute their logical. Hence, he calls their evidence into question, "Hundreds of cops, agents, and soldiers assisted G.J. during that siege. How can you possibly narrow down _who_ did _what_ with any degree of certainty?"

"That sounds reasonable," Dr. Director extends the same challenge.

Jim doesn't back down maintaining, "It's true, there were hundreds of local cops, G.J. agents, even American army there. All, however, wore cams with real-time GPS technology. We used that data to pinpoint every agent's shifting position within our estimated time frame leading up to and after Agent Stoppable's death. We quickly eliminated the majority of people there by..."

"How?" Will runs his hands through his hair sighing heavily.

Tim and Jim share a glimpse. Jim gestures, 'Go ahead'.

"We took **Dr. Weizmann's** depth, angle, and velocity calculations regarding Ron's GSW. This data helped us pinpoint Ron's murderer(s) within a 1,500-ft (or 457.2-meter) radius. We collected the names of every G.J. agent, soldier, and cop present within this radius, along with what weapons each carried that day. We took into account their weapons' effective ranges, each person's shifting position, the terrain's sharp incline, time of day, temperature, and other pertinent variables, to further narrow down his/her/their location to inside G.J.'s command post".

Jim picks up there, "It's taken us nearly 14-months. But, we constructed a time delayed sequence of event that day. DOD tracked your SX-7 siege with their KMC-7 Tract Star Satellite. Chairman Marshal requested, and DOD granted us access. We double verified every solider, agent, and cop's individual cam's real-time GPS against what KMC-7 collected, while extrapolating the spider-bots locations and who shot what during those last crucial moments in question, leading up til Ron's death".

Will opens his mouth.

Tim foresaw G.J.'s next tactic. First, Dr. Director called their integrity into question. Her automaton took up this cause _first_ by calling their logic into question. When that failed, he _next_ questions the overall validity of their data, which, in turn, called their simulation into question and absolved every suspect's guilt. That tact failed, shift blame was his last possible move.

"Save it," Tim prevents this holding G.J. accountable. "We know, Holland was there, too. He claims he never send those people to murder us. Battle is chaos. We don't deny that point. Even so, there's still a quantifiable symmetry amidst this chaos. Our program marked every agent and soldier's shifting movements within 1,500-ft (or 457.2-meters) of G.J.'s command post within the allotted time frame.

Holland lost his teams, but quickly replaced them. He simply promoted Alpha-3s to Alpha-4s on his Golden Shade team, and Alpha 4s to Alpha 5s on his Crimson Jackal team. Both teams were present in Bannock, OH. Everything proceeded normally, til 2-minutes and 8-second before that _thing's_ arrival. His **Crimson Jackals** subtly herd G.J. and American soldiers right and left, while their **Golden Shade** team slips through this tiny opening.

Notice here," Jim runs a live 3D battle simulation, "the spider-bots don't attack Holland's men. In fact, these same bots attack SX-7 own people to create Holland's team's opening".

"Are you sure about that, Boys?"

"Positive," Jim assures them.

"This may be a simulation," Tim cinches their doubts. "We have concrete video footage. We also ascertained, it was about this point, 1-minute and 34-seconds before _its_ arrival, Ron was shot in the back. We deduce, based on the angle of entry, depth of penetration, and agents/troops' current position, two gunmen, possibly a third, shot him. We still can't identify his murderer(s) names, but can prove. **General Holland's** _**Golden Shade**_ team carried Glock 17s".

"We narrowed our hundred of subjects down to only 15 suspects, including **Commander William Eli Du** , **Dr. Betty Elizabeth Director** , **Captain Charles Brannigan** with Special Division, **Major General Nathaniel Holland** , **Colonel Jacob Stillwater** , Dr. Director's chauffeur, along with nine or ten more soldiers scattered about American troops". He wouldn't outright name their lead suspect, a member of Dr. Director's elusive special op team, **Sigma-9** , lead by Adamo Vaughn.

"Possible's behind this, not us," Dr. Director insists vehemently.

"Director," Jim reminds us something she'd forgotten, "you once counseled our sister never judge innocence or guilt on baseless rumors or innuendo. You heard all our evidence, even praised its merit. And yet, you dismiss everything insisting our sister's behind all this corruption. I won't debate this _thing's_ guilt or innocence".

"We contend," Tim expounds on his brother's argument, "your dodged determination to blame her for everything. That only proves, G.J. or maybe you personally have something major to conceal". He taps his wrist kimmunicator. SSC guards amble into the ER waiting room motioning for them.

Dr. Director recognizes them oppugning, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Fact it, Director. You days are numbered. Two weeks, and you won't push around another widow, ever again," Jim smiles with self-satisfaction.

"And, if that isn't clear enough," Tim asserts the point bluntly, "you'll be nothing more than a declawed, detoothed paper lion, whose effete roar will amuses children rather than frightening them anymore. Good day, Madam Director".

Jim and Tim exits the ER waiting room, leaving Dr. Director steamed and her right-hand man now regretting he'd ever come along.

"Let's go, Commander," she snaps, followed out by SSC guards.

Her grumbling told him. There'd be hell to pay when they got back to G.J. HQ.

 **Unwitting Spies**

Drakken cracks up in contemptuous laughter. He closes the entrepreneur's laptop deriding, "These children are your sources?"

Jack wasn't accustomed to people questioning him. He loses his bitter temper backhanding Drakken imperiling, "Don't you ever speak condescendingly in my presence again, Drakken. Do, and you will suffer a thousand times greater than my worst enemy".

Jack discerns the others share the blue scientist's opinion. He counters their doubt, "Those boys aren't mere children anymore. They're 19, and have accomplished something we only dreamt about".

A perfectionist, Hench wasn't easily impressed. "What'd they do?" Gemini asks with growing curiosity.

"They're within a hairbreadth of shutting down, Global Justice".

"Hell, if I'd know that, I would've helped them long ago," Gemini wisecracks.

"Hey," Stillwater takes exception.

"Don't worry, Jake (Stillwater's nickname)," Jack conciliate. "Betty's their real objective. I don't know how. But, they intend on saving Global Justice, once Betty's prosecuted".

"Damn, I'm liking these kids better," Gemini relishes his 'self-righteous' sister wasting away behind bars, where she'd stuck him without an ounce of remorse.

"Me, too," Stillwater seconds his companion's opinion. SX-7 only exited to built up G.J.

Drakken didn't share their opinion, but dared not voice his contempt. He'd already gotten hit once. Hench may give one warning, never two. Drakken rolls his eyes sighing heavily, but asks, "How'd you recruit them anyway?"

"I have my ways," Jack smiles, leaving them guessing. His secret, four alpha spies started a splinter group, allegedly Kim Possible fans devoted to preserving the fallen heroine's memory by eliminating the she'd devil now occupying her body. Jim and Tim unwittingly shares vital INTEL with their new friends, HenchCo spies.

 **Return To Action**

Shego and Hanna headed towards the media room, but momentarily stop cold hearing a bestial cry, followed closely by plastic and glass shattering into tiny a million tiny shards scattering everywhere at once. Both hasten their pace bursting inside, realizing first thing. The large plasma TV lay in pieces all over the floor. Its mounting bracket ripped off the wall leaving four 4-inch (or 10.16-cm) holes.

Kim sensed their presence. A single question prevailed, 'What happened to get you so mad?' That sounded so simply to ask, but veiled a million more questions. Kim heard them all responding, "That blue idiot shot my mom".

"Anne's dead?"

"She's still in surgery," Kim sobs lightly. "Dr. Vittori gives her less than a 20% chance of survival".

"Why Princess?"

"Remember that agent who's been bullying my mom?"

"Yea?" Shego didn't like where this was headed. "Brannigan shot her multiple times with an **Kal-Tec RFB Assault Rifle firing 47-mm, 150 grain, T-65 FMJ casings** ".

"I wouldn't worry too much, Princess. Anne's a fighter," Shego tries to cheer her up.

"So were dad and Ron," she crashes hard. "And they still succumbed. All this power," her palms burst into flames, "I could end this instantly. All that's stopping me..."

Hanna may be young. Even she realized what Kim insinuated. "Mama," she contends, "you made a promise, remember".

"I remember, Baby Girl. I made your brother the same promise. And I'll keep it or die trying," she hugs her little girl tightly. She was the only person stopping her actions.

"Princess, whats our next move?"

"It's time we enter the field..."

"But, won't we be easily recognizable?" Shego raises a logical question.

"Not in our new disguises," Kim smiles mischievously.

"Uh-oh," Shego knew, whatever she had planned, it meant trouble, especially for them.

"Here," Kim hands Shego a passport.

"What's this?"

"Our field identities. You're **Asia Navarra** , mother of **Phoenix Navarra** , and grandmother of my daughter, **Lotus Navarra** ".

"Annie, contact **Micaela Guerrara** and relay we accept the job. We'll protect her daughter against those attempting to kill her. We should be at her Andorran estate within 24-hours".

Shego and Hanna exchange an uncertain glimpse. "Princess, don't you think we have enough of our own troubles. Why bite off someone else's?"

"Haven't you ever watched Leverage, the television series on TNT?"

"No," she responded with irritation. "What does a television show have to do with our current situation, Princess?"

"Simple," she explains in correlation with the drama's plot. "Nate and his 'Robin Hood' team of thieves took smaller cases, with direct and indirect links unto their real target, a crime-lord, financier, **Damien Moreau**. That's what we'll be doing".

Shego nods her understanding. She didn't like this tact, but would go along.

"Aasi, you're Lotus' nanny".

"Aazo, you're her bodyguard".

"Anything happens to her, you'll both bear the consequences".

"Yes, My Lady," both bow.

Yori and Hirotaka step outside the shadows. "We'll watch her, too, Possible-sama," Yori pledges their protection as well.

"I appreciate Yamanouchi's continued support, despite my husband's death," Kim bows back with great respect.

"You have his powers now becoming our new Mystical Monkey Master, Possible-sama," Hirotaka didn't dare call her Stoppable. It'd only dredge up too many painful memories.

Kim and Shego leave the media room. Shego couldn't take the suspense any longer, "Princess, where are we going?"

"To a secret lab, Shego. It's time Kim Possible and Shego live again and bury Dr. Director under the deepest, darkest hellhole on this planet".

" **Annie** , while navigating your way to Andorra, contact **Macsen** and tell him, ' **Roadrunner's a Go now** ".

" **Sheva** , animate **Annabelle**. It's time we send my former mentor another care package".

" **Sapphire** , contact **General Bull's Eye** (Senor's code name). Have him dispatch our IT people to upgrade that estate's defenses, then **Sapphire** , you personally assume control over the defenses".

"Orders acknowledged," Sapphire, Sheva, and Annie respond together.

"Mama's at it again," Hanna cross her little arms shaking her head.

"She sure is," Shego tickles the little girl. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Hanna cackles all the more.

"I may be," Kim japes but in a serious tone, "just don't forget your identities".

* * *

Still don't have many reviews, if you read and have a comment or question, please review or sent PM.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Seed of Deception**

Dr. Director, in the meantime, returned unto Global Justice. She didn't say anything, simply pointed him towards CNC.

Will didn't argue. He'd rather be there than anywhere near his moody bosses.

Dr. Director paced her office's full length. Hands interlocked behind her back. Head hung over and mumbling to herself. Each step invigorated by her growing outrage. Tim and Jim's charges rattled her deeply. Every nerve stood on edge.

She already knew, the SSC was building a case against her, but never imagined it being so air tight, and only then truly realized, her days at G.J. were truly numbered, unless she could pull off a miracle. She'd never suspect in a million years. Jim and Tim would provide her miracle but with a twist.

 **Tim** and **Jim** uses their upgraded security clearance to monitor this, pleased they'd rattled the ice maiden's last nerve. She'd be more prone to making hasty decisions. Dr. Director did as expected, the tripled their G.J. guards considering them a greater threat than ever. Even better, she couldn't use that FBI watch list crap against them any longer.

Chairman Franklin added their names unto that list. And he himself was a espionage agent the whole time. It'd taken 2 long years. Chairman Marshal succeeded in getting theirs and their mom's names removed. If not, she couldn't have hired them to work with the SSC on this case. Jim and Tim would draw her attention, like now, leaving her vulnerable, while colleagues probed her actions.

Jim and Tim heard rumors about a top secret lab, code named **Warthog**. Neither put much stock in such hearsay, until receiving confirmation from an unexpected source. Their paternal grandfather once cheated on Nana Possible. Being a spy, she was gone for extended periods of time. The family blamed her over his infidelity. Saying, loneliness drove him into his mistress' arms, who birth a son, **Macsen Possible** , the 'black sheep' of the Possible clan and also **Supreme Allied Commander of the Atlantic**.

G.J. watched the Possible's house 24/7. Jim, Tim, and Anne's names once topped the FBI's Terror watch list, and had only recently been removed. Macsen heard about their troubles. He'd extracted their mother without alerting Kim's crew or her brothers. He slips past G.J.'s watchdogs and makes his way inside through the boys' secret subterranean entry. James entered Macsen's name into their home security system long before he died. That way, his brother could watch over his family from a distance, if necessary. Good thing, given their current legal predicament.

The basement door was ajar. Macsen stops near the corner peeking through the crack. He spots Tim and Jim inside, alone. Macsen reaches into his pants pocket, retrieves his sound nullifier, and presses its third button. An invisible acoustics bubble envelops the whole house. He steps into the open.

Jim spots him first, "Unc..."

Macsen holds his right pointer finger to his lips beckoning their temporary silence. He double checks the sound bubble's field integrity. "Okay," he removes his finger, "it's safe to talk now".

"What'd you...?"

"...just do?" Tim completes his brother's sentence.

"You're under 24/7 surveillance," Macsen explains his actions. "I erected a sound bubble. Now we can speak openly without fear of being overheard. And G.J. won't be any wiser. Their watchdogs are listening unto you argue over some lame experiment in your lab".

"Okay..." Jim shrugs, like 'What the...?"

Tim sympathizes with his brother's choler. Neither appreciated their experiments being called lame. "What are you here?" he changes the subject distracting his brother's fury.

 **Prompting Actions**

He loved, but didn't implicitly trust the twins. They were young, and easily distracted, especially by girls. What man isn't? But, especially hormonal boys. He couldn't simply come right out and tell them. They could unintentionally expose his involvement, which would be detrimental for them all and expose what their sister had planed next. "How's Anne?" He makes small talk.

Tim goes to answer. His mind knew what to say. Conflicting emotions tie his tongue.

Jim rests a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder, "Mom was shot a couple weeks back".

"Oh, I hadn't heard," Macsen lies, here on a secret mission.

Wade didn't simply abandon Team Possible. Family dead, killed in a G.J. strike. He went deeper into hiding. He, in fact, joined Macsen to wrap up this case as soon as possible. Maybe then Kim could come back home. She lost more of herself a little more with each mind game.

Macsen shared the same concern. She'd become too manipulative over the last 3-years. He wished to end these mind games. First, however, they needed the twins to enact their sister's latest plot. To do this, Macsen needed them to bait him into slipping up and mentioning the lab.

And he knew how. "I wouldn't worry too much. She's a fighter. I've been shot numerous times. I'm still here," Macsen slaps his chest a few times.

"Really?" Tim speaks for the first time. Hope starts to take root in his heart once again.

"When? And how?" Jim inquires about specifics.

"Well, let's see," he feigns as though thinking deeply to recall his most exciting incident, while trying to prod them into doing what they needed, or this plan would fail and many lives lost. "Oh, yea, it occurred nearly 7-years ago. I won't go into specifics, national security and all, you understand. I was guarding G.J.'s **Mount Elbert** lab, code named **Warthog**..."

"Wait?" Tim interrupts.

"That place is real?" His brother belts out with considerable doubt.

"Oh... Uhm..." Macsen stammers, fidgeting in his seat, like he'd accidently revealed too much. He glances at his watch nervously excusing himself, "Oh, ghee, look at the time. I must be going, Boys". He jumps up before they could pepper him with questions bolting into the basement.

Jim and Tim simply let him go. They'd learnt what they needed.

 **Phantom Tech Wiz**

Macsen gets outside slipping past G.J. watchdogs again. He walks a couple blocks, climbs into his Jeep Cherokee, and take off down the road. Macsen taps his kimmunicator's face plate., "Black Jack, this is Shade over".

"I read you loud and clear, Shade," Wade answers him back in code. "Did you make contact".

"Affirmative. **Paragon** and **Blaze** are linked," Macsen acknowledges his mission's success.

"Commencing up-link now," Wade hooks into the twins' kimmunicators through Macsen's, which he'd disguised as an everyday wrist watch.

Back inside the house. The Possible twins debated their next course of action. Namely, how could they locate this lab. If it did cloning experiments as rumored, they could release and possibly use their own creations against this overbearing 'head huntress'. Their kimmunicators beep with an update.

"Wade," both bellow at the same time. A 3-D holographic map pinpoints the lab's exact location in Mount Elbert, including the lab's interior layout and security countermeasures. Jim and Tim glance at one another and back towards the projection. A terse silence divides them for the longest.

Tim breaks this stalemate first assessing, "Macsen may be a coward, at least he shares one Possible family trait".

"And what would that be, bro?" His brother inquires .

"He couldn't stomach that witch's lies and bullying our family any longer".

 **Macsen** wasn't a coward. He knew what must be done, but simply couldn't take part. He didn't wish to know specifics. That way, he could claim plausible deniability. And besides, he'd served a crucialer role behind the scenes. He couldn't even tell his niece or nephews about.

Jim and Tim considered their actions. If caught, they'd lose their SSC clearance (which shielded them against Betty Director's reprisal), be put on trial, faces plastered across every newspaper, their professional integrity ruined, and be sentenced many years inside some secret prison. Even that fate paled in comparison with their family being slowly hunted down and murdered _legally_.

It wasn't a hard decision. The duo takes their uncle's same route slipping past their G.J. babysitters, and their future alibis, if necessary. They'd be there hearing them argue over an experiment. The twins reach the lab's location during the early wee-hours. Wade's schematics proved spot on. Both their wrist kimmunicator beep to warn them about the lab's first security countermeasures.

The twins deactivate the path's secluded batch of motion alarms. They leave the mountainous path nearest the mossy oak marked on their 3-D map. Macsen said, it's crooked limb would point the way. Jim hacks their way through deep jungle circling around the northern slope. The twins break out their climbing rope ascending 300-ft (or 91.44-meters). Tim inserts the dated access card. The antiquated system processes it magnetic strip sliding open a rock door.

Jim then Tim climb inside. Motion sensors detect their presence. Overhead light activate all over the lab. The door closes behind them sealing the mountain's secret alcove. Both follow their uncle's map down three levels, past several security checkpoints, long deserted, but still monitored by robot sentries, til finally arriving outside the cloning lab.

Little did the suspect, here's where their 'cowardly' uncle came in so handy. Even with his security codes, detection electronics, and map, they would've already tripped six alarms and been apprehended or killed by the lab's mechanical sentry bots, if not for a certain Possible and his genius tech wizard running technical interference behind the scenes.

Jim and Tim eye the lab's retinal and palm scanner, and decide to bypass them, but do something wrong. Lasers drop from their ceiling marking their every move. Select squares beneath their feet light up and go dark, arming and disarming explosive most likely. A different pattern would show each time. The message was undeniable, only authorized personnel allowed beyond this point. One wrong step or fail those genetic markers and boom!

 **Operation Roadrunner**

They'd come so far, but considered turning back. What good would activating these clones do if they're dead? Both boys turn, but stop cold, hearing the laser and squares deactivate. Even the steel door popped open on its own. And they did nothing.

Tim and Jim share a pensive moment. Here they were, they'd broken into an abandoned G.J. base storing billions of dollars in illegal meta-genetic experiments. And yet, a state-of-the-art, multi-million dollar security system simply shuts down inviting intruders inside. Different scenarios race through their heads, each more gruesome that the last, til both concur. Unmaintained, the security system just malfunctioned and powered down.

They still couldn't deny the possibility. This could all be a ploy drawing them deeper inside. Armed soldiers could be waiting beyond that door. Neither dared venture any farther, til reaching a more affable solution. Wade ghosted right after Kim and his parents' deaths. He could've tracked and been helping them all along. The twins step across the threshold gasping over the devastation.

Monitors shattered. Glass shards scattered about. Deep gouges and scorch marks carved up and down the halls, as far as their eyes could see. Both venture deeper inside discovering clone chambers. All shattered, but two. Clones murdered in various ways. Some hacked to pieces. More than a few shot with automatic weapons or ran through with swords. A few had apparently taken their own lives.

Their bodies lay all around the lab. Their putrid remains in various states of decay. Tim and Jim cover their mouth and noses making their way through a mountain of dust and debris. Each selects a module.

Tim wipes away his tube's condensation gasping, "Shego?"

Jim does the same rasping, "Kim?"

"Shego, I can understand?"

"Yea, I know," Jim agrees.

Both glare back at their sister's clone's chamber. Jim only asks what his brother can't, "Why experiment with Kim's DNA?"

"I don't know, Jim. It'd seem, whoever ran this place, they didn't leave under friendly terms". The main terminal's controls were smashed beyond repair. Tim prayed the terra-quad drive inside was still operational. He'd bet, no one had been down here in nearly a decade or more, judging by these antiquated terminals and the amount of accumulated dust and debris, along with frozen, decomposing remains. All female. Bodies so bloated and decomposed. None could be recognized by sight alone.

Tim knew, they couldn't use their equipment to access this lab's terminals. This lab's security may be antiquated by today's standards. It, however, could still detect and report their intrusion to Global Justice, possibly even wipe the drive, depending on this lab's burn protocols.

Shego and Kim were already wanted fugitives, topping the FBI's Top Ten Most Wanted List. Tim plugs Shego HenchCo terminal into the main terminal's port. Luckily, G.J. isolated the cloning lab's primary network, which suggested, even those who worked here probably didn't know about their vile cloning experiments.

HenchCo's hacking software analyzes the lab's security schematics. The program may be antiquated but still cutting edge against the lab's systems. The drive, too was a little date. Some data corrupt, but the majority still intact. Who knew how long it'd been since someone accesses the data? A project name displays across the terminals tiny screen.

Jim reads over his brother's shoulders, "What's **Operation Roadrunner**?"

" **The Popsicle Twins** here, I guess," Tim ripostes. "This will work out better than we planned".

"We release them..." Jim couldn't agree more.

"That witch will have her bad guys, uh..., gals," Tim builds the suspense.

"She'll blast their faces around the globe," Jim gets more excited.

"Then, we can pull the rug from beneath her," Tim shares his twin's enthusiasm.

"She'll become the 'fall guy' when we reveal **Roadrunner's** missing," both muse together with sinister grins.

What could be more fitting? **Betty Director** escapes prosecution, only to be exposed by and then prosecuted over her own abominable creations. Their father's murderer, and possibly their mom's, too, could be brought to justice legally. Their terminals beeps, **Jim** and **Tim's** smiles broaden as they were closer than ever to achieving what their sister tried to achieve in her death. Both start the defrosting process to wake up these clones.

"Heart rate normal".

"Blood pressure normal".

"Temperature normal, well, normal for Kim, but Shego's spiking, which, in and of itself, may be normal, for her," Jim japes, uncertain about their green woman's physiology.

He'd no sooner said this. "Kim's core body temp spiking. Now matching Shego's," Tim voices some major concern. He envisioned their plan unraveling, if this clone dies before gaining consciousness.

Jim shoves his brother aside. He was getting too emotional. Negative emotions would only mess with your head at such a critical time. He pours over their clones' biometric readings annotating, "Whoa, no wonder you were initially confused. I would've never expected this".

"What'd you uncover?" Tim asks with growing curiosity.

"Shego's funneling her reserve energy into Kim's chamber".

"And it isn't harming her? How's this even Possible?" Tim comments without thinking.

Jim doesn't say a word, only cuts his eyes sharply.

"Family motto aside, how's she doing this?" Tim rephrases his initial question.

"I don't know," Jim reluctantly admits his own ignorance.

 **Hyped and Confused**

"Maturation Chambers Alpha and Beta slated to open in 2-minutes 13-seconds and counting down," the lab A.I. announces over the com.

Jim and Tim share gleeful smirks. Kim may be gone. Her twin, though, would deal G.J. a decisive blow. They only need play their parts convincingly.

Neither wanted to be anywhere near this place when those two finally awake. Who knew how long they'd been down here? The brothers leave behind Shego's old terminal and two kimmunicators. Both positive, Shego's clone would recognize and use the terminal's data to catch up on recent events. Kim's, on the other hand, would recognize the kimmunicators and use them to cover their nakedness.

The base's A.I. starts its ominous countdown, "10, 9, 8..."

Tim and Jim hasten their pace exiting the base.

Back inside, the A.I. reaches zero opening both chambers. Kim and Shego climb outside her own chamber. "Stage #1 accomplished. Grab your old terminal and let's go," Kim tosses her partner the green kimmunicator snapping the red one around her wrist. She double taps its face plate. Nano-driven armor spreads over her whole body covering her nakedness.

Shego does the same. A nano-suit likewise covers hers, except, "Hey, why isn't mine a battle suit?"

Kim laughs aloud, "Don't take offense, Shego. Remember, they think we're clones. And you're the enemy in their minds".

Shego hated the idea of cloning so adamantly. "Yea, about that," she cringes over being considered a clone, posing an obvious question, "where are our double?" She downright refused to use the word clone.

"Napping," Kim winks teasingly, but wouldn't give any farther hint what she actually meant.

"What's our next move, Princess?"

"We'll be sending Betty another care package?"

"Uh, Princess, I don't think now's the time..."

"Oh, trust me, Shego. You'll love this particular care package. Betty will literally wet her pant upon opening this parcel," Kim cracks up laughing minaciously.

"And what about...?"

"Don't worry," Kim eases her partner's concerns. "Drakken will love his, too". Kim moseys into the next room getting ready.

Shego was right on her heels equally curious.

 **Reluctant Messenger**

He'd been locked in G.J.'s CNC nearly 36-hours. Will Du hadn't slept or eaten a solid meal, and only taken the occasional bathroom break. He washed down energy bar with stale coffee the whole time. He was fresh out of energy bars and his belly gnawed at his backbone. Will slipped outside CNC making his way towards his office.

He had a secret stash inside his desk's top drawer. He only prayed, Dr. Director didn't catch him. She'd surely misinterpret his dalliance as defying her orders. He rounds the corner. And there it was. A box wrapped in glossy red wrapping paper sat atop his desk, 15-inches (or 1.25-cm) tall X 12-inches (or 30.48-cm) equal length and width.

Curious, Will checks its name tag reading, "Betty Elizabeth Director". He'd been a spy too long, and no longer believed in coincidences. He stick his head outside his door. A junior agent worked under him, and doubled as his secretary. " **Agent Jiang** , did you see who delivered this red package into my office?"

"An oriental girl, Commander," he declares with some pride scuffling through some papers. "A new mail room employee, name **Annabelle Form** ". He produces the pink slip, she signed upon dropping off the package on his desk.

"Didn't an oriental girl with the last name **Form** seem at all odd, **Agent Jiang**?" Will snatches his signed paperwork, miffed over his perceived incompetence.

"No, Sir, it didn't," the junior agents responds without apology.

"Oh, really? And why not?" The commander interprets his bluntness as insubordination.

"It's a cultural thing. I seriously doubt you'd understand, Commander," his assistant discerns the edge in his superior's voice.

"Try me," Will misses his subordinate's point but gives him a chance to explain.

"Yes, Sir," he inhales and exhales sharply, several times, to steady his nerves. "My full name's Sui-Yen Li Shaoquiang," he pronounces it in Mandarin Chinese.

"Say what?" Will scratches his head.

"Sir, that's why I shortened my name to **Li Jiang**. It's easier to pronounce and causes less confusion at work. I figured, she did the same thing. It's quite common when settling in a foreign country, and especially in countries like the United States, where the people predominately speak one language".

"I understand now. Thank you for explaining, **Agent Jiang** ," Will snatches up the sparkly red gift. An envelope works its way loose and flop against the marble floor. He bends over and picks it up, but pales worse reading its signature, **Kimberly Anne Possible**.

This was why he didn't believe in coincidences anymore. Mix-up or not, he despised his position. **Dr. Director** and **Deputy Director Ballesteros** had shorter fuses than usual. **Dr. Director** alone had terminated 8 more agents' employment this week alone. 13-days left til their 30-day deadline, and her fuse got shorter with each passing day.

He dreaded her reaction upon reading this card. His day could be numbered here at G.J. Even so, he couldn't ignore his administrative responsibility as the senior agent under the senior director. He curses this predicament making his way towards her office. He reaches the secretary's desk and leans in fairly close whispering, "Is she inside, Misty?"

Misty nods, but cautioning him just above a whisper, "You'd best be extra careful. She's in a fouler mood than usual. What's in the box?"

"A delivery for the director. A new mail clerk dropped it off on my desk, I initially thought maybe by accident. Guess I know why now," he jokes lightly.

"Can you blame her? Good luck," she gets back to work.

Will chuckles nervously, but dreaded facing the beast knocking lightly.

 **Time Stops**

"C'min," Dr. Director grumbles gruffly.

Will Du eases inside carrying...

Dr. Director eyes the box. She couldn't stand a suck-up. The man epitomized that role. "What the hell's this?"

"A delivery for you, Director," he explains briefly, "left on my desk by mistake".

"Who sent it?"

It seemed such a simple question. And yet, who knew three simply words could carry such rippling ramifications? Possible's last care package contained explosives. He couldn't preclude the possibility, this one could, too. Oddly enough, that wasn't what scared him most right now.

Dr. director senses him timidity. She notices and picks up the card atop the box. Her single good eye rakes the gifter's name. She snaps her head up thundering menacingly, 'What is this? A joke?"

Will backpedals under her minatory tone, "I assure you, Director. It's no joke. **Annabelle Form** , an oriental mail clerk, delivered that box to my office by mistake a couple hours ago. The mail room's personnel database is down right now. The postmaster's digging through our paper file. So far, he can't find any employee by that name. **Agnet Jiang** can verify accepting delivery, and she placed the box atop my desk and left. Wires must've gotten crossed somewhere along the way. This gift's addressed to you, Director".

Dr. Director held her reservations at bay. She tears open the envelope reading the card inside, "You didn't like my last care package. So, I decided to amend our differences. I hope you like this one more, Director. Signed, K.P. Oh, P.S., to unwrap your present, simply runs your right palm over the top of the box's palm print scanner".

Dr. Director grumbles coarsely under her breath. She knew, her protegee still needed to prove her superiority and couldn't do that, if she's dead. Old habits prove hard to break. She reaches into her top drawer removing a portable bomb sniffer. She used this thing on all envelopes since 911. Dr. Director runs the device over her present.

The device x-rays the package and beeps, not detecting anything. She unwraps the wrapping paper testing every inch layer-by-layer, just in case she initially missed something. Finally, she removes the last strip of wrapping paper. Her eyes rake the palm scanner atop the knotted, dark stained cherry oak chest. She reluctantly presses her right palm over the scanner.

A pastel light scans her prints. Something inside beeps three times. Front and back panels slide open to reveal a large digital timer. Three seconds displayed on the timer and counting down. "Bomb," Dr. Director screams, diving for cover.

She didn't haft to repeat herself. Will learnt a long time ago. Kim Possible didn't bluff, ever. And, what's worse, she held a personal grudge against his boss and Global Justice. He dove for cover expecting the former junior agent would really rock their world, really hard, before this day's over.

* * *

Received a few reviews, I appreciate everything you'd said, both good and criticism. Writers learn from his critics too. I hope to read more reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 ** **A**** **nnabelle Speaks**

All time stops, a good minute passes and nothing but a still, pulse-pounding silence. Dr. Director takes the initiative peeking over her desk's rim. The timer still flashes double zeros. And yet, it hadn't detonated killing them all. She sighs heavily over all the drama, resolving. It clearly wasn't a bomb, then what? And what purpose did it serve?

Curiosity overrides his common sense. Will Du asks without thinking, "What's the timer about?"

Dr. Director cuts her eyes viciously, "I don't know, Commander". She stands back up dusting off her G.J. pants suit. An albescent light scans her presence but the box still didn't do anything. She draws closer, slowly but steadily, ready for about anything.

Will, on the other hand, backs away surreptitiously.

Dr. Director gets within 2-inches (or 5.08-cm). The chest's lid pops open without warning. An eerie **psycho-Annabelle doll** jumps out brandishing a _blood-soaked knife_. Hair, crimson red. Eyes jet black, matching her Gothic lips and eye liner. Blood splashed against running down her cheeks and clothes. The doll wore Kim Possible's iconic white and blue battle suit.

Dr. Director was so startled by the doll springing from the box. She stumbles back, loses her own footing, and buts headfirst into the window behind her desk. G.J.'s senior director curses aloud rubbing her now throbbing head, and gets madder by the moment recalling where she'd heard that delivery girl's name, but asking for confirmation," Commander, what'd you say that delivery woman's name was?"

"Her name was **Annabelle Form** , Director," he lays the delivery receipt atop her desk.

"I'm surrounded by Idiots!" She snatches up waving the delivery receipt. " **Annabelle Form** is an allusion to the 2014 supernatural horror thriller, **Annabelle** ,produced by Warner Brothers Pictures. A newlywed couple, **John and Mia Form** , expect their first child, a daughter. The father bought his unborn daughter, **Leah** , a doll and gave it unto his wife for safekeeping.

A couple nights later, **Mia** overhear her neighbor's daughter, **Annabelle** , and her boyfriend murder the girl's parents, the **Higgins**. Mia calls the police, and ends up being attack by **Annabelle** and her boyfriend. The cops arrive and end up saving **Mia** by killing the boyfriend. **Annabelle Higgins** slices her own throat so overcome with remorse. A drop of her blood lands on the doll. Her soul then gets transferred into the doll. That's how the doll acquires her menacing name, **Annabelle**. Possible's telling me something, but what?"

"I'm glad you asked, Director" Annabelle responds.

Dr. Director and Will Du backpedal several paces.

The eery doll's head spins all the way around then stops. Its eyes turn crimson red. Ron's blood pours out its ears, nose, eyes, and mouth.

Dr. Director backs away, unsure what this damn thing may do next. The animatronic doll slings its hands and feet dancing, but slinging Ron's blood all over the desk, walls, and floor, while thundering, ' **Public Enemy No.1** ' ( **Megadeth** , 2nd tract song on their 13th album **Th1rt3en** , released on _Nov. 1, 2011_ by **Roadrunner Records** ). Not only was this psychotic doll creeping her out, it's grim message only fueled her growing animosity towards her ex-protegee.

Will waits several minutes with growing curiosity. He simply couldn't wait any longer shouting over the noise, some people call music, but not him, "What does this racket mean, Director?"

The dolls halts its chorus grinning forebodingly, as if giving the director a chance to respond.

Dr. Director didn't dare refrain from answering. The damn thing might explode just for pure spite. "Agent Possible's boasting through this song, she knows who orchestrated **Darkwaters**. She even brags about holding the smoking gun, but won't share, belying those brave men and women's deaths as mere _**fun**_. What worried me most, the damn doll promises our troubles have only begun.

Her neurosis has only progressed over the last 2-years. Possible declares herself _**Public Enemy #1**_ asserting she's invincible. The redhead actually believes she's so smart. We can't predict her next move. And she's so powerful. We couldn't stop if we did. And, to prove this, her crime wave's only starting. Soon the whole world will remember her name again.

Her M.O. will leave authorities' greatest minds scratching their heads. They'll debate her actions so fiercely. It'll leave whole department divided and barely speaking. We'll be so busy blaming each other. We won't care what she's doing. Even so, she knows that won't stop us trying. Herein, she issues us a direct challenge.

Come and try. She's bought plenty of roses to post at our graves. She's made countless enemies since being burned. She can't stay any place too long. Many enemies have tried to collect the price on her head. All who've tried earned a bullet in the head. And she doesn't regret a single action. Notice the song's closing".

The doll receives its cue finishing the song. Will listens with acute interest, but doesn't catch what his mentor's teaching.

Dr. Director reads his confusion like an open book, "She closes, clarifying, we may view her badly over her actions. Even so, she feels justified. We forced these actions upon her. Hence, her punishment should be ours. Crimes are repeatable once, but unrepeatable twice. Why? She envisions her crimes as for the greater good in bring us down. We view her as **Public Enemy #1** _ **now**_. We'll be soon".

Dr. Director snatches up her phone calling G.J.'s **Hazard Material Unit (HMU)** , modeled after the FBI's impressive **Chemical, Biological, Radiological, and Nuclear Sciences Unit (CBRNSU)**.

"Dr. Pomeroy here". He headed G.J.'s HMU division.

"Pomeroy, Dr. Director here," she screams over the rock music. "I require a Technical Hazards Response Unit (THRU) in my office immediately".

He detects the edge in her voice. Sure, she'd been touchy lately. He could discern, though, this odd request went beyond mere hormones. "What's wrong, Director?"

"Kim Possible sent me another care package. A jack-in-the-box bleeding real blood. I can't chance this being some kind of biological and/or explosive attack against G.J. or me personally".

"I understand, Director," he sympathizes with her concerns. "Everyone here remembers her last care package. That damn thing incorporated an explosive mechanism we'd never seen. We're ready this time. I'll have people there in under 5-minutes. Stay there, and don't let anyone else inside, til we clear your office. Be there in 5-minute".

"Initiating Red Level-3 EVAC for Section E2 of G.J. HQ now," she hangs up hitting the hazmat alarms. All agents immediately quit working heading towards the closest exit.

 **Double Crossed**

"Mr. Hench, you have an urgent call on Line #6," Jemma Castallanta came over his com.

"Who's calling?" He queries his executive secretary.

"He wouldn't give his name, but said his call concerns Mr. Furley passing away".

Jack immediately knew the caller's identity, "Thank you, Mrs. Castallanta, I'll take his call".

He switches to Line #6, "Dr. Weizmann, what do you have for me?" Jack slipped the man an extra $10,000 to divulge his findings regarding the I-10 incident, before notifying Dr. Director. That way, he could potentially suppress anything damaging over Brannigan's stupidity while in his employment.

"Over 20 forensic specialists combed the I-10 crash site. We didn't recover a single body intact inside the CR-V. My staff relied heavily on orthopedics and DNA to piece these victims back together. We've made two positive identifications: (1) the driver was **Sergeant Major Harmony Mandela** , G.J. Security Specialist working under **Special Division** , and (2) the shooter's name was our boy, **Captain Charles Brannigan** ".

"Why would **Brannigan** recruit her? I thought he abhorred Global Justice. His former boss canned him to save her own career?"

"It could've been the greatest cover-up in G.J. history".

Jack Hench didn't catch the man's deadpan sarcasm, but interprets him quite literally. "Sunva..." He hangs up without warning dialing the lair over HenchCo's Dark Net.

"Yea," **Jacob Stillwater** answers the vid-phone gruffly.

Jack Hench initially recoils, not over the man's tone, but recalling he was formerly G.J. He couldn't ignore the possibility, the man's arrest, time in **Darkwaters** , everything could've been an elaborate set-up. He'd haft to worry about that later plastering his best smile advising them, "We've been betrayed, Gentlemen. You'd best get ready to move immediately".

"How?" Drakken couldn't image this possible.

"Who'd dare betray us?" Stillwater shares the blue scientists surprise.

"Brannigan did," Hench repugns the deceased man's reputation.

"Brannigan?" Drakken scrunches his nose. "That's impossible. He..."

Drakken was a brilliant electrical engineer and knowledgeable in genetics. He couldn't imagine how. The man had a one track mind. "G.J. faked Brannigan getting fired, even the so-called charges against Betty Director, I'd bet".

Gemini and Stillwater weren't the least bit surprised. Both knew, if they wanted to infiltrate an enemy organization, Brannigan would've been his first choice.

"How can you be so sure, Hench?" Gemini seeks clarity before deciding.

"It seems," Hench sympathizes with their doubts, "Global Justice, more specifically **Dr. Director** , wants our redhead tormentor dead worse than we do. Brannigan must've shared this desperation. So, he risked his cover with us recruiting an ally, **Sergeant Major Harmony Mandela** , a security specialist in Global Justice's **Special Division**. He probably felt their job would be over before anyone could truly identify Dr. Possible's assailants or connect it by to him. Possible, though, upset his plans by killing both mere minutes after shooting her mom. Plus, she sent Dr. Director another care package..." The connection abruptly goes dead without warning.

"Drakken..."

"Stillwater..."

"Gemini..."

No one responded.

HenchCo ran two IT Departments: (1) Legal and (2) Dark Net. Jack calls his Dark Net division.

"Iverson here".

"What's going on down there?"

"Nothing, Sir".

"Nothing, hey?" Hench didn't mind lying to others, but took exception when being scammed. "I lost connection with one of my secret labs. Something's wrong".

"It must be on their end. We're not showing any break downs in network communications, Sir".

Hench hangs up, knowing that could only mean one thing. His lair's already under siege. "Hayes, get in here," he calls in personal bodyguard.

"Yes, Sir," he bursts into the room with gun drawn.

"Organize six teams immediately. My new lab's under attack. I'll be leading this excursion. That redhead bitch isn't sending me running this time," Jack grabs his TEC-9 slapping in his 50-round clip, and heads outside behind his bodyguard.

 **More Questions Than Answers**

Drakken, Stillwater, and Gemini were near freaking out. Hench no sooner mentions a traitor at work amidst them. Lair communications ominously go dead without warning.

Drakken starts to toy with the machine.

Gemini wasn't really the technical type. He gave an order. And it was obeyed immediately, or the offender got fed unto the sharks. Drakken though, he knew the man would rather fix his own lab tech that spend a dollar. Sheldon loses his patience screaming, "What's wrong with the damn thing?"

"There's nothing wrong with the machine per se. Communications are being jammed. I don't..."

"Don't bother, Dr. D".

His eyes light up, as her voice registers in his mind. He jumps back onto his feet and turns with great expectation. And there she stood, alive and well. "Shego?" Tears swell up in the man's baleful eyes. He always loved Shego. Not that he'd ever tell her that. He'd made little advances numerous times. He wasn't sure if she grasped what he was doing, but would always respond by sending him running and barbecuing his backside. She'd accept his _fatherly_ affections, but never as a _lover_.

Shego always knew he desired her sexually. She was bi and didn't have a problem dating men, but preferred women. She cared about Drakken. How could she not? Hego betrayed a sister's trust in the worst possible way. Everyone else shunned the disgraced hero. Drakken took a chance bringing her into his lair.

She didn't know why, but she could never view him as anything more than a father figure. Even that was stretch sometime. Maybe it was over him being such a mama's boy. She discerns what he thought even now quipping, "Who else would I be, Dr. D?" She cocks her head smirking and standing aloof.

Drakken loses control over his emotions. It'd been so long. He rushes over hugging her tightly, damn the consequences, if only to hold her one last time, "Shego, you're alive?"

"Yea, but you won't be much longer," she grumbles igniting her plasma, "if you don't release me, You, Blue Loon".

"How'd you escape from Possible?" Gemini and Stillwater crowd around the ex-mercenary.

"Who said I did?" She tosses exploding pellets into their faces. Each spews concentrated doses of carfentanyl, an incapacitating agent 10,000 more potent than pure morphine. All three men inhale in deep shock hitting the floor seconds later.

Jack Henches and three security detail arrive 30-minutes later. They discover all perimeter guards laying unresponsive on the ground. Their bodies covered in plasma burns. Broken limbs and bruises.

"What happened here?"

His medic checks every downed man and woman. A certain stench lingered all around them. "Sir, it'd seem, they've been dosed..."

"Oh, really, I wouldn't have known that if you hadn't told me," Jack starts to regret coming here.

"I cannot say definitely.." His medics hesitates but holds up a smoke canister, "I'd say, whoever attacked this place utilized an incapacitating agent, like used in Russia some years back".

"Little help you are, Simpson. You give me an answer raising more unanswered questions," Jack gripes over his medic's incompetency.

 **Dreams Come True**

Alpha Guards spread out checking the perimeter leading inside the lair. Not finding any immediate threats, they give their boss the 'All's Clear' signal.

Hench eases his way into the entrance, while Betas guard his rear and Zeta flank both sides. He gets just inside the control center, where he lost communication with his team, but stops cold. Every single computer had been wrecked, literally whole chassis ripped off their wall brackets, snapped in half, the internal components scattered roundabout, and remains discarded into the lair's lower levels.

His eyes rake deep wall gouges, as if carved by an acetylene torch, but done with mere claws. His three partners hung upside down, suspended from the ceiling by their ankles. All stripped naked as jaybirds. Hands bound behind their backs. Eye blindfolded. Bottoms paddled rosy red. He only knew two women capable of such cruelty, and only one wielded fire.

"Shego," he murmurs under his breath grasping his firearm tighter.

"Did someone mention my name?" The green mercenary steps from the shadows behind him.

Hench dropped his guard. Rear guards watching his periphery, or should be. She'd gotten this close. His guards should've stopped her but didn't. In fact, none got off a single shot. Startled and mind racing with possibilities. He jumps high twirling around midair. He cuts his eyes left and right. His guards, there one minute, and gone, the next. They'd vanished without a trace. And he didn't hear anything.

His imagination kicks into overdrive. Each new scenarios become more grueling. Hench clutches his TEC-9 like a lifeline turning every which way. A green plasma bolt impact his firearm. Its metallic frame absorbs the heat so quickly. Hench couldn't release the gun fast enough, before searing heat fuses his skin with the handle. Gravity rips away his weapon along with his skin leaving both hands burnt raw and festering.

"Guards," Hench screams in deep pain.

"Don't bother. They can't help you or anyone else, ever again," Shego taunts the injured man.

Her grim words confirms his worst nightmare. Jack Hench derives, his guards are dead or crippled for life. He'd heard what these lunatic women did unto **Jackson** , bodyguard of **Charles Weatherly** , former director of G.J. OPM. He couldn't quite accept this reality. His conviction, however, wavers upon recollecting. Shego may not kill but had no qualms about crippling a dangerous opponent.

Shego smirks, having his undivided attention, summoning, "Girls!"

An army of BeeBees vibrate into open view.

"What are these abominations doing here?"

"These," she strokes the robot's metallic body. "They're dreams..."

"Dreams? You mean nightmares, don't you? Those things are bent on conquering humanity and replacing us with cybernetic doubles".

"Not anymore," Shego sticks with the script. "A few survived our last encounter building a small cybernetic community within the Brazilian Amazon. Princess located their village and challenged their queen. BeeBee Prime never imagined a human could defeat such perfection.

Princess quite literally pounded her into powder becoming their new BeeBee Prime. You want to know the really juicy part. Princess isn't cybernetic. Hence, the BeeBees readapted their internal logical programming to submit unto their new queen. Now they follow her orders, and only hers, or whoever she puts in charge, like me. She has over 10,000 BeeBees and growing stronger, a virtual army".

"So do I," he meets her challenge.

"2D7Gs, kill them all," Hench shouts in excruciating pain.

A separate BeeBee company—nearly 100 more—shimmer into open view dumping his 2D7G robot army at his feet. Their Colonel BeeBee steps forward grabbing the man's neck.

Shego knew, these robots processed his actions as treason. He plotted against BeeBee Prime's loyal servant. Regulations mandated his neck be broken and body put on display for all to see. "No, don't," Shego countermand their prime directives.

"But, BeeBee Prime..."

"I know," Shego cuts off BeeBee General. "BeeBee Prime needs him alive. For now. Break his right wrist instead. BeeBee Prime approves this decision".

"As BeeBee Prime wishes," BeeBee General doesn't question their queen's loyal servant's orders. The BeeBee Colonel grasps hold and snaps the man's right wrist, unfazed by the his hellish cries.

Shego teeters several times, unsteady of her feet. She collapses on her knees, grasps and shakes her head, as if trying to clear the cobwebs.

The BeeBee 'General' touches her right ear, "BeeBee Prime, implant malfunctioning. Our internal directives dictate the green one be terminated immediately".

"Negative," BeeBee Prime responds. "Amp up your cerebralx joint command signal".

The BeeBees interface together doubling their alleged command signal. Shego immediately stands up straight. Back erect and shoulders squared. All composed, back under BeeBee Prime's control, and the gloss in her eyes return.

"Hench, our war was with Cyclops. Not you. In fact, Princess netted billion off your company. You simply had to side with _**them**_...against us. Let that broken wrist be a warning. Standing with them can be hazardous for you and your company's continued good health".

"You three, cut them down and lay them out on the floor," she directs less ranking BeeBees.

"Do it," she signals BeeBee General.

The crash decapitated Brannigan's corpse. BeeBee General casts his severed head at Hench's feet.

Shego and her BeeBee army vanishes in a blink. Every smashed computer comes to life blasting the same song, " **Let Me Hear Your Scream** " ( **Ozzy Osbourne** , 11th Album _Scream_ , Released: _June 11, 2010_ by **The Bunker** , studio in **Los Angeles** , **CA** ).

Brannigan's head rolls against his ankle. Hench notices the HenchCo logo branded into the dead man's naked flash. Jack grasps his own neck. Shego was gone, true. What if those damn robots stayed behind? What if that's what they had planned for him? His heart beats faster and breathing spikes with this song's screaming guitars and pulsating drums. All promising a painful end, possibly by a traitor's hands. He now knew they had one working amidst his partners.

* * *

Haven't gotten the respond I'd hoped, but appreciate all those who've reviewed my story. Your input was invaluable in making this story better. Please review or PM, and let me know what you think. I enjoy hearing from my readers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Ramifications**

The music seemed to only get louder. Jack deduces, the lair's computers may be wrecked. The coms were very much intact and functional. The BeeBees must've tapped into them leaving behind an I-pod or something blasting this dreadful noise. What's worse, the damn thing could be anywhere inside this place and, given their compact size, nearly impossible to find.

Who knew his guards' fate? They could be dead for all he knew. Hench didn't dare venture outside this lair. Who knew his own fate? Jack couldn't ignore one fate. A few BeeBees could still be lurking about. Who knew? They could have orders to kill him.

Jack locates the lair's infirmary grabbing the medical kit. He stints and wraps his broken wrist as best he could. His head hurt worse than his wrist. Both wouldn't quit throbbing. This infernal noise assailed him from all sides at once.

He'd timed three cycles, even knew every chorus by heart. The song played 3-minutes and 33-seconds, followed by 3-6 seconds of blissful silence, only to start back over. He could surely activate his acoustic bubble. And it'd give him 1-hour tops of peace and quiet, then what? He'd rather save his power for when his sanity couldn't take it any longer. He feels his cell phone vibe in his pocket.

He didn't recognize the Caller-ID. But knew, few people had his private number. He didn't get those pesky marketing calls, like most people did. This must be important. He activates his soundproof isolation bubble and answers his call, "Hello".

"Boss, it's Iverson".

"Iverson, where are you calling me from?"

"My old phone quit working. IT couldn't determine why. So, the techs activated me a new phone isolating our auxiliary systems, Sir".

Hench averts his eyes resting a free hand over his stomach, nauseated over the stench emanating off Brannigan's severed, decomposing head. "What happened to our primary systems, Iverson?" He tries to distract himself and probe why they activated the auxiliary systems.

HenchCo's auxiliary system was reliable in a pinch, but didn't have the same grade encryption software and other safety countermeasures the primary communications network did. He paled over the ramifications, should the wrong people overhear this conversation. There's no telling what he/she could do unto him and/or his company.

"Strangest thing happened, Sir," Iverson stammers, unsure how to say it but plain. "Boys in IT can't explain how..." He waves a second then blurts, "Someone hi-jacked our Dark Net network, Sir".

"How's that even possible?"

"`We aren't sure, but thought you may know the answer".

"Me? I'm an executive, not a technician. That's why I hired you". All he could think, this breach will bankrupt my business, if investors, stockholders, especially their his clientele learn about this.

"Sir, we checked your plane's logs. You arrived at your current location roughly 2-hours ago. Not only did this breach occur about then, our Level-4 Admin Techs backtracked it unto your location".

"Oh, this is great! You idiots can back trace but couldn't detect the hack? Why? Give me one good reason I shouldn't fire the whole lot of you," he shouts in growing frustration. His overpaid IT experts were the best in their perspective fields. And yet, they couldn't prevent this. What good were they?

Iverson detect his boss' emanating choler. And knew his next answer would only make him madder, which wasn't conducive unto their continued good health. "Quite honestly, Sir," he wavers, not wishing to sound accusatory. "We doubt one person could've pulled off something this grand. Those responsible somehow acquired your **Alpha Level-10 Clearance** and simply bypass our security measures".

"Are you blaming this on me?" Hench socks his bubble's invisible barrier. The reverberations split his knuckles open. Blood oozed down his bubble.

"No, Sir. We..."

"Wait," a grim reality settles into his mind. No one would need that level access, unless...

Hench pales, even considering the repercussions.. He kept a special repository, designated **Omega-T**. A top secret database cataloging HenchCo's 300 most prominent clientele's family and friends bios, their banking information, tax records, and secret dealings going back 10-years, secret lovers, along with other vital information. "What'd they acquire?" He asks with his eyes shut tight.

" **Omega-T** , Sir". Iverson awaits the inevitable explosion or breakdown, whatever comes first.

 **We're Not Alone**

"Noooo!" Hench whines ready to explode.

"Sir, if it's any consolation, we weren't the only outfit hit tonight".

"Who else did they hit?"

"Global Justice," Inverson deadpans.

Jack Hench's heart flutters over pondering one question, "Why would someone hit my company and Global Justice together? We're enemies".

Iverson misses his boss' rhetorical undertone replying, "Someone sent Dr. Director another care package in Possible's name".

"What was inside this time?"

"A **psycho-Annabelle doll** brandishing a knife, Sir. **Jacobson** , a lab tech inside G.J.'s HMU, said the damn thing sang the same song over and over, ' **Public Enemy No.1** ' ( **Megadeth** , 2nd tract on their 13th album **Th1rt3en** , released on _Nov. 1, 2011_ by **Roadrunner Records** )'".

"I can relate," Hench comments offhandedly, given his current predicament. "How does that relate with who stole my database?"

"G.J.'s internal security's down, just like ours. In fact, I contacted **MacAvoy** in cyber crimes and **Cyrus** in Internal Security. Our breaches coincided with Dr. Director opening her latest care package. She showed **Cyrus** a card with the gifter's instructions. Pass her right palm over the box's top and it'd open. She did. Front and back panels slid open showing a timer counting down. She and her shadow hit the ground..."

"Thinking it was a bomb?"

"Initially, except it never detonated. Dr. Director peeked over her desk. Still nothing. She braved to draw closer unto the doll. A white light scanned her facial features. A **psycho-Annabelle** doll popped outside the box".

"I'd loved to have seen that old hag's face".

"Done, Sir," he tries to earn favor. "I have a surveillance snapshot, taken just moments before G.J.'s security network went down. She contacted HMU. **Dr. Carson Pomeroy** , its departmental director, sent a **Level-4 Certified THRU** team to retrieve the doll. And what they uncovered will really sheds some light on theirs and our security breaches".

"And what did they uncover, Iverson?" Iverson sparked Jack's curiosity. He couldn't imagine what enemies his company and Global Justice shared in common.

 **Ana-Hell**

Iverson knew, his boss would never believe the rest. Words alone could never adequately describe what transpired next. He inserts a micro-SD card into his computer's slot activating the video feed.

The video started inside Dr. Director's office. G.J. took this threat so serious. Upper management evacuated her entire division. A THRU team wearing full bio-safety level-4 suits amble into the office. Two team members immediately spray Dr. Director and the commander as precaution, before leading them towards the decontamination showers then the medical bay.

Two specialists photograph the doll from various angles. A second tech collects blood samples, while three others wearing BSL-4 hazmat suits sweep her office interior for any biological airborne particles.

Clearing the doll, two techs immediately store it inside a lead lined container transporting it down to HMU's main lab for a battery of tests.

Dr. Pomeroy studies each high-res image with growing anticipation, only to have his hopes crushed and curiosity piqued. Frustration fueled his ironclad determination. He runs an ultrasound, PET, and MRI, but didn't achieve any better results. He pounds his fists against the examination table. "What the hell's going on here?" He glares around his lab expecting answers.

"Sir," his quantum physicist sheds some light here, "I'm detecting axial chromatic aberrations..."

"Meaning what, Dr. Waston?" Dr. Pomeroy grumbles, suppressing his bubbling temper.

"Simply put, most x-rays have a wavelength between **0.01 to 10 nanometers** , corresponding in the range of **30 petahertz to 30 exahertz** , and produces energies around **100 eV to 100 keV**. Hard X-rays produce energies above 5-10 keV, but below 0.2-0.1 nanometer wavelengths. Hard x-rays can usually penetrate objection with ease".

"Are you telling me this voodoo doll's magically blocking our scans?"

"Pamela's right, Sir, just not explaining her point very well," **Dr. Hugo Mardens** tries to settle the issue at hand. A ophthalmologist, he studied the anatomy, function, and diseases of the eye. That includes how light reacts upon entering the eye's retina at various angles. "That doll isn't magic. Nor is it blocking our scans, per se".

"Then why aren't our scans picking something up, Doctor?"

"I speculate the doll's generating an EM..."

"Ah, c'mon, Doctor!" Dr. Pomeroy rejects such wild speculations, "We tested this doll. It's nothing but plastic and stuffing".

"No, Sir," **Dr. Marsden** respectfully disagrees. "That's what our crypto-scanners told us. And we've grown so depended upon technology. We didn't second guess its readings. What if this doll's erecting some kind of distortion field distorting our scans".

 **Dr. Harvey Amos** , an electrical engineer, tests his colleague's theory correcting, "Sir, I'm detecting a multi-layered oscillating SHF electromagnetic radiation field ranging from 5 to 40 GHz, depending on what scan my crypto-scanner runs".

 **Dr. Amelia Salem** , a specialist in theoretical quantum mechanics and chemistry, expounds upon her colleagues' findings, "I think **Dr. Marsden's** partially right, except that doll can't possibly be what's generating that oscillating field. It's scientifically impossible. It'd need, servo-motors, nano-composite filimer wire, a working Q-bit processor, and other specialty equipment.

We know, Kim Possible's battle suit has such capabilities. And look at what this doll's wearing. It can't be a mere coincidence. I'll bet this doll's not constructed with traditional plastics but an electrical-spun nano-composite polymer, which would amplify this suit's distortion field consistently fooling our instruments. Non-invasive method won't work. We must get inside this thing starting with that suit".

"Do it," Dr. Pomeroy orders.

Dr. Salem grabs a surgical scalpel starting towards the examination table. "First step," she details her intentions, "I intend on removing this miniature battle suit. Maybe it can yield some insight into Kim Possible's old suit, and explain this distortion field". She rests the scalpel's tip near the suit's neckline. Her incision goes a little too deep puncturing the doll's neck.

Fresh blood starts to ooze from its wound pooling beneath the doll. **Annabelle's** eyes shoot open. Her retinas and whites of her eyes turn charcoal black. She shrieks like a doomed soul descending into hell's lowest depths.

Dr. Salem drops her scalpel backpedaling. She screams frantically fleeing in terror. She runs slaps into the farthest wall sliding down. She curls up into a ball crying uncontrollably and couldn't stop.

 **Annabelle** leaps back onto her feet. Hands clenched and feet slightly apart. Her 'wound' seemingly heals before the scientists' eyes. Even then, they couldn't believe what they'd seen. The doll scampers the full length, somersaults off the examination table, and plows her way through a solid concrete wall, leaving nothing but a gaping whole behind.

The video ends there.

 **What's New**

"What'd that prove, Iverson?"

"Just this, Sir. Dr. Marsden was right. That doll was animatronic. We believe, its battle suit acted as its control matrix, storing the doll's A.I.".

"That can only mean, their security wasn't really down but being jammed. And this doll was simply a diversion, while this suits A.I. bypassed internal security downloading G.J.'s subterranean vault".

"How'd the hackers get inside G.J.'s vault? Only six people have access unto its network".

"Easy, Sir," Iverson compares these breaches. "These hackers hit G.J. pretty much the same way they acquired **HenchCo's Omega-T database**. The **Level-4 Certified THRU** team cleared that section of G.J. That doll kept security and HMU busy, while its A.I. hacked the director's cell phone, hooked into G.J.'s wireless net, and seemingly overloaded then collapsing their internal security, while readily isolating G.J.'s full bandwidth to download their vault faster and back-hack HenchCo, too".

Few things rattled him. This was an exception. His clients would surely kill him, and possibly blow up his company, should they learn about this breach of trust. Who knows these hackers' intentions? "Are you saying my **Omega-T** clients' personal profiles, which I'm not supposed to have by the way, may reside somewhere within G.J.'s internal networks?"

"We don't think so, if that's any consolation, Sir," Iverson tries to ease his worries some. "Possible or whoever really sent this care package hit them hardest. He/she wiped their whole network clean, even swiped every shred of the SSC and OPM's top secret data of internal investigations into G.J.".

"What do you mean 'whoever really sent that care package'?"

"Dr. Director, of course, insists Kim Possible sent the package. G.J.'s graphologists examined the gifter's signature. All six concluded without doubt. Kim Possible didn't sign that card. The box blew up mere minutes after the doll's escape. G.J.'s EOD specialists examined its remains thoroughly. The doll's design didn't match any equipment she used on missions, before or after her dip in that vat. The lab boys couldn't find her DNA on the card, package, wrapping paper, or adhesive tape".

"Who do they suspects behind these attacks?"

"Foolishness aside, **Commander Du** and the **SSC** suspects **Drakken** behind this doll. This matches his style. And authorities know he destroyed **Darkwater's** breaking out **Stillwater** and **Gemini**. In fact, Russian GRU discovered snytho-goo near the prison's ruins. **Timur Yozlov** , Director of Russian GRU, dispatched their best agents to deal with these men's treachery. Drakken's so caught up in his delusions. He doesn't realize Shego's dead".

Before tonight, he would've agreed in a heartbeat. Now? He wasn't so sure. Either Shego or a clone led those BeeBees earlier. But, if a clone, why would the redhead need mind control?

"Thank you, Iverson. I'll be back in touch within 12-hours. Have the network back up and running by then. Whatever you do, keep this breach within our Level-4 personnel only," Hench hangs up, the matter settled, but his mind working overtime.

 **Metal Clues**

Jack checks battery's his power supply. He had 38-minutes left. He drops his isolation field saving his reserves. His eyes move instinctively back towards the captain's severed head. He quits ignoring, but starts to analyze this song's hidden message.

He notices right off. The song's written in first person, " **I**..." Second, Shego wasn't the speaker, only the messenger. That led him unto a third conclusion. Possible sent his message, like Dr. Director's, boasting how she was beaten black and blue, but survived that plasmatic blast. The redhead's back and now craves vengeance against those responsible for murdering her father and husband.

The next line really fascinates the older entrepreneur. Throughout this song, the redhead attests how she's done running and hiding, and getting ready for the final battle. The stakes are blood; one lives, and one dies. Possible intends on killing her family's murderers. Shego's chip starts to make sense now. She'd never willingly support such a vindictive crusade.

The wayward hero was so lost in inconsolable grief. Simply killing her enemies wasn't enough. She needed them to suffer what she did. They'd taste death many times over before embracing its euphoric deliverance. If they try to escape, she'd catch and drag them right back starting their torment afresh. That way, she'd wipe away their smirks by breaking them in every way possible. They'd learn there's no place they can hide. She'll see this through no matter how long this quest takes.

Fear will consume them, til each loses his/her mind and start to scream in unabated terror. Only then would she swoop in and claim her ultimate prize, their lives. She, not they, decides when their true misery stops. Their cries of terror will become the bugle that commences the final battle. A battle, where only the strong survive.

He sighs with relief. She didn't outright threaten, but warned, him. These joint breaches started to make sense. The redhead used her old mentor's clearance codes to access G.J.'s network, wipe their vault servers clean and back-hack stealing his Omega-T database as well. That way, should he ignore her warning, she could bring _**him**_ down without damaging HenchCo.

Simply release **Omega-T's** data and his own clientele would handle him easy enough. No amount of security measures would stop them til they'd achieved their goal, killing him. The irascible redhead then would simply continue her crusade against her enemies, unabated. His gut said, she didn't intend on doing this. No, she had other plans for him, or possibly even protecting her own interests.

Shego did say, Possible made billions off his company. That could only mean, she or an ally was a major investor holding majority stocks. If so, their names and inversely her new alias, too, would've been listed in his **Omega-T** database. That'd also explain this breach and Shego's ominous warning. She couldn't possibly blackmail him without exposing herself, too.

Possible, or whoever she was now, didn't like his newest partnership. She'd done everything in her power to sever their relations. Hench knew, she wasn't petty and planned every move minutely. That was how Team Possible lasted so long, even against him. He starts to rethink her orphic warning. What if there's more there than he initially thought?

 **Beyond Reason**

Jack never trusted anyone implicitly. He now trusted his newest partners far less. After all, they're all criminals, start to finish. And what do criminals do best? Double cross one another. He considers each in a new light of suspicion.

 **Captain Charles Brannigan** was an enigma in every sense. The man was shifty, always vying for an angle. G.J. allegedly fired him over malicious damage of private property, excessive brutality, and violating a suspect's civil rights. That wouldn't be the first time G.J. 'fired' an agent trying to embed him inside HenchCo's operations. Management, however, had never resorted to murdering an innocent woman to achieve this objective. Brannigan killed the reporter right before his eyes, not even counting his botched attempt on **Anne Possible's** life.

His actions succeeded in getting his attention. A dedicated employee was hard to find. Such people are willing to do anything and take any hit for their team. He'd shown this type of initiative. So, Hench gave the man a chance, but wisely put him on a short leash. And he'd hung himself good and proper shortly thereafter. He couldn't initially imagine why Brannigan attacked **Anne Possible**? Or why he'd recruited an active Special Division agent?

He could've simply pitched his idea. Drakken would've acquired HenchCo's help. The job would've been done quickly and professionally without drawing unnecessary attention. Drive by shootings are so amateur and create public outcry. Politicians and police respond by making examples. Now, he's allegedly killed moments after severely wounding **Anne Possible**.

The older redhead's hit didn't accomplish two things. First, it'd draw Dr. Director's latest obsession, **Kim Possible** , back into the open. His murder also added a new twist unto this operation. If Brannigan was expendable, that could only mean G.J. already has more reliable spies buried amidst HenchCo, possibly in this very operation. His death would shield them against suspicions.

 **Colonel Jacob Stillwater** initially seemed like the next obvious choice. He was an international traitor, an SX-7 spy, who denounced his patriotism long ago. Hench detected one gaping hole in his cover story. Dr. Director sided with her enemy—Possible—testifying against her friend at his ICJ trial. And yet, he still only lived to serve and protect that vile organization.

 **Gemini** would seem the next choice. He and Dr. Director are siblings. And blood is thicker than water. He also couldn't ignore the man's past. He'd pretended being a criminal over 20-years. And yet, he served as SX-7's triple agent the whole time. Much of what G.J. currently knew about his criminal operations they learnt from him. He's a adept spy, only burnt. Stillwater and he worked closely together and could be doing so again pulling their strings behind the scenes.

Both men are adept at such 'cloak and dagger' politics. How else could SX-7 escape detection so long? An organization he didn't even know existed, until a mere junior agent exposed them, doing something his entire criminal network couldn't. If true, that'd support his earlier theory. Dr. Director's pulling their strings, while **Stillwater** and **Gemini** shifts blame onto **Drakken** and **him**. That way, they could usurp HenchCo's criminal network replacing SX-7's Possible stole. She warned him protecting her own life and on-going investment in his company.

 **Drakken** was by far the best candidate. He'd make the perfect undercover spy. The man lacked any former ties with G.J. He'd cheer over the organization burnt out husk without shedding a single tear. He did, however, have one exploitable weakness. What if Possible really was dead? And G.J. chipped Shego to used against him? Drakken would betray him over possibly getting her back alive. That would explain Dr. Director's obsession, as well as her willingness to even sacrifice her coveted directorate.

Jack couldn't exclude himself either. _First_ , everyone there had legitimate reasons to hate Kim Possible. She'd caused them nothing but grief, some more than others. _Second_ , each person had ulterior motives for forging this partnership. He initially wanted revenge over costing him $600,000. Lately, he'd started to question her guilt. _Third_ , such a partnership breeds conspiratorial divisions. Each would work with the others but only to achieve his own objectives.

What Jack didn't know. He wasn't alone inside that lair, either.

* * *

I wanted to say a special thank you unto my reviewers. I still haven't gotten as many as I'd hoped, but appreciative for reviewers who have shared their points of views. Please share more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Sowing Discord**

A single BeeBee stayed behind under his acoustic bubble monitoring his conversation. The robot's body fast vibrations rendered it invisible unto the naked eye but without interfering with Jack's com signal. Kim heard everything said.

Shego returns back to base. Her mind clouded with questions. Kim played this closer to the vest than usual. She wanted answers, "Alright, Princess, I played your chipped automaton. Would you care to explain what we accomplished back there?"

"Sowing discord, Shego," Kim kisses her partner's right cheek.

Shego gasps in shock.

Kim walks away giggling like a schoolgirl.

Shego stood there unsure what she should do. The redhead's gesture seemed innocent enough. Her lips merely touched her skin stoking an unquenchable fire, which had burned deep within her heart for the longest. She curbs these raw passions. Knowing, move too soon and Kim would bolt like a scared jackrabbit. Who knew _when_ or _if_ she'd ever see her again?

"Who are we targeting next, Princess?"

"Commander Will Du".

"Why him?"

"It's time he learnt how his mentor betrayed him and Global Justice".

"He'll never believe us, Princess," she poses a logical flaw in her plan. "And, even if he would, how do we expose her without exposing ourselves in the process".

"Tell me, Shego, have your ever heard the expression, 'Out of the mouths of babes and sucklings comes truth'?"

"Say what?" Shego shakes her head in exacerbation, "Princess, that makes no sense".

"Sit back, Young One, and learn at your mistress' feet," Kim caresses the green woman's chin.

Shego cocks a brow. She was older, and yet, Princess perceives her as naive. Was that an outright insult or twisted compliment? "Princess, you're starting to creep me out again".

"Only starting?" Kim glares back with a lopsided grimace.

"See, Princess, that's what I mean," Shego complains, though deadly serious. "You get any creepier and I'm gonna be the one running for the hills".

"Why hide there when mighty hills shall bow before us, Shego?" Kim spoke in metaphors.

"Annie, signal Chet to make his call".

"Who's Chet, Princess?"

"A wily, streetwise 13-year old..."

"Princess," Shego scolds her partner's recklessness, "you're recruiting children into your private war against Global Justice now? Who's next? Babies?"

"Why are you so steamed, Emmy? Wade and my brothers were about that age. All three designed my gadgets, battle suit, and later my car. In fact, they were instrumental in us meeting. Have could you forget that monumental day so soon?"

Shego wavers, realizing what she'd done. Press her point and she'd insinuate she regretted how they'd met.

"C'mon," Kim nudges the older woman giggling under her breath. She didn't really recruit a 13-year old. **Chet** was a virtual character with life-like avatar, designed to draw Dr. Director's spies into the field. How could she best do this? Simple. Lure her patsy back into the field. Her spies would surely follow easy enough.

Shego shakes her head smiling. She resolves she'd let the redhead savor her little victory. For now. Hers would come soon enough. She'd never worked so hard to earn anything in her life.

The very word— _ **earn—**_ stuck in her throat. She equated _earning_ with _**groveling**_. A worker always has to kiss his/her boss' backside or lose his/her job. There mere notion turned her stomach. Her family were nobodies. The type of people, others would rather spit on that speak with. The meteor changed people's perceptions. They'd speak _**to**_ but never _**with**_ them—reminding them about their obligations towards humanity and Go City.

One thing never changed. People would tell them whatever they thought the heroes wanted to hear. What really aggravated Shego. Most tried to exploit their powers pushing their own agendas, though supposedly the _good_ guys. Her brothers bought their lies or refused to openly admit the truth. These _good_ people took advantage of them. Shego never could. The line between _good_ and _evil_ blurred a little more each day.

She finally couldn't stomach their manipulations any longer becoming a thief. She lived a lie, either way. She figured she might as well get paid good while doing so. Since then, she'd take whatever she desired and damn the consequences. She now desired a priceless object her thievery cannot obtain, only hard work, honest living, and true love could win the redhead's heart.

 **Draw Card**

Will swiveled his chair, never so exhausted. He'd been seated so long. Every muscle burned with tension. The dedicated agent stands up reaching for the sky, then bends over grasping hold his ankles, only to straighten back up rolling his head and shoulders to work out the kinks. His eyes drift up eyeing the chintzy plastic wall clock. He didn't realize til then.

 **Kirby** and **Carlyle** slipped past him probably heading home. Kingsley was the only tech still there. He didn't really blame them. Few agents shared his dedication. Most viewed their time as jobs, and not truly as careers. He'd works 36-hours straight probing this mystery. Every answer only raised more perplexing questions, like. His leading suspect— **Kim Possible—** was legally deceased.

He, too, began to despair. Mind exhausted, mulling over an unending litany of questions. Was this only a fool's errand? Was this errand girl real? Or was she just another damn android or clone? Either way, someone built them. He'd bet, whoever did, he/she/they stole G.J.'s vault repository.

His phone vibes. Commander Du reaches into his right pants pocket retrieving his Samsung Galaxy S7. **Annabelle Form's** pic flashes across his 5.5-inch (or 13.97-cm) screen. The header read, "Want to learn my identity? Click here'. Will double taps her picture. A text message replaces her pic, "I'm not the real traitor. I only care about exposing those who're really guilty. Meet me at these coordinates, signed, Chet". A blip appears on his phone. Will shoves it back inside his pocket and heads out.

He never suspected, Kingsley didn't share the commander's dedication and work ethics. He stayed under direct orders. Kingsley reverse taps the commander's phone gaping at the traitor's pic and text message. Dr. Director ordered him, 'Contact me, _only if you find something suspicious_. And this surely qualified. The man was usually a 'by-the-book' type of agent.

And yet, he uncharacteristically breaks G.J. procedures when contacted by a potential traitor, who he probably intended on cultivating. The field manual clearly states, the director of operations should know your location at all times. And the agent meeting a high risk suspect should be accompanied by no less than three strike teams. He picks up his telephone dialing the director's direct line.

"Dr. Director," Betty answers her phone.

"Director, our boy's on the move".

"What'd he uncover, Kingsley?"

"Remember the oriental girl who delivered that psycho doll?"

"How could I forget? I ran her pic through every facial recognition program in existence. We came up a measly 24 possible suspects. All of whom wasn't her. Why do you ask?"

"She contacted the commander less than 5-minutes ago".

"What? Why didn't he share this news himself?"

"I can't explain his actions, Ma'am".

"What'd that text message say, Kingsley?"

"It's coming across your screen now, Director". Her eyes rake the oriental assassin's pic and curious message. A random thought cross her mind. What if this mystery woman was her protegee in disguise? It'd surely feed the irascible redhead's twisted thirst for vengeance, given G.J. reconstructed Stillwater's facial features, even resequenced his DNA, too. He then abused his newfound freedom by stalking and trying to repeatedly kill her family. Outraged, Dr. Director clutches her fists so tight. She unconsciously crushes her cell phone.

Kingsley's line goes dead. He felt, both bosses were being played, like a skilled entertainer regaling the masses. He didn't dare mention his suspicion, too relieved to be off the phone. She obviously was beyond livid, and had already sacked three more agents within the last 24-hours. Something told him, whatever's fixing to go down was above his pay grade.

 **Sands of Time**

Will Du may've skirted the rules. A little. He'd never venture blindly into such a volatile situation. This 'Chet' was a virtual ghost. No picture. No record. No family, friends, or acquaintances. He did, however, have a notorious street reputation. That gave him ample reason to pause and reconsider. He'd already been routed through three states, several districts and neighborhoods. The current blip on his NAV computer displayed **Grixdale Farms** , **MI**. He didn't trust its random states. He preferred to speak firsthand with local cops patrolling this particular neighborhood.

 **Erwin Moreno** , the 7th Precinct's Community Relations Officer, doubted this fed would believe him, and decided to connect the commander with **Officer Christina Heart** , a local cop who actually patrolled that Detroit neighborhood. She didn't waste time mincing words, describing the community as, "A plush paradise with oversize lots and plush greenery, which appeals unto the eyes offering such potential, while its rising poverty, crime rates, and growing apathy among residents robs your soul".

Will assumed her being a little melodramatic, til turning down **West Robinwood Ave**. Rundown 20s to 40s style homes lined the street, which only grew more dilapidated the closer her got unto his destination. Entire homes set abandoned amidst an overgrown patch of weeds. The occupied homes didn't fair much better—paint chipping, boards gray and weathered, windows shattered (some simply boarded over, others taped with plastic).

He seldom drove anything so nondescript. His **2004 Avalanche** still drew excessive attention. Local residents watched him crawl along with acute interest. He even noted, a father nodded towards his young children. Both boys beat their pails like drummer boys alerting the neighborhood. An undercover cop was lurking about. Will reaches his destination but dared not stop yet.

3375 was beyond repair. By far, it was the worst house on this block. A gutted purple **2002 Lexus 2052** sat on block in the driveway. He perceives the similarities between it and Kim Possible's Roth SL Coupe. He, however, sensed something awry here. He speed up scouting a 3-block radius in every direction. That way, no surprises await him inside that house.

He'd been so distracted by his contact's 'follow the leader' game. Will didn't catch his tail. **Sergeant Evelyn Chamberlain** was Special Division's best female surveillance and tracking expert. She laughs with scorn, he may be G.J.'s top administrative agent, but seriously lacked field prowess. Feds are hated worse than cops amidst these neighborhoods. A Goth chick in baggy leather pants and an oversize Detroit lions sweatshirt driving a rusty red, bondoed **1990 Pontiac Bonneville** didn't attract attention. Few residents gave her a second glance.

Sergeant Chamberlain retrieves her cell phone dialing the director's line.

"Dr. Director".

"Director, Chamberlain here".

Dr. Director loses her temper, nerves rattled over waiting so long, "Chamberlain, where the hell have you been? It's been five days, and not a single word".

Sergeant Chamberlain didn't understand the woman overreacting, "With all due respect, Director, aren't you tracking our position on GPS?"

"Tracking? GPS?" Dr. Director snorts fumingly. "We lost both your vehicles outsides **Shreveport** , **Louisiana**. Where are you now?"

" **Grixdale Farms** , a low budget neighborhood in northern **Detroit** , **Michigan** ".

"How'd you wind up in Detroit?"

"Well, Ma'am, she routed us through **Route 66 State Park** , in **Times Beach** , **Missouri** ; straight to **Wheatley-Provident Hospital** , in **Kansas City** , **Missouri** ; over to **James Clemens House** , in **Saint Louis** , **Missouri** ; grandstanding next at the **Majestic Theater** , in **East Saint Louis** , **Illinois** ; testing our sanity at the **Northville Regional Psychiatric Hospital** , in **Northville** , **Michigan** , until we wound up here in **Grixdale Farms** , **Michigan** ".

"What's your assessment of this little field trip so far?" Dr. Director tests how much she really knew about her mission's true objectives.

"All sites have four things in common. They're abandoned, registered with their perspective city's historical society's, located in rundown neighborhoods, and not well monitored. Whatever strategic or historic advantage these places once held, they've been long buried beneath the sands of time. Each site registered under individual owners or an interwoven web of corporate names. Even so, none of these individual owners or corporate entities have any discernible legal or illegal ties. Hence, I presume, she randomly chose these sites solely to check our boy for tails, but must've missed us, because she brought us right to her front door. Why do you ask, Director?"

"I warn you, Sergeant, don't underestimate this adversary. She's smart and wily. What's our golden boy doing now?"

"Scouting the neighborhood, I think".

"I suspected as much. Observe but don't move in, unless you're absolutely sure she's inside. Contact me the instant he goes inside, which should be in about 30-45 minutes, unless I miss my guess".

"I will, Director".

 **Sifting The Sands**

Dr. Director would never admit it openly to anyone. Kim's clues stumped her, too, til considering the sergeant's wisecrack, '...buried beneath the sands of time'. She already blamed her over her father and husband's deaths. Could Anne be the key she missed. She always said, 'Fail to learn from history, the good and bad points, and you only doom yourself to repeat the same mistakes'.

Now her mom gets shot...outside her place of employment...by an ex-Global Justice agent, whom the redhead kills moments later. In light of recent events, it seems only apropos, she'd used history to teach _her mentor—_ the person she holds responsible—a life lesson, while passing along her ominous message. She runs each visited site across her computer researching its historical significance. She then correlates that with more recent events to decode the forlorn redhead's secret message.

 **Route 66 State Park** , formerly **Times Beach** , **Missouri** , is a ghost town 17 miles (or 27.36-km) southwest of **Saint Louis** and 2-miles (or 3.22-km) east of **Eureka**. Town leaders sprayed their dirt roads with oil waste, to minimize the dust. Officials didn't realize, some of this waste came from a plant making **Agent Orange** for the **Vietnam War**. People started to die mysteriously during the later 70s and early 80s. This lead unto mass hysteria. People eventually abandoned the town in 1985.

The commander's little excursion lead them unto an abandoned hospital next. **Wheatley-Provident Hospital's** carved deep roots into Missouri's sub-culture. In the early 1900s, Kansas City hospitals were racially segregated. Countless African Americans needlessly died over hospital administrators refusing to treat them. **Dr. John Edward Perry** of Texas sought to remedy this discard for human life by moving his medical practice there. He raised funds and opened the first black hospital in 1916.

From there, Commander Du headed straight to the **James Clemens House** in **Saint Louise** , **MO**. It was a place ripe with love tempered by great tragedy. **James Clemens** was a successful merchant, and **Mark Twain's** uncle. **James** met and married **Eliza Mullanphy** in 1833, procreating 12 children. A cholera epidemic broke out in 1849 wiping out an eighth of the city's population in under 6-months, including the Clemens two year old.

 **Eliza** died shortly thereafter in 1853, leaving an inconsolable James alone and ill-equipped to raise his seven remaining children. He refused to remarry, but built a _Greek Revival Palladian Villa_ in his deceased wife's memory. Plaster artists carved her face into the ornamental plaster throughout the first floor, Carrara marble mantle in the parlor, and other areas throughout the home, as well.

The **Great Saint Louis Fire of 1849** convinced the grieving widower to fireproof his home. Master builders remolded the villa's major features in cast iron, preserving Eliza's death masks, transforming this palatial home into a virtual shrine.

What would a road trip be without vising an abandoned theater? The **Boller Brothers** , a famous architectural firm based in **Kansas City** , **Missouri** (near **Wheatley-Provident Hospital** ), designed the **Majestic Theater** specifically for **vaudeville performances—** light entertainment, quite popular in the United States during the late 19th and early 20th centuries, which comprised 10-15 minute unrelated acts, featuring magicians, acrobats, comedians, trained animals, singers, dancers, etc.

His mysterious tour guide lured him next unto **Northville Regional Psychiatric Hospital** , which opened in 1952 to accommodate overcrowding at **Northville** , **MI** , mental hospitals. Budget cuts in the late 60s through the mid-70s forced administrators to lay off most of its staff. The facility largely ran on a skeleton crew.

Scandal broke in the early 80s, alleging nurses and orderlies doped up and left patient unattended and watching TV for hours on end. The rumors persisted, til authorities probed the situation, which led unto hospital staff being arrested on assault, neglect, rape, and other charges, including failing to report select escapees. [All historical places and data researched on Opacity dot us, © Tom Kirsch and the many contributors to his web site].

 **Beauty For Ashes**

Dr. Director didn't fault her young investigator. Each location did appear random, almost chosen in haste. And their current owners didn't have any tangible connection. She double checked, and that was what helped her truly decode the virulent redhead's menacing message, as follows.

 **Route 66 State Park** memorialized a chemical disaster, which poisoned innocent, unsuspecting people, causing various forms of cancers and other long-term, incurable illnesses, while outright killing most, including animals and children. The majority argue, their deaths were accidental; no one was to blame. Others, however, ascribed their deaths unto corporate greed. Drakken poisoned her team. And where'd they wind up.

The CDC slapped the couple against their wills inside the _U.S. Army Medical Research Institute of Infectious Diseases_ , in **Fort Detrick** , **Maryland**. The late **Dr. Perry** founded **Wheatley-Provident Hospital** to combat prejudice's total disregard for colored people's dignity and humanity. This historic place inversely states the redhead's case strong enough, Dr. Director and her bosses stashed Ron and her at **USAMRID** to cover up G.J. tested their super serum on her, like human guinea pigs. Ron's own detainment was merely cosmetic, just so he and Yamanouchi didn't get suspicious.

The **James Clemens House** conveys her next charge against them. The twins mirrored their sister's resentment loud enough. Her people did team up with **USAMRID**. It wasn't to keep them inside that place. Not that she'd ever believe that now. Who could really blame her? She escaped. And what do they do. Simply scouting her neighborhood wasn't enough.

Their people lays siege harming the redhead's family and friends. Holland's men shredded over 1,000 live rounds into the Possible's house, blew up the Stoppable's, and burnt down the Load's, and later attacked their safe house killing his parents. Their actions strained their working relationship, yes, but that could've been repaired in time by simply blaming everything on SX-7. _**If only...**_

It amazed her. Two simple words could conceal so much regret. They should've never dropped that bomb upon her head. She regretted ever obeying **then-SSC Chairman Franklin's** orders. Learning her mentor role in getting her husband and his family killed severed whatever relationship they had left intact. Her father's death and more getting hurt only fueled her inconsolable grief and on-going war against G.J. She wished she could prove G.J.'s innocence. And yet, she knew deep down that was impossible. Her protegee was beyond reason and logic.

Dr. Director always boasted she knew her agents. She never imagined that went both ways, til now. The redhead seems to be reading her mind. The **Majestic Theater** dashed any hopes of reconciliation. Kim wasn't there. And yet, she could hear the implacable redhead taunting her, 'Go ahead, set your alibis, corroborate your stories, and set up your patsies. That won't save you. I'm the cast director now. You're little more than extras on my stage sticking with a preset script and doing what you're told'.

Megadeth's song **Public Enemy No. 1** seemed apropos here inside a theater. Kim's message comes across loud and clear. She intended on matching G.J.'s treachery. She exposed them _first_ by stealing their most sensitive data using that damn decoy voodoo doll. This breach _secondly_ inflicted gaping social wounds, leaving inter-departmental relationship strained and agents unsure who they _**can**_ or _**if**_ they should trust anyone else here.

HR now spent inordinate amounts of time counseling various inter-departmental disputes. Internal Security consequently wasted more time guarding HR employees refereeing these disputes. That left G.J. vulnerable for future attacks. Public Relations, in the meantime, were swamped trying to navigate turbulent media storms gathering behind these rumors of administrative corruption within G.J.

Try as they might, she taunts them mercilessly. Their best efforts may delay, but could never save G.J. inevitable collapse. G.J. took her most important loved ones. Now she'd share her anguish and helplessness with them. Dr. Director held her life in her hands back then, Kim holds hers now. Her point, G.J. will come down _when_ , and _**only when**_ , she gets ready. Not them.

She leaves the _**when**_ hanging, the same as G.J. did when they plastered their pictures across global media, _**wanted dead or alive**_ _._ labeling them all as international traitors. That's where this **theater** came into play, quite literally, again. When she's ready, unless G.J. somehow stops this, her protegee will publicize G.J.'s dirtiest secrets. Dr. Director and her bosses, whether they want to or not, will then take center stage in her scandalous satire, an direct allusion no doubt unto what ultimately shut down the psychiatric hospital, and her underlying intentions for G.J.

Her superiors know this already. And, just as she fired subordinates to save her job, they'll do the same but with more finesse by putting her life under a legal microscope and scrutinizing every action, no matter how trivial or innocent. The international media will have a field day. Headlines plastered across the globe. Hers and her bosses' pictures topping every cover.

G.J. will _lastly_ become the international equivalent of **Grixdale Farms** , known as a hotbed of corruption. Just as city officials, politicians, lawyers, judges, developers, and others disputed over the psychiatric hospital's ultimate fate tying up the property in court for years and costing the city and everyone else involved billions, the scavengers will gather around G.J.'s cannibalized carcass, and in the end scavenge whatever they can.

Contemplating such a grisly fate turned her stomach. Pure ire caused her blood to boil. That would mean," she contemns the ridicule, "her brother was right all along. She sacrificed their relationship and wasted 20-long years fighting a losing cause, upholding the law. The worst part, her life's work slowly burned down around, crumbling right before her eyes. And she couldn't stop its destruction. Dr. Director loses her temper swiping everything atop her desk into the floor.

All she could think about...

Kim Possible held all the cards. And her hands were tied by blind bureaucracy. Her superiors along with most of the world still naively believed the redhead was dead. She had 10-days left, either she proves this phantom menace is alive or face ICJ prosecution.

* * *

Haven't gotten the response hoped on this story. If any readers have a reason why or how I can increase my reviewers, drop me a line either in a review or PM, I'm open to all suggestions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Heating Up**

Back in Detroit.

Scouting the neighborhood didn't ease Commander Du's nerves. These people must've had the best neighborhood watch he'd ever seen. Only, this one watched cops closer than crooks. Every resident on every street watched him so closely. It was like they were sizing him up, assessing his threat. In fact, some even called in reinforcements, probably in case he started to roust local residents.

Will returns unto his original destination parking alongside 3375's curb. He turns off the engine, grabs his keys, and gets outside his vehicle, gun in plain view. Several residents show theirs, too. Will nods back, letting them know, he wasn't there to start trouble but wasn't a coward either. They didn't trust him. And he reciprocated that same distrust.

He knew it was silly, but couldn't stop his racing heart or overactive imagination. Will swallows hard eyeing the slasher house special. He'd watched nearly every slasher pic. This home fit the bill. He trudges through the weeds and grass covering the home's front walk. He makes his way up the front steps and across the porch knocking lightly.

"C'min, the door's open".

Will pushes open the door. He jumps, startled by the hinges' hellish screech, but eases inside.

Resident all around the home relax a bit. All laughing at the young agent's timidity. He didn't seem such a threat at this time.

 **Sergeant Chamberlain** obeyed her latest instruction dialing the director's direct line.

Phone off the hook. Her call switches unto the director's cell phone. She recognizes the Caller-ID answering on the 3rd ring asking pointedly, "Is our the commander inside already?"

"You nailed everything, Director. He scouted the neighborhood, and drew quite a bit of attention doing so. He returned unto his destination and just went inside. Hold please," he parabolic mic picked up something. And it wasn't simply ambient noise.

The door opened unto a small foyer. An L-shaped staircase lead upstairs, probably the bedrooms and couple other rooms. A dim, narrow hall led into the home's back. He could barely make out a small silhouette moving around and the smell of fresh bread baking in the over. He guessed, that was the kitchen. His only other choice, a cheap, weathered shag hung over the only other doorway.

"I'm in the living room," his hostess beckons him inside.

Will parts the makeshift door stopping cold with a gasp. And there she was. Alive and well. The redhead they'd sought nearly 2-years straight. He does a double-take twice over, just to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him somehow.

His hostess holds her hands to her mouth shushing him. Even that couldn't stay his shock.

"Kim Possible?" He blurts in complete shock.

Dr. Director drums her fingers losing patience. Few people dared put her on hold. Her imagination ran 90 mph. She couldn't ignore her nemesis' threat. Dr. Director dreams every way her ex-protege could possibly destroy her life's work. Each becomes more devastating. She tries to discover some way she could circumvent each attack scenario.

Sergeant Chamberlain heard the bumbling agent's declaration grabbing her cell phone, "Director, I have positive confirmation. Kim Possible's alive and inside that house".

"What's your confirmation, Sergeant?"

"Our boy named her point blank, Ma'am".

"Remember, we want her taken alive, if at all possible".

"Copy that, Director. Chamberlain out," the sergeant casts aside her cell phone.

"All units move in," she reciprocates the director's orders.

 **Fire Fight**

"BeeBee Prime," a BeeBee robot vibes into open view, "we have company".

"What the hell?" Will backpedals in terror reaching for his gun.

Two BeeBees grab an arm apiece immobilizing him completely.

Kim settles his confusion, "No time to explain, Commander". She cold cocks him with a single punch across the jaw.

"Squad #1-2, protect women and children".

"Squad #3, record everything that happens getting special close ups of your sisters saving these helpless women and children. You'll then deliver this footage to **Sofia Carreno** at WLRX, Channel 4, here in Detroit".

"Squad #4, signal the scouts we're ready to leave. I have what I came for".

"BeeBee Primes wishes shall be obeyed," every BeeBee responds in union.

Outside. An army of G.J. agents converge with weapons drawn upon the tiny house from all sides. Each step taken with extreme caution. Trained snipers covered their companions ready for trouble.

"Time to start the fireworks," Kim whispers in Shego's mind.

"I agree," she thinks, but dares not say in mixed company.

Kim triple taps her kimmunicator. Her BeeBee scouts receive their signal.

Back outside. Agents close tighter upon the house. Dr. Director wasn't taking any chances.

A high powered shot sowed the first seed of chaos. Its clasp ricocheted over the whole community. A young agent cries aloud going down. He nurses his rib cage lying on the ground. His companions knew he was alive. His vest stopped the round.

His companions step over the fallen agent opening fire. Hundreds of bullets shred the tiny house. Citizens and gang leaders like scream in terror witnessing this and now metallic monstrosities appear from nowhere, grab their women and children, only to vanish in a blink.

Sergeant Chamberlain and her team hear the neighbor's soul-wrenching screams. Half cover the tiny house, the rest turns covering their periphery, where the shrills originated, only to discover every house dark, residents missing off their porches, and street bare. Cars left idling amidst the middle of the street.

Deeper, more harrowing screams heightens everyone's concerns. Her teams switch assignments. Scouts cover those inside the tiny house. The rest turn with such speed scouring their periphery but missed whatever's behind this mystery. House sat dark and empty, like tombs. Every man, woman, and child gone without a trace. Cars left idling in the middle of the side street.

The mystery only deepens, though. BeeBee appear in open view, snatch more women and children, and flees into the night. "Oh, hell, not them," several agents cry in despair. Their companions saw the robots, too, but didn't recognize these monstrosities. Each discerns, whatever these things are, they posed a legitimate threat unto them and these residents.

"Kim Possible, come out with your hands up," Sergeant Chamberlain yells over her bullhorn, as her periphery units target these rampaging robots firing without abandonment.

Kim didn't reply, and a rolling blackout darkens every street lamp plunging the whole community in impenetrable darkness.

"Kim Possible, come out..." A scout BeeBee takes aim firing. A **47-mm, 150 grain, T-65 FMJ casing** bores into her right shoulder. Chamberlain spins around crying in searing pain. She loses her footing collapsing, sprawled over the ground. Her team covering the house didn't bother negotiating anymore. All fire full auto advancing with each step.

A stray round must've nicked something. The house didn't explode at random. Rippling explosions scatters its debris over a two-block radius. A fiery inferno shoots over 20-feet (or 6.1-meters) high into the air spreading more debris in every direction and scorching its closest three neighbor's homes. The concussive blast razes every man and woman there leaving unconscious agents laying roundabout the vacant lot, where the home once stood.

BeeBee reappears long enough to nab each agent, before vanishing into a blink again.

 **Double-Edged License**

BeeBees clear the country club's surveillance cameras, even carts away any potential witnesses. Kim and Shego's private escorts then drops them off inside the Detroit Golf Club's parking lot, adjacent Hamilton Road.

"Uh, Princess," Shego points towards an empty lot.

Kim approaches the same empty lot and waves her hand like a magician on stage. A **Lamborghini Veneno** shimmers into open view. Kim climbs inside, turns over the ignition, and revs the engine past 7 RPM several times.

Shego slides into the passenger seat eyeing her partner. She'd known the redhead long enough and could read her like a book, when she lets her guard down long enough. Now was one of those rare times. Revving this engine so loudly drew an excessive amount of attention. That told her, Princess was about to do something to draw more attention than they'd seen in many years. "Princess, what are _**you**_ , correction _**we**_ , about to do?"

Kim cocks her head smiling devilishly.

Shego just knew, she wouldn't like what her partner planned next. What could she do? Play along or leave her beloved redhead, and never see her again. Not a chance.

"Kim Possible and Shego are about to make a grand debut again".

"Princess, won't that exonerate Cyclops...?"

"For the time being, yes. And it'll give her the legal leverage necessary to come after us harder than ever". Kim shrugs G.J.'s threat, "I'm not worried. I know you'll have my back".

"And what a beautiful backside it is," Shego comments without thinking.

"Backside, Shego? I didn't say anything about my backside," Kim blushes, the corners of her mouth rises ever so sensually.

She'd slipped up, big time. Her big mouth only said what she thought. What really surprised her, though. Princess wasn't upset but returned a playful, seductive demeanor. "Ah, C'mon, Princess," she tests the waters between them. "Cut me some slack. You may not have realized yet. You've blossomed nicely over the past couple of years. And here you are wearing that sexy Phoenix Shroud Armor. Its nano-material hugs every curve accentuating your beauty. Do you know how long it's been since I've been on a date or gotten laid?"

"Is that what I am? A conquest? Another notch on the butch's belt".

"That isn't what...?" Shego goes to clarify what she meant, til noticing the redhead leering back with a crooked grin. "Oh, ha ha!" She cross her arms huffing her irritation.

Kim senses her gesture backfired. She'd hurt her partner's feelings. The single person who'd stood by her aside after Ron's passing. "You are somewhat butch, aren't you?" Kim japes, trying to denigrate her unintentional backhanded insult.

"Maybe in attitude, some, but 100% lady in every other way, Princess," she grins invitingly. Kim opened up a little returning her affection. That was a promising start. She was still miffed, but wouldn't blow this breakthrough in their budding relationship.

"Good. Sit back and enjoy the eye candy," Kim winks, running her free hand over her body.

Shego licks her lips.

"Head in the game, Shego," she ups her game. "There'll be time for pleasure later. We still have a 25-26 hours drive back".

"Back? Back where?"

"We're heading back home, Shego," Kim pulls into main traffic.

Shego didn't consider anywhere home. She moved around so much growing up. She didn't have time to really put down roots. Kim, though, only considered one place home, Middleton, CO. "Why are we headed back there, Princess?"

"Our nightmare started there. It's only befitting it culminate there".

"And you're accomplishing this by giving our worst mortal enemy a license to kill us? Princess, please don't take this the wrong way. I don't like this plan".

The woman wasn't a coward, only a realist. Kim sympathizes with her distaste for this operation. It appeared reckless, suicidal even. But, she'd planned every minute detail. "Relax, Emmy," Kim reaches into her armor's concealed pocket. She retrieves what appeared to be an ordinary credit card. She draws the monkey master symbol on its face. The credit card splits down the middle. A 3.4-inch (or 8.64-cm) double-edged blade jets into the open. The outer sleeves slides back together forming its hilt.

Kim grasps that handle holding the blade against the green woman's jugular spiriting, "Licenses are mysterious and luring. They promise such us freedom. You can break the rules without fearing the legal consequences. Most don't realize, a 'license to kill' is really a double-edged sword. The assassins kills a target, pulls his/her card, and escapes prosecution, if caught. That same card, however, can become her undoing. Bets' license won't be any different. Do you get my point, Emmy?" She retracts her blade putting the card-case away.

"Sure, Princess, sure" Shego eyes the redhead nervously.

Kim could tell her actions spoiled their playful banter. She tries to restore her trust by explaining, "I'm giving Bets enough rope to quite literally hang herself, Emmy".

"How will you do this?"

"By killing my mother," Kim states dryly without any remorse.

The ride back to Middleton became balefully quiet. The 'weird factor' tipped off the scale. Shego honestly debated withdrawing her support, love or not. She'd overlooked much over the last 2-years. Kim's volatile temperament had started to scare even an adrenaline junkie, like her. This next mission would finalize her decision to stay or leave forever.

 **Gathering Storm**

News, meanwhile, broke about the fiasco in Detroit. Politicians, local police and citizens, medical professionals, and others, all blamed Global Justice. Kim couldn't have been happier.

Misty usually loved her job. As executive secretary, she held seniority. That prestige granted her some perks among her fellow workers. She stayed on pins and needles lately. One negative remark and she'd never work as a secretary, let alone an executive secretary, again. Who'd believe her even if she tried to tell superiors what'd all been going on around here. Her fingers trembled as she typed the text message pressing the send button.

Sergeant Chamberlain and her assigned G.J. units were 24-hours overdue checking in. Dr. Director was a bundle of nerves. Her cell phone chimes with a text. She lays aside her current paperwork eyeing the message, "Director, Misty, you should really watch WLRX, Channel 4, Detroit".

She tosses aside her cell phone, opens her laptop, and types in the station's URL address. The top headline made her blood boil, and explained why her team's hadn't checked in, ' **International Agency Turns Local Neighborhood Detroit Into Literal War Zone** '. The article received so many views. The station did an online broadcast.

The article was so long. Dr. Director didn't feel like reading every gory detail. She clicks the video link. It'd hit the highlights. Her stomach could handle that. The video loads and a young Hispanic woman with long silky black hair steps onto screen somberly reporting, "Good morning, Detroit. I'm **Sofia Carreno**. Detroit residents aren't strangers to gang violence. We've all faced this problem at one time or another. Our top story at this hour, though, take an unexpected but tragic twist.

 **Brixsdale Farms** is heavily patrolled by the 7th precinct. Last night, this community descended into utter chaos. Residents rarely contact local police, preferring to handle matters themselves. Last night proved an exception. Frantic residents inundated emergency dispatch with calls. And yet, not a single squad car ever showed inside their tiny neighborhood.

It may surprise many viewers to learn. Local police aren't the bad guys here. **Erwin Moreno** , the 7th Precinct's Community Relations Office, explained their legal position stating, 'International law tied **Captain Marlin** , **Commissioner Lobe** , and **Gov. Stowe's** hands. **Sergeant Evelyn Chamberlain** , Global Justice's SAIC of this bungled operation, threatened their jobs if a single cop arrived inside that neighbor endangering a 2-year operation.

I inquired about this so-called operation. **Mr. Moreno** either didn't know, or was under yet another gag order. Not surprisingly, Global Justice didn't return any of my inquiries either. I, therefore, decided to get some answers myself. I visited ground zero, **Grixsdale Farms** , and discovered more shocking news. SAIC Chamberlain didn't take time to evacuate local residents or check on their well-being, after her so-called operation went south last night.

Detroit's municipal resources are already stretched thin enough. Our economy isn't helping things. Now we must also foot Global Justice clean up bill. That isn't fair. **Governor Stowe** ordered local **7** **th** **Precinct** backed by **Ypsilanti's 1171** **st** **Medical Division** of the **Michigan National Guard** to cordon off four square blocks inside the neighborhood extending from **East Grixdale Ave** to **Emery Street**.

 **Colonel David Baile** leads the governor's efforts in bring orders back into this ravished community. He later said on record, 'Civil unrest reached an all time high with residents still there. All awoke the wee hours last night hearing automatic gunshots and harrowing screams. This morning, they learn, not only did local police ignore their neighbors' pleas, but every man, woman, and child within that same 4-block radius is MIA. Dead or alive, we simply don't know yet'.

Local residents organized a 'community watch' program, where volunteers strapped with handguns and automatic rifles started to patrol their own streets. In a bizarre twist, local police hasn't moved to disarm them yet. Maybe that's partially because **Commissioner Lobe** welcomed these 'concerned' citizens' help during this time of civil crisis.

Though not community residents, two lawyers and an ex-federal judge volunteered to guide the 'neighborhood watch' group's legal activities, while four retired cops and a Green Beret master sergeant trained local residents in the proper procedures for safely but effectively taking down any suspicious suspects in their neighborhood. Several local politicians criticize their activities as aiding vigilantes.

The majority, though, sided with **Commissioner Lobe**. They welcomed these citizens' help. For now, local police stand on the sidelines watching. A few local residents' reaction to last night's 'attack on their neighborhood' may be fueling this controversy. Ominous signs cover this small community, like this one, 'Cops over feds. Global Justice not welcome back. All violators will be shot on site'.

That sign sparked this reporter's growing curiosity. I asked myself, 'What'd these residents know, I didn't? What could possibly intimidate these brave men and women into keeping silent amidst such rippling injustice? An anonymous tip supplied the first step in my journey. It seems, several residents were admitted into various hospitals across our fair city. All with various injuries—GSWs, severe burns, shrapnel in their bodies, etc.

 **First Rumbles**

My tipster insisted I first speak with **Cristina Marelez** , a **Grixdale** resident admitted into **Sinai-Grace Hospital** as a **Jane Doe**. Mrs. Marelez, a retired paralegal, worked 35-years inside Michigan's Attorney General's office. Her doctors nor administrative staff ever suspected their newest patient being among those missing **Grixdale Farms** residents, til she awoke this morning requesting to speak her family attorney, **Oscar Mueller** , a founding member with **Pierce, Estrada, and Mueller Law Firm** , who specialize in civil and class action lawsuits.

I spoke briefly with **Mrs. Marelez** about what transpired last night. She said, 'A **2002 Chevrolet Avalanche** , _license #LX4-73B_ , parked along my neighbor's home, **3375 Robinwood Avenue**. A recent widowed, single mother, **Jimena Caldera** , and her 8-year old daughter, **Talia** , moved into the house a couple days earlier.

A very sharp dressed gentleman wearing a buttoned down three-piece suit simply sat inside the vehicle before cranking up and casing our neighborhood. I pegged him as an outsider right away. None of my neighbors own such flashy clothes or cars. And those who do and come into my neighborhood are usually up to no good. I, therefore, snapped his photo and passed it around unto our neighborhood watch volunteers'.

Mrs. Marelez identified this man," a photo flashes across the screen. "His name's **William Eli Du** , and rank **Commander**. A reliable Global Justice source says, not only is he a secret agent but works directly under Global Justice's Senior Director, Betty Elizabeth Director. Don't touch your dials just yet. Here's where this story takes another fanciful twist.

Mrs. Marelez also testified, 'He later came back parking in the same spot. He got outside his vehicle flashing his gun and badge, as if warning us, her neighbors, against getting involved. He couldn't have been inside my neighbor's house 1-minute. An army of Global Justice agents descended upon my tiny neighborhood. All wearing full body armor, carrying heavy assault rifles, and converging on this helpless widow's home. A single shot rang out taking down these agent leading this assault.

I can't say _where_ exactly that mysterious shot originated. I'm positive, though, my neighbor couldn't have shot that agente. How could she? Not only did she have a young child inside her home. G.J. had one of their own inside as well covering her every move. That didn't stop these bloodhounds from emptying over a thousand rounds into this poverty-stricken widow's home'.

 **Sergeant Gaines** , a Weapons and EOD Specialist with Detroit's 7th Precinct, corrected this count stating, 'These international agents shed over 2,500 rounds into Mrs. Caldera's home. She and her daughter are still MIA. We didn't find them at any local hospitals'.

I wondered, 'How could anyone survive such a heavily coordinated assault?' Mrs. Marelez shed new light there, too, insisting I speak with another neighbor, **Neal Harmon** , a master drill sergeant at **Fort Custer** for over 22-years. I did, and asked him, 'How'd he and so many fellow residents wind up in hospitals across our fair city?'

He gave me such a shocking answer. I initially didn't believe him. He didn't waver. Mind sharp. And eyes piercing with confidence. He handed me a DVD collaborating his testimony, 'Pure chaos gripped my neighborhood after G.J.'s SAIC got shot. Her second-in-command lost control over his team. Agents panicked, shooting anything that moved

Sadly, their targets included parents grabbing their children and scrambling for cover. That was when things got really scary. These robots emerged from nowhere, grabbed our parents, children, grandchildren, including every resident, and carried us to safety. If not for them, who knows how many lives could've been lost last night?"

This reporter watched Retired Sergeant Harmon's video. Sadly, due to graphic violence, we can't show it over live TV. You can view an edited reel at our station's website. These," a BeeBee pic displays across the screen, "are the robot's Mr. Harmon mentioned moments ago. I checked with my best DOD contacts. It seems, they're called **BeeBees** , created by **Drew Lipsky** , a.k.a. **Dr. Drakken** , mastermind behind **Lil' Diablo** , and later helped thwart an alien invasion.

 **Shifting Tides**

I thought I about had this story nailed down. An inside G.J. source provided a new twist. It seems, this story started nearly 3-weeks back in **Big Diomede Island** , **Russia** , at a secret G.J. prison, code named **Darkwaters** , or **Devil's Gate** , to those incarcerated there. Russian sources confirm, the GRU initially suspected the criminal mastermind blew up the prison, butchered the guards and prisoners to cover **Jacob Stillwater** and **Sheridan Director's** escape.

 **Vivian Trevino** , Secretary of State, shared this latest developments with her GRU counterparts. **Timur Yozlov** , Director of Russian GRU, responded on national air saying, 'My investigators found syntho-goo, a wrecked weather machine, all guards murdered, and prisoners decapitated, all except two escapees. My people reached a natural but somewhat flawed conclusion. The GRU is now refocusing our efforts on more promising leads'. When asked to elaborate about these promising leads. **Director Yozlov** would only say, 'We now realize the perpetrators behind this deadly disaster may been closer home than we previously considered possible'.

 **Felix Shah's** family settled here from Russia back in the early 1900s. He speaks fluent Russian, and understands the culture intimately. He currently teaches International Relations for over 15-years at the **University of Michigan** , but helped two Busch and Clinton administrations with Russian-American negotiations. He speculates, 'By closer to home, Director Yozlov was probably insinuating they're now narrowing their suspect pool looking for someone within international law enforcement'.

This reporter must concur. Too many things here don't add up. Like, it could be argued Dr. Drakken lured **Sergeant Chamberlain** into **Grixsdale Farms** to set up **Global Justice**. If that were his core objective, why'd he have his robots save those residents? Wouldn't mass murder serve his hypothetical purposes better? One could also counter argue, he saved them to win international sympathy. From what I've learnt, the man's never cared about public opinion in the past. It doesn't fit his M.O."

" **Wade Load**..."

"What? He's alive" Dr. Director takes special note.

"...Team Possible missing tech wizard, sent this reporter this recorded message, 'Global Justice, or more specifically **Dr. Betty Elizabeth Director** , is by far a better suspect than Drakken ever could be. **Jacob Stillwater** , her right hand agent at one time, like **Commander Du** , and **Sheridan Director** , her baby brother, are secret witnesses in G.J.'s alleged on-going case against international crime lords.

They escape, and my partner's mother gets gunned down outside her place of employment 24-hours later. That isn't a mere coincidence. It's a public statement. **Carlitos Almeida** , Director General of the Brazilian Federal Police, **Kaiya Takahashi** , Japan's Minister of Defense, and **Timur Yozlov** , Director of the Russian GRU, along with Dr. Director are currently probing the possibility Kim Possible may actually be alive.

I agree wholeheartedly with **Italian Amante** , the International Fashion Designer. If she faked her death, Kim Possible had her reasons. Her biggest reason occupies Global Justice's Senior Directorate. Dr. Director's obsessed, I'd dare say, vindictive even. Detroit, I sympathize with your losses. Team Possible's incurred heavier losses by our so-called allies' hands, than we ever did with our enemies.

The atrocities committed in your city only proves the extent this woman's willing to go to ensure my teammate really is and, if not, stays dead. I challenge you, Miss Carreno, speak with the last remaining survivors. And they'll prove, **Sergeant Chamberlain** ordered **Kim Possible** come outside **Jimeno Caldera's** home. In short, they suspect this innocent widow was my teammate hiding under an assumed alias. Global Justice's actions against her mirrors their intent if they locate Kim Possible'.

His message ended there.

 **Deepest Recesses**

I spoke with one last resident, **Daniel Chang** , a 30-year Chinese born American postal carrier with the **Park Grove Post Office**. He served in Vietnam and lives three doors down from widow and single mother, **Jimena Caldera**. He added a military perspective indicating, 'This SAIC screamed over her bullhorn, 'Kim Possible, come out with your hands up'.

I can't say why. **Commander Du** nor **Mrs. Caldera** ever got the chance to respond unto this trigger happy agent's outlandish demand. **SAIC Chamberlain** waited maybe 6-10-seconds, before issuing the same ultimatum. A sniper shot took out a younger agent. Her team didn't bother to negotiate or try to ascertain where the shot originated. Her team simply opened fire on that tiny house with mother, a little girl, and their own agent inside. I can't say where that shot originated exactly, but am positive, it didn't come from inside that widow's home'.

'How can you be so sure?' She inquires about his statement's accuracy.

'Simple really,' he didn't waver. 'That rifle shot crackled over the whole neighborhood. An inside shot would've been muffled, and decibels lower and somewhat choppier. No, I believe, these G.J. agents used a standard gorilla warfare tactic. You send in a decoy agent, someone expendable, to keep the subject busy, place a couple if teams around the perimeter, and have a third on mop up duty, in case the operation goes south. Anyone can see this one did. It's far more likely someone on this 3rd team fired that shot, which took down SAIC Chamberlain'.

'Why would they do this?'

'Well, Miss, it'd serve multiple strategic goals. If I were that inside agent, I'd be asking myself. Who on my team wants me dead? Were they acting under orders? And, if so, whose? The SAIC getting wounded serves to justify this op, sanctioned or not. Second, if done properly, this tact would distract the public, and trick the media into blaming this disaster on local police, disgruntled neighbors, maybe even on gang activity, or a combo thereof.

Primarily, it'd serve to justify G.J.'s on-going probe into this young woman's death. I worry about her safety if caught, given this director's vindictive nature. If Detroit's any real indication, she intends on setting up a similar scenario, where she can _**legally**_ kill this young woman, regardless how many agents she must sacrifice in the process'.

Those are some sobering allegations, leaving the world reeling with uncertainty. Global Justice was once our shinning knights during the invasion. Today, however, the organization teeters on the brink of collapse. Its director's so obsessed and embittered, rather than praising this young woman's dedication in exposing a criminal conspiracy threatening her organization's very existence. She persistently wastes its precious time and resources pursuing their savior's ghost, alive or dead, including her family.

It leaves this reporter asking a final question, 'What could compel a seemingly healthy woman into undertaking such illogical, self-destructive actions?'

 **Dr. Diana Santos** , a psychoanalyst who's certified with the **American Board of Psychiatry and Neurology (ABPN)** and **American Psychiatric Association** and working inside **StoneCrest Center** , a mental health facility here in Detroit, gave one possibility, "Prolonged stress arising from unresolved inter-personal issues can manifest in various physical and/or mental illnesses.

We all have mental defenses, whether or not we recognize them. Our minds developed them as small children, which continue to evolve into adulthood. These 'mental defenses' are our subconscious minds trying to protect who we truly are. Thoughts and behaviors counter intuitive unto this 'true self' are considered _neuroses_. These people generally aren't delusional and very grounded with reality, except when outside stimuli challenges the patient's perception of herself in relation with that reality.

I've examined recent press conferences, internal G.J. inquiries into this poor woman's aberrant actions, spoken with current and former agents, even examined G.J.'s disastrous operations in hunting Kim Possible going back 3-years. I concluded, if still alive, Kim Possible has bested her former mentor so many times. Dr. Director projected her own inadequacies onto this young woman. That'd certainly explain why she consistently paints G.J.'s savior as the scourge of the Earth.

These crushing blows brought unprecedented stress. Her own mother said it best, 'My daughter can deal with just about any challenge better than most. She does, however, have a major problem with losing. Her competitive nature can't admit someone might be better at something. She copes with failure by projecting whatever she deems caused her to fail onto others'.

Desperation prompted the woman to commit heinous crimes. Again, she justifies her own actions by deluding herself into believing Kim Possible committed her crimes. Inversely, Kim Possible now embodies the source of all her failures. Should she actually capture this young woman? I fear for her safety. Dr. Director could easily kill her without realize what she's done til too late'.

Dr. Director runs one of this worlds most powerful international law enforcement agencies. It pains my hear to even contemplate, the doc may be right. If so, I pray this poor woman's superiors get her the help she so desperately needs. Because, if they don't, I fear something far worse may transpire next time she going chasing ghosts. I..."

Dr. Director couldn't stomach anymore closing her laptop. Her mind reeling with vengeful thoughts over how royally Possible screwed her on this one, too.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this revision. If you did, please review and let me know. Thanks to all my reviewers, both good and bad. Your opinions count.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Ruffled Feathers**

Shego and Kim reach Middleton Medical Center parking nearest the ambulance bay. Kim breaks out her laptop, connected with WLRX Channel 4 Detroit, and watched the same broadcast.

Shego presses the laptop's space-bar pausing the video. "Princes, _first_ ," she laughs heartily, "you mercilessly rile Cyclops to no end. Now have people thinking she's mental".

"Hey, I warned her," Kim shrugs. "I routed her pigeon through all those stops, including a state mental hospital. Herein is where my next care package comes into play".

Shego caught that certain undertone. The redhead was about to up the ante, yet again. "Alright, Cupcake, what's next in your devious bag of tricks?"

"Oh, just this," Kim produces Will Du's G.J. cell phone.

"Is that..."

"Not exactly, it's a clone of his phone,"

"Won't G.J. brain trust still triangulate us the instant you turn that damn thing on, Princess".

"Oh, they'll triangulate _a position_ , just not ours".

Kim grins deviously activating her earbud, "BeeBee #4731, are you in position?"

"BeeBee #4731 in position, BeeBee Prime. Prisoners inside the closed, jailhouse eatery".

"Technology's a beautiful thing isn't it?" She turns the cloned device on surfing the web.

Betty's office phone rang. She answers it on the 2nd ring, "Dr. Director".

"Director, Kingsley here".

"What do you have, Kingsley?"

"Commander Du's phone came online a minute ago".

"Did you triangulate his position?"

"He's in **Salem** , **Massachusetts** , Director".

"Did you ring him?"

"I tried, several times, but he's not answering my calls".

"Send people to check and see what's..."

She copies an online photo of **Northville Regional Psychiatric Hospital** , attaches a song link, and sends her ex-mentor a text message in Will Du's name.

Her own cell phone chimes.

Kingsley had a sinking feeling. "I'll get right on that, Director". He acknowledges her instructions.

"You do that," she hangs up, reaches for and swipes her thumb across her screen. The phone comes alive displaying a text message from the commander's phone. A sinking feeling said she shouldn't, but ignores that premonition double-clicking the text message, "Click here".

A picture of **Northville Regional Psychiatric Hospital** displays across her screen. The song, ' **Take A Hint** ,' playing loudly in the background ( **Victoria Justice** , from her 2nd soundtrack, **Victorious 2.0: More Music from the Hit TV Show** , released **June 5, 2012** , under **Nickelodeon Records** and **Sony Music Entertainment** ).

 **Digging The Spur**

Kingsley pinpointed the commander's exactly location. He didn't dare call her with this information. Her mood was already foul enough. She'd literally explode possibly fire him, too, especially upon her seeing this newest clue. Whoever's behind this had been sending her coded message. Even he hadn't figured their code system out altogether. He knew enough, although. He types in the new information sending her a text.

His text flashes across her phone, "Pinpointed the commander's exact location, the **Old Salem Jail** in **Essex County** , **Massachusetts** ". 'Take A Hint' started to play louder upon her answering this text. That couldn't be a mere coincidence. Everything place they'd stopped during this trip down memory lane had historical significance, which correlated with recent events. She reasons, maybe this place did too? She runs it across her computer.

Opacity dot com boasts this place being Massachusetts' first jail. Some even believe, those accused during the Salem witch trials were housed there preceding their trial and execution. The jail was later purchase by developers and converted into a stylish 'jail house' themed restaurant, called **The Great Escape** [All historical places and data researched on Opacity dot us, © Tom Kirsch and the many contributors to his web site].

Dr. Director growls irately pounding her desk. Last time, her nemesis mocked her about having G.J. shut down, and raved how greedy politicians, lawyers, judges, and developers would fight over its putrid remains, like starving scavengers. Now she deepens the insult by leaving her people inside a renovated jail, bought by an restaurateur, called the **The Great Escape**.

An obvious dig, mocking her life's work, and degrading G.J.'s best efforts at apprehending her as less effective than Salem authorities chasing and prosecuting fictitious witches. She knew then, her nemesis set her up again. And she fell for her lies hook, line, and sinker. Now she uses a captured agent's cell phone to rub her nose in that fact.

"Not anymore," Dr. Director unlocks her bottom desk drawer.

Her brother had two cell phone when she took him into custody 2-years earlier. She logged one, but stuck the other back. Something told her she might need it one rainy day. And today was that day. She sends a reply text unto her people in the field, " **Black Bolt is a go** ". She closes the device simpering. That'd teach her nemesis a lesson.

"Kim, Dr. Director just activated the spare cell phone she confiscated off her brother, like you said she would, when times got touch enough," Annie cuts into their private conversation.

Herein was another reason she hacked HenchCo and Global Justice com networks. If she hadn't, G.J.'s cyber defense unit would've caught Dr. Director, the instant she activated her decoy HenchCo phone. "What'd she do with the phone?"

"Sent a text message, Kim".

Shego discerns Kim pulling a fast one, "What'd it say?"

"Black Bolt's a go".

"Who the hell's Black Bolt, Princess? I've never heard that code?"

"It's a secretive **Omega Red** assassination order. Dr. Director just assigned me to kill my comatose mom, Shego".

Kim had already crossed enough lines. She couldn't stomach the redhead crossing this one. It'd no doubt utterly devastate the young woman so badly. She'd never get her princess back. "You can't".

Kim senses her heightened concern. She eases her worries consoling, "Don't worry. My Global Justice back-up will arrive in time to save her".

"What? Princess, that makes no sense. Even for you. Global Justice wants you dead, and trying to manipulate you into killing your own mom. Why would they send back-up to protect her?"

"What can I say? Just proves how emotionally unstable Bets truly is," Kim winks, assuring her partner, she had everything under control. "Stay here, and be ready at a moment's notice. I'm gonna come out hot and under heavy fire requiring immediate extraction".

"I'll be ready, Princess," She promises, but cinches one condition. "You're gonna explain this crap in greater detail, when this is over".

"Deal," Kim activates her Phoenix Shroud Armor's stealth mode. She gets out of the car, makes her way across the back lawn, and slip inside the northern emergency exit. Doctors, nurses, orderlies, even select administrative staff secretly disconnected its alarms. That way, they could slip outside and sneak a smoke or the occasional make-out session, possibly without getting fired.

 **Arisen From Ashes**

Kim eases into the northern stairwell, climbs three flights, and exits the 3rd floor. She head straight into CCU Triage #3. And there she waits.

1 hour.

2 hours.

3 hours.

Dr. Director's assassin(s) still hadn't made their move. Kim couldn't talk per se. It'd blow her cover. She'd tap her kimmunicator lightly every so often, letting Shego know she's okay, but still waiting. Her wait finally comes to an end 15-minutes til the 4th hour.

A middle age doctor enters the CCU. Curly chestnut bangs hung over his forehead concealing his left eye entirely. There was an 'air of mystery' about him. Each stride, casual but inconspicuous. He clearly didn't work here. And yet, he carried himself with such confidence and authority. Doctors, nurses, and orderlies didn't give him a second glance upon noticing his white coat and name tag.

He slips inside her mom's triage unit, closes the privacy curtain around her bed, reaches into his right coat pocket, and retrieves a small syringe approaching her IV. He passes within inches. His right eye shifts right and left, as if he somehow senses someone watching him, but simply couldn't pinpoint _who_ or _where_ she might be. He brushes aside this premonition reaching for Anne's IV.

Kim remains motionless, not even daring to breathe deeply. Positive, he wasn't acting alone. And she'd have at most a few seconds to strike, before back-up would be inside. She couldn't engage them in such close quarters. Her mom could get hurt in the crossfire. She must somehow disarm them, and draw the fight outside and away from her mom's unit. That was her mom's only chance at survival. Kim powers up and rears her hand back. A decisive blow crushes her opponent's windpipe.

The imposture doctor recoils in shock dropping his clipboard and needle. Mortal terror stains both eyes. His hands gravitate towards his throat. Two female companions hear the commotion and burst into the unit with silenced .38s drawn. Their eyes rake the interior top to bottom. Their boss collapses dead at their feet. And no one else was inside the unit, but them. Their eyes drift back towards Anne, lying unconscious in her hospital bed. Machines keeping her alive. Each share an uncertain glance.

Their distraction was her opening. Kim shoots one assailant between the eyes tackling the second through the unit's sliding glass door. The assassin's M-9 spewed .38-Super rounds into the ceiling, nurses station, and other units roundabout the CCU during their struggle. Kim fakes a malfunction, as her stealth suit shooting violent sparks and various parts of her body fades in and out of existence, til she comes into full view.

Every doctor, nurse, and orderly there gasps in shock recognizing the vibrant redhead. Their shock turns to morbid terror seconds later. The fiery redhead executes a coordinated reverse windmill kick simultaneously ko'ing her opponent, grabbing her Government issued M-9 handgun, and getting back onto her feet. People screamed all around them. Kim scours her surroundings spotting a lone assailant charging around the corner leading inside the CCU. She barely has time to scatter metallic orbs and somersault over taking cover behind the nurses station.

Her adversary sees her companions lying dead roundabout the CCU. She wasn't taking anymore chances. Her adversary was wily, skilled in close quarters combat, and didn't mind killing people. She opens with full fury. Her MP-7 rumbled in-sync with doctors, nurses, orderlies, and visitors' terrified screams. 4.6-mm rounds masticate the nurses station's exterior wall, the only barrier shielding them from a certain death. Luckily, the assassin ignores the tiny orbs rolling around her feet. The motion initiates a chemical reactions breaking the orbs' wax seals. Every orb spews a vitriolic cloud of smoke. Her gun clicks empty.

Kim marks, her adversary quit firing to reload and switch to IFR. She had a 15-second window, tops. The innovative ex-Global Justice agent activates her orbs' sonar tool. Each transponder transmits a signal, which reacts with its surroundings. The receivers recovers the ambient noise, while internal systems link with her kimmunicator triangulating her adversary. Kim pops up pumping three shots into her opponent with mere seconds to spare.

A slug lodged in her right shoulder, chest, and gut. The assassin cries in immense pain. She loses her footing and stumbles backwards. Her finger clasps tightly around her now loaded MP-7's trigger spewing 4.6-mm rounds as she goes down. She hits the ground releasing her grip. Her guns grows ominously silent.

Kim leaps over the nurses station pumping two three-round bursts into the ko'ed assassin, who'd tried to harm her mom. She stoops over and grabs the assassin's last clip. She discards her empty clip, slaps the spare into its chamber, and cocks her weapons. Reloaded, her firearm now had 18-.38-Super rounds.

She barely had time to get her bearings. Several shots buzz past her head. Kim turns, spotting her younger brothers racing towards her carrying fully automatic Glocks, and accompanied by the Global Justice back-up she'd requested. Only, they didn't know that. Each assumed she was there to murder her mother. Her brothers and their companions didn't hesitate in taking aim and firing. All intent on killing her regardless the cost.

 **Calling All Cars**

Various caliber ammo pelts her suit's shield. Mother protected, she triple taps her kimmunicator running towards the ER exit.

Shego receives her signal. She cranks up, as her green and black **2016 McLaren 675LT** shimmers into open view. Everyone gasps in shock backing away. She kicks the car into gear peeling outside the parking lot.

Kim didn't target anyone specific simply firing behind herself on the run. A G.J. agent goes down crying in pain. A .38-Super slug lodged in his left hip.

His fellow G.J. agents left him where he lay. Every agent and her brothers hasten their pace, while returning fire. 9-mm and various caliber automatic rounds pelt her shields ricocheting in every direction. Two nurses get caught in the crossfire taking multiple hits.

Kim empties two more rounds into the E.R.'s double pane window. She leaps through the shattering glass and turns midair firing back. Jim takes a .38 Super round in his right shoulder.

"No," a nurse screams, diving directly into the redhead's line of fire. A .38-Super lodges deep in the young brunette's gut. Tim didn't stop even for his wounded brother. He continues his pursuit firing with every step, intent on putting this thing down. For good.

A **2016 McLaren 675LT** screeches into the ambulance bay about this time. Shego slides over into the passenger seat but stays low.

Kim dives sliding across the vehicle's roof. 9-mm and various caliber automatic rounds pelt the car's armor plating and bullet resistant glass. She jumps inside, latches her seat belts, and takes off in a cloud of dust.

G.J.'s SAIC taps into local police broadcasting an alert, "All Global Justice and local police near Middleton Medical Center. Please be advise. We have two female suspects fleeing the scene of a triple homicide. The driver's 5'4" (or 162.56-cm), red hair, green eyes, and ruddy complexion. Her partner in crime is 5'6" (or 167.64-cm), black hair, green eyes, and minty complexion. Their names are **Kimberly Anne Possible** and **Mala Angitia Quinn Go** , a.k.a. **Shego** ".

"Say again," Sergeant Detective Hobbles requires immediate confirmation, before devoting more resources to chasing a ghost.

Tim grabs the SAIC's radio, "Detective Hobble, this is Tim Possible. Believe them, this time. My sister's alive, and just shot my brother while trying to kill our mom".

"Alright, Boys. Hobble out".

SAIC Rosenthawl swears indignantly under his breath.

"Sorry, Brother," Tim pats the angry man's back reassuringly. "Your organization doesn't have the best rep right now. The media's really lambasted you guys lately, quite unfairly, I might add". Tim turns and heads back inside to check on his brother and mother.

"Annie, black out all traffic cams within a six-mile radius".

"Done, Kim".

"Excellent," Kim presses her palm into the dash scanner. An albescent light scans her prints just to verify authorization before accessing Annie's core control matrix.

"Identity confirmed," Annie chimes 20-seconds later. "What should I become next?"

"A jet black 2016 Lotus Evora 400 Roadster".

Annie sheds her McLaren veneer assuming a convertible disguise.

"Nice!" Shego and Annie extol her choice in vehicles.

Kim hits I-10 heading towards Go City but stays within the local speed limit. A herd of local cops, Colorado Highway Patrol, and G.J. scream past them 5-minutes later. Two police choppers cover the interstate north and south conducting intense IFR and UV sweeps".

Shego smiles, they were hiding in plain sight.

"Sir," the G.J. chopper pilot radios his superior, "we lost them".

"How could you lose such a flashy car?" SAIC Rosenthawl screams ready to shatter his radio.

"That's just it, Sir," the pilot explain their situation. "Local traffic cams recorded them hitting I-10 near Middleton, and then puff, they simply vanished off scope. We're not detecting anything on IFR or our UV sweeps either. So, they can't be using cloaks".

"Very well," he yields. "Continue your grid pattern search, 30-minutes. If you still don't find any sign of them, return to base, Halo".

"Copy that, Sir," the pilot disconnects.

 **Power Play**

Dr. Director caught SAIC Rosenthawl's APB. She caterwauls so loudly.

Misty ran into the office, "Are you okay, Director?"

"Never better," she boasts lively. "Possible's alive. And I have proof now".

"What kind of proof?"

"Hospital surveillance, numerous credible witnesses, even dead bodies," she grabs her .45 heading outside. She reaches the hospital within 30-minutes flat. She storms into the ER with newfound pride and confidence.

Tim observes the woman's smirk and gait. He instantly knew, talking wouldn't do any good with her in this mood. She came for a fight, not a negotiation. Tim nudges this confrontation in his favor, "Oh, great, you again. What do you want this time, Director?"

Dr. Director discerns his contemptibility, but not his underlying motives. "Don't get cocky with me, Young Man," she puts him in his place authoritatively. "You can't hide behind the board any longer".

"Hide? Who's hiding? I'm right here, Director," He pounds his chest challenging her outright.

Dr. Director grits her teeth behind her affable veneer, "What happened here?"

The woman had definitely lost her edge. Her actions reeked of desperation. "As if you don't know," he shakes his head eyeing her companions, who only averted eye contact. "That _**thing**_ was here," he opens a new line of dialogue.

"Your sister?"

"I told you, last time, Director. That _**thing**_ ," he dehumanizes his sibling, "isn't my sister. _**It**_ may occupy her body, for now. Our sister perished long ago. Thanks to you".

"Why then did you help _**it**_ escape?" She charges him pointedly gauging his reaction.

"Help _**it**_?" He stutters, barely believing his ears. "Lady, are you mental? My brother's lying inside that unit. That _**thing**_ pumped a .38-Super slug into him. Her second shot would've perforated his heart, only a nurse shielded him. She's lying in emergency surgery and may not live".

"I can produce witnesses showing you aided and abetted in her escape," she purposely riles the twin terror again gauging his reaction.

"I'm sure you can, given your track record lately for stepping outside the law," he didn't back down from her challenge. "I, however, have more credible witnesses proving my innocence".

"Why then didn't you share with my people how that vehicle works. That way, we field units might have been able to better track that _**thing's**_ car? You created its core programming, didn't you?" She eyes him with a vindictive lour.

Tim discerns her agenda behind this question. Her people currently sympathized with his family. Emotions are fickle, subject to change without a moment's notice. She can't move against them without justification. She needed him to incriminate himself. That's why she was trying so hard to rile him. She hoped he'd say something hastily in his anger

"Yes. My brother and I remodeled Kim's car. Wade later helped us develop Annie's prototype core personality matrix. Others have tweaked our initial work since then. Why else do you think we were unable to locate Annie after Kim vanished? And besides, even your own men and women can attest, we didn't help that _**thing**_. Why would we? _**It**_ tried to harm our mom. If you still think otherwise, maybe you are as mental as that Detroit psychiatrist said". Tim turns her own tact against her.

Dr. Director loses her temper stepping towards the upset youngster.

SAIC Rosenthawl steps in stopping her, "Ma'am, you need to calm down".

Dr. Director glares between him and this sassy young man asserting, "That's Director to you! And don't you ever forget that fact, Agent!"

SAIC Rosenthawl lost respect for the woman long ago. He felt G.J. needed a new director. He even jeopardizes his career to protect his colleagues. "For now," he purposely riles the old woman into now giving the young man his opening.

She discerns his insubordination threatening, "I'll have your badge over this, Agent!"

"You two, take SAIC Rosenthawl and Tim Possible into immediate custody," she singles out two G.J. agents nearby.

"You," she singles out the SAIC's next in command, "post two guards outside his brother's room, and have him moved to Global Justice's medical facility, immediately. I'll defer charges til later".

Not a single agent budged a muscle.

 **New Leash**

"Did you hear...?"

"Save your breath, Director," Tim defend everyone against her intimidation.

The terrified G.J. agents relax a bit, but refused to show their gratitude. Who knew who'd win this cock fight? Each prayed Tim would. Glad, someone finally put this administrative bully in her place. "You see," he reads the woman's growing confusion, "I learnt everything I could about your precious little organization, since you started your little crusade against my family".

"Such as..." She leaves the rest open, as if denying everything, but admitting nothing, either.

Tim smiles, realizing. Though a challenge, her open ended statement also served as an indirect admission of guilt. "Such as," he presses his point, "G.J.'s senior director no longer controls every aspect of this magnificent organization. For example, O.P.M.'s powers have been extended. The SSC amended G.J.'s operational charter. OPM acquired a new investigative division, code named **Clean Sweep**. A special unit of men and women, who investigate upper management reporting directly to the director of OPM and/or the chairman of the SSC, as each case dictates".

"Why haven't I ever heard of this unit?"

"Oh, I sympathize with your confusion," Tim digs his spur deeper, "and appreciate your gracious, although unintentional, cooperation in helping us establish this particular unit".

"And how'd I do that, pray tell?"

"Well, it's a relatively new unit. My brother and I pitched the idea unto your superiors. Initially, the board wasn't very receptive, until your recent activities, Director. That's what made this possible".

She grits her teeth openly catching their subtle dig, 'Anything's possible for a Possible".

" **SSC Chairman Cassandra Marshall** and **OPM Director Russel Morales** signed off on our new proposal. My brother and I no longer work at MSC. We head up this new unit policing you. So, go right ahead and pull your recent underhanded tactics, like arresting us on bogus charges, losing paperwork during processing prisoners, etc. and we'll gladly strip what little power you have left, Director".

"You best not get so cocky with me, Boy," she insult his manhood directly. "You won't always have the upper hand. You just wait and see. I'll prove you're helping your sister evade justice, if it takes my last mortal breaths".

"Go ahead, waste more of G.J.'s already dwindling resources. That _**thing**_ survived, and is back for revenge. Don't delude yourself, Director. _**It**_ being alive and having our sister's face doesn't absolve your past crimes; however, does extend your 30-day deadline".

"What? I don't understand," Dr. Director expected many reactions, never this. The twins may hate their sister now. She wasn't so sure. Even they blamed her over their fat0her's death, and mother getting wounded, and justifiably so, if they ever learnt about **Operation Black Bolt** , an operation to murder Anne Possible, while blaming Kim Possible.

Tim drops his head swallowing his ire extolling, "Director, you may not believe this. Despite your actions against our family, my brother and I feel you're still the best person for G.J.'s dictatorship".

He was right. Dr. Director didn't believe a word. She sizes him up trying hard to ascertain the boy's angle. She'd usually reject a 'frenemies' help. Fact was, her back was against the wall here. She faced possible prosecution in less than a week. She couldn't be picky right now. "You called them, and recommended an extension on my behalf?" The older woman plays along, determined she'd figure how their angle and turn it against them later.

"Director, I intended on sharing this good news the instant I saw your enter the E.R., but couldn't. Your attitude and gait told me. You came here seeking a rematch. My authority versus yours. Truth is, you have authority in areas I don't, and vice versa. Hence, I riled you into slipping into silence, at least long enough, til I could share this good news, and preferably without one or both of us getting arrested. If you'd just listened, instead of spouting that nonsense and throwing around your weight, we could've saved us both a lot of time and needless aggravation".

She'd been locked in mortal combat so long. Her versus the world, them believing her protegee's dead, and mocking her sorely over insisting she was still alive. Her versus her protegee, wrestling mentally with her care packages' pernicious provocations. And yet, here's her brothers extending her an olive branch. She didn't know _what to think_ or _how to react_ but simply asks, "What do I do now?"

"Here," he hands her a new G.J. cell phone.

"What's this for?"

"A direct line with us, Director. Your leash had been extended. Now, get out there and find that _**thing**_. Stop it by any measures necessary...within law, of course," Tim clarifies what he meant.

* * *

I haven't gotten the response I initially expected. I hope more viewers would consider leaving their responses. It'd help me improve not just this story, but others as well. Your insight would be appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Eyes Beyond**

Jack Hench deactivates their tap into hospital surveillance and turns to his co-conspirators, "Well, you saw what I did. What's your input concerning this latest development?"

His companions sat in stunned silence glaring at the dark screen.

Gemini breaks the lull japing, "I say, it's Comedy Central gold, Baby".

The man ran one of the most powerful criminal organizations in the western hemisphere. Stillwater couldn't believe he'd treat this so lightly. Maybe that was really why WEE fail? Incompetence. He loses patience rebuking him sharply, "Who cares about your petty sibling grudge?"

"I do," Gemini attest without apology. "Didn't you see? Those children control her leash. Hell, I'd buy them a steak dinner, if they were on our side". He lays down his head cackling hard and pounding his fists merrily on the conference table.

"Grow up, Gemini!" Drakken shakes his head condescendingly. "Stillwater's right. We're in grave danger here. You admire those kids so much. Why don't your share their concern? Kim Possible just tried to kill her own mother".

"So what if she did," Gemini belies the threat. "It'd simply meant, we had one less Possible to kill, if she'd succeeded. As is, their numbers are the same with each posing the same identical threat. So, why dramatize her threat level now?"

"Earlier projection assumed, Kim Possible wouldn't cross certain lines. And yet, we just witnessed her execute a downed, unconscious assailant without blinking twice. The elevated threat should be obvious to anyone with half a brain". Stillwater backhands the stock, patch-eyed man.

Gemini leaps back onto his feet. Fists bawled up tight. He starts towards his former cellmate, but stops cold hearing a gun cock and Jack clearing his throat gruffly.

"I advise you calm down immediately, Gemini," Hench draws his firearm making his point loud and clear. His request wasn't open for debate.

"You both apparently need some time apart," Jack glares between Gemini and Stillwater.

"Gemini, sit across the conference table and let's get back to business at hand".

Gemini walks around the table. His single good eye shifting between Hench's .357 shadowing his every step and his former cellmate.

"Drakken's right," Jack never dreamt he'd ever hear himself utter those ominous words. "We could be in greater danger than ever. Kim Possible was dangerous enough. Now she possesses her husband's mystic powers and already reaching levels he never dreamt possible. We all saw what she did outside SX-7's base in **Bannock** , **OH** ".

"What she did?" Stillwater contemns giving her too much credit. "She accomplished most of that using my stolen weapon, the **Hela-Viper** ".

"Point is," Jack skirts another tantrum, "she's well-connected, wily, and powerful. All three are a deadly combination, given we're her enemies. And she'll be coming for us sooner or later".

"Coming? She's already been here once," Drakken groans, rubbing his throbbing backside.

"Oh, no," Stillwater disagrees with the blue man, "she sent her lackey".

"Shego isn't anyone's lackey!" Drakken retorts.

"He didn't mean anything by that, Doctor," Jack conciliates their differences of opinion. "He simply meant, she sent her chipped partner to give us a foretaste of what she had planned for us, once she's done with Betty Director and Global Justice".

 **Unsettling Implications**

Drakken, Stillwater, and Gemini couldn't debate that point. They'd no sooner uttered their, "Yeahs". The overhead monitor comes alive on cue. A gentleman in his early 60s with thick beard, receding white hairline, and round spectacles appears on screen.

"Ah, Dr. Kovea, what'd your tests uncover?" Stillwater acknowledges his long-time colleague.

"SSC Chairman Marshall did exactly as you predicted," he gives the good news. "She insisted the twins receive full medical check-ups, before receiving their upgraded security clearances and taking over G.J.'s newest OPM sub-division. I ran a few extra tests than required proving conclusively. Both have chips embedded near their skull bases".

"Are they the same or upgraded versions as those used on the Wego twins?"

"Similar, but definitely not the same".

"How can you be so sure, Doctor?"

"Kim Possible chipped Wegos' cerebellums. Her chip vanished after extraction. So, we didn't have long to exam its internal circuitry. We did, however, learn one main difference. Hers had a dynamic A.I. surpassing anything our molecular and cellular neurobiologists had ever seen, designed to evolve as its subject adapted mentally and physically unto changing environmental stimuli. These new chips don't have this adaptability. A medical doctor must periodically update their A.I.s through wireless means, or the subject's body would simply reject these implants".

"Are you saying their mother implanted her own children, Doctor?"

"Possible, but doubtful, Sir," Dr. Kovea eliminates their most like suspect.

"Why not her?" Stillwater challenges his reasoning.

"For three simple reasons," Dr. Kovea doesn't waves. "First, a neurosurgeon, Dr. Possible could easily manage these chips' functionality. She, however, lacks the engineering background necessary to design and build something so complex".

"What about Team Possible's brain childs?" Drakken could remember the boy's name.

"We have the same problem there. Dr. Wade Load and her sons could easily built this chip. All three lacks the medical expertise to ensure these chips remain operating within safety parameters. They would haft to ally with the mother in monitoring and controlling them. I doubt, she'd agree. You didn't see how upset she got over Drakken chipping her daughter the first time.

And besides, these chips' design schematics don't match anything of theirs G.J. has on file. That leaves us with a conundrum. Anne secondly would haft to outsource having these chips built. And we would've surely heard something about it by now. Lastly, their chips have been update since Dr. Possible got shot, Gentlemen".

"Then, who chipped them? Dr. Director?"

"We considered but eliminated her as a possible candidate, Colonel," Dr. Kovea explains why. "She could never build or maintain these chips. She'd haft to incite G.J. R&D division to build them. Not only would her bosses trace these chips right back unto her, they don't match anything G.J.'s techs have done in the pass, or the villains they've copied".

"I've checked HenchCo's records, too, Colonel," Jack eliminates his company as their next likely suspect. "They don't match any scientists' designs we have on record either".

"Then, who chipped these two?"

"Kim Possible," Gemini poses a candidate not discussed yet.

"She's knowledgeable in theoretical and applied mechanical robotics and engineering, all necessary to build these neural chips, but lacks the medical know-how to ensure they operate within safety parameters. She hasn't been anywhere near her family. Dr. Possible, therefore, can't be helping her daughter. And besides," Dr. Kovea raises another contention, "why would she build these chips? Their A.I. incites a subject's aggression towards her. That makes no sense..."

"Oh, yes, it does," Drakken wasted no time disagreeing with his colleague. "It'd give her justifiable cause to kill them and earn public sympathy".

Dr. Kovea sympathized, the man had a legitimate reason to hate Kim Possible. Hell, they all did. He exposes a logical flaw, "She isn't a hero any longer, Doctor. She's done so many unthinkable things lately. She no longer cares about _legal_ or _moral_ justifications. I'm certain, killing them without any justification wouldn't faze her a bit. I do contend, though, chipping and gradually turning her brothers against herself, just so she could later kill later them doesn't serve any logical purpose. Why debate her guilt or innocence when we have a far better suspect. One, we're all reluctant to consider openly".

"Shego's innocent," Drakken defends the green woman.

"She's a skillful fighter and thief, who can operate, hack, even cross wire state-of-the-art security systems, but can't built these ships from scratch. I mean no disrespect to you, Drakken. You're a skilled inventor. You could probably manufacture these chips, but never program their advanced A.I. Hence, you'd both haft to outsource that part of the operation. That's why we eliminated her, too, as a potential suspect early in our investigation".

"Then, who are you suggesting we should suspect, Dr. Kovea?"

"The BeeBees, Mr. Hench," the screen splits down the middle displaying scenes from Grixsdale Farms in Detroit.

"Oh, hell," every man swears together sharing the same concern.

"What if Possible doesn't control them as well as she thinks? She did essentially murder their only queen," he unveils the BeeBee cybernetic psyche. "These are highly evolved sentient robots, who now possess at least some rudimentary form of consciousness. What if they're playing along until they can avenge their fallen queen?"

 **The Low Down**

Kim and Shego did the last thing anyone expected: took up residence inside Drakken's Middleton Mountain lair.

The overhead screen goes dark, leaving four mismatch criminals sitting alone in stunned silence. Minds reeling with 'what ifs,' when the screen flashes red, followed by blaring sirens. A coded message scrolls across the background, "The shadows of the past can become shades of the present".

Drakken gasps in shock deciphering its meaning. He runs his hands over the control module. The unit projects a 3D keyboard onto the conference table. His fingers move fiercely over its keys.

"Drakken, what's wrong?"

"Shego tricked Possible into activating my Middleton Mountain lair," he declares with joy. "In fact, perimeter defenses came online about 10-minutes ago".

"A hug can be warmer than a crackling fire," replaces the first message.

"What does that mean, Doctor?" Jack Hench grows irritated over being kept in suspense.

Drakken's hands type faster explaining, "It's means, they're not alone". Perimeter cameras come online scouring local terrain. FRS identifies GRU agents laying siege against the lair.

Drakken worked more frantic than ever. His fingers flying across his keyboard. And whatever he was typing wasn't English.

"Doctor, what are you doing now?" Stillwater mirrors their companions' joint concerns.

"Warning Shego," he states without apology, and wouldn't stop or glance up.

Hench eyes the others silently getting their input. He reads resounding doubts in their eyes. "Let me see inside that lair," Hench tests the blue man's loyalties targeting him point blank.

Drakken didn't even recognize Hench's .357. Eyes downcast and fingers typing fiercely on his keyboard.

"Well?" Hench slams his hand against the table.

"I'm trying. Inside cameras have either malfunctioned, been disabled, or being jammed. I can't even tell which from here".

Hench didn't hesitate firing, but was a little too late.

Drakken hits the ENTER key sending his message. A .25-ACP round tore into his right shoulder mere seconds later. He grasps his shoulder crying aloud. He spins around slipping out of his chair. He could only pray Shego got his message in time.

"Take him to the dungeon and patch him up," Hench orders.

Stillwater and Gemini seize the blue man dragging him downstairs.

"Director," Kingley remotely activates her computer, "Tim and Jim Possible are here..."

"What for?"

Tim spoke for the group last time. The woman still didn't believe him. And he practically gave her an extension on capturing that _**thing**_.

Jim grasps the mic asserting, "You accused us with aiding and abetting that _**thing**_. We're here now to prove our willing to help put _**it**_ down once and for all, if you'll cooperate, Director".

Kingsley takes over there, "The Possible twin shared insights regarding their sister's past exploits. Working together we located them, Director".

"Shego and Kim Possible," she grits her teeth even mentioning their names.

"Yes, Ma'am".

"Where are they?"

"They're held up inside Drakken's old Middleton Mountain lair".

"Excellent," she knew their location and had justification. She could eliminate two thorns in her side, while testing these twins' resolve simultaneously. "Launch the **Mameram Vipers** " These Vipers weren't ordinary drones, but tiny launch platforms. Each carried 40 nanobotic fighter drones and 10 nanobotic bomber drones. The fighter drones armed with micro blue lasers, and nanobotic bombs with GPS guided thermobaric warheads packing 2,000-lb (or 910-kg) of explosive energy, equivalent unto BLU-109 bombs".

Tim discerns the reason behind launching such an overkill attack. He settles any lingering doubts declaring, "Already closing on target now, Director".

Jim exhibits the same determination, "We have a positive quantum print verifying, Shego's there. And, if she is, that _**thing**_ will be, too, Director".

"Fine," Dr. Director scoffs their loyalty. Why should they help G.J. eliminate their own sister. She knew, they were up to something. She simply couldn't move against them without proof. Their elevated position within OPM shielded them against intimidation. "Fire the instant we're over target".

"It shall be done, Director," Kingsley disconnects, never so glad.

 **Decision Time**

The lair's com system comes alive shrieking and wouldn't quit.

"Holy shit," Kim shrieks, covering her ears, drowning out what sounded like fingernails scrapping across a blackboard. "What the hell is that?"

"An automated message, probably," the green toned woman tries to keep her partner calm. "Doc set up this system, in case we ever got separated during an escape. We'd always know our next lair and meet up there".

Shego activates the com unit typing her access code. A message scrolls across the screen, "It's okay to dream about tomorrow, but you must live for today".

"What does that mean, Honey?"

Shego eyes her partner. She'd never called her, Honey. Not that she'd ever complain. She beams with joy. Two major hurdles in a week. She's getting this thing with Stoppable settled and opening up again. "It mean, My Little Ginger-Snap," Shego returns her affection, "Doc knows we're here".

"Oh, great," the redhead loses her voluptuousness, "if he knows, Hench does, too".

She touches her earbud, "All BeeBees, be on alert. We have intruders on the grounds".

"What's BeeBee Prime's orders?"

"Spread out and assess our enemies' exact numbers, weapons they're carrying, and attack patterns, without harming them, then report back to me".

"BeeBees understand," all reply at once. Every BeeBee spread out like ants covering every square inch roundabout the lair.

"Princess, what are you expecting?"

"Now's the time you must decide, Emmy".

"Decide what, Lil' Red," Shego winks with a playful smile.

Kim's expression didn't soften explaining, "Drakken and his pals are making a power play. You must decided: fight by my side or rejoin theirs. I pray you choose me, but won't force my will".

"Princess, I've never worked so hard for anything in my life," she hugs the redhead reassuringly. "Why would I ever go back?"

"Shego, I know you care about Drakken. He cares about you, too. And I don't mean as a fatherly figure. Else he'd never warned us about his partner's surprise attack. You do realize, he'll never join our cause. What's worse, his companions could've killed him over doing this".

There wasn't any debate in her heart. Her decision made before the question asked. Shego knew, answers hastily and the redhead would bolt, perceiving she's doing what's best for everyone involved. Shego drops her head like contemplating her options. Drakken's picture hung above his lab. Her eyes shift between his picture and redhead.

Shego finally exhales sharply deciding, "Doc betrayed my trust last time. I forgave him, thanks to you. Just being around you makes me feel complete an want to be a better person. I wish to stay with Lil' Bit and you, Princess," Shego opens her arms wide.

"We'd like that, Emmy," Kim leaps into her arms planting a tender kiss on her lips.

 **Uninvited Guests**

"BeeBees reporting as ordered," the BeeBee General breaks up their queen's make-out session.

Kim breaks their kiss, leaving Shego stunned but wanting more, and turns, "Proceed".

"BeeBees count 40 Russians men and women carrying SR-3Ms, AN-94s, and AK-47s laying siege against this establishment in an L-encirclement pattern".

"L-encirclement pattern?"

"That means, they're converging from all sides trying to flush us out, but leaving a small opening, hoping we'd take the bait and be easier to capture with minimal losses".

"What's our next move, O Fearless Leader?"

"This tact is somewhat confusing".

Shego didn't recognize the name, but did know the tact, and couldn't agree more, "Today, it's rarely used without air support".

"Annie, scan for anything metallic that's airborne and about 3-microns or taller within a 10-mile ( or 16.09-km) radius," Kim orders the A.I.

She didn't get a chance to complete her scans. Jim and Tim detect her unique covert scan signature.

"Director," Jim alerts their newest colleague, "they've detected our attack force".

Dr. Director didn't believe them challenging, "And you know this how?"

"My brother and I detected Annie's unique covert scan signature".

"And you shared this with my people".

" _ **Our**_ people, Director," Tim reprimands her excluding them. "And, yes, we did".

"In fact, we detected Annie locking upon _**our**_ launch platform," Jim answers her question directly.

"Kingsley," she questions him directly excluding the twins, "what's our fighters' position?"

"Fighters are within striking distance. Bombers won't be in position til 3-minutes and 22-seconds. Shego and Kim Possible have a small army surrounding their lair".

"Initiate attack. Have the fighters keep their forces busy. Our bombers can slip through distracted perimeter defenses undetected and level that lair with them still inside, before they realize what's even occurred. Brief me when it's done". Dr. Director simpers over the possibility of finally eliminating her most hated enemies.

Their on-board computer receive their latest orders. Sentient fighter drones decloak and swoop in lower. Their targeting computers scans the open terrain. Weapons hot and marking every hostile's shifting position. 25-megajoule lasers open with raw fury. HEI laser blasts detonate upon impacting the ground, hurling dust, rocks, and other debris at these Russian agents left and right. Every woman and man seeks cover as airborne projectiles rip through their vests and body armor with ballistic precision.

Betty eyes her screen. This _first_ field test proved more devastating than she'd ever dreamt possible. These drones were so small and launch platforms so high up. The naked eye couldn't see _who_ fired on them or _where_ these shots originated. The enemy became so overwhelmed. Their forces starts to target anything and everything high and low, but nothing changes. The attack only escalates.

25-megajoule blasts bombarded everything around them. Earth-shattering explosions rocked the very ground beneath their feet. Soldiers barely had time to react. More laser blasts only deafened them worse. Making matters worse, they had to practically approximate their enemies' location firing. Only, nothing brought down whatever this was down. More and more companions go down. And there wasn't anything they could do to stop this onslaught.

 **Appropriate Response**

"Cupcake, Cyclop's slaughtering those people," Shego eyes the monitor. Her heart moved with pity for these people.

"Yea," Kim felt the same compassion. "No doubt, thinking, they're our perimeter guards". Her body starts to glow crimson red.

"Take it easy, Princess," Shego rubs her partner's shoulders. "Even you can't consider every single angle. You didn't entrap these people when we laid this trap".

"I know," Kim relaxes, and her ruddy color returns.

"Annie, did you identify what G.J.'s using in attacking these people?"

"You want like this, Kim," the A.I. tries to ease the blow. "G.J. reverse engineered your dad's own, Mameram Viper platform".

"Mameram Viper platform, Princess?"

"Have you ever watched Marvels cartoons depicting S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier?"

"Yea, who hasn't?"

"My brothers roped my dad into watch a 24-hours cartoon marathon with them. He did, and that was when he developed these launch platform concept upon asking himself one simple question. Why's the hellicarrier attacked so frequently?"

"First, it's the good guys base of operations. Second, they store all their secret data and top secret gadgets there".

"Right," Kim shared her logic. "My dad didn't see it hat way. He speculated, enemies attacked due to its enormous size, which made it all the more enticing. So, he felt a heli-carrier was too old school, Cold War type thinking. Drones are the in-thing now. So, he designed a scaled down version, which resembles a kid's toy but armed with state-of-the-art avionics to elude detection and weaponry to defend itself, should the necessity arise".

"I change my opinion about your family, Princess. Deviousness runs through your veins".

"Director," Jim dampens the bellicose woman's celebration, "I suggest you accelerate your attack now, or pull back".

She already doubted their loyalties. Her distrusts only skyrockets, "Why's that? We're slaughtering their ground forces".

"That's just it, Director. I don't think we are," Jim tries to expose his sister's strategy.

"What? That's nonsense," she starts back at her screen. G.J.'s drones slaughtered more of Shego and Kim Possible's ground forces.

"No, Director, it's not. We..."

"You can't snow me, Boys," she dismisses everything they say. "You may fool everyone else, but not me. I know..."

"Know?" Jim retorts, "How could you know a damn thing. Your head's stuck so far up your own ass. You can't see or hear anything but your own delusions".

"Listen here..."

"No, you listen," Tim backs up his brother. "We're detecting quantum string particles".

"Which means?"

"That _**thing**_ has other forces. These units are simply expendables to draw us closer".

"Where are these magical forces, Brain Boy?"

"Mid-transport, cycling inside the transportulator's buffer".

"Annie, access stole G.J. INTEL. Transmit those platforms self-destruct codes".

"Black and Red BeeBee units, destroy all enemy robots in-bound".

"Purple and Gold BeeBee units, save all the organics bringing them unto BeeBee Prime. They serve a vital role in my plans".

"All BeeBees hear and will obey, BeeBee Prime". Every BeeBee start to vibe jumping into action.

 **Guilty By Relation**

Dr. Director opens her mouth. Every breath imbued with distrust. A klaxon of alarm prevent her from mocking them more sorely.

"Kingsley, what's going on?" She screams over the commotion.

"I can't explain how, but every platform just exploded".

"See, we tried..."

"...to tell you, Director," Jim finishes his brother's point.

"If only you'd listened, we could've saved G.J. millions in experimental equipment," the duo digs with toothy grins.

"What's the condition of our fighters and bombers?"

"They're all intact," Kingsley declares.

Dr. Director read people like open books. She detected a slight variance in his voice. "But, what, Kingsley?" Again excluding the Twin Terrors.

Kingsley averts the monitor eyeing the boys nervously.

"Well?" She thunders louder demanding a direct answer. And now.

"The quantum string particle field's gone".

"Meaning?"

She intimidated the man so severely. He passed out cold under pressure.

"Meaning," Jim meets her effete threat, "your petty grudge against my family costed us not only priceless equipment but a certain victory".

"We tried to warn you," Tim translates what his brother means, "that particular field could hide cloaked vessels".

"You never mentioned vessels," she asperses, more convinced they were helping their sister.

"That's because you wouldn't let us finish, Director".

"Kirby, what's our tactical condition?"

"The twins were correct, Director," Kirby clears his throat nervously. "That quantum field emitted a 30-GHz EM field. Our system counted nearly 8,000 troops, the instant Possible dropped her field".

"Meaning?"

"Our 3D penetrative phased laser array enhanced by VCSEL tech proves, Shego and Possible are alone inside the lair. Their remaining ground forces have deserted them for cover".

"Good," she doesn't hesitate in giving her next order. "Commence the attack, but keep those twins under watch. I don't trust them".

Tim and Jim throws their hands up in exacerbation. It didn't matter what they said or did. The twins doubted she'd ever listen. Both storm outside CNC grumbling over her ineptitude.

 **Heat Of Battle**

Tiny silos opens all around the lair. Over a hundred laser cannons protrude above ground. Annie charges them all, locks onto these tiny drones, and fires without reservation. Hitting them was never an option. Each thundered like mighty cannons releasing 50-megajoules of raw energy. Each projectile explodes with double that force creating rippling turbulence. The tiny drones, while good at avoiding detection, didn't fair very well against nature's fury. Bombers and fighter drones begin to drop off G.J.'s radar in increasing number.

Kirby knew, they had one chance, but didn't dare initiate this tact without direct permission. "Dr. Director, our drones are being taken out in masses".

"How?"

"Plasmatic laser turrets".

"Where the hell did Drakken get those weapons?"

"I don't think he did," Kirby states candidly. "Our people inventoried and dismantled that lair's defenses".

"Possible," she pounds her fists against her desk. "Are our bombers within range?"

"Over target now, Director".

"Drop your payload?"

"Copy that, Director," he slams his hands over the master control.

BeeBees materialize and grabs their queen and her companion, then vanishes within mere seconds to spare.

Dr. Director hooks into the lead drone's nose camera admiring every scintillating second. Bombs descend with a piercing scream. Plasmatic laser turrets take out some before hitting the ground. Their explosions take out others. A few pierce the fiery chaos impacting with shrilling precision burrowing deep into the mountainside. Each bomb explodes with such force releasing over 2,700-joules of raw explosive energy.

Pressure builds beneath the surface, as the whole mountainside shakes viciously. Tiny fissures creep along the ground. Solid rock breaks open spewing this pressurized explosive energy. The northern slope peels back triggering cascading rock slides. More and more bombs plow mercilessly roundabout the lair's perimeter releasing their combined energies and amplifying this attack's destructiveness.

Pepsi cola alone wasn't enough to celebrate this momentous occasions. Betty reaches in her bottom desk drawer removing a bottle of **Absolut Crystal Vodka**. She pours three tumblers into her Pepsi cola toasting the devastation, "May I never see you again". She downs her beverage burying another of her past mistakes.

* * *

Review and let me know you're enjoying the story. It'd be very much appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Past Lives**

Several hours pass. The sedatives began to slowly wear off. The Russian SAIC started to come around groaning with a pounding head.

"Good, you're awake," an strange, feminine female voice snaps him fully awake.

His eyes palpitate glaring around the tiny room. A hospital, judging by the décor. He didn't see, but certainly heard someone earlier. His comrades lay unconscious but seemingly unharmed. He couldn't ignore the possibility. This could be an American ruse, but to what end. They'd stuck enemy agents in mental hospitals before to _legally_ but _inconspicuously_ interrogate them. His hand instinctively reaches for his specially imported MP-433 Grach. It didn't shock him too much to discover his holster empty.

"Who're you?" The Russian SAIC shouts into the darkness.

"The better question would be, 'Who're you?'" His hostess turned his question around.

He didn't see any harm in sharing his Cover-ID, "My name's Lazar Kulik".

"Are you part of the Russian GRU sent to track down Drakken and his pals?"

He didn't answer repeating his name, "My name's Lazar Kulik".

That told her everything she needed to know. "Relax, Commander. I don't need to interrogate you. You see, **Commander Melor Levkina** of the **Russian GRU's Southern District 346** **th** **brigade**..."

His head snaps around. Eye raking the darkness. "Who are you?"

"All in due time, Commander".

"How'd you know my real name?"

"I knew right away, you weren't tourist. Espionage agent, maybe? But not likely. Such agents must blend effortlessly with the locals, but still maintain his/her distance inconspicuously. Your hardware was what really gave you away. Espionage agents adapt with their host country's weaponry to better avoid detection. Russian special forces, however, don't worry about such things. And besides, you have special preferences for your jobs, like carrying the PP-19 Bizon sub-machine gun, MP-433 handgun, or NRS-2 survival knives. I figured your identity easy enough from there, Commander".

"Who're you?" He poses a 3rd time.

"Why mince words? You don't trust me, nor me, you. Neither of us are to blame. Our socio-political conditioning breeds distrust, mangles whatever's said, and inserts our conditioning's own interpretation to whatever's said. This occurs on both sides. And besides, actions always speak louder than words. Plus, it's a language everyone understands. Kim sashays into the open, "My name's Kim Possible".

 **Commander Levkina** does a double take eyeing the curious redhead. He recognized her name and face arguing, "But, you're dead".

"In more ways than you realize, Commander".

"I'm afraid I don't understand".

"Quite frankly, Commander," the redhead turns somber. "I'm not _**the**_ Kim Possible. She's dead".

He eyes her harder than ever. Positive she was pulling something, but unsure what.

Kim tries to set him at ease explaining, "I'm her clone".

He'd heard many tales in his day. This one takes the prize, imaginative, intriguing, and somewhat amusing. "Clone," he rejects her claim as pure nonsense laughing derisively.

Kim didn't waver a second attesting, "I can prove it".

 **Getting Played**

Her certitude shuts him up immediately. One question permeates his mind, "How?"

"First," she redirects his attention, "wouldn't you like to know why you were even attacked last night? That ties directly into who I am, which explains your being targeted, Commander".

The Spetsnaz agent eyes her harder. His gut said, she was being honest. How could he ever trust an American spy? Better yet, why should she trust him? He reluctantly nods his head, ' _ **Yes**_ '.

"Good," they'd made some headway. Not trust mind you, but headway, nevertheless. "I regret to say this so bluntly. But, you walked your men into a trap".

"Set for us?" He grits his teeth regretting ever trusting her this much.

"Not you, Commander. I never suspected you watching us. Global Justice was my target," her bold explanation shocks him even more.

His features soften some asking, "Why Global Justice?"

"Dr. Director murderer Kim Possible's father and husband, and even made several unsuccessful attempts against other members of her family. Her actions lately created such negative publicity. The SSC considered whether or not to remove her as director. Dr. Director decided the world needed a new villain. And who better fit that bill than Kim Possible...?"

"...and her partner?"

"Shego," he instinctively grasps for his missing firearm again.

"Relax, Commander, you're safe".

Commander Levkina relaxes some, seeing the green woman didn't light her palms, but still asks a pertinent question, "Aren't you the blue one's enforcer? When then are you here? With her?"

Shego sticks with her assigned role, "Commander, your INTEL's outdated. I'm not who you think either. My counterpart perished along with hers inside that plasmatic wave 2-years earlier".

"You're a clone, too?"

Shego nods.

"Let me guess, you aren't with the blue one anymore, are you?" He didn't even give her a chance to deny his accusation aspersing, "Then, why are you here? We had this place under surveillance trying to capture him over murdering our people".

"Drakken betrayed my counterpart's trust. He sold her into Necros' hand. She walked out roughly a year before her death".

"If you're clones," his eyes rake them both, "how are you self-aware?"

"It's true, most clones posses their counterparts memories. But, few are aware they're clones. We're different, because our creator supplied us that knowledge. **Dr. Director** and **Colonel Jacob Stillwater** , a.k.a. **Master Sergeant Jonathan Matthys** , coerced **Dr. Amy Hall** , a.k.a. **DNAmy** , into creating us as G.J.'s 'fall guys,' should their illegal activities come to light.

 **Sheldon Director** , her brother, the head of Necros and WEE, and also an SX-7 spy at the time, murdered **DNAmy** under **Colonel Stillwater** and **Betty Director's** direct orders to safeguard their vile secret. **Dr. Hall** anticipated their intentions encoding us with key memory engrams telling us _where_ we could find answers to our pertinent questions, like. She told us w _ho_ and _what_ we were? Even _why_ we were originally created? And _by whom_? We started our search immediately after being awakened".

"And when was that?'

"Roughly a month ago," Shego replies.

"About when Drakken attacked our prison".

"I doubt he awoke us, Commander," Shego defends her traitorous boss. Even she didn't know why.

He'd listened courteously til now. She claimed she wasn't with the blue one any longer. And yet, she stood there arguing about this murderer's innocence. He couldn't stomach their lies any longer retorting, "Lies! Lies! All lies! We found..."

 **Truth In Blood**

"...exactly what Dr. Director corrects his misunderstanding. "I warned you earlier against letting your socio-economic conditions to misinterpret what we said. And this is just one of those many examples. My companions never doubted Drakken's involvement in attacking your prison, more about that momentarily. She only said, he didn't wake up. He couldn't. G.J. created and controlled us".

"Here," Shego offers him a micro-SD card redirecting his wrath.

"What's this?" He eyes the tiny drive.

"We realize, you'd never trust our word alone. You can't. Our countries have been bitter enemies over the last century. Our governments say, the Cold War's over. And yet, they push the same distrust as before, only in more subtle ways. Let that card speak for us. Have your IT experts examine its content. And you'll learn the truth. That card documents everything G.J. recovered 3-years ago when raiding Drakken's last lab, which included 40 synthodrones, plans for a Doomvee 6.0, and..."

Russian GRU alerted the international media about recovering snytho-goo near the blown prison. His superiors never mentioned the number of synthodrones or the vehicle which attacked their people. "If you two aren't involved, how do you know the exact number of synthodrones and model of the vehicle which attacked our prison and murdered our people?" Commander Levkina shouts.

"Common sense, Commander," Shego takes this question. "My counterpart worked for Drakken nearly 10-years. As I said, his betrayal hurt her deeply. My counterpart joined hers," pointing out the redhead, "in helping Global Justice defeat Necros, WEE, and SX-7 in exchange for a full pardon. Betty Director agreed, but double-crossed both our counterparts".

"And that's when _**your**_ war with Global Justice started?" He subtly tests their cover story about being clones.

Kim perceives his intent. He tries to subtly trick them into discrediting their own story. She sticks with their cover, "Our war only started a few weeks back".

"If any of this is true, and Dr. Director doesn't know you're self-aware, why does she want you two dead so desperately?"

"We don't simply wear our counterparts' names and faces, Commander. We pose a greater threat against Global Justice than they ever did".

"How's that?" He inquires with growing curiosity.

"That drive for starters," Shego baits his curiosity. "It doesn't simply contain a list of items G.J. recovered inside Drakken's lair, but footage recording the date and time of each item's removal. Plus, we've detailed minor discrepancies in the recovery and evidence logs. Items recovered inside the lair, but never logged. Care to guess by who?"

He didn't answer.

She moves on, "Then, there's our DNA".

He couldn't stay quiet on this one asking, "Why's your DNA so important?"

"Dr. Hall incorporated genetic marker into our DNA designating us G.J. property," Kim baits the man's piqued curiosity. "That way, our blood alone would expose Dr. Director and her partners overall treachery against us, Global Justice, and the world".

Shego picks up there, "We can agree, Dr. Director is a resourceful and determined woman. She'd never advanced her career or organization's influence this far otherwise. Ask yourself this question, Commander. This woman's only existed to built up her precious organization. Every action lately goes against her life's work damaging G.J.'s reputation over global media. And yet, she hasn't relented but doubled her efforts to kill us. Why would she do this? We must be telling the truth".

"My superiors noted the same trend, but couldn't ascertain why," he admits that much hoping to gleam more.

 **Noncommittal Paradox**

"We can," Kim captivates the man's attention again. "It doesn't matter how much she denies the truth, doctors G.J. internal records, bribes world leaders, etc. Our blood can still bring down the whole house of cards roundabout this conniving shrew. And she knows this, and that's why she's so willing to sacrifice anyone, who gets in her way, even Global Justice itself, if necessary. She has something more sinister in the works".

Shego could tell the man wasn't buying princess' story, no matter how logical or intriguing. She makes it more enticing by adding a twist of her own, "Didn't you hear **Director Yozlov** of **Russian GRU**? He alluded, you should be searching for someone closer to home. **Felix Shah** , Professor of International Relations at the University of Michigan, interpreted this to mean, 'someone within the international law community'. Watch **Sofia Carreno** at WLRX, Channel 4's full segment. Her experts raise indisputable questions about Drakken's guilt".

"You doubt his involvement, don't you?"

His question was pointed and suggestive. Kim knew, they'd detoured into political rhetoric again. She didn't deny the man's involvement but promise they'd discussion his participation in blowing up their prison later. She does what he least expected, hitting his question head on, "Oh, we don't deny Drakken blew up your prison, but was coerced as an unwilling participant".

"How can you be so sure?"

"Simple, Commander," the ex-thief's certitude matches his skepticism. "We'd all be dead, us as well as you and you men, if he hadn't warned us about G.J.'s sneak attack".

"Again I must ask, if this is true, why would he warn you? You said, he betrayed your trust".

"Drakken isn't a criminal mastermind for nothing. How do you think he achieved Lil' Diablo? On dumb luck?" Kim projects his guilt back onto Dr. Director. "Sadly, we can't directly prove what else we're about to say, but..."

"Then, why say it at all?"

"Simple," she commiserates the man's doubts. "I said, _**we**_ can't—meaning my companions and me alone— _ **but**_ can with the GRU's help".

"What would we haft to do?"

Kim lays out her plan, not every detail, only the parts pertinent unto their roles.

Commander Levkina listens attentively until done. He admired her insightfulness and ambition, but saw one inescapable legal hurdle, "I can't possibly go along with this. It'd be a political nightmare. My op wasn't exactly sanctioned by your government".

"Sure, it was," Kim shocks the man.

"And how's that?"

 **CIA on Cue**

Shego cuts her eyes sharply. Princess had something up her sleeve.

Kim didn't say anything, only clapped her hands.

An oriental associate escorts their next impromptu ally into the room.

Commander Levkina recognizes the man at first glance contemning, " **Caine Rubio** ".

"The name's **Cairo Rubio** ," he returns this enemy agent's disdain.

"Possible, why am I here?"

"Did you hear...?"

"Yea, I heard," he dismisses everything. "Why should any of this concern me?"

"Simple, You Narrow-Minded Bureaucrat," Shego gets up in his face. "This madwoman's actions could plunge our countries into war".

"Kill you two and war's averted," he circumvents the drama. "Problem solved".

"Not solved," Kim couldn't disagree more. "Only delayed. Do you think she'll stop with us? Or Drakken? She's only getting started. I don't control SX-7's remaining infrastructure. She does. Examine who and what's really behind Drakken's actions. It might shock you, Bureaucrat".

"What are two saying?"

"Logic, Brainiac," Shego taps his temple lightly. " **Sheldon Director** and **Jacob Stillwater** are ex-SX-7 spies, who seemingly dedicated their lives to keeping Global Justice's doors open. And now, their every action brings it closer to collapse. That makes we wonder, 'What if they didn't care about Global Justice as much as we once thought? What if they had ulterior motives?"

"What could these ulterior motives be then?" Rubio casts doubts over their claim.

Betty hunts them day and night over 2-years. Russian spies and CIA agents get caught in G.J.'s sneak attack against their lair. Now their own people questions Kim and Shego's loyalties.

Shego proves their loyalties responding, "SX-7 stayed healthy and undetected so long by keeping Global Justice vibrant and growing. My counterpart destroyed SX-7 terrorist network within Global Justice, but couldn't topple its global network of spies and pipelines of information in other countries and possibly other agencies.

Dr. Director controls this, but never needed to access these resources, til we awoke about a month back. She expended G.J.'s vast resources to recapture us, but failed. She now deems G.J. inferior, and decided to sacrifice it to erect a legalized SX-7. Do you really think she or these men would go through so much trouble to resurrect SX-7, and simply turn it over unto an outsider..."

"...meaning, Drakken," Kim clarifies her partner's point. "No, it's far more likely they teamed up with an insider. Dr. Director would be the perfect candidate".

He'd heard rumors, but never gave them much credence til now. He wasn't exactly persuaded, but open unto the possibility, "What do you want from me?"

"Can you postdate a joint operations action agreement between American CIA and Russian GRU, whereby legalizing Commander Levkina's operation on American soil?"

"Why should I do this?"

"You lost two teams shadowing his. We know..."

"Impossible!" Commander Levkina despises he'd missed their American tails.

"Relax, Commander," she conciliates the commander's cooperation by curbing his wounded pride. "You may've missed your tails. You team survived, whereas, theirs didn't".

"What will this accomplish?" The CIA director of Clandestine Ops tests her plan's legality, while weighing its political ramifications.

"First, it'd legalize the commander's operation and, _secondly_ , give the CIA and GRU enough legal precedence to pressure Global Justice. That should prove her guilt, if we play our parts right". Kim unveils her plan, not every detail, only the parts pertinent with their individual roles.

Neither spy could commit directly lenifying, "I must speak with my superiors. If they agree, I'll do as you ask. If not, you're on your own, Miss".

"That's all we can ask," Shego nudges Kim and Mingxia. All three women vanish right before their eyes. There one second, and gone, the next.

Cairo Rubio leaves immediately.

Commander Levkina waits til his teammates awake a couple hours later. The GRU team makes their way back to their embassy. Their embassy bosses listen unto the redhead's proposal, in turn contacting their bosses in Moscow.

Rubio does the same with his bosses at CIA HQ.

 **Facing The Enemy**

"Director, your 2 o'clock appointments are here".

"Show them inside".

"This way, Gentlemen," Misty opens the director's door.

Commander Levkina and Cairo Rubio disappear inside.

Misty closes the door behind them and returns unto her desk.

"How may I help you, Gentlemen?" Dr. Director opens this impromptu meeting.

"First off, drop the act," Commander Levkina loathes the woman. Her very demeanor reeked with arrogance. He believed the redhead the longer he's near this conniving woman's presence.

"We know what you did," the CIA Director of Clandestine Operations affronts G.J. senior director.

"And what would that be, Gentlemen?"

"You murdered those under my command..."

Dr. Director belies his allegations, "Those are strong charges concerning an unsanctioned op being carried out on American soil".

That sordid annotation assured both men. She may've not know about their operation, before G.J. attack them. She learnt about her mistake afterwards. Others words, how would she have known about Commander Levkina's 'unsanctioned op'. Rather than apologize, she opted to belie their people's death blaming the whole ordeal on them.

Director Rubio sensed his Russian counterpart's searing anger gesturing, 'Go ahead, you can take the lead in this little production'.

"Don't get snide with me, Woman. I may not hold your matching rank within Russian GRU. I am, however, fully authorized to speak for my director. This op wasn't unsanctioned".

Dr. Director snaps to attention. Her good eye lands upon Director Rubio.

"It's true," he confirms her worst nightmare, "the CIA and GRU intended on capturing both women. We hoped they could lead us unto Drakken. Only, your attack wiped out my team..."

"...and two-thirds of mine," the Russian GRU commander toys with his empty holster.

Dr. Director knew she'd just been threatened outright.

"Director," Director Rubio discloses their intentions. "America and Russia are investigating what occurred outside that lair".

Her emanating terror emboldens the commander, "Rest assured, if we find sufficient justification, **President Valentino** of America and **President Mateev** of the Russian Federation will jointly demand you be brought up on premeditated murder charges and tried before the ICJ".

Dr. Director jumps up knocking a folder off her desk. Its content spills over the floor.

Director Rubio notices snatching up his oriental escort's photo, "How do you have this woman's photo, Director".

"Who's she to you, Rubio?"

"Face of the enemy," he slams her photo on her desk. "Who is she?"

 **Seed of Adversity**

Dr. Director could tell they'd already met. She turns his question around, "Who'd she tell you she was?"

He discerns her stalling but plays along, "She introduced herself as **Mingxia Qing** , a 3rd generation Chinese-American national".

She discerns him being truthful sharing, "She inserted herself among my mail staff and delivered me a animatronic doll, then stole classified G.J. secrets. That oriental woman's behind all this".

"No, she's not," Commander Levkina steps into his next role.

"Then who is?" Dr. Director plops back down in frustration.

"Possible's the boss," he proclaims the truth.

"Isn't this Possible?" Dr. Director holds up the oriental woman's photo. "G.J.'s operated under the leading assumption this whole time. This was her, only with a face lift. And she wore a disguise inside the hospital to throw us off her trail".

"Oh, no," Director Rubio sows a little more confusion, "she still has the same face. In fact, Miss Qing calls Possible, Mistress".

Dr. Director loses her composure swiping everything atop her desk into the floor lamenting, "Every single time I think I've made some headway in this case. She throws another twist in my way sending us reeling, second guessing every piece of evidence, even ourselves".

"Not surprising," Commander Levkina repays her treachery sowing bitterness, "you groomed her as your protege. You know her, and inversely she knows you. It's a symbiotic relationship".

Dr. Director eyes him coldly discerning but ignoring his dig. For now.

"Yea," Director Rubio steps up his role, "she said the damndest thing".

Dr. Director loses her edge sighing heavily. Her eyes jerk and muscles tense up. "Now what?"

Commander Levkina took delight in rattling the woman worse, "Possible fed us some bull about her and Shego being clones".

"Clones?" Dr. Director laughed, having never heard such foolishness. "How gullible do they think those inside the intelligence community really are?"

"Very, I'd say," Rubio picks up here. "She alleged, you coerced then murdered **Dr. Amy Hall** , a.k.a. **DNAmy** , after creating them under **Project Roadrunner**. I ran it through the CIA..."

"...and the GRU's computers," Commander Levkina applies a little more pressure. "We didn't come up with anything positive to corroborate these women's story".

Dr. Director relaxed a bit, just like the clones predicted. That made her guiltier in their book.

Rubio gives her a little more to worry about, "They also mentioned something about their blood containing a unique genetic marker".

"Genetic marker?" Dr. Director feigns ignorance.

"A signature, if you will, left by their creator— **Dr. Amy Hall** , a.k.a. **DNAmy** —at least according to them. One drop could bring down your house of cards, because these markers prove they belong to and was created by Global Justice. They claim, that's why you've pursued them so desperately? Damn the overall consequences. Your actions slowly destroy your own agency. And yet, you haven't stopped this reckless pursuit yet".

Director Rubio joins his GRU counterpart in derisive laughter.

"How ridiculous!" Dr. Director joins them halfheartedly.

"Is it?" Commander Levkina discerns her deception setting up his American ally's next play.

Dr. Director stops laughing immediately eyeing the Russian incredulously.

"The CIA would usually be the first to dismiss such unsubstantiated claims".

"Only...?" Dr. Director senses the unspoken ' _ **but**_ ' hanging there.

"After Global Justice's strike killed so many able-bodied CIA field agents, my superiors feel we should at least explore the possibility".

"My superiors feel the same," Commander Levkina shares the Russian government's legal position. "Both women have consented to supplying us with blood samples. Our geneticists can easily prove or disprove their claim".

"And, if their blood has these genetic markers, we'll be seeking ICJ legal action against you and Global Justice, Director".

 **Plausible Deniability**

"Even if their blood contain these markers, that doesn't mean we murdered your people on purpose. In fact, this agency didn't know anything about your opt. And we, too, were trying to eliminate an on-going global threat, which are Kim Possible and **Mala Angitia Quinn Go** , a.k.a. **Shego** ".

"I can't speak for American CIA," Commander Levkina shatters the woman's defense. "Russian GRU can and will hold you accountable over our people's deaths".

"The CIA will, too," Director Rubio concurs.

"How can you possibly do this without evidence?"

"Oh, we have evidence," Commander Levkina grin perniciously.

"Possible's clone, or whatever she really is, shared a very damning piece of evidence against this agency, Director," Rubio took delight in exposing.

Possible had been an endless source of grief over the last three years. Other may believe this clone story. She never would, but could only imagine what else she'd dreamt up, asking, "What's that?"

"Have you ever heard about a **Mameram Viper**?"

Her rippling silence emboldens the commander, "It's an experimental launch platform, designed to resemble a harmless child's toy, but carries 40 nanobotic fighter drones and 10 bomber drones. Funny thing, that's exactly what attacked us outside Drakken's Middleton Mountain lair. The clone claims her counterpart's father, **James Possible** , designed this very platform, even provided us with blueprints, bearing MSC's watermarks".

"Who'd he design it for?"

"Oh, come now, Director," Commander Levkina abhorred her pretensions. "This contract," he lays a contract atop her freshly dumped desk, "bears two signatures, **Dr. Olivia Chapman** , then-Director of G.J.'s Clandestine Operations, and **Deputy Director Elias Ballesteros** , and witnessed by **Commander William Eli Du** and **Master Sergeant Jonathan Matthys** , a former alias of **Colonel Jacob Stillwater** , who you've already admitted being an SX-7 spy, and one prisoner who escaped **Darkwaters** ".

"Clones or not, this revelation sheds new light around your alleged 'rogue' agent gunning down **Dr. Charlotte Anne Possible** in revenge. It also calls into question what's really precipitated Dr. James Possible, Dean and Olivia Stoppable's death. And let's not forget. Agent Stoppable—Kim Possible's partner—was shot in the back by friends, not enemies".

Rubio mentioned the others' deaths, but for whatever reason seemed to stress **James Possible's**. She discerns, their evidence hinges around his murder. Dr. Director defends G.J. reasoning, " **Jame Indigo Ferrara** killed James Possible..."

Commander Levkina refuses her satisfaction in denying G.J.'s involvement maligning, "Did she?"

The CIA extracted **Jame Indigo Ferrara's** chip, before G.J. took her prisoner. Rubio cast the chip down, "We uncovered this inside the suspect's head".

"Possible implanted those inside the Wego twins," Dr. Director casts doubt over such evidence.

Her tact backfired big time. "Not this one," Director Rubio refutes her defense. "Possible's chips were at least two generations more advanced than this garbage. Her A.I. synced with adapting the subject's unique psychological make-up unto his/her changing environmental stimuli. This one superimposed a rigid imprint on the subject inducing a post-hypnotic state. She could be lead to do about anything, and without even remembering what she'd done".

"And these are identical," Commander Levkina lay down two more. "Care to guess where Russian GRU doctors extracted these?"

"Where?" Dr. Director rubbed her throbbing temples.

"Russian prisoners, **Sheldon Director** and **Jacob Stillwater** ," he declares with growing suspicion. "And you know what was really interesting? All three chips bear the same overall design and markings. Three people having the same implanted chip serving as spies/assassins within the same terrorist cell was beyond coincidental.

Our IT experts examine these chips closer. We learnt, they served multiple purposes. SX-7's upper management could track its members worldwide, but also induce post-hypnotic, trance-like states to assign them missions. And they'd never recall what they'd done. I guess, the redhead found hers and had it removed. Is that why you went after her so relentlessly?"

"This proves nothing," Dr. Director regretted every accepting this meeting.

"You're right, Director," Director Rubio agrees but with a twist. "This evidence alone doesn't prove guilt. It does, however, give the **Appropriations Committee** , **OPM** , and **SSC** enough probable cause to re-evaluate your testimony during every inquests over the last 3-years. I'll bet, in light of this new evidence, their investigators can easily untangle your web of lies charging you with perjury, purposely withholding evidence and misrepresenting facts during an on-going investigation; more charges with be pending as the investigation proceeds".

"You can't be serious?"

Neither men justify that with an answer. Having played their roles, as dictated by their superiors, both confiscates his agency's evidence and leaves the office without another word.

Dr. Director watches both men leave. Blowing up that lair and killing her should've alleviated her problems, but only tripled them, as did everything she tried lately. Not only was her nemesis still alive, she'd uncovered her darkest secret yet, and roped the enemy into delivering her next threat, "Plausible deniability was over".

* * *

Reviews have been scarce, I would appreciate if you enjoyed the story or know how I could improve its quality, leave a review or PM, I'll respond positive or negative. Authors grow by listening unto their readers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Regrouping**

Deputy Director Ballesteros waited til both men stepped aboard the elevator and both doors closed behind them. He bolts across the hall, past Misty's desk, and straight into the director's office.

"Did you hear, Eli?"

"Everything?"

"Did you sign that contract, Eli?"

"I did," he nods.

"Damn," she pounds her desk fiercely. "Possible tricked us again".

"In more ways that you realize, Director".

"What are you talking about now, Eli?"

"I've noticed a redundant pattern in Possible's messages," he explains, before revealing what he'd learnt. "She's big on names and dates, how history relates to today. I, therefore, ran Director Rubio's name across the internet. The surname **Rubio** derives from the _Italian_ word, **Rosso** , which comes from the _Latin_ words, **Rubius** and **Rossius** , which mean, _**'red'**_. **Rubio** originated as a nickname for persons with red hair or ruddy complexion'. _**Cairo**_ denotes a _**'victor'**_. His nickname's _**'Caine,'**_ which mean _**'one brought in'**_. I even googled this oriental girl's alleged name. _**Mingxia**_ denotes a _**'bright glow'**_. _**Qing**_ annotates _**'a dark blue color'**_. Kim Possible's glow when using her late husband's mystical powers".

"She's been taunting us all along".

"Yes and no, Director".

"Dammit, Eli," she loses her temper. "That's enough mind games. You've learnt something, but you obvious don't have concrete proof. Why not share what you suspect? And we'll work from there".

"Alright," he yields. "I believe, the _**real**_ Kim Possible's perished in that plasmatic wave. And we've been battling our own creation since then".

"Eli," she stammers with doubt, "that's idiotic".

"Is it?" His conviction didn't wave a second. "Let's think about this logically. We searched high and low over 2-years without a single sighting, law enforcement or underworld. Then, she simply pops on the map again. Even stranger, he hasn't used her glow once. Doesn't that at least make you wonder just a little bit why, Director?"

She opens her mouth, but closes it, unable to refute his logic.

Ballesteros addresses the woman's unvoiced doubts elucidating, "I believe, _first_ , we should check _**Warthog**_ , our secret base where we cloned **Stardust** and **Foxtail** , Shego and Possible's clones. Only that will prove or disprove my next theory".

"Which is?"

"I believe, you may've released their clones by mistake upon initiating **Operation Black Snow**. Possible and Shego didn't appear til shortly thereafter".

"If true, are you saying this is all my fault, Eli?"

"Fault is a moot point here," he polishes her defensiveness. "Didn't you hear them? The CIA and GRU plan on charging Commander Will Du, you, me, and possibly others, as criminal conspirators".

"I'm sorry, Eli," she drops her head exhaling sharply. "I've been on the defense so long. I guess, it's hard to lower my guard even around friends".

"I understand, Director".

"Why do you think **Black Snow** released them, Eli?"

 **Players in the Chorus**

"Remember her last care package?"

"How can I forget? Damn voodoo doll literally scared me so badly. I..."

"Don't fret over wetting yourself," he moves past that uncomfortable point. "The doll emitted a sub-harmonic pulse hijacking your brain. You had no control over your own kidneys. But, we're getting sidetracked here. We know that doll distracted security, while Shego's clone stripped our secret vault repository's deepest, darkest secrets".

"How do you figure that one?" Dr. Director considered that a leap beyond logic.

"Shego's clone left her signature within Possible's message to you, Director".

"I'd love to hear this one, Eli".

"And you shall," he reveals the women's code. "Remember that song the doll sang. Well, **Public Enemy No.1** was sang by **Megadeth** , but released on **Nov. 1, 2011** by **Roadrunner Records**. Notice the correlation here. **We** created _**them**_ under _**Project Roadrunner**_. Notice **Roadrunner Records** here is plural, _**records**_. **Kim Possible's clone** boasts how she tole us blind with her partner. Shego was always indolent. I believe, her clone inherited the same trait. She rejected Drakken over betraying her counterpart latching onto Kim Possible's, her counterpart's true love".

"So, who's funding these clones private war against G.J.? Maybe this _**Mingxia Qing**_?"

"I don't think so, Director," he shares his line of reasoning. "We never deciphered her code, til now. Let's suppose, she's shared her plans all along through her care packages, like when she routed Du through all those stops. This clone's smart and a skilled fighter, but cocky, lacking Possible's field experience. She could've unintentionally shared her deepest plans with us".

"Outlining how she intends on bringing down G.J.?"

"Exactly," he nods. "Now let's briefly revisit Du's experience. You said, she insinuated through that abandoned theater, 'She was our cast director, and we're extras sticking with her script doing exactly what she dictates. Shego serves as her assistant director. Everyone else are only extras, including this oriental girl. You heard Rubio and **Levkina**. She called Possible, 'Mistress'.

That denotes a servant, yet another role within her 'production'. As such, we should consider the others' roles. Through **Director Rubio** and **Comander Levkina** , this clone's telling us she's made very discrete changes unto our script, and inversely giving us cues through these new cast members and her secret care packages. Our stolen INTEL factors into these scene change".

"What's she saying, Eli?" Dr. Director loses patience again.

"She's publicly mocking us, _first_ , by telling the world she's a clone, G.J.'s own creation, which we no longer control. She's, _secondly_ , privately taunting us over not being able to catch her, and she doesn't even possess her counterpart's glow, like we hoped she'd inherit when we created her. Adding insult to injury, she next reminds us about that doll's wretched song".

"I follow the rest, but how's that song factor into her little message?" She shouts irately.

"She couldn't have defeated G.J. without our unwilling, but instrumental help, as indicated ahead of time by her song, which was released by _**Roadrunner Records**_. And we created her under _**our project bearing the same namesake**_ ".

"You seem to have cracked her code," Dr. Director hopes against hope posing. "Who's financing their private little war against us?"

"I don't know his/her name yet".

"Well, what do you know?" She thunders, resting her head in her hands.

"I'm confident he/she's somehow tied with the Spanish-Italian community. Senor Senor was my first suspect, but learnt, he and his family's been dead almost 4-years. 'Big Daddy' was found dead in Milan nearly 9-months ago. **Italia Amanta** , Kim Possible's best childhood friend, a.k.a. Monique Robinson, isn't a prime suspect, but..."

Dr. Director starts to consider the ebony girl differently, "She dated **Wade Load** , before allegedly breaking his heart to pursue her dream as a fashion designer. And yet, he didn't sound like a jilted ex-lover during that Detroit interview. He praised the woman, who allegedly broke his heart".

"And what's more? I've never seen someone without liquidity break into the fashion industry so fast," he raises more doubt over Monique's innocence. "I checks the ebony girl's financials going back 2-years. Her investors are virtual ghosts, names on corporate letterheads. I doubt she's financing them, but..."

"What if Wade is?"

"My thoughts exactly, Director".

"We should insert more G.J. agents into her security detail, and maybe arrange her to acquire a new activities coordinator".

 **Beyond Suspicion**

He'd learnt so many things under his mentor. He never dreamt she'd betray him. It stung his pride, he didn't notice her underhanded ways. An anonymous note attached onto his steering wheel alerted him. He didn't even know his mysterious benefactor's name.

Will lived in a tiny 450-square feet (or 41.81-square meters) with a living room-kitchen combo, a cramped half bath, and half bedroom nook upstairs. It wasn't much, but still his.

He parts his living room curtains peeking over the neighborhood. The heedful agent couldn't miss the **2000 Volvo S40** parked across the street. Two agents watching his apartment snapping photos, probably through an infrared lense.

He head back upstairs peeking out his bedroom window. And that's when he notices something new. Dr. Director posted snipers atop neighboring rooftops roundabout his apartment complex. What was really creepy, every sniper leans into his/her scope peering back.

The commander recalled the noted attached on his steering wheel. And knew it wasn't a prank. The message read, 'Don't be their pasty'. The author then lists Warthog's name and exact coordinates saying, 'You can clear your name there'. He'd all but ignored the growing rumors. The SSC, OPM, and Possible Twins were building a case against **Dr. Director** and **Ballesteros**.

They'd included his name, too. He wasn't sure why, but didn't fret too much. He didn't do anything wrong, or so he thought, til now. That noted started to make more sense. His bosses had him do some peculiar things lately, nothing outright illegal, but certainly shady. **Dr. Director** and **Ballesteros** were both setting him up all along.

She'd pulled similar tactics against criminals. Such tactics were against regulations. He overlooked these minor infractions. Her efforts helped to keep scum off the streets, and families safe, which was why he joined G.J. He never imagined she'd classify _him_ with _them_. If so, the rules weren't hard to decipher. She'd set predetermined place he could go and various routes he could take. Deviate and her teams would him take him out or into custody, whichever best served her recent purposes.

He made a clean break 2-1/2 years ago. No one knew his location. The young man now regretted every returning to G.J. _**with her**_ , realizing. It wasn't simply paranoia. His instincts were spot on. His mentor tried to have him killed twice. He'd bet they'd been watching him every since. These may not be the same agents but definitely from the same division, possibly same unit.

Will devises a simple escape without getting himself shot dead. He calmly walks back upstairs stuffing his dirty clothes inside his hamper. The tiny plastic bin was near busting at the seams. He then exits his tiny apartment descending the five flights of stairs. Will senses their eyes, even the snipers rifles, marking his every step. He dared not look back or move abruptly. He did, and it'd be curtains for him with his own mentor's kindest blessings.

The resourceful agent scurries across the main strip dodging cars, ignoring drivers honking their horns and yelling obscenities. He straightway enters the washateria sorting his clothes, then stuffing them into separate washers and starting their wash cycle. He eases towards the back, like going to the back restroom.

The laundromat's owner was a former NSA spy. They'd spent many hours swapping stories. Philip really shared some shocking secrets, one being, this laundromat had a secret exit inside this very closet. Will taps select bricks in the correct sequence. A tiny section of the back wall slides open revealing a door. Will walks through heading down the spiraling stone staircase into the sewers.

 **Bloody Finger**

 **Tarra Gibbs** , code named **Woodchuck** , sat inside the **Volvo S40's** passenger seat. She eyes her watch, knowing something's wrong. He'd been gone too long. She didn't say anything right away. Spy work could be sexist at times. Certain situations valued their bodies more than their brains. Raising an early alarm and being wrong, male co-workers would tease them mercilessly over their gender.

Her senior partner, **Blaise Webb** , code named **Panther** , sat behind the steering wheel. He wasn't the least bit worried about their missing target, til hearing...

" **Woodchuck** , this is **Bald Eagle** ," the sniper post across the laundromat voices his concerns. "The target's been out of sight nearly 5-minutes. That's more then enough time to use the restroom. Suggest you inspect the laundromat".

"Copy that **Eagle** ," Blaise answers the call. " **Panther** and **Woodchuck** moving to inspect".

 **Woodchuck** grumbles behind her professional veneer. A male co-worker raises alarm. He gets out immediately. If she had, this sexist pig would've dismissed her warning as hormones or something.

Both agents get out dressed in baggy jeans and pulls over t-shirts. **Woodchuck** opens their trunk, grabs a laundry basket, and heads inside the laundromat. She sorts their clothes, while her husband searches the interior inconspicuously. The place was so small. It didn't take long.

He returns moments later shaking his head in frustration.

"Sonua..." She bites her tongue noticing young children nearby. "How?"

"I don't know," **Panther** thunders, socking the wall. "We had every exit covered'.

 **Woodchuck** taps her earbud inconspicuously, like talking with her husband, but reporting to their SAIC, " **Wily Fox** has fled. I repeat..." **Wily Fox** was their code name for **Will Du**. Fox denoted a wily thief, which was how **Dr. Director** and **Ballesteros** esteemed this ass-kissing, ladder climber.

A high powered rifle thunders over the neighborhood. People all around scream in terror scattering for cover. Her partner's head snaps around. Blood splatters against the laundromat's front window. His limp body slides down the glass splaying over the concrete outside.

A spy, she should've been prepared, but made a rookie mistake. Curiosity overrules common sense. Her eyes rake the scene. Mind estimating the bullet's angle of trajectory. Her eyes back traces the shooter's exactly location, and notices sunlight glint off the sniper's scope. A second shot perforates her vest embedding deep within her chest. Oddly enough, the shot didn't register right away. She staggers back and forth collapsing and exhaling her last lucid breaths.

SAIC Thurman hears police sirens wailing closer. "All units converge, second apartment complex, third floor, sixth window to the right". He jumps outside his vehicle, rushes across the street, and into the apartment complex.

Will Du, meanwhile, cheered. He'd made a clean getaway. The wily agent makes his way through the sewers emerging outside a drainage tunnel six-blocks away. He climbs the ditch's steep incline. And there. parked by this very drainage pipe, sat a sleek black **2002 Kia Amanti**.

"Old Pops comes through again," he rubs his palms together. He walks around, reaches under the driver's front fender, and grabs the keys. He climbs inside, buckles his safety belt, and starts the engine. He shifts the car into drive and pulls away smirking.

Back on scene. SAIC Thurman and his team reach Apartment 3-F. No one knew what awaited them on the other side. Given what happened below, and this was the shooter's most likely location. These determined agents weren't taking any chances. Two agents rear back their battering ram. Initial impact knocks the door slam off its hinges.

Armed agents charge inside wielding assault rifles trampling the door underfoot. A compressor kicks on behind them. Every agents turns on cue firing but misses their target. A rock'em, sock'em **Bobo The Clown** doll inflates right before their eyes. Face painted and bearing a big toothy grin. A sign hung around its neck, 'Better luck next time, Suckers'.

SAIC Thurman despised being mocked, especially by some prissy bootlicker. He loses his temper shooting the doll point blank, what he desired to do with Will Du right then.

"Process this scene, and don't leave here til we have something," he orders his second in command.

SAIC Thurman leaves him there leaving the apartment complex. He reaches the streets below and blends with the crowd. He grabs his cell phone dialing his immediate superior.

Dr. Director recognizes his Caller's ID, "What's the problem, Thurman?"

"Du gave us the slip".

"Damn, how'd he do this?"

"He murdered **Panther** and **Woodchuck** ".

"Issue an APB in his name, **William Eli Du** , Thurman". She hangs up without another word.

"Charges, Ma'am?"

"I thought, that should be obvious at this point. Two counts of first degree murder," she hangs up.

 **Working Behind The Scenes**

Dr. Director wasn't stupid. Du losing his guards could only mean one thing. He'd learnt she'd been watching him this whole time. She couldn't help but wonder. Did he know about the clones. If so, he'd head straight for **Warthog**. Once there, this backstabbing bootlicker could easily expose them all. G.J. would be finished. She needed to slow him down, til he could be dealt with quietly. Luckily, these looming murder charges gave her legitimate grounds.

Dr. Director dials G.J.'s CNC.

"Kingsley here".

"Kingsley, Commander Du just murdered two fellow G.J. agents..."

"Why would...?" He could believe his ears.

"Did I stutter, Mister?" Her ferocity immediately silences him. "I'm hereby authorizing you to pull his security clearance from all G.J. computers and our sister agencies' networks. If he does come back here, allow him to do whatever he wants, but contact security immediately. He should be considered armed and dangerous. Do you understand me me, Mister?"

"Crystal..."

She hangs up.

Dr. Director long suspected **Dr. Kovea's** being **Stillwater's** last remaining contact within G.J. She uses that knowledge unto her advantage dialing him.

"Dr. Kovea," the man answers his lab phone.

"Dr. Kovea, Dr. Director here".

"What can I do to help, Director?" Her grim undertone conveyed something amiss in G.J.

"Commander Du went crazy and murdered two G.J. agents. You'll assist Dr. Weizmann with their autopsies. You'd best not overlook any clue".

"I'll be..."

She hangs up on him as well.

 **Dr. Kovea** did exactly what she needed most, next. He dials his former boss.

Hench's latest lair computer rings with an incoming call. Jacob Stillwater recognizes his former colleague's Caller-ID answering, " **Stillwater** here".

"Colonel, we have a new development".

"What's wrong, Doctor?"

" **Commander William Eli Du** went bananas murdering two G.J. agents. Dr. Director's revoked his clearance issuing an APB for his arrest. That woman's been acting stranger than usual lately. She's just assigned me with assisting Dr. Weizmann in autopsying the two agents Du murdered. I believe, he may be the main protagonist behind our recent problems. What if he's been assisting Kim Possible since she allegedly vanished two years ago?"

"That'd explain why we haven't located her yet," Stillwater deduces. "He couldn't been tipping her off along the way, while I rotted in jail".

"My thoughts exactly. I don't buy this clone nonsense. I must go," Dr. Kovea disconnects, hustling into the morgue.

Hench answers his HenchCo cell phone's 3rd ring, "What's the problem, Stillwater?"

"Hench, I think we may've found our wildcard in this mix?"

"What are you blathering about, Man?"

"We always felt someone betrayed us, as well as G.J. Well, I think we've discovered our traitor".

"Who, Drakken?" His name comes to mind.

"Not him," Stillwater discredits the most likely suspect naming another.

"Who then?"

"William Eli Du," Stillwater deadpans.

"Him?" Jack Hench cocks a brow. His mind imbued with doubt. He'd considered many suspects but never him. "What'd he do?" He couldn't resist asking the most obvious question.

"He murdered two G.J. agents," Stillwater declares with absolute certainty. "And, if instincts serve me right, he's headed for **Warthog** ".

"I'll send people to inspect the site. If he's there, we know we have our traitor. And he'll be dealt with mercilessly," Hench clenches his fists hanging up.

 **From A Distance**

 **Warthog** was located deep inside **Mount Elbert's** northern slope. This trek leading inside this base was so secretive. Few locals knew its existed. Those who did avoided its treacherously steep, twisting and winding, ill-maintained brush. Also, the ground was unstable around these parts, seemingly solid one minute but crumbles beneath your feet the next. Too many plummeted unto their untimely deaths. Maybe that's why wild animals are drawn unto this savage terrain.

Betty didn't dare get too close. Not only could Du be here. Her HenchCo pigeons should arriving soon. She scours the terrain from 2-miles (or 3.22-km) away. She spies, someone blazed a trail leading right up towards the secret lab's entrance. That could mean, she's found Kim and Shego's main base of operations. It'd be the last place they'd ever think to check and, if caught, would give their clone story more credence also.

Dr. Director launches a red tailed hi-mem hawk, a specially trained hawk, augmented by cybernetic parts to surveil the area. The hawk soars high above the lab. Its optic implant transmits aerial coverage onto her laptop's screen.

"Ah, yes, right on time," she spies her HenchCo pigeons' arrival. Fifty henches take up their own positions near the northern slope. They, too, knew the lab's location, just like she'd thought all along, but could never prove.

Her hi-mem hawk makes a wide sweep. FRS pinpoints Will Du exiting a black Kia Amanti. She didn't bother running its tags. It'd only return a bogus identity. No, his make of car confirms her long-standing suspicion. He'd been helping Kim Possible evade justice all this time.

 **Italia Amante.**

 **Kia Amanti**.

Possible's mind games taught her one thing. The woman loved word play and disinformation. Him driving this make and model car wasn't mere coincidence. Spying him climb upwards the norther slope and straightway entering inside the base didn't surprise her the least bit. It'd been a while, but he'd been here many times.

Kim and Shego emerging from its rock clefts did arouse her concerns though. Both enter behind him. Dr. Director's blood boils, livid over seeing her tormentors in such close proximity. She grinds her molars unable to do anything to apprehend them.

Kim and Shego spotted Hench's men easily. Neither detected Betty's presence, but knew G.J. had teams somewhere on the outer perimeters, in addition to satellite coverage.

Ballesteros and Dr. Director routinely set up their newest pigeon over the last month. He'd done so many questionable things. Each seemed harmless by themselves. A review board would view them together as indicative of criminal behavior . Of course, his bosses would deny ever giving those orders. It'd be his word against theirs. And who'd those bureaucrats believe? Their own.

Kim decided to derail their plans by luring him here. She could them remove him and turn up the heat beneath these conniving crooks. OPM and the SSC would be forced to reconsider their evidence and inversely implicating Du's bosses. It'd be every man for himself. Dr. Director and Ballesteros would surely turn against one another by then. If not, she'd haft to get uglier.

Shego guards their periphery, in case Hench's men got inside.

Kim activates her stealth sneaking up behind.

Will Du was so preoccupied examining the lab's damage. He counted nearly a dozen Shego and Possible clones. He only knew about the ones. There was surely more Dr. Director didn't mention.

Kim reaches striking distance conking him over the head.

Will Du collapses on the floor out cold.

Shego scoops up the ex-Global Justice agent warning, "Princess, he won't be happy when he wakes up and learn what we've done to him".

Kim shrugs, "Would he be happier dead? Or rotting in a secret prison?" She quad taps her gauntlet kimmunicator priming all charges she'd strategically planted around the lab.

Shego rushes down the hall and into the hangar triple tapping hers. A sleek black plane resembling an SR-71 Blackbird shimmers into open view. The hood wisps open rising into the air. Shego straps the unconscious ex-G.J. agent into the reconnaissance systems officer's chair. She climbs into the co-pilot's seat igniting the engines waiting on her partner.

Hench's teams stop their climb. All seized by trepidation. A piercing cry emanated all around them. The whole mountainside quivered under its billowing shrill. What worried them most, every woodland creature—large and small—scurried in every direction, as if recognizing this fearsome vox and fleeing some imperceptible danger. Each hastens his/her climbing pace.

* * *

Will Du's a fugitive. Shego and Kim saved him. Dr. Director witnesses this. Irate, she launches her deadliest attack yet. One, she's sure will shift the blame and eliminate them all at the same time. Will her plan work? Or does Kim have a couple more tricks up her sleeves? Only time will tell.

* * *

Hope you're enjoying the story. If so, drop me a line and let me know.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Screaming Blackbird**

Kim hustles back into the hangar. She opens its launch doors extending its landing strip. She then settles into the pilot seat fastening her safety belts. She pushes the stick forward igniting the plane's afterburner turbojets. The massive plane picks up speed rather quickly. Turbojets screaming louder as the plane neared the hangar opening.

"Princess, I'm detecting missiles in-bound," Shego shouts, eyeing two red dots closing on her radar screen upon their location.

The SR-71 Blackbird exits the hangar gaining speed down the extended landing strip. Her plane reaches its takeoff speed. Kim pulls the yoke back taking flight. She spots in-coming missiles executing a vertical splice. Her wings splice between these soaring projectiles. One passes within inches of their hood and soars past detonating inside the hangar. The second missile passes beneath their belly hitting the base's entry way.

Both missiles detonate in tandem releasing their fury inside the mountain's belly and atop its rocky crust. Concussive blasts demolish the base's remaining interior incinerating every living creature inside. The whole mountainside trembled under their converging forces. Pebbles, rocks, and boulders of every shape and size break loose cascading down the mountainside. Hench's team screams in terror swept away by nature's fury.

Dr. Director photographed their sleek black jet, miffed they'd gotten away yet again, but had more pressing concerns. Those AGM-130s bore Global Justice markings. She'd never keep this place secret now. The NTSB, FAA, FBI, along with other national and international agencies will inspect every square inch. Those marking will lead them straight back to her door, which was probably what her sly nemesis intended all along.

Luckily, those 'bunker busters' bore a minimal 6-feet (or 1.83-meters) into the mountainside. Their combined blast probably didn't leave many interior structure intact. It'd take their structural engineers and various other techs a couple weeks to a month to dig through all the debris. That gave her precious little time to find another fall guy, and somehow divert suspicion away from herself and Global Justice. They'd had too much negative publicity already.

Dr. Director couldn't stand the implications any longer. She grabs her cell phone dialing CNC.

"Global Justice Command".

"Kirby, clear CNC. Now!"

"Everyone out!" He cries, making a triangle symbol over his head. No one debated his orders. All recognized that sign, signaling. The wicked witch called to impose more craziness upon them. Most felt sorry for Kirby. At least, they could leave. He couldn't. Many prayed the day would came when G.J. would be under new management.

"Everyone's out, Director," he locks down the facility.

"Are you tracking my current position?"

"Tracking now, Director," he accesses her phone's GPS. "You're near **Mount Elbert** , **Colorado**. Two ghost missiles appeared on **Mal-Dar-4** 's AN/TPY-3 headed your way".

"Let me guess, you lost them but started to track the SR-71 Blackbird, right?

"SR-71? Blackbird?" He didn't even recognize the legendary plane's name. "We caught another blip on our scopes but never achieved a positive lock. Two low altitude, low yield plasmatic warheads exploded near your location. Unlike last time, these didn't black out 10-square miles (or 25.90-square km). The interference lasted 3-minutes tops, then faded, Director".

"The missiles destroyed the base and plane disappeared by then".

"We don't detect any planes within 10-square miles (or 25.90-square km) of you, Director".

Dr. Director gets so mad. She loses it shattering her phone against a giant maple tree. She screams so loud. Her voice reverberates around the disaster area. She starts back towards her SUV. That'd take 2-hours, plus another 6-1/2 to 7 hours to reach G.J. HQ.

 **Roaring World**

"What's next, Princess?"

Kim adjusts their helmet mics, "We reveal this place's location and G.J.'s illegal clone experiments, then let the authorities pick G.J.'s bones clean".

"Savage metaphor, Princess".

"Hey, I warned her," Kim shrugs. "Did she listen? Noooo! She had to make this harder on us".

"What'd you expect she'd do, Princess? Roll over and play dead?"

"Of course not!" Kim shakes her head in aggravation. "I expected she'd turn over evidence like her wimpy brother. This'd be over already, if she'd only play her part".

Shego laughs hard turning her pun around asking, "How do we get her back on script?"

"It starts with two star crossed lovers secretly rendezvousing inside a plaza outside a tiny Sicilian cafe, only to be ambushed by Global Justice's deranged senior director, but miraculously saved by today's two most wanted fugitives, who happen to be this madwoman's own creations but acting under their own volition. That should really get her back on script".

Shego laughs harder than she had in many days, "Yep, that should work, Princess".

"One can always hope," she returns the green woman's barb.

"Annie, release the prearranged story in Wade's name".

Dr. Director figured, it'd be 24-48 hours, before this story broke. She'd alerted G.J. CNC to monitor all international stories involving **Mount Elber** t, **Kim Possible** , **Wade Load** , **Italia Amante** , a.k.a. **Monique Robinson** , as well as close friends and family of anyone even remotely associate with Team Possible, in case she was wrong.

It was a good thing she did. She barely gets back on the road good. Her cell phone chimes, and car's bluetooh picks up the text reading, "Story broke. Not good news. Watch here".

"Click link," she orders her bluetooth system. The car accesses the embedded link. A 20-something Italian woman wearing a formfitting leopard print dress appeared on screen, "Hello, World, My name's **Priscilla Varrone** , with **WWGT News**. Our top story at this hour once again involves **Global Justice**. The international law enforcement agency _first_ made headlines about a month back. **Captain Charles Brannigan** corralled and roughed up an unarmed civilian, **Dr. Charlotte Anne Possible**.

A neighbor videotaped the whole ordeal, then released the footage unto a local station. This story captivated the international media, and still does. A later investigation uncovered how he'd maliciously denied this poor widow's civil rights on numerous occasions. **Dr. Director** , G.J.'s senior director, took responsibility by firing him. It'd seem, though, that was only a ploy.

An inside G.J. source supplied me with this video". A video replaces her visage. It showed **Captain Brannigan** being dragged outside her office by G.J. security. He threatened to slay his former boss between obscenities. The video ends, and the same reporter appears back on screen spiriting, " **Captain Brannigan** made good on his threats, _first_ , by murdering **Rebecca Langstram** , he blamed over ruining his career when she ran her story about his civil abuses, and _then_ , by making an attempt against **Dr. Charlotte Anne Possible's** life.

The long-time Middleton, Colorado, USA, resident lays in ICU on life support. Her condition hasn't improved much since being shot multiple times with an assault rifle. **Captain Brannigan** seemingly made a clean getaway, but didn't get far. An unidentified gunman shot his driver. The CR-V ran up a bridge embankment, tumbled back down into I-10, where an 18-wheeler struck the vehicle killing hima and his accomplice.

G.J. and Colorado state medical examiners pieced together the bodies identifying both occupants. The person behind the wheel was **Sergeant Major Harmony Mandela** , Security Specialist under Special Division, and the shooter's name was none other than **Captain Charles Brannigan**.

 **The Story Spirals**

Herein is where this story takes a conspiratorial twist. **Dr. Director** allegedly fired him. For which, he vowed he'd kill her _**first**_ but didn't. This break in character motivate this reporter to ponder. Was this all an act? Part of some clandestine operation? If so, why'd G.J. target two American citizens murdering one and seriously wounding another?

Her crimes only grew more heinous. G.J. attacked a Detroit neighborhood wounding men, women, and children, even the elderly. Like you, I asked why. **Mia Peeples** , G.J.'s spokeswoman, said their agents cornered the world's most wanted female fugitive, then believed to be hiding under the alias, **Jimena Caldera**. This single mother, and grieving widow, hasn't been seen since this incident.

Detroit resident became so outraged over this report. A widow's home destroyed. Her and her child MIA, possibly killed or imprisoned over a botch Global Justice op. Long time Grixdale residents, **Cristina Marelez, Ned Harmon** , and **Sergeant Dane Gaines** , a 13-year senior Weapons and EOD specialist with Detroit's 7th Precinct, started an online petition protesting their arrest.

Over 300,000 people signed this petition pleading **Governor Stowe** implore **President Valentino** to pressure Global Justice into releasing this young mother and daughter. Not surprisingly, this petition has grown beyond our city limits. Nearly 1.7 million people across the United States alone, 200,000 Canadians, and another 2.4 million worldwide propose the international community sanction Global Justice til they comply with these wishes. Some went so far as to demand Dr. Director be fired or G.J. disbanded altogether.

A single incident seemingly turned the tide. **Kim Possible** and her new partner, international thief/mercenary, **Shego** , came back into the open. Kim Possible surprisingly made an attempt against her own mother, **Dr. Charlotte Anne Possible**. I'm not really sure why. This story eclipsed this young widow's petition. Dr. Weizmann, G.J.'s chief medical examiner, attributes Kim Possible's heinous act against her own family inside Middleton Medical Center unto exposure with an unknown chemical compromising her mental stability nearly 3-years ago.

That explanation made sense. But, I felt something was always lacking. **Dr. Wade Load** fills in the blanks refuting G.J.'s lie through another taped interview, "Global Justice alleges many thing about my late partner. I know what you're thinking. How are you any different? Didn't you question maybe your friend being alive during your last taped interview? I won't lie I did. What changed my mind? Simple. I learnt, there's indeed _someone_ 's running around with my latest friend's face. You can rest assured she isn't the _**real**_ Kim Possible.

I realize, my claim may shock most viewers. In fact, I sympathize with your doubts. You've been lied to so much lately. You honestly don't know who to believe. I, therefore, won't go into much detail at this time. We'll wait on the **NTSB** , **FAA** , **FBI** , and **American Missile Defense Agency** to complete their joint investigations. They'll bear truth unto my next claim, as well. Let me state, here and now, this Kim Possible is a clone, created by **Betty Director** , G.J.'s Senior Director.

You may be asking. Why would she create this clone? Then portray her as the face of evil? This clone showed my late friend's heart. She broke G.J. mind control acting under her own volition. I now believe, that's why Dr. Director coerced her medical staff into identifying her own creation as my late friend, who's mentally unstable now. Smear Kim Possible's stellar reputation, and no one would listen unto or believe anything this clone says, even if she tries to expose the civil liberties and laws **Global Justice's director** violated by creating this clone, then chipped her with neuro compliance chips'".

Wade's message ended there.

"I contacted American NTSB asking quite pointedly, 'Why was an organization responsible for investigating plane crashes inspecting an abandoned secret lab?' **Chief Inspector Isaiah Riggs** would only say, 'A strange plane was spotted fleeing, **Mount Elbert** , **Colorado** , mere moments before two missiles impacted **Mount Elbert**. That was why I called in the **American Missile Defense Agency** , **NSA** , and **DIA** , in addition to the **FBI** '.

An anonymous tip lead the NTSB and FBI here. Many accredit **Wade Load** with this discovery. Who know _if_ or _when_ it'd ever been found otherwise. An NSA source alleges, he claims Global Justice created those clones here, but had abandoned this place nearly 5-years ago.

Seen here," a video pops up on screen showing the lab's interior, "you can see literally twenty or more cloning chambers. All empty, but another voice reaches beyond the grave giving more insight here. **DNAmy** comes over the airwaves damning, 'Dr. Director founded this lab, then forced me into creating these **Kim Possible** and **Shego** clones. If you're receiving this recorded message, it can only mean two things.

First, I'm dead, murdered by **Dr. Betty Elizabeth Director** , Senior Director of **Global Justice**. And second, my babies broke their puppeteer's programming, located this posthumous tape, and executing my last will and testimony. By doing so, they're exposing **Betty Director's** crimes with the world. That **Mount Elbert lab** was an unsanctioned 'black hat' op, funded with money skimmed from drug lords the world over.

Dr. Hall's tape ends there.

This reporter's learnt, many of those looted underworld figures have since would up dead in various ways. Some assassinated; other dying of seemingly natural causes. That leaves this reporter now questioning. Would Dr. Director really go this far? This reporter finds herself agreeing with fellow reporter, **Sofia Carreno** , at WLRX, Channel 4, in Detroit, Michigan.

Miss Carreno pleaded with G.J. OPM and SSC to probe this woman's actions, and get her the help she clearly needs. Did they listen? No. **Dr. Diana Santos** , an accredited psychoanalyst at **StoneCrest Center** in **Detroit** , **Michigan** , **USA** , even explained the source of the woman's imbalances. Now more people are dead, possibly murdered, either directly by her own hands or indirectly under her orders. And that still doesn't answer. What are **Jimean** and **Talia Caldera's** fates?

Making matters worse, an army of **Kim Possible** and **Shego** clones are on the lose. An army she programmed to kill and do who knows what. And she's lost control over them. Who knows what they're prepared to do? This reporter makes a last impassioned plea. Do something before millions of innocent people needlessly perish by this madwoman's hands. If you don't..."

Dr. Director kills the video socking her dash hard, realizing. She didn't have weeks like she'd so desperately hoped. In fact, she had mere hours. Her bosses can't ignore the mounting evidence against her much longer. They'll called her in any moment and pull her security clearance within 6-hours tops.

 **Another World**

Monique always dreamt of being a fashion designer. She'd achieved her goal, but never imagined it'd require giving up so much privacy. Reporters hounded her day and night camping outside her condo even sifting through her garbage. Every minute documented, and quite often exaggerated, on the newspaper and magazine covers, and plastered over the internet globally. She had to wear disguises, if she dared venture into public nowadays.

She received word late last night. Wade wished to speak with her privately. Even if staged, breaking his heart was her single greatest life regret. They'd dated other people to preserve their cover, but never got serious. They'd broken one another's heart for so many noble reasons back then. Most paled over time, except one. Their facade safeguarded so many lives. It'd also given her traction for starting her fashion career, but that was also secondary. She couldn't blow this opportunity to reconcile.

Monique dressed down: black denim jeans, matching crop top, 3-inch (or 7.62-meter) heels, and a flora pattern headscarf. She slips past her usual guards exiting the building. Local didn't both giving her a second glance. No one would ever expect **Italia Amante** to wear such rags. She arrived outside **Cafe Sicillia** , but stays back observing her love interest watching a live newscast, and judging by its content, he'd brought more bad news.

Wade senses someone watching him. He'd gotten pretty paranoid since his parents' murder and being on the run over the last 2-years. The ebony genius discretely reaches into his holster, draws his M9 pistol, and jumps up targeting her point blank

Monique gasps in shock.

Wade drops his head regretting his actions, but ready to accept whatever she gives him.

Monique quickly recovers and scolds him bitterly, "Damn you, **Wade Load** , You'd best have a real good reason for threatening me at gunpoint. If not, I just may kill you myself, capeesh?"

"I don't blame your reaction, Honey Bun," Wade holsters his firearm. His eyes shifts back and forth raking the passing crowd. "I'm here because I love you, Monique".

"You sure have a strange way of showing love, Hot Lips".

The nickname assured him. She still held a torch, too. Its flames dimmed by their long separation. "Monique, let be serious here a minute". He tries to curb her temper.

"Serious? Let me threatened you. With a loaded gun, I might add," she counters, eyeing the loaded pistol still clutched in his hand. "Then, let's see how serious you'd be in my place".

"I'd pray serious enough to heed your warning, My Love".

His sobriety under current circumstances causes her to worry more asking, "What's going on, Wade?" She grasps hold his outstretched hands squeezing them lightly.

"Monique, your life's in danger".

"Tell me about it," she makes light of his warning, "bodyguards follow me everywhere I go. It's dangerous being an acclaimed international fashion designer today. It's a whole 'nother world, I tell you, My Little Hershey Bar".

 **Do or Die**

The 'Hershey Bar' pet name conveyed her sexually repressed tension. She wasn't shallow, but easily distracted during these times. "Well, that threat just tripled," he declares candidly, unsure how long he'd hold her attention. "Dr. Director wants you dead".

"What?" She breaks his hold. Hands resting on her hips, "Why should she target me?"

"You opposed her over international television..."

"...in favor of my girl," Monique excuses her actions.

"That only capitalizes your crimes in this madwoman's book".

"Wade, what's going on here? I mean, really going on? You've never carried a gun before. And you never threatened me"

"You know, Dr. Director tried numerous times to kill us".

"But failed repeatedly, mainly because of our girl," silent tears slip down the ebony girl's cheeks.

"I know, and that's what make this so hard," Wade draws a ragged breath. "Kim isn't dead".

Monique didn't know what to say or think. She always suspected her being alive. But, suspecting and knowing can be miles apart. One minute, Kim dead; the next, she's alive, only this isn't her best friend, but a clone, created by Global Justice. Now? She's alive again. All this 'cloak and dagger' mad her head throb like a pounding war drum.

"Have you heard enough, Director?"

"I surely did, Commander Vaugh," Dr. Director simpers halfway across the globe. Her career was over. Her bosses would make sure she never worked in law enforcement again. But, what hurt the worst, she'd been right all along. Wade knew her location this whole time. "All units converge. The girl's expendable, but take **Wade Load** alive".

"Understood, Director. **Commander Adamo Vaughn** , Sigma-9 leader, out".

Kim and Shego spotted Monique's tails. Three men and a lady picked her up two blocks away. Kim tapped into their coms, not realizing who she had, til now. Her blood runs cold. Betty's 'Sigma-9' squad was her former mentor's closest guarded secret yet. So secretive, in fact, she never noted them within her G.J. incident report, or spoke openly about them, even inside his own office. All she cared about at this point, they were responsible for killing Ron. Her hands burst in violet red flames.

"Princess, calm down".

Kim cuts her eyes louring. If looks could kill, she'd deserved that conviction.

Shego didn't condemn her hatred. Kim had every right wanting this people dead. She redirects the redhead's vehemency, "I'm only saying, calm down and let's save your friends".

"This is a _**do or die**_ situation," Kim redirects her hatred. "Thank Shego".

Kim dons her disguise as **Phoenix Navarra**.

Shego assumes hers as _**Mingxia Qing**_ _._

 **Midnight Madness**

Back at the lovers' table. Mind still reeling with questions. Monique recover her composure enough to ask the prominent one, "Who do you mean she's alive?"

"Come with me, and I'll show you, please," he extends his right hand. Palm open.

Monique hesitates in complying.

"You two down," an oriental woman tackles the incognito couple tipping over their metallic table, not that it did much good, but make her feel safer for about 2-seconds.

Her younger Hispanic partner scatters shield modules roundabout them in a circular pattern, while spiraling through the air and taking cover behind the same overturn table.

 **Sigma-9** wouldn't be stopped so easily. **Commander Vaughn** divided his team into 4-six man, 3-string units. "Attack!" He parroted the director's orders.

Each unit converged upon the tiny cafe from every direction. Patrons take cover behind their own table and stone pillars screaming in sync with automatic gunfire. HK-G28, HK-MP7, even JS-9 assault rifles spewed various caliber rounds pelting their shields ricocheting left and right with growing intensity.

Kim knew, her shields served good and bad. Men, women, and children couldn't escape harm's way without her dropping their protective barrier. Do so, and more could get massacred than reach safety. The sad reality was, her shield couldn't hold out long under the mounting firepower. She'd haft to drop her shields sooner or later.

She debated alternative options, when Annie delivers her far worse news, "Phoenix, an **Italian, Comandanti-class** Naval vessel just launched an **MQ-9 Reaper** , loaded with **4 AGM-114 Hellfire III** missiles".

"Let me guess," Kim drops her head sighing, "it matches the vessel the Itality navy last 2-days ago, right".

"The thieves didn't bother removing its flag, markings, or permit number," Annie replies.

Shego esteemed Dr. Director capable of many things, but never mass murder. "She _first_ attacks an Italian naval vessel, butchers its entire crew, then launches an unprovoked attack against a tiny plaza full of men, women, and children on Italian soil. Italy would blame America over this attack".

"She's sacrificing **Sigma-9** like pawns on a chessboard," Kim contemns her mentor targeting little children. "She can't touch **Red** personally, but can through them. Plus, politicians seldom accept their own blame even when they know they're at fault. Their own arrogance will ensure our countries meet upon the battlefield. That'll distract her superiors and keep her inside her chair long enough til she can hunt down and possibly capture Red and Green".

Shego couldn't argue with her logic. "Do you wish to live?" Shego poses.

Wade and Monique nods.

"Come with us," Shego beckons them.

* * *

Wade and Monique both fell into Dr. Director's trap, or did they. Either way, they're sure to draw Kim Possible into the open. Now Dr. Director lays her most diabolical trap ever. One, she's sure, even her resourceful protegee can't escape. She can finally have her ultimate revenge, while shifting blame onto the disgraced hero and her friends.

* * *

Hope you're enjoying the story. If so, please let me know. It's your input that keeps these stories improving. Thanks again for taking your time to write a review or drop me a PM.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Calling All BeeBees**

Kim taps her gauntlet kimmunicator ordering, "BeeBee Squads..."

"BeeBees?" Monique couldn't believe her ears.

"Squads? You have more?" Wade shared her concern.

"10,000 strong and growing".

"10,000? Are you crazy?" Monique and Wade chime in chorus.

"Bouncing off the walls," Kim winks at him with a luring smile.

Monique pushes Wade behind her eyeing their flirtatious would-be rescuer coldly.

Sigma-9 couldn't breach their shields alone. Commander Vaughn calls in reinforcements stepping up his attack. Various caliber rounds hammered their shields in climbing numbers. Her shield absorbs each impact, which sends a kinetic feedback into the modulators. The power cells began to overload. Cracks appears in their protective barrier as section flicker. Select rounds make it through.

Kim ignores the ebony woman's jealousy. She knew she must deploy her mechanical troops fast, or they're all dead, including these men, women, and children.

"Red, Blue, and Green BeeBee companies, slaughter all _**Sigma-9**_ team members sparing only the top five leaders".

Each company comprised 150 BeeBees carrying ARX-160 assault rifles retrofitted with a GLX-160 grenade launcher. The barrels glowed red hot spewing 700 RPM.

 _ **Sigma-9**_ and its allies couldn't match their ferocity. Men and women go down left and right. Each crying in increasing pain and torment. Even so, the enemy wouldn't be subdued so easily. Each unit's first two strings switch to API rounds seizing the battlefield advantage again. 7.62-mm, 4.6-mm, 5.7-mm, and 9-mm rounds pelted the BeeBees with such speed and ferocity sawing the front line in half in under 3-seconds flat. RPGs eliminate more in increasing numbers.

The BeeBees didn't falter nor back down calling in their own reinforcements. BeeBees drops from the sky thudding hard against the pavement below. These more heavily armored and bearing shields of their own. Various caliber rounds pelt their shields left and right ricocheting in every direction, as RPG explode all around them like automatic gunfire, one after another.

 _ **Sigma-9's**_ cockiness falters momentarily. Their certain victory stands in doubt, til reinforcements arrive with better weaponry. **Commander Vaughn** and his men cast aside their ineffective assault rifles and machine guns. Each grabs his/her latest blue laser rifle, capable of firing three 50-megajoule shots per second.

Shots come so fast. Their modulator's power regulators overheat triggering a cascading overload, causing many BeeBee to literally explode into a million tiny pieces.

Numbers dwindling fast. Kim knew, she must act fast, or no one would make it out alive.

"BeeBee Yellow Major, your company will detain **Commander Adamo Vaughn** and his top five leaders alive. Their pictures are coming across your neural net now. Fail, and I'll dismantle you all for spare parts and scrap metal".

"BeeBee Yellow Major accepts her mission's parameters, BeeBee Prime".

 **Heat of Battle**

"Black, Gold, and Copper BeeBee companies, clear this court getting these men, women, and children to safety".

"Black, Gold, and Copper BeeBees function to safeguard _**all**_ organic life, BeeBee Prime".

Monique and Wade do a double-take. Both scarcely believe their ears. These things may resemble Drakken's menacing creations. This Hispanic lady clearly did some major reprogramming.

" _ **Mingxia**_ take over command," Kim turns to leave.

"Where are you going?" Shego grasps her arm.

"To stop that MQ-9 Reaper. If I don't, stopping Bets won't matter. America and Italy would at war within week's end. She wins then, either way".

"You know she expects you to do this. It's a trap".

"That's what I'm counting on".

Shego still didn't release her arm.

"Trust me, M. I have a plan".

Plan or not, this was her wildest gambit yet. She knew, Kim might not return. Shego does the one thing she'd wanted since this nonsense started. She pulls the disguised redhead in close, locks her within a firm embrace. Her lip brushes hers sweeping her off her feet. She holds this pose for a time or two, then lets her go.

Kim clears her throat, flustered, but caresses the green woman's cheeks, "Trust me, M".

"White BeeBee company, come with me," the Hispanic woman drops their protective barrier, deploys her jet pack, and takes flight under heavy fire. BeeBees run interference all the way up.

Wade immediately recognizes the jet pack's design. He built it for, "Kim?"

Monique recognizes the same thing mewling, "Shego?" She'd never been so uncertain about anything in her entire life.

 _ **Mingxia**_ glances back smirking, "Took ya long enough!"

BeeBees surrounded them in such numbers. Their bodies became an impenetrable fortress shielding them. Laser blasts and RPGs pelted their BeeBee protectors with such raw fury. Monique screamed as several explode with reverberating force, only to be replace by yet another BeeBee. These more heavily armored than the last firing blue lasers, unleashing two 75-megajoule shots per second.

Though primary targets, Shego, Wade, and Monique weren't their only targets. Commander Vaughn gave explicit orders, slaughter everyone, men, women, and children. Black, Gold, and Copper BeeBees appear from nowhere, grabs a patron, and starts to vibe ready to transport him/her to safety.

 _ **Sigma-9's**_ 3rd strings target them point blank. Blue lasers pelt their shields left and right. These metal monstrosities seem adapt somehow. The blue lasers lost their destructiveness. The captain over each string prepared for this eventuality. He/she arms those under his command with specially designed RPGs ordering, "Fire!"

Fifty projectiles soars through the air with deadly precision. All BeeBees start to vibe. Some vanish before the onslaught starts. Most don't. The projectiles impact the enemy in singles and masses. Each RPG detonates with a thunderous explosion. The BeeBees withstand this initial attack, but, while their on-board regulators adapt unto the initial impact. The sonic-EM pulses overload their neural cores.

A few somehow still survive, though heavily damaged. The majority, however, explode along with their rescued parties still in their arms. The BeeBees don't quit, til every man, woman, and child reach safety. Their protectors then rejoin their sisters on the front lines.

 _ **Sigma-9's**_ numbers started to dwindle, severely. Each man and woman started to question their certain victory. They no sooner destroy a robot. Three more takes its place on the front lines. These more heavily armored and better armed than the last.

 **Ride The Wave**

White BeeBees held a tactical secret. Kim hadn't shared with anyone. White BeeBee could cloak themselves against enemy radar.

The MQ-9 Reaper screamed at 300-mph (or 482-km/h) across the open expanse. She knew, her jet pack couldn't match those speeds. Miss her intercept point and everyone loses. She'd never avert war without revealing her robots' secrets. Annie plots her intercept point adjusting her jet pack's thrusters. Alarms blare as her jet pack glows red hot and spewed black smoke. She picks up velocity exceeding 200-mph (or 321.87-km/h) aligning herself in a concave loop, til over target. Kim kills her engines, free-falls about 20-ft (or 6.1-meters), and lands atop the screaming UAV.

The on-board A.I. beams a signal halfway around the world. Her laptop triple beeps its proximity warning. Betty parks her **Range Rover** alongside **Highway 74** just outside **Evergreen** , **CO**. She hooks into the drone's aft camera. An Hispanic woman rode atop her drone. She'd monitored what transpired inside the plaza, and heard Monique and Wade identify her targets. New faces and decoy clones won't fool her any longer. Her single eye rakes the tiny screen savoring this victory. Her finger hovering millimeters above the ENTER key.

Kim senses someone watching her. It wasn't hard to guess who. Betty did set this elaborate trap especially for her. Kim decides to escalate the situation. She turns and smirks into the aft camera, but really ruffles her rival's temper by flipping both birdy fingers.

"I'll wipe away that smile," Betty punches the ENTER key. Her laptop transmits a covert signal over Dark Net. The MQ-9 Reaper decodes its latest orders.

Kim somersaults off the first drone firing circular dicks seemingly into thin air. Eight drones—each armed with mini-guns and carrying two Hellfire Missiles—decloak roundabout the MQ-9 matching its speed and heading. Each ordnance syncs with the drones' on-board NAV and targeting computers altering their orders, before they could decloak good.

These eight Russian drones should've targeted and fire upon the MQ-9 triggering _**all**_ 20 Hellfire Missiles simultaneously. Bets probably figured, that'd be more than enough to handle her. The drones screamed across the sky nearing ground zero. Kim smirks, never one to disappoint.

"BeeBees, target the ordnances," she orders her robotic army. Each White BeeBee matches the drones' speed calculating the necessary trajectory. All powers up and fires on cue. Their pulsar blasts didn't detonate the ordnances right away. Instead, their energy beams traverse their way over the network erecting an impenetrable spiderweb energy barrier.

"Now, my turn," Kim powers up blasting the barrier. She had mere seconds tripling her battle suit's shields. Her fiery MMP ball destabilizes the energy vortex. Power surges overload the drones' power matrix. Feed back surges triggers their fuel. All eight drones explode, inversely detonating every last missile at once.

 **Aftermath**

Her screen goes dark. Betty pours herself a tumbler of Rodnik Russian Vodka. She toasts her blank computer screen downing its acerbic content in a single gulp.

This detonation crackled with such fury. The concussive waves shattered every window within two square miles (or 5.18-square km). Glass and seared metal shards rain down all around them. A giant fireball rose miles into the upper atmosphere. The mushroom cloud spread double that distance in every direction. The very ground beneath their soles shook so savagely. Bits and pieces of nearby buildings crumbled, as wood, stone, marble, slate, or other building materials cascade below littering the streets and sidewalks.

"We surrender," Commander Vaughn waves the proverbial white flag. He and his unit cast aside their firearms and drop their utility belts to prove their sincerity.

BeeBee Yellow Major takes Vaughn and his top leaders into custody.

"Princess," Shego screams over her com peering into the fiery melee. She tries three separate times without a response.

"BeeBee White Major".

Again she gets no response.

"BeeBee General, what's the condition of BeeBee White Company?"

All BeeBees were interconnection through their neural nets. BeeBee General scans this collective consciousness responding, "BeeBee White Company destroyed. BeeBee Prime offline".

Shego clenches her fists tight eyeing the melee and Commander Vaughn. Her hearts sinks deeper into despair getting madder by the minute. Her fists burst into jade flames.

"Yep, Shego," Wade hugs Monique tighter gazing despairingly into the sky also. Two minutes pass in abject silence. No one dared speak, too afraid of setting off the panicking plasma wielder.

Kim bursts through the melee moments later caterwauling and doing aerial acrobatics. She free-falls at over 140-mph (or 225.31-km/h).

Shego douses her plasma. A warm smile creep across her lips. Eyes, though, still filled with worry. "C'mon, Princess, enough horsing around," she shields her eyes peering into the sky.

Kim continues doing aerial acrobatics til reaching about 800-ft (or 243.84-meters) from the ground. Her AAD deploys her chute. Air currents carry her higher momentarily, only to drift back down. Kim hadn't even landed good.

Shego didn't care about covers or secret identities. She cared only the redhead was alive and safe. She races over hugging her tightly, but scolding her sharply, "Princess, you try something so damn stupid and reckless again. I'll save Bets the trouble and beat you ass senseless myself. Do you hear what I'm tell you?"

"I do, Shego," Kim caresses her right cheek tenderly.

 **Recovering Reality**

"Kim?" Wade queries uneasily.

"Sorry, Wade," she puts him at ease. "Shego and I disguised ourselves shadowing you two".

Monique circles, eyeing her best friend. "Girl, I'd say they're stellar disguises. I'd never saw through them. Why was this necessary?"

"I may not be your friend, but still hold her memories. She sent her letter trying to explain her own actions. She couldn't simply come right out divulging her plans. Her death was the only way to keep you all safe. Bets assembled a special assassin squad, code named _**Sigma-9**_. Adamo Vaughn murdered her husband, then came after Kim Possible and Shego, too, after joining against Betty Director".

"I still don't understand why, Clone Kim," Wade grasps Monique's outstretched right hand.

"We can prove who murdered Ron, and they did so under Betty Director's orders".

"How'd she figure this out?"

"My counterpart told her".

"Her first care package?" Wade slaps his forehead.

"She warned Dr. Director then. Don't get too comfortable. That chair was only temporary. She only saved her and G.J. because my counterpart needed Betty Director's help in prosecuting her brother and former bosses. Once done, she promised to give her a set amount of time to get her house in order, then she'd come for her personally. My counterpart couldn't forgive her role in murdering her husband in cold blood. She also warned her former mentor, she could save G.J. major embarrassment by simply confessing her crimes admitting what she'd done, and accepting her punishment. Dr. Director decided to murder her instead. And she succeeded. That was when we came into play vowing to destroy G.J."

 **Commander Adamo Vaughn** listened with acute interest. He sensed the widow's grief, and knew, she intended them harm, very soon. "It's you! Really you!" His eyes palpitate with mortal terror.

Kim snaps her right wrist. The Omega Lotus materializes inside her hand. Cerulean flames spread through her palms into the blade. "Believe me or not, Commander, I'm not her, but just a dangerous. Trust me, you and your men will learn why very shortly".

"What do you mean?" He probes, uncertain about their future.

"I've known about your little assassin squad since emerging from my maturation chamber. I spent many sleepless nights searching for you. I knew, you murdered the only man my counterpart ever loved. I'm her clone, and he wasn't technically mine. I deal with her loss every waking day".

"I killed Ron Stoppable under Dr. Director of Global Justice's orders".

"I don't care," she backhands him so hard. A bloody tooth falls between his legs. "I only care you murdered him, and my counterpart. It isn't a question of _whether_ you die, but _how_ fast or slow, depending on how you answer my questions later". She lays him out with a single punch.

"Girl, this isn't..."

"Not now, Monique! Not now," Kim threatens her with glowing fists.

Monique shuts up, sensing this clone wasn't far from losing it again. She didn't wish that pinned up rage unleashed against her.

Kim knew, their friendship at best was already on shaky ground. They'd been apart so long. Lying about her death and threatening her now didn't help their current strained relationship. She turns to walk away. Her visage fades more with each successive step.

"Is my girl okay, Shego," Monique eyes where the redhead last stood.

"No. No, she isn't, Moni," Shego shared the same concern.

"We return these prisoners. She'll kill them," Wade objects turning them over, like cattle waiting to be slaughtered.

"BeeBee Prime will be obeyed," every surviving BeeBee cocks their laser rifles targeting them individually.

"We don't have a choice but return them," Shego complies, but with a twist.

She calls in her own pin-size reinforcement.

Her kimmunicator rings and rings, and wouldn't shut up. Hanna rolls over in bed grumbling. Her clock flashed 2:00 a.m. She recognizes Shego's ID yawning, "What you need, She-She?"

"Mama, just found those who murdered your bubba".

"Uh-oh," she was up immediately. "How's Mama?"

"She's inconsolable and intends on killing these men, the instant we return them".

"And yous haft to, because..."

"BeeBee Prime will be obeyed," BeeBee General asserts all the more.

"Please have Master Sensei meet us. And you be there, too. Maybe together we can prevent her breaking her word unto Ron. She'd never forgive herself, Honey".

"We'll be there, and waiting, She-She," Hanna disconnects her kimmunicator.

 **Shattered Dreams**

Few realized, Kim didn't throw a temper tantrum. In fact, she extended an open invitation and returned early to arrange her guests' greeting.

Betty toasts her computer's blank screen about to down her fourth tumbler. A web-crawler program ran in the background, while her computer was in sleep mode. The program picks up chatter near the plaza. Betty taps the escape key waking up her computer.

A video pops on screen. An Italian male with slicked back hair, groomed mustache, and three-piece suit appears on screen animating, "Hello, and welcome to GNN Live. My name's **Edoardo Bassi**. It'd seem Global Justice can't avoid negative publicity these days, which is ironic, given not that many years ago, few people knew the organization even existed. Today, who doesn't? Fewer remember this organization in a favorable light.

This story started about 48-hours ago. **Italian Naval Command** received a distress signal from one of their **Comandanti-class** patrol vessels. The **Genua** , a **Cassiopea-class** patrol ship, commanded by **Captain Rosario Montella** , responded 20-minutes later, only to discover their sister ship missing. Its 80-member crew butchered, and left floating face down in the waters off Venice beach.

This vicious massacre sparked outrage across the globe. International authorities initially suspected pirates being responsible. **President Vinicio Vittoria** issued a €200,000 (or roughly, $218,000) for any information leading unto their capture. 14,500 anonymous calls poured in but led nowhere, til a couple hours ago. Those responsible launched another unprovoked terrorist attack, and not surprisingly from the very ship they'd stolen mere days previously.

Their target, **Serenity Plaza** in northern Sicily. Why there? It seems, these terrorists caught wind of a covert rendezvous. A deep-cover Global Justice agent met with her handlers there. Her name may shock many views, **Kim Possible**. I know what you're thinking. Isn't she dead? Officially, yes. Her cover was so deep and assignment so secretive. No one—her agency head, family, friends, even the world—knew she was still alive, while working under UN-SSC and G.J. OPM. We can..."

Betty loses her temper pounding her dashboard irately. **OPM Director Russel Morales** and S **SC Chairman Cassandra Marshall** played her this whole time, while shielding her former protegee with **Section 9 clearance**. Which meant, she couldn't try her protege for anything she's done during this special assignment. Now her brother's secret division started to make more sense. Her tantrum drowns out everything else said. She calms down enough starting to listen again.

" **Kim Possible** was assigned a new partner, **Shego** , the international mercenary. Both women were given new faces and identities. Sadly, both met untimely ends. But, don't lose heart. Here's where their murderer get what's coming to them. It seems, their murderers weren't sure about their deaths. Hence, they created two clones. Yes, you heard me right. I said, clones.

It's another tale of murder and intrigue. Those behind this conspiracy forced **Dr. Amy Hall** into creating these clones, then murdered her 'in the name of international security'. These murderers held both clones in stasis, inside their secret **Mount Elbert** , **Colorado** , **USA** lab. Here these clones were designed as bargaining chips, in case either women did survive and return again trying to interfere with Betty Director and her accomplices operations.

Their enemies implanted each clone with neural compliance chips. RIS sources claim, these chips can induce a post-hypnotic state, making the clone susceptible unto suggestions. Their creators could tell them to commit a crime, even murder someone. And these innocent women, if still alive, would carry the blame. Only, their enemies outsmarted themselves.

First, they didn't catch their 'hostage geneticist' imbued these automatons with self-consciousness, knowing _**who**_ and _**what**_ they are, even _**why**_ they were originally created. It seems, they inherited their counterparts' irascibility. A leader within this rebel cell activated these clones early. And they've been fighting their own creations every since.

 **Crashing Down**

Both clones made a bold claim. A drop of their blood could topple these conspirators' whole house of cards. They believe this so strong, in fact. Both provided blood samples for Global Justice, Russian GRU, Swiss FIS, Philippine NICA, even Italian AISI and Military Intelligence (RIS), and extends the same offer to anyone else wronged by G.J. and blaming their counterparts.

These women tried to identify those behind this unprovoked attack on Italian home soil. I couldn't believe, a champion in global law enforcement could ever perpetrate something so heinous. Of course, they misinterpreted my doubts as prejudice over them being clones and their counterparts' names so maligned in the press recently.

Neither believed the world would believe them. Thus, these resourceful agents set up a seemingly secret meeting with former colleagues, **Wade Load** and **Monique Robinson** , a.k.a. **Italia Amante** , who lived in Sicily. The trap worked better than either could've ever expected. This global law champ these women named took the bait. Her name, none other than **Betty Elizabeth Director** , **Dr. Director** , Senior Director of Global Justice".

Betty loses it again pounding her steering wheel and cursing obscenely. She'd been played again, and fell into yet another carefully laid trap within a trap".

"In fact, she incriminated herself by launching an **MQ-9 Reaper** , loaded with four **Hellfire III Missiles** , and surrounded by eight cloaked Russian **Panther Talon attack drones** —loaded with two more **Hellfire II Missiles** , apiece—all meant to murder these brave women regardless the loss of life. Dr. Director wasn't satisfied with almost leveling an entire Sicilian block.

No, she commissioned an Omega Red squad, code named _**Sigma-9**_. These agents laid siege unto a small cafe killing and wounding even killing several men, women, and children, while costing millions in property damage. These clones' leader may be a clone, but deserves her counterpart's name, **Kim Possible**. Her bravery and sacrifice today saved thousands of lives even averted war. Kim Possible called in BeeBees, a creation built by Dr. Drakken, her partner's former boss, and mastermind behind Lil' Diablo.

Seen here," an edited video outside the cafe appears on screen. BeeBees shimmer into open view. Kim directed some to engage the enemy, while others attempted to save the men, women, and little children caught in the crossfire.

"Shego led their ground forces. Kim Possible, meanwhile, took unto the air. She landed atop but somersaults off the **MQ-9 Reaper** firing round diskettes into midair, mere seconds before the **Panther Talons** materialized roundabout. Agent Possible foiled her former boss' maniacal plans. Her robot army fired upon the drones. Their lasers hit the round diskettes crisscrossing them. She, too, fires a plasma laser detonating these drones and their payload, and saving thousands of lives in the process.

At **Italian RIS** , **AISI** , and **CISR** behest, **Prime Minister Clara Glaviano** demanded **President Vittoria** investigate why her actions were even necessary. Those warheads should've been detected the second those drones crossed into Italian air space, but wasn't.

 **Prime Minister Glaviano** stated quite bluntly, 'I cannot deny. This madwoman's treachery against my people wounds my national pride. Hers actions though pales in comparison with those who'd dare betray their own people for money. We, the Italian people, were betrayed in the worst possible way. We weren't betrayed solely by some outside foreigner, but by our own Italian-born, Italian-bred leaders.

Butchering our sailors and stealing our naval vessel weren't enough at attack. No, she capitalized her crimes by bribing key military leaders to create a hole in our missile defense system. She'd never gotten these drones through any other way. I implore **President Vittoria** to help me in seeking out and prosecuting these traitors unto the fullest extent of the law, holding them accounting for every man, woman, and child, who perished over their greed'.

Most nations wronged by this crazed woman promptly field charges against Global Justice, holding her superiors accountable for her actions. Don't get her wrong. **Prime Minister Glaviano** stated they took appropriate legal action to remove their senior director. **Mia Peeples** , G.J.'s official spokeswoman, stated in no uncertain terms, 'Global Justice had no prior knowledge, nor condones mass murder'.

 **SSC Chairman Marshall** herself expounded this point saying, "These clones have supplied this committee with enough evidence necessary to revoke Dr. Director's chair, including filing treason and first degree international criminal conspiracy with intent to profit by inciting war and mass murder charges against her'. If convicted, she could face life in super max prison without any possibility of ever seeing the outside of that prison's walls.

Her 'house of cards' truly came crashing down with this next evidence. **Shego** captured **Sigma-9's** top leaders. Kim Possible interrogated their commander, **Adamo Vaughn**. Hers the video...

"It's you! Really you!" Adamo Vaughn's eyes palpitate with mortal terror.

Kim snaps her right wrist. The Omega Lotus materializes inside her hand. Cerulean flames spread through her palms into the blade. "Believe me or not, Commander, I'm not her, but just a dangerous. Trust me, you and your men will learn why very shortly".

"What do you mean?" He probes, uncertain about their future.

"I've known about your little assassin squad since emerging from my maturation chamber. I spent many sleepless nights searching for you. I knew, you murdered the only man my counterpart ever loved. I'm her clone, and he wasn't technically mine. I deal with her loss every waking day".

"I killed Ron Stoppable under Dr. Director of Global Justice's orders".

You heard it _first_ right here on GNN Live". Betty closes the video.

* * *

Please review or drop me a PM if you enjoyed the story. Your comments help me improve this and my on-going stories. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Twist of Fate**

Her laptop chimes with an in-coming call. Betty knew, this could be a trick. The SSC or OPM could be trying to trace her current location. She checks its network source realizing. It derived over SX-7's secretive auxiliary communications hub, her nemesis overlooked during her little coup. She presses the ACCEPT button.

"Director," Dr. Kovea pops onto her screen.

"You realize you could be arrested over merely speaking with me".

"I don't care, Ma'am," Dr. Kovea shows his support. "I and many others here at G.J. believe you're innocent and being set up. This clone's pulling something".

"Intentions aside, Doctor," Dr. Director gets this discussion back on track. "Good will doesn't solve my problems. What do you have for me?"

"I can prove Commander Du didn't murder those agents".

"How so?"

"Kirby discovered something. The washateria's owner was a former NSA spy. He retired about 15-years ago, but spend many hours swapping stories with Du, according to neighbors. Ballesteros sent our best structural engineer to inspect the structure. They uncovered the supply closet has a false wall, and tracked the commander leaving through the sewers. Traffic cams caught him getting inside a sleek black **2002 Kia Amanti** , matching the description of the one discovered near the lab".

"I know," she rubs her temples sighing heavily, trying hard not to lose her temper and alienate her last remaining allies within G.J. "Shego and Possible saved him. I still can't imagine why".

"Well, Ma'am, Dr. Weizmann and myself recovered two **47-mm, 150-grain, Flat Base T-65 slugs** , one from **Panther's** head, and a second front his partner's heart. Both, single shot kills".

"Were these kill shots fired from a **Kal-Tec RFB Bullpup Assault Rifle**?"

"Among a few other possibilities, at least according to Carlyle, our resident weapon's expert".

"Possible helped him get away?"

"Apparently," Dr. Kovea detect her uncertainty. "We still don't know why".

"She needed to lure me back unto that lab. And how better than discretely following him? She then destroys the lab, alerts the world about its existence, and release footage of my being there. It looks like I destroyed the lab to cover up an unsanctioned cloning op gone awry".

"What about the blood they provided?"

"I regret ever collaborating this asinine 'clone story'. Dr. Molina, our new geneticist, and three extra outside sources concluded irrefutably. These 'clones' bear G.J.'s genetic mark of ownership, Director".

"What'd the SSC decide?"

"The **SSC** temporarily appointed **Ballestros** in your place, til he can be confirmed or replaced. As his _first_ act, he renounced G.J.'s ownership granting these clones full civil liberties, even promoted them as full Senior Agents within the twins' secret OPM division".

"Why does that not surprise me?" She shakes her head expecting more bad news. "What else do you have for me, Doctor?"

"Don't come back here. The twins have agents camping outside your door. They'll arrest you the instant you return, Director".

"Thank you, Doctor. I won't". She recoils, realizing the irony. Kim Possible was public enemy # 1 less than a month ago. Now she tops that list. She didn't blame fate, but her nemesis, clone or not. Even she wasn't so sure anymore. "I'll be in touch, Doctor".

 **Fittest Survivor**

She no sooner kills the connections. Her laptop chimes with another in-coming call. She hits the ACCEPT button. What else did she have to lose besides her freedom? A not-so-friendly face pops onto her 15-inch (or 38.1-cm) screen, "Ballestros".

Her tone and gritted teeth assured him. She'd undoubtedly heard about his first act as director. "Let me explain, please?"

"You have 30-seconds".

"Marshall demanded I release them, or she'd appoint someone else into your office. He/she would never pass along classified INTEL unto you, like me, Director". He respects her rank.

Several seconds pass. Neither spoke. Ballesteros waiting, and her debating his angle. Truth was, she didn't have many options. Friend or enemy, he was a potential source. "What do you have, Eli?" She buries her deep animosity behind a affable smile.

That smile didn't fool him. Ballesteros never wanted her job. He enjoyed his own. "Director, G.J. received a bio-metric lock on those clones".

"Their chips came back online?"

"I believe their chips have been online but shielded, this whole time. Kirby believes, Marshall granting them full agent status infused them with false security. Now they've lowered their guards. They're held up inside an Andorran estate, purchased two weeks ago by a **Phoenix Navarra**. Her picture's coming across your screen now, Ma'am".

Dr. Director takes one glimpse decrying vehemently, "It's her. The Hispanic woman, who controlled those damn BeeBees, responsible for slaughtering _**Sigma-9**_. What else do you have?"

"Her name's **Phoenix Navarra** , Director," he informs his former boss. "Kingsley and I have kept her estate under close surveillance. **Mal-Dar-4** captured something else really fascinating. All of Team Possible's surviving members are assembled beneath her roof. Maybe she's the financier, Ma'am? New and old associates are coming across your computer now, Ma'am".

"Wade Load," she recognizes the first pic. **Phoenix Navarra** may be rich. She'd bet her pension, if she still had one. He was the brains helping her invest and grow her assets, in exchanging for funding these surviving member's little war again her and G.J. He'd pay for his treachery.

She hits the UP arrow. The next pic scrolls across her screen. " **Monique Robinson** , a.k.a. **Italia Amante** , his mouthy girlfriend, who faked their break up. I watched but didn't move against her. Rest assured, I won't make that mistake again".

She hits the same key again cringing, " **Mingxia Qing** ". She's the vixen who delivered her that damn voodoo doll to distract security, while Shego robbed G.J. blind. Her gut said, this was Shego. All evidence said otherwise. She'd pay, too.

She hits the UP arrow again. Kim Possible and Shego's picture come up, side-by-side, holding hands outside the estate. "So, these clones have a soft spot for one another. I can use that against them, and their little band of rebels".

The hits the same key repeatedly eyeing—delivery trucks, local police, live musicians, construction workers, electrical engineers, mechanical engineers, and structural engineers putting the final touches around a raise walkway platform, joined next by seamstresses bearing sowing equipment and rolls of various times of priceless fabric. "What are they doing?"

"Putting on a fashion show, Director".

"A fashion show?" She cocks a brow with doubt.

"I kid you not, Director," he cuts his eye sharply. "The exact coordinates are coming across your computer. I must go. SSC Chairman Marshall's coming".

 **Interim Director Ballesteros** lies, promptly killing the connection, but never turns around. A gun—an assault rifle, judging by its barrel's size and rifling—jammed into his kidneys prevented this. "I did as you said," he reasons with his assailant. "Now what?" He closes his eyes. Praying she didn't just outright kill him there.

A hooded silhouette with silky black flowing hair leans in closer. Her eyes blazed crimson red with vehement hatred. Her very breath sears his nape. Every hair stood on edge. "Tell anyone about me or my visit, and I'll decorate this shiny new office with your brains".

"I won't tell anyone," he stammers every other word, ending with, "I promise".

"Good," the silhouette shimmers from his peripheral vision. "Now you'll get up and go somewhere within this building. And you'd best not raise any suspicions".

Ballesteros rises up very slowly, makes his way towards his office door, but stop cold hearing a gun cocking behind him. Sweat poured down his brow.

"Say nothing," she warns him sternly one last time.

The shaken bureaucrat opens his door, straightens his tie, and makes his way towards the break room.

His assailant slips out behind him, then blends with G.J.'s personnel on stealth mode. No one saw her exit, or slip away.

Ballesteros didn't alert security. He'd rather let her getaway, than chance her shooting innocent people. His former boss underestimated this rival. She'd lose this battle of wits.

 **Undercover**

She'd lost everything: her pride, dignity, ambition, job, all material possessions, even her family and co-worker's respect. What really stung, she could already hear her brother's derisive mockery. And that only started her woes.

Betty never ignored her instincts. They'd never led her wrong yet. She had a fresh lead, yes, but couldn't forget two facts. A two-bit traitor against nature risked prison giving her this lead. Secondly, she'd had other promising leads, acted on them, and fell int cleverly laid traps. Her instincts warned, this might be her nemesis' best one yet.

Even so, she resolves she couldn't pass up this opportunity. Her enemy had taken everything. What else did she have to really lose? Her freedom? She lived minute to minute. Authorities would catch up with her sooner or later, act or not. It was slim at best. She had one shot at proving her innocence and regaining what this shrew stole through her mediatorial web of lies. She must capture and trick her into exposing her own deception over live TV. That'd be easier said, than done.

That goal was within her grasp. And yet, she knew she couldn't accomplish this alone. But, who's help her? A wanted international felon, she certainly can't rely on G.J. any longer. Her colleagues and bosses would rather arrest than clear her name. Neither would Hench help, especially after Brannigan's little stunt. Cash strapped, and outright desperate, she only had one alternative.

Betty activates **Artemis' Storm** , a last resort team comprising 30 unscrupulous men and women, who'd do anything, legal or not. She couldn't help but consider. Possible handled _**Sigma-9**_ too easily. Ballesteros knew about them. She wasn't out the door good. He already occupied her chair. He could've exposed her team and tactical plans, in exchange for the twin terrors promoting him to her chair. Luckily, this backstabbing weasel didn't know anything about this team.

Hell, the man even issued a nationwide bolo, even INTERPOL. She was a virtual celebrity in the worst possible way. Her name and picture headlined every major newspaper and magazine, ran every half hour across cable and satellite television, while trending on **Google** , **Yahoo** , and **Bing**. She evaded detection by wearing male prosthetics and dressing as an older gentleman.

She'd discovered an abandoned Manhattan apartment complex. Betty puts the last minute touches on her disguise. 'His' prominent forehead, scraggly beard, fuller lips and brows, beer belly, and 'man boobs' effectively detract attention from 'his' feminine features. She ventures outside and passes two cops. Neither saw through her disguise. She pats her wallet containing her false ID, just in case, and flags down a passing cab.

The cabbie pulls alongside the curb.

Betty Director as Arnon Lange opens the back passenger door sliding in back.

"Where to, Buddy?"

"Yorkville Towers, East 91st Street, and step on it".

"I'll have you there in two shakes, Buddy".

"Do, and there's an extra $40 for you".

"You bet," the cabbie jams his accelerator lunging into on-coming traffic.

She couldn't stress her voice box forever. Hers would get horse. Cabbies are notorious for wanting to chitchat. Arnon retrieves and puts on his earphones turning up the MP3 player.

The driver takes his cue, 'Don't bother me'. He drove in silence 20-long minutes. "We're here," he pulls up outside the towers. "$55.75, Buddy".

Arnon hands him a $100 bill through the tiny window, "Keep the change".

"I will," he screeches back into traffic before his fair changes his mind.

 **Miss-Taken Identity**

Ruppert Yorkville Towers comprised four 34-story buildings, called towers. Each built during the late 1970, and converted into high-rise condos in 2003. Every building has studios, 1, 2, and 3 bedroom apartments.

Arnon makes 'his' way inside the 3rd tower. The doorman opens the door greeting his guest with an affable smile, "Good day, Sir".

She was so close. A single word could blow this operation. Betty didn't talk but simply nods and continues inside, approaches the elevators pressing the UP button. She waits nearly 2-minutes while these antiquated cubicles did who knows what. One finally stops near the lobby. The bell dings and its doors open. Arnon schleps aboard pushing the 30th floor.

The bells ding again and doors seal her inside. The elevator jerks into motion carrying her upward. The ride was short, but unnerving. She was so close, and so many unforeseen things could go wrong. She wouldn't relax til inside **Colonel Jamal Bates'** apartment. He headed Artemis' Storm. Every man and woman on his team lived within these four towers.

The elevator stops, bell dings, and doors wisp open. Her contentious ride was over. Arnon exits the tiny cubicle, makes her way past several gaping residents, and approaches apartment 305-E knocking. That single act draws much attention. **Colonel Bates** was a recluse. Who'd be visiting him?

The colonel peeks through his keyhole. He didn't recognize the old geezer wrapping on his door. "Who're you? And what do you want?" He shouts through his closed door.

Betty knew, she couldn't mention the team. Neighbors could alert authorities. Not only could she be arrested, if local cops picked apart her fake ID and realized her fugitive status, but could even alert her most hated enemy before her team could strike and reap her revenge.

Arnon stands erect. Head held high. Chest poked out. "Nikolai Bane, Colonel".

His posture meant nothing. The name did. **Nikolai** translates in Polish, _conqueror of the people_. **Bane** denotes _a problem causing great distress_. **Colonel Bates** recognizes his team's distress code, but not _him_ , who should be a _her_. He reluctantly unlatches his door stepping back with gun drawn, "C'mon inside, Nikolai. I've been expecting you".

Betty mosey inside. Hands by her side. Not making any sudden movements. She stops on feeling his gun pressed against her skull base, and his hands searching every inch of his anatomy.

He kicks the door shut with his right foot, "Who're you?"

"My name's Dr. Director, Colonel".

"Say what?" He didn't believe a word.

"Let me move my hands without you shooting me, and I can prove it, Colonel".

He considers her proposition about 2-seconds yielding, "Fine. Just don't move or it'll be your last".

"Understood," she removes her wig.

That was enough. "Dr. Director?" He stammers in shock. "Epic disguise. I didn't expect _him_ ".

"I know, which is why I'm not rotting in some cell by now," she sighs heavily relaxing for the first time 24-hours. "My name and picture's topping every newspaper, magazine, and television station in the country".

"G.J.'s even issued fugitive alerts over tablets, laptops/netbooks, and cell phones, too, Ma'am. Why'd you risk coming here?"

"I know _who_ set me up and _where_ she's hiding," she simpers with self-satisfaction.

His team knew _who_ already. She's all their benefactress talked about anymore. "Where's she hiding, Director? We'll gladly help crush her over what she did unto _**Sigma-9**_ ".

"She's hiding on a 25-acre, $40 million Andorran estate, located in the LaMassana parish. It'll be virtually impossible getting inside. She's fortified its defenses above the Possible's home. It's a virtual fortress, nestled amidst Mount Pal's forest covered southern slope. Luckily, she's holding a fashion show there".

"A fashion show?"

"I sympathize with your doubts, Colonel. I kid you not," she displays the satellite coverage her last contacts with G.J. supplied.

"I'll be damned," the man walks over, yanks open his frig, and grabs a Sam Adams Black Lager bottle of beer. "I'd never believed this without seeing it firsthand. I'll assemble the team. We'll hit this estate tonight during the wee-hours, around 1:30 a.m.".

"Their time," Dr. Director stipulates.

"Of course," Colonel Bates had no objections.

* * *

Please review or PM, every comment helps me improve my stories. Thank you for your time and effort.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Mounting Tension**

It didn't take long. One text message and his 'teammates/neighbors' met them at **Emerald Brooks Aviation**. Hangar D-3 housed their twin-engine Airbus A300 mid range cargo plane, disguised as a company European Air Transport cargo plane.

Their mechanic arrives first checking the engines and topping its fuel. The pilot and his co-pilot complete their preflight checklist, while teammates squeezed between pallets of cargo. Betty groans, realizing it was a long flight and space was cramped at best.

"How long's this flight, Colonel?"

"8 hours til we reach Andorra," he replies.

She relaxes a bit til hearing, "We won't be landing, though. Our cover requires we deliver medical supplies to **Catalonia**. Diverting course or landing inside Andorra would raise too much suspicion".

Her trans-Atlantic flight dragged by with dulling silence. They'd made little preparations other than studying the estate's layout. Colonel Bates decided to hit the estate with such raw force during the early wee-hours. They'd overwhelm her forces before realizing what's transpiring. She feared, he'd seriously underestimated their target.

She tries to reassure herself. The colonel's team never failed a mission. And yet, they didn't act like the team she'd first recruited. A few slept, while others broke down and cleaned their assault rifles yet again. The majority swigged vodka mixed with beer swapping dirty stories. Betty groans inwardly, they'd let their training slip and gone soft. She prayed, they hadn't lost their instincts. They'd need every edge against this wily foe.

A jump alarm interrupts her stupor. The pilot comes over their com, "We're over the drop zone".

Dr. Director makes her way towards the plane's tail section.

"Where are you going, Director?"

"The jump bay door, Colonel".

"Right here," he pulls back a false floor. "We could lose cargo opening the back doors. Tirk here," he pats a teammate's shoulder proudly, "he's a certified structural engineer and hewed out this section. We can deploy ourselves stealthily behind enemy lines without diverting course or slowing our air speed. Have you ever done this before, Director?"

"No, but I'm eager to try," she eyes the tiny hole, thinking. Good thing she'd shed her prosthetics. Her beer belly would've gotten caught halfway out.

"It's real simple. Claps your hands by your sides and jump," two-by-two, his team illustrates this concept, jumping and letting gravity do the rest.

"I'll do this, or bust hell wide open," she pledged with pointed vehemency.

"Good," he admired the older bureaucrat's daring zeal.

His team continues to jump, two-by-two, til all boots were on the ground. His team scattered across the mountainside. Colonel Bates and his team rendezvous at preset coordinates. "We're about 4-miles (or 6.4-km) from our target's estate. We can traverse this hilly terrain and reach there within 20-25 minutes tops. Can you keep up, Director?"

"Worry about yourselves," she snaps. "

"We shall see," Colonel Bates and his team share an uncertain glimpse starting their force march.

She may be older, but wasn't over the hill. Their nepotistic attitude invigorates every step, "If I fall behind, leave me unto the clemency of the enemy". She harnesses her irascibility determined to match the colonel's pace, step for step, and not fall behind.

 **A Hair's Breadth**

Colonel Bates holds up his right hand halting this force march signaling, "I think I saw something just ahead and to the right".

All teammate's stop immediately activating their exo-armor. A pliant nano-material slips over their bodies, even a mask concealing their faces.

The team's scout leader, **Lydia Goode** , signals her best scouts to spread in every direction. Six men and women cover the terrain never venturing over 30-meters apart. Thermal radiation blocked their usual night vision gear. Each switches to panoramic night vision cutting through the distortion field.

What they didn't realize, they'd already tripped a cleverly concealed trap. RFID nanobots infused this distortion field. Each attached onto various parts syncing with their bodies internal neuro-muscular functions and exo-armor's control matrix.

Kim and Yori shadowed them 3,000-ft (or 914.4-meters) above. Her gauntlet easily receives the nanobots' signals, pinpointing each teammate's individual position on its holographic display.

Shego and Hirotaka, meanwhile, set up traps in and around the villa, upstairs and down, arranging a special welcome for their unsuspecting prey.

The scouts return moments later giving the, 'All's clear,' signal.

"What'd you find, Goode?"

"We didn't detect any hostiles, Colonel".

The woman was an avid daredevil, not a coward. Her timidity concerns him more. "What'd you see, you're not sharing?"

"It's more what I didn't see, a gut feeling, Colonel".

He'd learnt long ago. The woman had sharp instincts, grounded with whatever environment they encounter on particular missions. "What's your instincts say, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, something's awry here. We have a full moon overhead. There isn't a cloud in the sky. And yet, we're entrenched with near impenetrable darkness. It shouldn't be this murky".

"Ah, c'mon, Goode, lighten up some. We're in a dense forest. And this isn't Halloween," a fellow soldier teases her sorely, quickly joined by the others.

"I agree," she ameliorates their objections, "we're in a thick forest. Even so, we..." She stops cold and glares around, as dense fog roll in from nowhere blanketing the whole mountainside in even deeper darkness, and driving fear into their hearts' depths.

Her teammates start to share her concerns a little more. Each gazed around and back towards their more intuitive teammate.

"Do you still think I'm being paranoid now?" She chides their childishness.

Every teammate shakes his/her head, ' _ **No**_ '.

"Good," she debrief their current situation. "I believe we've lost the element of surprise".

"What? They know we're coming?" Colonel Bates seeks clarity.

"I've studied G.J.'s profile regarding our target. She thrives on playing mind games, geared towards inciting her prey's greatest fears".

"This darkness is a good start," Dr. Director glares around them growing more uncomfortable.

"And that was my next observation," Lieut. Goode points towards the direction. "I suspect, all traps are designed to bring you personally, Director, within a hair's breadth's of going insane but without actually pushing you across that line, at least not til she's toyed with your greatest fears and brings you closer enough to the edge and your broken. Only then will she be ready to drag your soul into that hell of darkness, and us, too, if we're anywhere near you".

"Fine," Colonel Bates takes her counsel into consideration. He knew he'd never control quarreling among master fighters like his team deciding, "We should split into 8-five man teams, and strategically converge upon the villa from all directions at the same time".

The lieutenant agrees with this tact, but raises another obstacle, "This distortion field could interfere with our coms, as we spread farther apart. This attack must be precise. How can we coordinate...?"

"Already solved, Lieutenant," Bates divides his forces into teams break out his map. He assigns each team's starting point coordinate and time to reach there.

"Yes, Sir," each team leader acknowledges their orders marching his team into the unforgiving darkness. Guns clutched tight against their chests. Fingers clasped next their triggers. The very air crackled with tension matching their own.

 **Shadow of Fear**

Colonel Bates and his team knelt down waiting. Ten minute pass in anxious silence. Each team member lost in his/her own imagination. This fog only grew darker and more menacing. Their coms going dead didn't ease their anxieties, any, realizing. Each team was on their own. Its members jumping at the slightest sound and sifting shadows roundabout.

Just then, flocks of small and large birds leap off their branches fluttering overhead. Mama birds leave behind the helpless young who cannot fly, while expecting those who could fly to keep up or be left behind.

Colonel Bates and his team initially jump eyeing the skyline. These species' timidity didn't concern them excessively. The number of bird of various species all fleeing at exactly the same time did. Their masses grew so thick til blotting out the sky like a multi-colored death shroud. Hawks, eagles, kites, harriers, and vultures—formidable birds of prey—joining this mass exodus only escalates their growing concerns.

Nature was seemingly to conspire against them. Hard rock music blasted all around them playing, ' **Welcome To The Jungle** ' ( **Guns-N-Roses** , from the debut album **Appetite for Destruction** , released on **July 21, 1987** , by **Rumbo Studios** , Canoga Park, CA; **Take One Studio** , Burbank, CA; **The Record Plant** , Los Angeles, CA; and **Can Am Studio** , Tarzana, CA).

The heavy drums and screaming guitar only spurs this exodus faster. Roe deer, wild dogs, red foxes, weasels, surprisingly even wild boar, bears, and polecats, along with many other ferocious wild animals came from every direction and didn't slow or change course to avoid but quite literally bowled them over. Their paws pounding like thundering war cannons against the ground.

Bates and this team gets separated amidst the chaos. The law of the jungle take over; every man and woman takes cover worrying _foremost_ about himself/herself. Assault rifle clutched tightly spewing full auto rounds. All simply trying to survive this vicious stampede. Every man and woman wondering the same thing, 'What could possibly intimidate masses of such prolific predators?'

Their own imaginations had no problems filling in the blanks. Each scenario darker than the last, justifiably spurred by teammates' harrowing screams being trampled alive, serenaded by bone-chilling full automatic gunfire, resounding off the hoary peeks roundabout them. It didn't help, seeing wild animals leap over dead, dying, and wounded fleeing with dourer determination.

This mass exodus lasts over 4-minutes. Each second passes like an eternity, lost unto itself, til the very ground beneath their soles quit trembling. An eerie silence settles over the whole mountainside. Bates crawls outside his small burrow. Low on ammo, but assault rifle still clutched against his chest. Certain this was merely the calm before the storm.

His eyes rake the area. Trees knocked over, some even uprooted, and trampled underfoot like most of the surrounding vegetation.

"Browning?"

He gets nothing.

"Mason?"

"Here," a weary voice reaches above their uncertainty.

"Preston?"

Again, an eerie silence was his only reply.

"Director?"

"I'm alive," she assures him. "Browning and Preston are dead, trampled by the stampede".

"This is her doing," Bates clutches his firearm tighter, determined to avenge his fallen.

"I warned you, Colonel," she stokes his anger. Maybe he'd take this mission seriously. "You're not up against your garden variety criminal. She's a highly skilled fighter, a keen strategist, and espionage agent trained to be the most lethal weapon".

"I don't care, if she's God herself. She'll die over harming my people. We're family," he thunder, guessing his other teams scattered over the mountainside met similar, if not worse, fates. He couldn't chance waiting on them.

"March," he orders his people.

 **Setting The Stage**

Dr. Director knew, attacking Possible's head-on was a major tactical mistake. Fear, not logic, dictated the colonel's actions. Goode tried to warn them. Alas, they wouldn't heed her advice, either. They'd fallen under fear's crippling shadow. Her nemesis intricately planned this calamity achieving three objectives. Surviving her stampede largely depleted their ammo, as well as trimmed down their numbers. Teammates' brutal deaths lastly ignited their lust for vengeance.

She couldn't ignore this song's message. Possible's greeting them in her own twisted way. She even assures them, venture ahead if you dare, deadlier traps await them. Here, bravery's measured in the currency of blood. No one leaves here alive without spilling blood, theirs or hers. She'd lived her long enough and harnessed her savagery.

They saw what they wanted—her. She was within their grasp. Did they crave vengeance more than life itself, like her? If so, come inside and she'd grant their wish. One live, one die, winner takes all. It's the law of the jungle. The strong brings the weaker unto their knees. She promises, it'd be them. So, she can watch them bleed out very slowly. They'd perish, not her.

This told her. Play her game and they become puppets on _her_ stage, the grounds roundabout and the villa itself. She dares not object his orders. They'd sure kill her where she stood. She goes along hoping the best, but expecting the worst. Bates and his other team leaders, and what's left of the individual teams exit the jungle about the same time.

Lieut. Goode words never rang truer. The enemy knew they were there and waiting. Another song starts to blast over invisible speakers, ' **Danger Zone** ' ( **Kenny Loggins** , single from his album **Top Gun** , released in **May 13, 1986** , by **Columbia Records** ).

Their enemy through Kenny Loggins mock them sorely, over how they jumped timidly at twilight shadows, even how they jump their tracks and kicked into overdrive (acting more on raw emotion than sticking with solid tactics). She spurs them, c'mon ahead and enter the danger zone. She was waiting and ready to 'take them on a hellacious ride'.

It's almost like she senses their hesitation. She starts to tease their resolve. She only desires to live along the edge. What about them? Do they thirst for her blood, as bad as she does theirs? If so, just keep coming, 'the closer you get, the hotter than intensity burns within you'.

Dr. Director discerns, Bates and his team took her bitter taunts personal. Their eyes flare with the same dogged determination. The stage had been set, and all players primed. Now they wait on their cues.

Back in closer proximity, their coms come back online. Bates triple taps his. His teammates receive their signal. The colonel wanted a headcount before commencing this attack. One-by-one, each team taps their com. Bates counts each getting madder by the minute, realizing. He'd already lost almost half his team, leaving 24 in all. And they hadn't even breached the villa yet. Who knows what awaits them beyond those impenetrable walls.

 **Receiving Your Cue**

The villa sat amidst an open 2-acre clearing, built atop a raised foundation, which extended 20-sq. ft. (or 1.86-square meters) roundabout the home, front and back. Reverse polarized windows block them peeking inside. The walls lined with something deflecting their IRF scans. Armed GIPA special forces patrolled the villa's outer perimeter.

Bates single taps, followed by a double-tap, syncing his teams. All kneel down and take aim. Each count 1-1000, 2-1000, 3-1000, firing simultaneously. Twenty GIPA guards go down hard without a cry or single gunshot or alarm being triggered. Bates leads their charge across the clearing and makes his way onto the raised platform.

His team barely clear the deck good. Their enemy switches songs stopping them cod. ' **Another One Bites The Dust** ,' blared louder than ever all around them (British Rock Band **Queen** , singing from their 8th studio album, **The Game** , released **June 30, 1980** , by **Elektra Records** ). No one had to debate this song's motif. A high powered shot thunders in-sync with the melody's pulsating drums.

A .308 round slams into a young teammate. Her vest luckily stop the round. The impact though catapults her backwards. She loses her footing and tumbles downhill coming to rest near where the small clearing starts.

Bates curses his own gullibility, realizing. These guards weren't GIPA. They weren't even human, only animatronic manikins. And their guns were props, too. He'd walked his people into an ambush. More shots resonate around him, followed by more teammates harrowing cries and tumbling downhill. Bates and the rest take cover returning fire.

Various caliber automatic rounds shatter the villa's windows roundabout. A couple soldiers fire 30-mm RPGs. Both projectiles soar towards their target with piercing cries, detonating upon impact. One shatters the chef's kitchen back window and ruptures the stove's gas line amplifying the resounding blast, essentially collapsing the whole kitchen and part of the dining room. The concussive blast rises upward, punches a hole in the ceiling, coursing through a second story guess bedroom.

The second projectile misses its mark detonating outside the master suite bedroom's outer wall, overlooking the southern slope. The concussive blast punches a hole through the outside wall. A fiery miasma seeps inside and over the master suite. The majority crawls up what's left of the outside walls and onto their rooftop. Fiery miasmas slowly consume the villa, top to bottom, as guns inside become ominously silent.

Ammo lower than ever. Bates screams over their coms, "Cease fire".

All teammates obey.

Shooting stopped, and dust settled, Bates triple taps his com. He wanted another headcount, before proceeding any farther. No one argued, tapping their oms, one-by-one. He gets madder having lost 11 more teammates in yet another ambush, only leaving him 13 more able bodied men and women ready to breach this villa and fight if necessary.

A new rock song came over the live wire. 'Master of Puppets,' blared loudly mocking their losses ( **Metallica** , from the 3rd studio album, **Master of Puppets** , released on **March 3, 1986** , by **Elektra Records** , recorded at **Sweet Silence Studios** ).

Dr. Director knew, they'd just received their stage cue. Possible compares herself to death, pumping fear into their minds and hearts deepest recesses til darkness is all they could see. C'mon, you know you want my blood. Taste me, and you'll realize. I'm setting the stage of your deaths. And you heed my call, oblivious of my intentions.

'Obey your master...I'm pulling your strings'. You're so tied to my script. You can't see your own destruction so near. Feel free and scream. You may not see me. But, I'll hear you scream. That was the theme in all her song-coded messages lately. A sure sign, retribution would soon follow. You bought my lies chasing empty dreams so long.

You tried and tried hard, yet failed so many times to obtain the dream. You laugh putting on your best facade trying to belie your past failures. You laugh on the outside, and yet, I see you teetering on the brink of insanity. Certain, or at least you tell yourself, you'll find happiness this time. Well, my blood's what you seek. Come and get me. 'I'll help you die...I rule you'.

 **Actions Speak Louder Still**

Bates receives her message loud and clear. And he wasn't pleased. His eyes glaze over with raw hatred. He eyes his fallen screaming, 'Attack!' So loud, his voice reverberated between these peaks. His team joins him charging the villa.

Dr. Director wasn't far behind.

Bates and his teams get inside by any means necessary—kicking in doors, shattering windows, climbing through holes in the wall left by their RPGs and rounds. They barely get inside. Their exo-armor goes dead paralyzing every man and woman. "Help," each cries, unable to move or get free. The silence abruptly replaced by yet another song, ' **You're Gonna Pay** ' ( **Jim Johnston** , from his WWE compilation album, **WWE Anthology** , **Disk #3: Now!** , **Track #15** , released **November 12, 2002** , by **Koch Records** ).

The **Cozai Dragons** , Yamanouchi's deadliest trained warriors, receive their cues, rear back their blades, and fall upon these intruders with great fury. Damascus steel splices through their mortal flesh and exo-material leaving little behind. Their dying wails resonate throughout the lower levels, like lost souls banished unto hell's lowest recesses.

Dr. Director received her message loud and clear. You pissed me off. I can't let you walk away. It'd only invite others doing the same, possibly worse. An example must be made. Today's your judgment day. I was blindsided during your initial attack. Things are different now. I'm the one in control. Your lies and crusade against my family ends here.

Thanks to you, I now realize. 'Nice guys finish last'. You've depleted my last bit of mercy. So make peace with your maker. Your pleas will only fall on deaf ears. 'No more chances, no more excuses, no lies'. I'm about to end you, so 'say your goodbyes'. I'll never forgive what you did. Only your blood can atone your deepest transgression.

Her message became abundantly clearer seeing the redhead appear near the second story landing. That wretched **Omega Blade** clutched in her hands. Its blade shooting sparks as she drags it across the stone beneath. Her eyes drift towards the adjacent stairwell. Shego descend it in tandem. Palms lit and an evil glint in her eyes, as well. The plays less somber in the background.

"Did we exceed your every expectation, Mother?" Kim shouts above its thundering melee.

Colonel Bates sensed his end near. "You can't do..." He goes to argue.

She detested her next actions, but knew, her clone was programmed in assassination. Break its core programming and it'd cost thousands more lives. Dr. Director always says, actions speak louder still. She retrieves and hurls two Damascus steel throwing knives. A 3.5-inch (or 8.89-cm) blade embeds deep in Colonel Bates forehead severing his main blood vessel inducing massive hemorrhaging. Her female companion never utters a single word. And yet, the second blade severs her carotid artery again inducing massive hemorrhaging. Both soldiers bleed out in under 30-seconds flat.

"Did we, Mother?" Kim reiterates her last question.

"Why would you care?" Dr. Director refused to play their games any longer.

"This was your plan, wasn't it? You wanted the perfect assassins—cold, decisive, and lethal. Isn't that why you created twenty of us, ten apiece, and locked us inside that hellhole. The A.I. programmed to only unlock once the last two stood victorious, one Kim Possible and one Shego".

Dr. Director eyes the duo with growing uncertainty. She'd never shared that detail with anyone, not even Ballesteros. Maybe these are their clones? If so, Ballesteros was right. They'd been battling their own creations this whole time. " **Stardust and Foxtail**?" She asks, testing the waters.

 **Stardust** was the Shego clone's code name.

 **Foxtail** was the Kim clone's code name.

Kim and Shego cup their hands chiming together, "Ah, mother does remember her children". Both still making their slow and steady descent. Kim's blade sparking with closing proximity and song still playing only lower in the background, mirroring the redhead's viral rage and bloodlust.

 **Twisted Fate**

"So," Betty stales the inevitable, "what now?"

Kim doesn't say a word. Her song conveyed her message clear enough. She reaches the bottom step starting towards her prisoner. Her blade reared back ready to strike.

Betty panics worse struggling against her crippled suit. She wished she'd never put the damn thing on. "Kimberly, let's reason..."

Again they don't respond. Jim Johnston does, 'No more chances, no more excuses, no lies. Your story's ending, time to say your goodbyes'.

Kim taps her sword tip against the floor seconding his sentiment.

Shego flares her plasma doing the same.

Kim gets within millimeters. A gunshot catches them by surprise. A .45-ACP dislodges her sword. Kim glares towards the entry. And there stood...

"...another, Dr. Director?" Shego douses her glow eyeing her companion.

"Forget that one," Kim counsels her partner. "She's some type of robot; borg possibly. We have the real McCoy here". Kim produces a Beretta 93R handgun targeting her former mentor's point blank.

She'd been in touchy situations many times. The key was, play with what the enemy knows and just don't lose control. "You're right, **Foxtail**. I'm the real Dr. Director. I taught you many things, more than I ever realized or thought possible, no pun intended, given how you've beaten me so thoroughly at every turn. No more, I have the upper hand now".

"Oh, yea," Kim calls the old woman's bluff, "how's that".

"That's the wrong question. You should be asking, 'Who're they?'".

Kim eyes her, confused.

"Drop you weapon, and tell her," Dr. Director eyes Shego, "to back away".

"And if I don't?"

"Execute Red Mamba".

Ten **destruct-o-bots** surround the mountainous villa. Dr. Director's double exits the home dragging Jim and Tim back inside. Her .45 pointed directly at their heads.

Dr. Director gets bolder, "Shut off that damn racket, or my robot will rip off their limbs—arms and legs—and throw their severed heads into your lap".

* * *

Please PM or review, every comment helps me improve my stories. Thanks for your time and input.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Beating The Odds**

Shego grimaces towards her partner silently asking, "Now what?"

Kim, though, wasn't the least bit worried. Her mentor's actions reeked of desperation. Which told her in no uncertain terms, she still didn't grasp what she'd done in creating assassin clones. She could use that in her favor and save her brothers, too. She does the last thing any expects. She cracks up laughing, hard.

Shego glimpses between her partner and G.J.'s former senior director. She didn't understand what her partner was doing. Her actions unnerved their target to no end. She, too, starts to laugh seemingly uncontrollably, even holding her side, she was laughing so hard.

"Why are you laughing?" Dr. Director thunders.

"Y...yy...yo...you," Kim gets out between gut splitting laughter.

"What about me?" Dr. Director grows more annoyed by the prolonged silence.

Shego hadn't caught on yet, but still laughing over Dr. Director's stupidity.

Kim employed a stall tactic. Her BeeBees were getting into position.

"What about me?" She grows embittered over their boisterous ridicule. "Quit ignoring me, or I will kill them". Her robot cocks its .45 waiting on orders.

BeeBee General beeps BeeBee Prime's earbud. She'd stationed her forces and ready to strike. Just say the word and they'd act.

Kim knew, they had one shot. Their strike must be decisively coordinated to take out Dr. Director's double and her destruct-o-bots. One second off and her baby brother could perish. "Fine," she employs her enemy's vanity, "you want to know what we find so funny?"

"Yes. Yes, I do".

"You are," Kim riles, still feeding her vanity. "You created two of the most powerful assassins today. And yet, you're still so clueless about how we think or what drives us".

"Prove it," she retorts.

Kim wanted to add insult to injury. She could best do this by getting her enemy to complete her next though. That way, she wouldn't get angry and harm her brothers. She'll get her point across, but with the prison teaching them. "Well, if you did, you'd realized our counterparts were already dead..."

Dr. Director discerns where she's taking this finishing, "I could've saved myself so much heartache by simply eliminating you two. I'd still be Global Justice's senior director. Most of all, I wouldn't be an international fugitive right now". She exhales sharply, disgusted with herself, over proving their point.

Kim steps right in building her next play around her admission, "I'm glad we can agree you don't really know us, your own children".

Dr. Director cringes at that thought. She was these _**things'**_ mother. She couldn't take back what's already said, nor detract their parentage, but could offer a slight twist, "I may not know you intimately. I mean, how well do we really know anyone?" She asks to belie her own ignorance. "I do, however, know you well enough to beat the odds. I have you dead to rights". She preens conceitedly.

 **Least Expected Response**

"Mother, you disappoint me," Kim shakes her head exhaling condescendingly. "You don't know us. At all. If you did, you'd know these people mean nothing to us. They're simply an ends to a means".

"And what means what that?"

"Luring you here, Mother".

"Me? Why me?" Dr. Director glares between her creations.

"All we ever wanted, no, needed, was your approval," the redhead clone sheds genuine tears. "You betrayed our trust and consistently tried to kill us at every turn over the last month. And yet, we still only desired to prove our worth to you, maybe then you'd loved us. Your rejection left us riddled with doubts and self-loathing. Luckily, our creator imbued us with our own volition, or else we would've gone insane.

It took us a while. But, we finally deciphered the source of your deep seated enmity towards us. We may be your children. You, however, never _**wanted**_ , only _**needed**_ , us. There's a key difference. **Want** denotes a deep longing; whereas, _**need**_ signifies a necessary beyond your choice. In other words, you never _ **wanted**_ only _**needed**_ us in case our counterparts came back making trouble for you".

Dr. Director remembered what she said, 'If she'd killed them, she'd saved herself much heartache'. She never imagined they'd use her own words against her. She was getting valuable insights into how these clones think. She didn't dare break this bonding session, at least not yet.

Kim had her hooked. Even Dr. Director bought her clone story. Luckily, she'd destroyed all but two. Kim pushes her cover story harder, "Not only did you not want us, we carried your hated enemies faces and names. You saw them, not us. We could never earn your trust and affection, regardless what we said or did. Plus, our blood could destroy your precious empire. We, therefore, became expendable.

That's when we declared war against you. We couldn't compete with your empire. Destroy Global Justice, at least then, you'd have to publicly acknowledge us; as your daughters. We did whatever you said—kill, we killed them; rob, we stole them blind; frame, we framed them. You trained us, Mother. You should've known us better. If you had, you'd realize, even now, you're holding a worthless hand".

Kim illustrates her point quite unexpectedly. She draws her Beretta 93R pumping three shots apiece into her little brothers. Both collapse on the ground wailing in excruciating pain. Their bulletproof clothing stops every shell. Fake blood pouches explode on cue emulating severe GSWs.

Dr. Director was so stunned by her actions. She stutters momentarily but quickly recovers ordering, "Kill them".

That hesitance gave the BeeBees enough time. BeeBee General snaps off Dr. Director's robotic double's head tossing it across the room.

The BeeBees outside didn't engage the destruct-o-bots directly. Their CPUs synced with the thermal nano-explosives attached onto their metallic bodies, while passing through the fog earlier. Each sends a kill switch signal detonating every destruct-o-bot at once. Rippling explosions render the massive bots into heaps of molten metal and seared computer parts.

 **Planned Intervention**

Fiery miasma continued to burn slowly consuming the villa. Select sections started to cave in as ceiling and wall joists, rafters, gable studs, double plate, window, struts, braces, and other primary support beams snap under mounting pressure crashing into a burning heap onto the floor below, upstairs and down.

"Red and blue BeeBees put out these house fires".

Kim ignores the burning house. Her temper raged hotter. Her Beretta 93R handgun clutched in her right palm. She'd emptied six rounds still leaving fourteen inside her clip. She targets her prisoner point blank between the eyes.

"No, you can't!" Dr. Director closes her eyes, not fearing death per se, but despising the thought, dying by her own creation's hands.

"I told you, begging won't do any good. Your treachery stops today. Your judgment day's finally come," she cocks her firearm.

Betty cringes worse awaiting that final call, but receives one she never expected.

"Stop," two voices reach above the chaos.

Dr. Director opens her eyes, thankful to still be alive, but confused more than ever. **Mingxia Qing** , **Phoenix Navarra** , and a refined Hispanic lady stood behind them. A section of the ceiling collapses and neither of them moves an inch. **Mingxia** and **Phoenix** simply stood there. The stranger was the one defending her life.

Kim wanted, but couldn't spare the director's life. It'd blow her 'killer clone' cover. Neither could she outright slay her prisoner. Shego wanted to save her ex-boss. Kim had a plan. Dr. Director was their key inside. She must _first_ get arrested and escape custody, however. Here's where their new client, a pampered princess, comes into play.

"Well, well, if it isn't **Jewels** ," Kim insults the young woman's family pride.

"My name isn't Jewels," she shoots back, unaware she's doing exact what Kim's wants. "My name's **Micaela Guerrara** , daughter of **Carlitos** and **Marianna de la Seu d'Urgell**. My father's **Bishop of Urgell** , as decreed by **Count Ermengol VI of Urgell in 1133** ".

"Oh, hell," Dr. Director now regretted invading this home worse than ever. As **Bishop of Urgell** , this young woman's father headed the Andorra government, along with his French counterpart, the president of France.

Kim discerns, her prisoner finally deciphered the last bits of her latest trap. The redhead needed to absolve this young mother and her child's involvement in this plot, and does so by arguing, "Didn't you hear her? She came here to slay you, your child, **Lotus** , and your late husband's mother".

Dr. Director eyes the clones. She though, Phoenix, Lotus, and Asia Navarra being their cover names. Now she meets a diplomat's daughter and her family with the same names. She realizes she'd been played again.

 **In The Name of Decency**

 **Micaela** didn't respond right away, conflicted. As a mother, she wanted revenge on the lunatic, who intended on harming her child. As a bishop's daughter, her conscious wouldn't allow such actions. A private mental war raged inside her heart and mind.

Kim could tell she needed a little more priming. And she'd do what she must. "She came here to kill everyone you love".

 **Micaela** grasped enough to discern the redhead's secret agenda. Call a mother's love into question, insinuating, 'Who do you love more? This prisoner, a murderer? Or your child?' Rile her enough and she'd condone killing this woman. "Yea," she turns the tables, "she came here tonight to kill someone, only not me, my daughter, or my late husband's mother. She came here to kill you. We were only collateral damage". Micaela points back a damning finger.

She'd unwittingly played her part very convincingly. Kim needed her to stick with the script a little longer. And she'd be clear. "Why does that really matter? She came here to kill everyone, us and you. She couldn't afford to leave any witnesses".

"If you weren't here..."

"They'd still came here," Kim cinches this argument. Her extra was getting a little off script. "Only, things would've turned out differently. You and your mother-in-law would be dead by now".

Micaela didn't believe this. She only sees, a peasant who'd forgotten her place. "How do you figure that nonsense? My father hired you to uncover who was sending me death threats," the furious mother puts her bodyguard back in her place.

Kim didn't get mad. She admired the young woman's audacity. Plus, she'd gotten back on script. "I tried then," Kim reproves her sharply. "I told you both. **Adamo Vaughn** , **Commander of Sigma-9** , was behind those threats. His team..."

"What? Impossible!" Dr. Director denies her claim adamantly.

"Why?" Kim turns her attention back towards her prisoner. "Did you think you 'controlled' that band of murderers? Dream on, Director! They've taken various hit behind your back for years. Their M.O.'s always the same—send death threats mercilessly taunting their targets, til they're about ready to crack. Hell, many were so broken by the time they arrived.

Few put up much of a fight. Some even welcomed death's gentle deliverance. Assassination alone didn't satisfy them any longer. **Vaughn** branched into gun running, drugs, human trafficking, etc. Why else would their various aliases and disguises be plastered all over this globe, charge with these and worse crimes? You never _controlled_ them, Woman". Kim denies her coveted title, director.

"That's why they wanted you and your mother-in-law dead, Micaela," she stokes the young mom's greatest fears. "A baby ring paid them $100,00 for your daughter. They couldn't act, though. Their so-called boss was watching them too closely this time".

"That's why you impersonated me," she considers her bodyguard's actions in new light.

"I didn't intentionally impersonate you, Jewels," Kim corrects. "You father sold **Phoenix Navarra** this estate two weeks ago. I impersonated her bringing them here".

"And I became **Mingxia Qing** ," Shego boasts with palms lit. "We tried to tell your father then. She and her 'secret' assassins were behind these death threats".

"And we wouldn't listen".

"No, you didn't," Kim didn't deny the fact. "Your doubts stung our pride deep enough. You also refused to lay low taking your family into public without realizing what you were really doing. Your carelessness not only put your lives in danger, but ours, too. We knew, either end this soon or we'd all wind up dead soon. And we could only accomplish this by forcing Vaughn's hands".

"We couldn't do this part. Only Dr. Director could," Shego explains the reason behind drawing this band of murderers here.

"And that's why you drew them here?"

"Exactly," Kim targets the director between the eyes again. "It ends here tonight".

"No, wait! In the name of human decency!" Dr. Director hears her gun cock.

 **One Last Hand**

"I cannot allow this," Micaela opposes her bodyguard's actions.

"What are you doing?" Kim thunders, though it's what she really wants.

"You murder her," Micaela reasons. "And we're no different than her".

"Weren't you listening? I'm already like her," Kim denies her own humanity. "I'm her daughter, a clone designed and programmed to kill. How else could I so easily predict and counter her every move without breaking a sweat or exposing myself?"

"Maybe she created you for that purpose?" Micaela doesn't argue the clones' origins. "You two still proved yourselves more than mere automatons".

"How's that?" Shego plays along.

"You could've harmed so many people. My daughter, mother-in-law, and me included. You instead chose to protect us, despite our doubts and making your jobs harder. If that isn't human, I don't know what is," she gives back their humanity.

Kim gazes towards Shego. Their eyes locked, as if debating their next actions.

Shego makes her decision dousing her palms' glow.

Kim couldn't give in so easily. It'd blow their 'killer clone' covers. Her 'clone' was the brains, Shego's the muscle, and followed her lead. Hers would never yield, unless forced. If Micaela stuck with the script, she should've called Andorran police. They should be here any moment. She simply needed to play along with her employer's delay tact a little longer. Kim glances between her gun and prisoner several times, but finally reaches her decision targeting her prisoner point blank again.

"Kimberly, think about your family," Micaela quickly regrets choosing that argument.

"Family? What family? I have none!" She cocks her handgun.

"Yes, you do, Princess," Shego contends, unsure about her role at this point.

"Emmy," Kim walks over stroking the green woman's cheeks tenderly, "you do. I don't. Shego's brothers will accept you for whatever time you have left. But, they'd never accept me, especially us being a couple. My counterparts mother and little brothers won't either. Hell, you heard the pipsqueaks. They refused to even acknowledge I'm a living, breathing person. I'm that _**thing**_. Maybe they're smart in fearing me. I am what I am".

Princess was pouring this on thick. Even Shego wasn't sure anymore. Was this an act? Or did she get lost inside her monster? "Who gives a damn what our counterparts' families think? We can be our own family. Hell, we earned our own freedom and even have jobs".

"GIPA in-bound, and will arrive in under a minute," BeeBee sergeant alerts over her earbud.

Kim wraps up her little performance. "I guess you're right, Emmy," Kim lays her head on the green woman's right shoulder and breaks down sobbing heavily.

"As usual," Shego pats her partner on the back.

Micaela plays her last hand descending the stairs.

GIPA special forces crash the villa's entrance.

 **Final Impassioned Plea**

"Ah, **Director Mateu** of the **Police Corps** finally sent someone, I presume," Micaela greets the Andorran GIPA leader.

" **Jordi Abello** at your service, **Miss Guerrara** ," he immediately recognizes the young woman, a widow and single mother. "What happened here? This place looks like a virtual war zone".

"That's because it was," Micaela assures the GIPA officer. " **Betty Director** and he band of rogue assassins invaded my home intending on murdering my daughter, mother-in-law, and me in our sleep. My two bodyguards, who're also undercover Global Justice agents, saved our lives".

"Is she the only survivor of this invasion?" Jordi inquires, noticing all the dead bodies lying about.

"No, Sir," she directs him towards the left door. "There's another assassin downstairs. He's the one responsible for leading that terrorist attack in Sicily. Again, my bodyguards caught him, too".

"Take them into custody," he orders those under his command.

"You realize, we won't be able to hold them. Russia, America, Italy, Switzerland, and other nations are already battling over their heads. Plus, I can't only legally charge Miss Director here with terrorism, since the other acts of terrorism occurred beyond our borders".

"I understand," she cedes his point. "At least it's over".

"Oh no, it's not," Monique contends. "I came here under the pretense to design your ball gown. I did, and lost nearly $7 million in (or €6.5 million Euro) worth of materials".

"Don't worry, Miss Amante," Kim dries her eyes assuring her best friend. She'd absorb her losses. " **Prime Minister Molne of Andorra** , **Bishop Guerrara of Spain** , and **President DeGarmo of France** will join the growing international criminal actions lawsuit against Global Justice. They've incurred another $20 million in losses here tonight".

"Global Justice can't absorb those losses," Dr. Director pleads on its behalf. "It's fiscal budget is nearly gone already. Filing those lawsuits could bankrupt Global Justice".

"That's the general idea," Kim sneers malefically.

Dr. Director recalls her nemesis' early taunts. Greedy entrepreneurs would gather around picking G.J.'s rotting husk clean. She could only prevent this one way. "I confess, I did everything she said here tonight," she admits before **Jordi and his team**.

Kim nods, impressed, but not appeased.

Dr. Director reads this amending, "I planned everything, start to finish. G.J. played no part what-so-ever".

"And you can't prove otherwise," she challenges her ex-protegee laughing conceitedly.

"I can't,..."

Dr. Director laughs harder.

"...but they can," Kim silences her instantaneously.

Dr. Director eyes the twin terrors.

"Yea," Tim speaks up first, "our secret agents recorded..."

"...Ballesteros calling you," Jim finishes his brother's statement with a sneers.

"You kidnapping them only gives their evidence and testimony more credibility, Director," Shego always wanted to put that self-righteous bitch in her place.

"And that's not all," Kim reveals more. "Ballesteros supplied an international felon with classified G.J. INTEL about this place's location. By doing so, Ballesteros implicated G.J. with terrorist activities, which you just admitted you planned, start to finish, further implicating your secret accomplice, now acting as G.J.'s Interim Director. Plus, your armor and destruct-o-bots' serial numbers will prove they're the ones G.J. confiscated from Drakken's lair a couple of years back during your last raid, again damning Global Justice all the way".

"Bye bye, G.J.," Shego flares her plasma emulating its burning down.

"Get her out of my sight," Kim orders.

 **Jordi** starts to wheel her outside.

"You can't do this," Dr. Director protests vehemently. "Think of all the people you'll be hurting".

"You should've considered those consequences, before you plotted to kill innocent people, including a child, Betty," Kim denigrates her ex-mentor's final impassioned plea. That final dig didn't feel as satisfying as she'd imagined. She'd played many people. Kim couldn't shake the feeling. Someone was behind the scene pulling her strings, while she pulled theirs. She had a guess who, but could only prove her hunch, if she arranged Dr. Director's escape without arousing suspicions. Hench should play his part, quite admirably, if he honors their agreement. If not, he'll pay dearly for his insolence.

* * *

Please PM or review, ever comment helps me improve my stories and entertain my readers better.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Where The Bells Toll**

 **Ciara O'Farrel** thundered over **GNN Live** , "My colleague, **Eduardo Bassi** , broke a corruption story a couple days ago. No one imagined something could top it so quickly, but did. Liberty's bells toll loudly across the globe. Citizens celebrating **Dr. Betty Elizabeth Director's** capture.

For those who missed that earlier broadcast, I'll touch on the highlights. **Betty Elizabeth Director** , . **Dr. Director** , then senior director of **Global Justice** , knew but kept silent about a terrorist organization working amidst Global Justice's infrastructure. She repeatedly tried but failed to uproot this terror group, known as **SX-7**. **Kimberly Anne Possible** suggested and **Dr. Director** agreed to recruit **international thief/mercenary, Shego**. Together, **Kim Possible** and **Shego** accomplished what their boss and G.J.'s best couldn't.

Little did they suspect, though, they were working under one of SX-7's chief leaders. **Dr. Betty Elizabeth Director** showed her gratitude by repeatedly trying to slay both her agents, succeeding to kill Kim Possible's husband, Ron Stoppable. Things got so bad. Kim Possible and Shego assumed new faces and identities, letting their families and the world mourn their deaths.

In truth, both women went deep undercover, hoping to gather enough evidence to expose their former boss' betrayal. Sadly, both women perished, ironically, by their ex-boss' own hands, before they could. Luckily, this conniver outsmarted herself in the long-run. she believe both women were still alive, only hiding somewhere. Hence, she created clone doubles.

You heard me right, clone doubles. She feared her agents' return. Either one or both could expose her treachery against them, Global Justice, and the world. She kept their clones close. That way, should they return, she could loose their doubles to commit unspeakable crimes. The world would naturally blame Kim Possible and Shego, not Dr. Director. No one would believe hardened criminals' allegations without hardcore proof, which they didn't have. It'd be her word against theirs. Ironically, these clones disproved the charges against themselves, exposing their creator. That bravery earned their freedom. G.J. renounced all intellectual rights over their 'property'.

A new G.J. division, now headed by the _real_ Kim Possible brothers— **Tim** and **Jim Possible** —reluctantly hired these clones as their newest agents. This decision paid off big time last night. Dr. Director kidnapped both brothers then attacked **Micaela Guerrara's** private villa, daughter of **Carlitos** and **Marianna de la Seu d'Urgell**. A co-prince heading **Andorra's** government body.

In related news, **Prime Minister Molne** of Andorra filed charges against Global Justice. **Bishop Guerrara of Spain** shared the prime minister's outrage stating in no uncertain terms, 'Global Justice's SSC, the committee over its internal security, denies an prior knowledge regarding its former senior director's illegal operation in targeting a foreign diplomat's family on foreign soil. **Jim** and **Tim Possible** recorded a private conversation between **Interim Director Elias Ballesteros** , and then-wanted international felon, **Dr. Betty Elizabeth Director** proving otherwise.

This proves, **Interim Director Ballesteros** shared classified G.J. INTEL with his former boss, who, then, used this same INTEL in planning her unprovoked attack against my daughter's estate. The SSC may deny any prior knowledge, but its interim director's actions, implicates the agent with known terrorists. I plan on filing attempted murder charges against Dr. Director, Interim Director Ballesteros, and an injunction against Global Justice. My estate incurred approximately $13 million in damage'.

 **President DeGarmo of France** promised similar sanctions, 'Global Justice didn't directly attack us on homeland soil. Their rogue agent did, however, carry out their terrorists activities in our 'colony-state'. As such, we intend on filing charges, too, against **Global Justice** , the **SSC** , **Betty Elizabeth Director** , and **Elias Ballesteros** '.

 **Italian Amante** and **Wade Load** tied the knot at **Miss Guerrara's** estate. These rogues' illegal op ruined their honeymoon, while costing **Miss Load-Amante** nearly$7 million (or €6.5 million Euro) in lost wages and materials.

 **Italia Amante** had this to say, 'G.J. tried repeatedly over the last 3-years to kill us. My fiance and I split up. Thinking, that was best for all involved. G.J. ceased hunting us. Only, we came to realize we were more miserable apart, than being hunted together. That was the real reason we met in Italy. G.J. made yet another attempt against our lives.

My best friend may be gone. Her clone exhibited her heart and determination. She saved not only our lives but thousands of others, while exposing this madwoman's **Sigma-9** assassins. We escape here, disguising our wedding as a fashion show. G.J. tried again to murder us. My best friend's clone and her eccentric partner saved our lives exposing yet another team of assassins, founded and commanded by this same obsessive murderer, Dr. Betty Elizabeth Director. It makes us wonder. How many other teams does she have left? And will they make anymore vain attempts even after she's locked away?'

This same question reels in all our viewers' minds. We thank these brave women, who laid a clever trap and captured this unscrupulous murderer. We can all sleep a little easier tonight. Dr. Director will be asleep behind bars. She was always partial to secret prisons. It seems, she's about to be a resident in one.

Global Justice's future hangs in doubt today. **SSC Chairman Cassandra Marshal** made a public statement, 'Today's the saddest day of my administration. G.J was our champion of justice. The world's shining hope against mounting forces of darkness. Sadly, Dr. Director's fired our honest agents recruited the surliest, most corrupt souls she could find. Now their corruption exceeds many of the criminals they're empowered to bring down. All Global Justice ops are hereby put on immediate hold. The SSC has also suspended _**all**_ upper management security clearances, while the SSC and OPM investigate everyone's actions going back the past 10-years. If we're unable to root out this corruption, we'll have no choice but close Global Justice forever'.

The world waits with baited breaths in stunned silence. The world just became a scarier place to live. What will innocent people do the world over? Their champions of justice may be shut down now forever. My mind can scarcely fathom the ramifications". The broadcast ends there.

 **Heightened Concern**

Back inside their latest lair. Hench mutes the overhead monitor. He'd watched world news lately with heightened concern. Shego broke his wrist as a warning, 'Their war was against Global Justice, not HenchCo. Oppose them again and they'd be back for him, too'. Did he listen? No. He never imagined they could actually shut down Global Justice. He'd tried but failed so many times. Now? She'd accomplished their task. He'd become their next target.

He turns back towards his latest allies, "Well, you've seen it with your own eyes. **Possible** and **Shego** have accomplished the impossible. Global Justice is mere days away from closing its doors, quite possibly forever. What's your take on this latest development?"

Gemini was the first to speak up, "Take? It's golden. I've tried..."

"No, it isn't golden you idiot," Stillwater desired to backhand him again, but controls his impulse pounding the conference table. "Our lives are in serious danger. Now more than ever".

"Serious danger?" Gemini scorns. "Interpol and Europol never was a serious threat. Global Justice nabbed us 2 out of 3 times. And it's doors are about to shut. Yet, you say our lives are in mortal danger. Yea right. We should be celebrating, Stillwater".

Hench could tell, Stillwater was close to losing his temper. He backhanded his cellmate last time. And they damn near tied up inside the lair. Hench draws his .357 Magnum handgun targeting Stillwater thundering, "Enough!"

Both men fall silent eyeing their alpha. Stillwater moves across the table. Gemini did, last time.

"You both have valid points," Hench conciliates their sides. "G.J. did capture you 2 out of 3 times. Their doors closing will guarantees us more freedom".

Gemini perks up. Head held high. And chest poked out loftily. Like, 'See, I told you'. Both eyes deadlocked with his old cellmates.

Gemini wipes away his glower by also pointing out, "It's doors closing also means, we just became Possible and Shego's latest targets".

Gemini blinking in shock sitting dumbfounded. He expected such nonsense from his cellmate. The man was a certified buffoon. His antics kept him sane during their time in prison, but not here. Hearing Hench share his cellmate's concerns worries him into asking, "Why are talking about?"

"Grow up, Sheldon!" His cellmate grits his teeth. He would've said more, only...

Hench silences him, "That's enough, Stillwater. It's a legitimate question".

"Shego broke into our lair. She tied you up, suspended you from the ceiling, and paddled your asses raw, then waited on me and broke my wrist as a warning. Oppose her mistress and they'd return for us once done with Global Justice. Well, I say, they're done. And we continued to oppose her. Both women will come for us harder and faster. Any insights?"

 **Hardest Words**

"I don't know," Stillwater drops his head nearly hysterical. "We can't allow this. Global Justice's closure will create a power vacuum inside the criminal community, as well as law enforcement. We'll all be hurt by this development".

"It pains me to admit this. He's right," Gemini glares back towards the monitor. He sees the latest news coverage about Commander Vaughn and his sister being lead inside an Andorran jail. Hands and feet shackled. Guards shadowing every step. "They'd know how to do that better than us all".

Stillwater headed SX-7 not long again. His 'secret' organization thrived by melding with G.J.'s ever changing policies, structure, and work environment. He takes offense rebuking, "Hey! What do I look like? I ran SX-7. And it was..."

Gemini discerns his former cellmate's point, but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being right. He turns around, "...the core part of our current problem".

"What? How do you figure that?" Stillwater disputes the eccentric man's claims.

"Simple, You Dolt," Gemini uses what he loves most against him. "Examine this clone's newscasts over the last month. Every single anchor's built his/her expose around SX-7 and how it's the root cause of all corruption in G.J.".

"I... I... I..." Stillwater starts to rebuke him sharper than ever. The words simply wouldn't come. And what hurt worse of all. He knew his former cellmate was right.

"What do you think G.J.'s doing now?" Gemini builds upon the man's despair. "They're reviewing Possible's latest evidence. Two senior directors turn evil within a month. That's an all time low. Now, they're correlating her evidence against every action upper management's taken over the last ten yeas. If they find anything remotely suspicious against these men and women, and makes even the slightest connection between these men and SX-7, they'll close G.J.'s doors disbanding is charter".

"What are you suggesting, Gemini?" Hench request a direct answer.

"My point is simple, Jack. Stillwater claims he ran SX-7, but didn't..."

"I did, too".

"No. No, you didn't," Gemini discredits the man's claim. "He'd simply given an order expecting it'd work itself out. **Dr. Olivia Chapman** , then-Director of G.J.'s Clandestine Operations, was the real powerhouse behind his administration. Why else did it fall so quickly after you took the reins again. She'd take his orders, work out the kinks, and implement the new policies, making sure they melded with G.J.'s latest policies and work environment. It should be clear. Only those two can really save Global Justice, if you're so sure it's absence would create this power vacuum".

Hench never says a word glaring hard.

Stillwater discerns, their fearless leader expects his vote. Nothing ever wounded his so deeply as having to admit, "Gemini may be right, Boss. Chapman's dead, killed during the siege. Dr. Director and Admano Vaughn know G.J.'s internal workings better than anyone else here".

Hench considers their advice deducing, "Five brains are better than four. Plus, it'd be nice to turn this tables on this conniver. She's lured us into enough traps".

"Yea," Gemini and Stillwater agree with clenched fists.

"How do we liberate our new allies?" Gemini gestures towards the overhead monitor. He cringes, never imagining he'd live to see this day. His sister became his ally in crime.

"I initially wasn't sure I should go through with this breakout. Now that I am. Don't worry. I'll be sure they get free, then you must vet her loyalties, understood?"

"We will, don't worry," each man assures their boss.

"We'll see," Hench condescends exiting the lair.

Outside. He reaches for his handheld communicator, "Alright, agreed. They're yours".

"What about Drakken?"

"He's in the dungeon. For now. He's their potential new ally's loyalty test. Kill him, and she can join them in executing their revenge against you, since your counterparts' are dead".

His communicator beeps loudly. Jack knew what this meant, explosives. He tosses it as far away as he could. The com device beeps louder exploding into atoms.

His people were already in the field.

 **Stacked Odds**

Global Justice shut down, possibly forever. The SSC opted, Interpol should take possession of the prisoners. **Estelle Pena** , Director of the **Department of Prisons** , decided Andorra couldn't handle the political backlash over incarcerating these criminals. **Prime Minister Molne** reluctantly agreed. She signed **Betty Director** and **Admo Vaughn** into **Senior Agent 3** **rd** **Class Derex Vogel's** custody, an seasoned agent with Interpol.

The clouds were gray and overcast. Forecasters predicted heavy downpours. And they weren't kidding. Vogel and and his partner barely secure their prisoners in the back, and climb inside the cab. The winds stir near 30-mph (or 48.28-km/h) and skies let loose. Torrential rains wash over their armored SUV left and right. Their convey comprised two more, front and behind.

SAIC Vogel signals, the lead driver pulls his SUV into traffic, followed by his, and tailing vehicles. Each assigned to guard their periphery. He wasn't taking any chances. These prisoners had caused enough international uproar for a lifetime. His bosses all said the same thing. Bring both prisoners back alive, or don't bother coming back to HQ.

SAIC Vogel loved his job, and took extra precautions. He posted snipers at strategic locations along their route. The cautious senior 3rd class agent didn't trust public airports. Employees there could be too easily bought. He arranged a private plan waiting on a private landing strip outside the city. The pilot will fly his team and prisoners to **Gibraltar** , a British territory located on the **Iberian Peninsula's** southern end, while sharing Spain's northern border.

Getting there alive wouldn't be easy. Their route traversed Andorra's most treacherous terrain—5-miles (or 8.05-km) of poorly maintained, mountainous winding roads. They'd received INTEL. Enemy agents were already grouping roundabout **Pal** , a tiny village with a population of 235 people. That was why they didn't have time to wait and arrange more adequate prisoner transport.

The last SUV driver spots a tailing X3. "Boss, we have company," he broadcasts over the horn.

"Are they making a move?"

"Not yet, Sir," he glances back through his rearview. "The driver's holding back".

"Watching?"

"I suspect, Sir".

"That can only mean, they already know about and have the plane under surveillance," SAIC Vogel curses this mission. They'd only started, and already things had gone wrong.

"What do we do?" His lead driver jumps into the conversation.

"We're moving to our back-up plan, Eva".

"Copy that, Sir," Eva Clarke speeds up passing the next stop. She passes a sniper's roost.

"Shaw, see if you can't slow down our tails," SAIC Vogel hoped a flat would give the enough time to reach their auxiliary location unnoticed. The odds were stacked against them enough, already.

Shaw targets the X3's front passenger tire aligning her shot and firing. A .416 Barrett round leaves her M99 sniper rifle barrel. The 398-grain (or 25.8-gram) projectile spirals over 1.5-miles (or 2,414.02-meters) through the air perforating the fire. The driver loses control skidding off the mountain road.

Rifle silenced. The driver didn't hear the sniper's shot. He merely suspected a blowout. He beats his steering wheel cursing aloud.

"That stopped them, Sir," Shaw boasts a little too soon.

 **Feeling My Sting**

The driver gets out, walks around, and checks his tire. It didn't take long. He locates the bullet hole. He knew then, they'd not only spotted him, but arranged a flat. So, they could sideline him falling back to an auxiliary extraction point. Reach there and they'd lose their targets. Hench could surely kill them all over failing their assignment.

" **Cubby Leader** , this is **Fox Hound** ," Brooker calls his superiors.

"Go ahead, **Fox Hound** ".

"The Jackrabbit spotted me, and fleeing".

"What are you doing?" **Commander Rafael Von Kanel** hears his man struggling with something, and the distinct sound of a jack clicking.

"Spotters took out my back passenger tire, Sir".

"Where are you?"

"CR-14, near CC-4, 3-miles (or 4.83-km) north Extract Point Alpha".

"You suspect they're head for Beta now, don't you?"

"It's their only logical choice, Sir".

"What about you, Lieutenant?"

"I'm changing my tire now, Sir".

"Get on the road as soon as possible".

Commander Von Kanel knew his scout would never fix that tire and catch up with their marks in time. "Eagle Eye #1, launch offensive".

"But, Sir..."

"Don't, 'But, Sir, me' Mister," his orders weren't up for debate. " **Fox Hound** got sloppy. **Jackrabbit** saw him and is rabbiting. Launch our offensive and stop them, or we're all dead. Is that a good enough reason for you?"

"They'll feel my sting, Sir," the flight control officer signals the control station. Each crew fires up their assigned UCAV. Six grand metallic eagles roll over open terrain leaping into the sky. Their wings silhouetting the whole mountainside. Avionic eyes sizing up the land below. Targeting systems locked onto the unsuspecting convoy below.

 **And Trouble Descends**

Four UCAVs appear in the skies overhead closing fast. Several snipers spot the in-coming threat alerting their superior, all screaming, "Sir, we have drones in-bound".

"What type, Cirera?" He asks his highest ranking outer perimeter sniper.

"They don't match anything exactly on record, Sir. Two resembles the MQ-9 Reaper, one Avenger, and the last, a Russian WZ-2000. Only these are all armed with mini-lasers and carrying missiles".

"Trying to bring those things down," he orders stringently.

"Already are".

SAIC Vogel could hear thundering gunshots, accompanied by bitter cursing. Each sniper getting madder by the minute.

Cirera deduces his next question answering, "Like I said, these aren't your everyday drones. They're heavily shielded, which even prevents our mercury warhead penetrating their hulls".

The drones' controllers counter attack opening with raw fury. Their lasers pulsate 3 25-millajoule shots per second. Each energy projectile soars towards its targets with a piercing wail, and impacts the ground this an earth-shattering explosion. A plasmatic wave spreads in every direction propelling dirt, gravel, and anything else on the ground towards these sniper agents.

The plasmatic wave melts their protective suit with such ease, little by little. Airborne projectiles assail their exposed, raw skill. Some embedding; other downright lacerating them in various degrees all over their bodies. This attack lasts 15-seconds top. The enemy hit so hard and fast. Cirera and her team barely had time to respond.

"Cirera?" SAIC Vogel checks on his outer perimeter team, but only receives a baleful silence.

"Evasive maneuvers," he alerts his convoy drivers. "We have in-bound heavily armored drones".

"What about the prisoners, Sir?"

"I'm honestly don't know, if they're here to liberate or kill them," SAIC Vogel doesn't lie unto those under his command.

 **Fires of Hell**

These words barely part his lips good. The drones appear overhead dive bombing them. The pilots open up as their mini-lasers spew 3 shots per second. 25-millahhoule shots hammer their armor plating left and right. Their mesh armor initially handles the in-coming rounds, but starts to quickly heat up. This breaks down their molecular bond a little more with each successive hit.

SAIC Vogel and those inside the SUVs return fire. Their mercury warhead bullets sill don't pierce these thing's armor plating right away, but do leave noticeable dents behind. "Lets target that Avenge with everything we have," SAIC Vogel orders his team.

This task proves easier said, than done. Their drivers knew, they couldn't possibly avoid every shot, but try to avoid as many direct hits as possible. Their SUV swerve all over the back road. SAIC Vogel and the others jostled about, while trying to target the Avenger. Mercury warhead rounds hammer the drone's armor plating. The majority sadly miss. That's why it takes multiple tries.

Despair starts to set in, driving him near insanity's brink. Hearts plagued by uncertainty. The odds stacked against them. Five armored SUV verses four attack drones, armed with missiles. That didn't seem like fair odds. When's doing right ever easy. SAIC Vogel concentrate on _**one**_ drone. Their shots align finally penetrating its armor plating. A trail of fire shoots out the Avenger's tail section. Its exhaust spewing black smoke.

NAV system offline. The pilots lose control as their aircraft spirals out of control losing altitude fast. Targeting systems still operational. The pilots arm its missiles waiting. The UCAV spirals back towards the convoy. The pilot quickly lock on firing. Two Stinger missiles thunder on mark. One hits the trailing SUV dead-on.

The last misses by it meters detonating on cue. The concussive wave rips open hurling the vehicle high into the air. Their combined explosion spews fiery miasmas in every direction. The fiery mass envelops the vehicle in mere seconds killing everyone inside. Its warped, mangled wreck crashes into the ground below.

"Spiros, lets move! Faster!" SAIC Vogel screams unto his lead driver.

Spiros floors his vehicle. Those behind join him. Engines roaring and gears grinding as their tires rove over the rugged terrain with increased but still creeping speeds.

Remaining drones soar past coming back around.

* * *

Please PM or review, every comment helps me improve my on-going stories. Please and thank you.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

 **Heart of the Issue**

"Boys, they're coming back around," Wade alerts his lab partners.

"We can see..."

"...that, Wade," Jim finishes his twin's thought.

"We should alert..."

Twin green plasma bolts halt Monique mid-sentence. The mansion's mainframe computer dissolves into scrap metal.

Wade, Monique, and the twin turn in haste. Their eyes trace the bolt's trajectory. Kim and Shego stood where the plasma bolt originated. .

"What are you two doing?" Wade thunders.

"Those people will die without some help," Monique backs him up reasoning with her best friend's clone. Maybe a part of Kim's still alive in there.

"Ah, what a pity," Shego teases them sorely.

"Shego, they don't know our plan".

"Plan?" Jim inquires.

"What plan?" His brother seconds.

"Easy," Kim explains without an apology. "We're arranging a jail break".

"For money?" Monique could believe her ears.

"Not money, Moni".

"Justice," Shego explains their actions.

"Revenge, you mean," Wade misinterprets their intentions.

"What about those men and women inside those SUVs?" Monique tests this clone's morality.

"They're acceptable losses," Kim shocks her best friend.

"Acceptable losses?" Monique scorns such disregard for human life. "My best friend..."

"...and mine..." Wade seconds his wife's abhorrence.

"She'd never pursue such vile actions," Monique tries to reach whatever of Kim remains.

"Relax, you guys," Kim claps her hands loudly.

BeeBees materialize all around them.

Wade, Monique, and her brothers gasp in utter shock. SAIC Vogel and his whole unit stood before them. Each man and woman mumbling into their gags, and struggling against their restraints.

"Then, who's..."

"...inside that convoy?"

"More BeeBees," Shego answer the twin terrors.

"...who believe they're human," Kim sneers, mimicking her brothers' twin thing.

"You two work for us,"

"Why are you defying our orders?" Jim asserts their division's authority.

 **Higher Authority**

"To uphold a higher authority," Kim starts their explanation.

"...while bringing down those really behind this conspiracy," Shego finishes her partner's sentence, like the twins.

"You know who that is?" Wade eyes the clones.

"Of course We do," Kim and Shego state as one.

"Who?" All inquire at once.

"Jacob Stillwater and Sheldon Director," Kim declares with absolute certainty.

"What about Drakken?"

"He's a prisoner, Techno-Boy," Shego answers the ebony genius.

Wade reads between the lines surmising their plan, "Let these two escape and they'll lead you back to Jacob Stillwater and Sheldon Director's latest lair. Is that your plan?"

"Not exactly," Kim teases their intellect withholding the rest of her plan.

Mingxia Qing and Phoenix Navarra descends the stairs leading into the basement computer lab.

"Where's Miss Guerrara?" Kim queries.

"She and her family boarded their private jet heading back home, as ordered Mistress. A company of BeeBees are shadowing her plane the whole way".

"Good," she raises cerulean infused hands. Mingxia and Phoenix dissolve into molecules.

Wade, Monique, and her brothers back away, terrified.

"What's going...?"

"...on here?" The twins eyes their sister.

A 9-year old darts past them and leaps into the air, "Mama, you're back".

"Hanna?" Her brothers and two closest friends barely recognized Ron's baby sister. She'd grown so much over the past two years. If she was alive, that could only mean...

"Kim?" All four asks at once.

"You didn't think I'd miss my closest two friends' wedding..." She teases Wade and Monique.

"...or my little brothers' first kidnapping..."

"And let's not forget their first time getting shot," Shego adds her own dig.

"Touche," Kim clicks her tongue. "That's a right of passage in every young agent's life. Isn't that right, Tweebs?"

Hannah listened intently but something wasn't right. She looked and sounded like Mama but wasn't her. "You ain't my Mama," Hannah leaps from robo-Kim's arms.

"BeeBees, destroy hers," she singles out the imposture.

Shego goes to rescind that order. But, it was too late. She doubted it'd done any good. Kim gave this kid too many liberties. She may be a future master of some type of mojo. She was still only a child. Then, again, this may've been exactly the reaction Kimmie anticipated. 'Why, that sneaky little redhead,' Shego huffs to herself. 'She's more devious than I ever expected'.

Kim's plan, meanwhile, takes root in her family's minds.

'Shego and Hanna were alive. Kim must be, too,' her brothers deduct without much difficulty.

"Uh, where's Kim?" Tim and Jim eye the mint green woman.

"Oh, let's just say she's doing her part," Shego activates her gauntlet monitoring the enemies assault on the convoy.

Hanna realizes then, she might've blown the plan. "Uh-oh," she drops her head sniffling.

"It's okay, Little Bit," Shego tickles her chin. "They're family".

"Our sister's aboard that helicopter, isn't she?" Tim thunders, regretting what he'd planned against these 'clones'.

"In a way," Shego wouldn't give them anything more.

 **Unpleasant Reality**

The WZ-2000 comes back around opening up. Blue lasers carve the ground roundabout the convoy with surgical precision. The blue laser splits the second lead SUV in half. The laser breaches the armor plating with ease. The laser beams temperatures reach over 5000-degrees Fahrenheit. The heat easily heats up igniting the vehicle's combustible fuel. A massive explosive tears it apart in seconds.

SAIC Vogel's vehicle was next in line, also the one transporting the prisoners. His driver barely swerves in time. Fiery shrapnel beats against their front windshield, side windows, and armor plating. Vogel only had one lead and tailing SUV left intact. Each loaded with four agents, apiece. All attempting to target a single MQ-9 Reaper. This tact worked last time maybe it would again.

The pilots refuse to be blindsided again taking evasive maneuvers. The drones spread farther apart, where one's destruction poses less risk unto the others. 25-millajoule lasers pelt the lead and trailing SUV's armor plating. Multiple shots perforate the lead MQ-9 Reaper's laser casing. The diagnostic program doesn't detect and alert the pilot about this damage.

Enemies with sight and vulnerable. Both fire without hesitation. A power surge overloads the laser's core matrix. A thundering explosion incinerates the plane's nose section. NAV system damaged beyond repair. The UCAV spirals uncontrollably towards the creeping convoy.

SAIC Vogel notices its trajectory screaming, "Everyone down!" Every agent in the middle SUV slide into the floorboards covering his/her head.

Targeting systems offline. The pilot could arm, but not fire their weapons. Both arms their missiles, hoping the impact and combined yield could take out the convoy. The UCAV scrapes their rooftop crashing quarter of a mile (or 1.2-km) away. The impact triggers all four AGM-114 Hellfire missiles spewing fiery miasmas in every direction.

Luckily, the explosion was far enough away. The mountains shielded the convoy against its fury. SAIC Vogel orders, "Lead them away". His trailing SUV joins the lead driver in leading these enemies away. Maybe they could reach their auxiliary extraction point then.

The remaining drone pilots discern their enemies' tactics targeting an SUV apiece. An AGM-114 Hellfire missile takes out the lead SUV, while Chinese KD2 missile takes out its companions.

SAIC Vogel witness his companions' death. He knew, they didn't stand a chance. His driver slams on brakes. Every agent abandons their vehicle leaving the prisoners behind. Each dashes into the mountains hiding behind the nearest rocks.

Hench couldn't permit their escape. They'd tell everyone what occurred here. His back was already against the wall hard enough. Blackmailed by clones, not for money, but cooperation, or his partners find out about this his secret database on them. He wouldn't last 24-hours should they go public.

His pilot target, two AGM-114 Hellfire and single KD-2 Chinese missile hammers the mountain ledge above these escapees' heads. Their combined yield cuts loose large and small debris cascading down the northern slope.

SAIC Vogel's robot double and his team tracks both projectiles. The whole mountainside trembled under their combine yield dumping its raw fury atop their heads. All five agents scream in terror bolting in every direction. None get far, as the rock slide quickly overtakes their pace crushing the chassis under tone of rocky debris.

A black helicopter comes in close landing just ahead. Three men dressed in all black climb outside racing towards the idling SUV. All four doors stood wide open. The lead agent peers inside. Adamo Vaughn lay slumped over. A quarter inch (or 1.91-cm) hole bore through his chest. Blood pooling under his seat.

"Damn," the lead agent curses his bad luck, "the boss won't be happy about this". He reaches inside the vehicle removing her ball gag and restraints.

"Who're you people?" She inquires, but wouldn't spurn good help, til hearing...

"Your brother wishes to speak with you, Miss Director".

Dr. Director drops her head cursing aloud. She hated that clone worse than ever. Billions live on this cursed rock. And he had to rescue her from prison, "Where do we meet him?" She slides outside the idling vehicle.

"Home base," he blindfolds the aging redhead scanning her for any tracers or listening devices, but not detecting any. "Go ahead".

Betty Director climbs aboard the black helicopter. The irony wasn't loss. She'd chased so many criminals escaping on little black helicopters. Now she was that criminal. And she blamed one person, Kim Possible's clone.

The pilot executes liftoff heading towards the alternate transportation back to home base.

 **A New Puppet Master**

The com analysts intercepted a strange signal. For hours, each ran it through his/her cryptographic algorithms, only to ultimately fail.

DNAmy noticed a slight pattern. The signal mimicked a patient's brain waves, Dr. Director. She loads the director's brain pattern reading into the computer running a simulation. The brain waves spiked past 30 Hz, accompanied by other bio-responses to raw fury. If right, it could mean her boss is walking into a trap.

"Shego, I uncovered something my colleague's missed," she modulates her voice contacting Shego immediately.

"What'd you uncover, Doctor?"

"I believe the director was chipped, Shego,".

"What?" Wade disputes her claim. "I check her thoroughly myself..."

"And you missed something," she didn't have time to argue semantics. "We all did".

"How'd we miss whatever we missed, Doctor?" Shego gets this discussion back on track.

"I monitored the assault on the convoy..."

"As did we," Monique sides with her husband, not seeking why she even interrupted them.

"Yes," she didn't argue that point. "You monitored the _whole_ convoy, while I tracked the middle vehicle only, the one carrying our prisoners. I noticed, those drones' operators spared it while utterly annihilating every other vehicle. That sent the middle vehicle's agents fleeing for cover, while leaving the prisoners vulnerable. A sniper shot Commander Vaughn right between the eyes, while someone else inundated the SUV with 35-Hz Delta wave. Dr. Director's brainwaves spiked about this time, along with her respiration, heart rate, blood pressure, and micro facial expressions".

"What could..."

"...this mean?" The twins share their confusion.

Just when she thought they'd grown up some. The twins revert back to their old childish antics. "Kiddies, stay in your lab and play with your toys," Shego shames them over such a stupid comment. "You're more at home there. You won't last 5-minutes in the field".

"Doctor, are you saying Kim's walking into a trap?" Wade asks, worried about her safety.

"Oh," Shego answers the ebony genius, "it's worse than a simple trap, Brain Boy. It means we've been fighting the wrong enemy all along. Betty, Hench, Drakken, Stillwater, and the others were mere distractions. Our real enemy's there, waiting on me, but your sister took my place. One person fits this bit to a T..."

"...Fukushima," Wade spews the man's name about the same time.

"My thoughts exactly, Techno-Boy," Shego couldn't believe she'd been so blind. She should've seen this sooner. The clues were there, right in front of her face. "Fukushima's been the master puppeteer this whole time, directing this little fiasco, start to finish".

 **Here, Not There**

"BeeBee General..." Shego taps her earbud, several times, but gets no response.

"Cozai Dragons..." She tries to raise Yamanouchi's elite fighters. Again, she gets no response.

" **Annie**?"

" **Annie** isn't here," the sister A.I. answers the jade toned woman.

" **Sapphire** , where's **Annie** and **Sheva**?"

" **Annie's** fused with Kim's battle suit. She needed the power boost to circumvent Fukushima's base security".

" **Sheva's** commanding a scaled down version of the Lorwardian shuttle, built by her BeeBees".

"Doing what exactly?"

"Mistress knew you were sad over Drakken's impending execution. She, therefore, mounted a last minute rescue attempt, using Dr. Director as bait".

"Are we still at the Andorra estate?" Shego tests a theory.

"No, Shego," **Sapphire** answers her question but doesn't volunteer any specifics.

"That's impossible!" Wade scorns that statement. He points towards his instruments, "We're still there. Or my instruments are faulty".

"No, Mr. Load," **Sapphire** corrects the boy genius' misunderstanding. "You're aboard mistress' saucer and inside the simulation chamber".

"What happened to the estate?"

"A **Taurus KEPD 350 missile** launched from Spain's northern border leveled the estate less than 3-minutes after the helicopter escaped".

"Princess!" Shego cries more in frustration than anger.

A BeeBee steps forward. Her eyes begin to glow projecting a 3D hologram, "Hello, Shego. By now, you've learnt about my deception. I hope you've regained your senses enough to realize. I made the right decision. It may sting your gorgeous pride a little to admit. This plan would only work with you as the distraction".

Shego loses her temper socking the nearest wall. What irked worst, she couldn't argue. Kim was right.

"Oh, boys, you can bury the torches and pitch forks, we're not clones. We destroyed those vile things years ago".

All doubt vanishes in a single moment. A nasty realization also enters their mind. "Huh? That'd mean..." Jim and Tim's faces turn beet red with embarrassment. They'd seen their sister and her lover naked inside that base. That was sick and wrong on so many levels.

The projection ends there.

Macsen Possible steps into the open amending her orders, "Here's a little extra to ensure you two stay in line and don't create ripples for your sister".

" **Sapphire** , release **Mercury Fox** ".

A side wall slides open. Anne Possible walks into the room.

"What the...?" Jim and Tim back away in terror.

"Relax, Boys," she comforts her sons' emanating terror. "Macsen rescued me about 30-minutes, before that madman tried to kill me".

"You're here, then..." Tim couldn't finish, tongue-tied by uncertainty and fear.

"...who's lying in your hospital bed back at Middleton Medical Center?" Jim asks what his brother couldn't.

"A clone," Macsen answers their inquiry curtly. "If you must be mad, be mad at me. Anne had no say-so I this little production. I've gotten accustomed to people hating and trying to kill me".

"I hope so," Jim and Tim share the same worry.

"Our sister will surely kill you..."

"...when she learns what you've done," Jim finishes his brother's sentiment.

 **Order Among The Chaos**

"Yea, that's what worries me," Shego grumbles under her breath.

"What do you mean, Shego?"

"Anne, Kim took our deadliest warriors and bulk of our BeeBees to rescue Drakken. He's being held prisoner by these lunatics. In fact, they didn't simply rescue Dr. Director. We believe they intend on recruiting her, but first testing her _loyalty_ by killing Drakken. I now realize, this has nothing to do with testing her _loyalty_ , but _conditioning_ her. Why else would they have chipped and been feeding her routine subliminal signals".

"And if Kim fails?" Anne prays she's wrong.

"They'll kill Dr. Director, Drakken, and possibly Kimmie, too," Shego answers her bluntly. "Like Princess said, we're bait to distract these morons..."

"...while they leveled the estate?" Jim poses a logical deduction.

"...and rescue their colleagues, Twerps".

"What's her move, Shego?"

"I honestly don't know, Anne. It'd depend on how much she's figured out and what she's up against there. She'll most assuredly track these idiots back unto their latest lair, where, Fukushima will probably be waiting".

"And he knows her mystical monkey powers, doesn't he?"

"Stoppable's level, thoroughly. But, hers have evolved beyond his. So, she has a few surprises up her sleeve," Shego gives the near hysterical woman precious hope.

Her soft words didn't help much. "I only pray it's enough".

Her doubts start to drag Shego down, too. She wasn't used to sitting on the sidelines. "Sapphire, what are Princess' chances of survival?"

"She took your hard particle emitter containing yours layered with Betty Director's bio-matrices. I calculate her chances of succeeding this mission at 68.7%".

"Right," Shego clenches her fists twirling around.

"What does that mean, Shego?"

"It mean, Dr. Dumb-Bell can't blow her cover. He won't realize she's rescuing him. He'll think she's me. That emitter will turn her into my twin. And she knows me good enough now. She can easily fool him by duplicating my unique personality".

"Unique," Jim cocks an eyebrow.

"That's an understatement," his brother mimics the mint woman's trademark sarcasm.

Shego knew what they meant. She clears her throat gruffly glaring them down.

* * *

Please PM or review, every comment helps me improve my on-going stories. Please and thank you.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Home Base**

Hench's black helicopter lands somewhere in **Eagle Mountains**. Dr. Director's rescuers disembark their aircraft, forcibly dragging her outside next.

Gemini was all too happy to greet his younger sibling. Of course, he couldn't help but remove her blindfold and other restraints with a coltish smirk goading, "Welcome to the dark side, Little Sister. How does it feel so far?"

"Feel?" She loses her temper, backhanding him hard. Full of wrath. Bitter over Kim Possible setting her up. Bitter over her superiors buying her lies. Bitter over SX-7 making her job harder than necessary all these years. Bitter over being forced to join her tormentors, simply to survive. And, most of all, bitter over her brother being her behind-the-scenes' boss all these years. His comment rubbed salt in an open wound.

Sheldon expected many things, not this. The blow catches him by surprise. He loses his footing, and stumbles, rolling several times across the rocky terrain outside their current base of operations.

"How do you think I feel, Ass-Wipe? That bitch stole everything," she thunders standing over his fallen form.

Sheldon was furious over her hitting him. And yet, he cracks up laughing, "Now you know how I have felt all these years when you stole my birthright".

"Birthright? What the hell are you babbling about now, Gemini?" She refused to acknowledge him as her brother, older or otherwise.

"I'm the oldest, and the male," he boasts his own superiority. "And yet, you never showed me any respect, just like now. You _**always**_ had to be better than _**me**_ at everything. You showed me up every chance you got. I became the best Global Justice agent, then you joined and started climbing the ladder, again making me look bad. I couldn't do anything right, when compared against you, except being evil".

"Which you still failed at," she snaps back.

"We both did," he turns her dig around. "Your failures far exceeds mine, Little Sister. Kim Possible beat me. Her clone—your own creation—beat you. How incompetent can you be?"

"Why you...!" Dr. Director starts towards him with palms clenched.

Stillwater storms outside the lair firing a single warning shot, "That's enough! Our true enemies out there...somewhere". He peers over the mountainside. "Let's turn that hatred against those damn clones, not one another".

Dr. Director may've been down on her luck. Even she realized she wasn't exactly a trusted member of the team. Stillwater and the rest of the guards kept their guns trained upon shadowing her every step.

"Welcome to the dark side, Director".

"Jake," she acknowledges the former SX-7 head leader, "I tried so hard to disprove my former protegee's lies against you all".

"I know," he holsters his weapon. "That's why you're here now. You crossed that redhead lunatic".

"So it'd seem," she accepts his situation assessment. "Why else am I here?"

"Past friendship aside, you must earn our trust, Director," he sees through her ploy.

"How do you propose I do this?"

"Drakken incarcerated in the dungeon below. You kill him..."

"And what? Kill him and you'll magically trust me?" Dr. Director scoffs derisively. "Why would his death motivate you to trust me any more or less?"

"Let's just say we have our reasons," he gives her a cryptic answer.

"Cryptic much? You want to make sure I have just as much to lose, if not more, than you".

Again, he didn't say anything. His silence spoke words, telling her everything she needed to know.

"I don't see how much more leverage you could possibly need. Hell, the ICJ has people seeking me now. I get caught, leniency won't even factor into my case. The ICJ can send me to prison a dozen times over. How will that idiot's death really help any?"

Gemini sees, Stillwaer was losing this negotiation. "His death isn't about leverage, Little Sister," he debunks her last vestiges of resistance. "His death proves to us you're willing to do whatever it take for the good of this team, even to sacrificing your own life, if you're asked to do so".

"Here," Stillwaters tosses G.J. issued .45 pistol, but cautions her. "Don't get any stupid ideas. Your weapon contains a single shot. You may get one, but can't get us all. Whoever's left will surely send you straight to hell, Director. Don't rely on our past friendship to save your life. Test that bond and you'll lose".

 **Follow The Leader**

"Follow me, Little Sister," Gemini leads her down a spiraling staircase into the dungeon below. She'd lorded over him for so long, even locked him inside a super max prison, like a common criminal. He couldn't pass up this chance. "one wrong step," he targets her outright, "and it's curtains...for you!"

Dr. Director sighs heavy, shaking her head. It'd been nearly two decades since they'd lived under the same roof. Even then they hated each other's guts, always in competitor over who'd be the best at whatever they might be pursuing at the time.

Stillwater sympathizes with the older redhead's hostile reaction. He was a freeman at one time, til captured and locked into the same cell with that idiot. He knew firsthand how frustration his former cellmate could be. She already had a hard enough time coping with being a fugitive without more unnecessary stress.

. It wasn't that long ago. He, too, was a free man. He was a wanted fugitive now. And he'd spent 2 years locked in the same cell block with this idiot. He knew firsthand how damn frustrating Gemini could be. "Ah, grow up, Gemini," he shoves him down the spiraling stairs.

Five guards start down behind him. Dr. Director and Stillwater followed, joined by five more armed guards. Each shadowing them closely. Every step deliberate but cautious.

Dr. Director inspects her surroundings, what little she could see. The walls were roughly 2-ft (or 0.61-meters) thick, overlaid with a grayish metallic pitch compound soundproofing the dungeon. Somehow, they generated a natural dampening field disrupting any electronic surveillance equipment. Burning torches hung on holders providing light all the way down. The procession finally reaches the bottom.

"Director, take center stage," Stillwater directs her where to stand. He gravitates towards the right, and Gemini the left. .

Gemini and Stillwater station their newest team member.

Ten guards form a half circle. All targeting Dr. Director.

Drakken grabs his cell bars hard shouting, "What the hell's going on here?"

No one answers the naked, blue toned prisoner. Gemini grabs the compressed water hose. He turns the water on spraying him full blast. The pressure drives back pinning him against the cell's back wall. He couldn't breathe with so much water hitting his face. Drakken holds his breath turning his back towards him tormentor. Each breath was still a struggle but manageable.

"Enough, Gemini," Stillwater intervenes, knowing Gemini would suffocate the man, before they could test the director's conditioning.

"Fine," Gemini relents, turning off the water hose.

Stillwater wanted to play his head games. He'd shoot him if necessary.

 **Let The Games Begin**

Drakken collapses on his knees. Head hung over. Coughing sharply to empty his water logged lungs and gasping to breathe.

"Alright, Director, you have you task," Stillwater starts.

"Kill Drakken and you can join us," her brother gets one last dig.

Drakken didn't hear everything said, but enough. He snaps his head up. Eye bulging with complete disbelief. "Kill? Who me?"

"Yes, You! You, Traitor!" Gemini berates the condemned man.

"Ready," he cries.

Dr. Director stands erect gripping her .45 tighter.

"Aim".

She dared not move til directed. The guards wouldn't hesitate in killing her. She hoists her firearm targeting the nude man's between his eyes.

"Wait, you can't," Drakken protests stronger back against his cell wall. He closes his eyes and turns his head waiting on the inevitable.

"1, 2..." Gemini never reaches three. A thousand volts ripples through Stillwater, Gemini, and every guard. The body armor amplifies its paralyzing effect. Luckily, the dungeon walls were so thick. It did muffle their baleful cries of torment. All twelve hit the ground out cold.

Shego shimmers into view wielding an FN-P90 bullpup assault rifle. "Dr. Director," she warns the confused woman, "I know you're confused. Put the firearm down, or I will kill you".

Dr. Director grips her .45 tighter. She recognized that voice. Shego stood behind. Capture her and she could capture Kim Possible with ease.

Her ex-mentor didn't say a word. Nor did Kim read her mind. The woman's deep seated glower said, 'I'm about to do something really stupid'. Kim fires a warning shot. A 5.7-mm slug scrapes some skin off her left earlobe.

Dr. Director knew she couldn't possibly turn fast enough without getting herself killing first. And that wouldn't help in apprehending her arch enemy's partner. She releases her grip around the trigger letting the .45 slip off her finger clanking loudly against the floor.

Kim throws a dart tranquilizing the woman. She next shoots Drakken's cell door's lock. His door screeches open upon its rusty hinges.

 **Escape Strategy**

Drakken darts outside making a beeline towards Kim, disguised as Shego.

She'd already seen too much. Kim raises a glowing palm, "Touch me while naked, and you'll miss your oldest and dearest friend, Wally. Catch my drift, Doc?"

Drakken was so overjoyed to still be alive. His nudity didn't cross his mind. He knew Shego would never leave him to face a firing squad alone. He turns two shades bluer.

"Strip Gemini, grabs her, and lets go".

"Her?" Drakken eyes his henchwoman suspiciously. "Why her?"

"She risked her life saving yours. Is that a good enough reason, or should I start convincing you other ways, Doc". She holds up a glowing fist.

"No. No. That won't be necessary," Drakken gets busy stripping Gemini. Shego was moody again, and certainly not in the moody to chitchat, not that she was ever chatty to start with. He sticks with business donning Gemini's WEE suit, "How do we get out of here?"

"I don't know, Doc," she shakes her head. "More guards are waiting outside. And they know we're here by now. I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far".

"Luckily, I know how we can escape," he preens around cockily. Head held high. Eyes beaming with achievement.

"Doc, stop this childishness or I'll barbecue you ass myself. Do or don't you have a way out of here. Speak up or forever hold your peace," she flares the glow around her palms.

"I swear I do," he backs away nervously, reaches into Gemin's vest pocket, and produces a pen.

"A ballpoint pen? That's your genius escape strategy," her voice imbued with doubt.

"Ah," he sympathizes with his henchwoman's doubts, "this isn't your ordinary pen".

"It isn't?" She never sounded so unsure. "What's so special about this pen, Dr. D?"

"I knew Hench and his pals intended on capturing you. I didn't know why. They shot me simply over warning you about their attack against my lair in Middleton. Luckily, I programmed three hovercraft to start up when _**I**_ pressed the pen's tip four times. All three will take off in three directions distracting the guards, while we escape. This pen is our all-access past whatever forces wait outside these walls.

"You'd best be right about this, Doc. You're betting our lives on a pen".

"Let's get unto the hangar and you'll see, My Dear".

"Did you just call me, 'Your Dear'?" She starts towards him.

"No. No. Of course not. I'd never be so careless".

"Good," she douses her glow simpering. "Grab the director. And let's go, Dr. D".

Drakken heaves Dr. Director over his shoulder. This lair had a different layout than their usual lairs. Kim not knowing her way around didn't arouse the madman's suspicions.

"Stay within 5 steps near me. And my cloak of invisibility will hide our presence. Fail and we'll have one hell of a fight, Doc. I don't mind telling you. I don't like our odds here".

Cautious definitely, Shego wasn't a coward. Their must be a massive force gathering outside their lair. Only that would worry a stalwart warrior like her.

Kim activates her gravimetic cloak concealing their presence, while Drakken leads their way past unsuspecting guards, up several flights of stairs, and into the underground hangar. She drops her shields broadcasting her signal over her bug bots, scattered all over the lair.

 **'Seven Alarm' Emergency**

Drakken no longer shielded by Kim's gravimetric cloak. Internal security sweeps quickly detect the prisoner's escape. Alarms start to blare all over the lair. Level 3 secure the lair's interior. All race about unable to locate senior ranking members.

 **Major Esteban** dashes downstairs. A thousand horrors ran through his enraptured mind. Heartbeat and breathing accelerated as the alarms scream louder only hastening his pace. He reaches the bottom locating all twelve superiors alive but out cold. Their firearms lying beside them. He rushes back upstairs, only to be greeted...

"Sir, it's him," a 1st Lieutenant hands over her radio.

"Him, him? That him?" Major Esteban prays he's wrong.

"Yes, Sir," the 1st Lieutenant extends her radio closer.

Major Esteban accept the radio, "Hello".

"Hello?" Fukushima couldn't understand such a greeting. Deducing, he must be a lower ranking office, but curious, "Who's this?"

"My name's **Major Miguel Esteban** , Sir".

"Where's your superiors? Why aren't they answering my call?"

"They can't, Sir".

"And why's that?"

"They went into the basement to test a new recruit. But, someone attacked them".

"Attacked them? Inside their own base! Under your noses!" Fukishima got madder by the minute. "How were they attacked?"

"We don't know yet, Sir".

"Who attacked them?"

"We haven't caught anyone on the premises. My men..."

"...are complete morons," Fukushima disdains even calling them security. "Idiots could do better jobs. Advise your men, they'd best stay out of my way, or else I will kill..."

His threat fell upon deafened ears. A thunderous explosion could be heard resonating deep within the base's heart. The whole mountainside groaned under its reverberating rumble, which grew louder and louder.

"Master, the northern slope's opening," his second-in-command alerts him.

"The underground garage," he screams over his radio. "They're escaping..."

"Three hover cars just departed the underground garage," several perimeter guards report at once.

"Which way are they headed?"

"North, Sir".

"South, Sir".

"West, Sir".

Fukushima gets annoyed over the conflicting reports. Obviously, they'd launched two as decoys, while escaping inside one hover car. "Which one are they occupying?"

"Our instruments detected them riding in all three, Sir". A piercing silence evolved between them. Fukushima expected such incompetence among Hench's people, but never his. Even so, this left him with one recourse. A tact he despised under these circumstances.

" **Kase** , your team pursue the northern bound vehicle".

" **Hano** , yours will take the southern".

"Mine will overtake the western vehicle. Anyone fails and you'll pay with your lives, unless that vehicle was a decoy".

 **Fukushima** , **Kase** , and **Hano** retrieve their trace rifles, locked onto their hover car and fires. A nano-tracer spirals through the air latching onto the vehicle. A bleep appears on their scopes.

"Come," each team leader beckons his team heading towards their individual jets.

 **A Surprising Ride**

Major Esteban and his Level 3 guards concentrate their efforts inside the lair. Level 2 perimeter guards tighten their hold around the lair's entrance.

"Here, put these on," Kim hands Drakken specially coated glasses.

"What are these for?"

"I won't lie, Doc," Kim felt strange extolling the madman. It was kinda like petting admiring a lit stick of dynamite. You never know when it'll go off. "You came up with a brilliant diversionary tactic. You, however, didn't leave us an escape. All planes wired to explode and hover cars gone. That leaves us one escape, but you'll haft to jump".

"Jump?" Drakken whined, not like the sound of that.

"Yea, jump," she reiterates her point. "Miss and it's a long way down, 3,000-ft (or 914.4-meters) to be exact, Dr. D".

Kim leads him towards the garage's exit. The outlines of a Lorwardian shuttle comes into view.

Drakken stops cold, "What the hell's that thing doing here?"

"Princess' latest toy," Kim boasts. "Don't worry, Doc. It's 100% made on Earth". The cabin door slides open though still cloaked. His henchwoman leaps into midair disappearing inside.

Drakken swallows heavily, hesitant about doing this, but couldn't show cowardice around Shego. He takes off running and leaps into the air. He clears the distance but loses his balance tumbling over the shuttle's inside. Impacting his head disorients him enough. Drakken didn't feel the needle breach his nape. His body yields unto sleep's lulling embrace within seconds.

"Sheva, notify authorities about this base, then get these two back aboard the saucer. Have DNAmy check him over and remove Dr. Director's implant. That should really enrage Fukushima".

"What will you be doing?"

"Evacuating Yamanouchi".

"Give Shego my message," Kim vanishes off the saucer's bridge.

 **Counter Strike**

Each team chases their elusive hover crafts. Decoy or not, the enemy equipped each vehicle with state of the art stealth tech, including **clone shadowing**. The craft's A.I. duplicates itself sending its doubles in various directions. This capability seemed limited. The A.I. could only duplicate itself four times, and still maintain each double's integrity.

 **Kase and his team**

 **Hano and his team**

Even **Fukushima and his team**

All split up, til a single man or woman was pursuing his/her own hovercraft. Everything goes along according to plan.

Fukushima's cell phone ends their distraction, "Hello"

"Sir..."

"Oh, it's you," he expected this outfit's superiors, not this same imbecile.

"Please don't be angry, Sir". Major Esteban trembled even speaking with the master assassin.

Fukushima feeds off his emanating terror. His whimpering, though, annoys him beyond words, "What do you want? Make it quick".

"Ninjas are attacking us".

"Ninjas?" Fukushima scoffs over his overactive imagination. He, however, knew Major Esteban was telling the truth, and probes what he saw without exposing his own past. "What'd you see?"

"Their swords had a symbol?"

"Symbol?" That was all he needed. Get a decent enough description and he'd know who attacked his boss' people.

"Yes, Sir. An emblem, really," Major Esteban tries to recall it in every detail. You never anger such a man without becoming his clan's next target. "A circle with three squiggly lines arising amidst its center, surrounded by monkeys, like children toasting marshmallows around a campfire".

"What about the prisoners?"

"They escaped".

"Yamanouchi," Fukushima screams so loud. He accidentally cuts off the major. He didn't fret over his actions. The imbecile was incompetent and couldn't help anymore. He initiates a 3-way call, "Kase, Hano, are you there?"

"Here," Kase replies.

"Same," Hano seconds.

"Return to the school..."

"But, Sir..."

"Don't question my orders," Fukushima shouts. "Gather up all our ally schools. Ours may be destroyed. Our enemies shall learn, **Aomori** isn't a school to be taken lightly. Gather up and slay everyone at that wretched school, then burn Yamanouchi to the ground".

"Their blood shall erase this stain, Master Sensei," both team leaders declare while reverently bowing.

For years, he sought the old man's respect. He would never acknowledge his paternity. Now he'd acquire his own place, and didn't seek his approval, "Burn that place to the ground". He reiterates his orders, stressing the importance.

"What will you be doing, Master Sensei?" **Kase** asks for both units.

"Calling in reinforcements," Fukushima disconnects without any farther explanation. His swings back by Hench's lair grabbing Stillwater, Gemini, Major Esteban, and several others heading towards the Peruvian Amazon.

* * *

Please PM or review, every comment helps me improve my on-going stories. Please and thank you.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **A Rumble In The Mountain**

Kim materializes outside Yamanouchi's gates. The gate house was empty. And gates stood wide open. every structure beyond its gates sat dark and empty. Yamanouchi resembled a ghost town. She ventures onto the grounds. Not a single student or guard greeted their uninvited guest. That fact worried her greatly. She regretted ever recruiting the Cozai Dragons. Maybe if they'd been here, they could've prevented whatever befall her old school.

Kim makes a beeline for Master Sensei's hut. Four students—Yamanouchi's best—leaps from trees landing with monkey reflexes roundabout her personage. Swords drawn and threatening her in Old Japanese. Kim did the only thing she could. She draws the **Omega Blade** waiting.

A seasoned warrior steps forward contemning, "You may possess our fallen monkey master's sacred weapon, but cannot activate its mystical properties, Clone". His companions join him in boisterous laughter. At her expense.

She could easily defeat them using her MMPs. Doing so would only put them and the world in even graver danger. Kim clutches her blade trying to contact Master Sensei.

Master Sensei appears on cue near the hut's entrance. He claps his hands twice. Every student there acknowledges his authority clearing a path. "Come," was all he said, disappearing inside again.

Kim follows him inside.

Master Sensei stops and kneels down.

Kim joins him kneeling, "Master, what's going on here?"

"I have distressing news, Possible-sama. Fukushima attacked **Tagashima** , another ninja school, and sacred guardians of the **Staff of Muramore** ".

She'd learnt long ago. These ancient school all practiced their own unique form of martial arts. And many guarded ancient artifacts, for one reason or another. "Who's **Muramore**? And why's his staff so important, Master Sensei?"

" **Muramore** was a benevolent elemental spirit who controls earth, fire, wind, and water. Legend states, an evil king coveted his powers to expand his kingdom. His armies compassed the globe assembling all magicians knowledgeable in the dark arts. He posed how he could accomplish this task. His magical advisers counseled him. There was good and evil mystical energies. The **Hans** maintained this balance.

This king ignored their warnings deciding to supplant the **Hans**. That way, he'd possess ultimate power. Deciding who can or can't access these mystical power reservoir. His advisers caved under his insanity. In theory, they'd remove the Hans mixing good and evil. The amalgamation of these very diverse and volatile mystical energies would create a new unfathomable source of power, essentially stripping angel, demon, and wizard, unless they possessed the seal of his key, the **Staff of Muramore**.

Something went wrong. Good and evil mixed, as planned. Only, their actions didn't strip angels and demons. Nor did it create their reservoir of power. Instead, this contaminated mystical energies caused demons to become meaner and more powerful, as well as corrupting younger, impressionable benevolent spirits, like **Muramore**.

 **Muramore** learnt how this king and his advisers caused his suffering, ruining his life. He swore an oath to destroy all humanity, starting with this king and his advisers. His magical fury wiped out this unnamed kingdom in mere seconds, instead of hours or days. He then directed his fury towards every kingdom under the sun.

Luckily, the Hans was wounded but survived his magicians' ambush. The Hans assembled the best exorcists and magicians on Earth, nearly 40 in total. **Muramore** purged 75 kingdoms massacring over 600,000 people by this time. Their deaths only made him stronger. The **Hans** met **Muramore** in battle losing 22 of her bravest magicians, but succeeded in entrapping **Muramore** inside an Amazonian temple, located in the **Eastern Andes**. The **Hans** sank that temple deep inside the mountains".

"Is that where Fukushima's headed now?"

"Yes," the eldest ninja master confirms his young pupil's suspicions.

"What worries you so greatly, Master Sensei?"

"Sorcery isn't widely practiced today. Even those we consider masters in the mystical arts. They're mere children when compared with those who battled and entrapped **Muramore** so long ago. The **YoNo** honored his liberator's wishes. **Muramore** won't. He'll slay Fukushima over his foolishness. I'm afraid then, there'll be no way to defeat this enemy without exposing the Hans and you still being alive. Even so, the Hans is so young. She isn't ready to face an enemy this strong. I also seriously doubt your mystical monkey powers alone can beat him either".

Ron's death left her soul bereaved and inconsolable. Kim spent nearly two years, night and day, inside Yamanouchi's temple library. She came across this same account. The historical writer included one detail he'd neglected to mention or had forgotten about. **The Hans** and her remaining magical army fused their powers creating **Mystical Monkey Powers**.

An unsettling silence gripped the whole mountainside. All woodland creatures became ominously silent. The Zephyr didn't rustle the leaves. The birds ceased to sing their age-old melodies. All at once. She knew, Fukushima had started the **Despacho Ceremony** , a ritual to cleanse their body and spirits grounding his shamans with the temple's mystical energies. "Have the rest of our people evacuate this place at once, Master Sensei. Please".

"Evacuate? Why?" Master Sensei senses, her mystical energies detected trouble his Chi couldn't detect as of yet.

"There's a rumble in the mountain, Master Sensei".

 **Night of Day**

This numbing silence was unnerving enough. A caliginous shadow drifts over Mount Yamanouchi plunging every villa within 20-miles (or 32.19-km) into pitch darkness. Winds pick up whirring past 60-mph (or 96.56-km/h), sounding like a wounded predator prowling the mountainside shrilling surlily. Keen lightning and piercing thunder only added unto the suspense.

Master Sensei didn't comprehend her American slang. Even he understood what this dark shadow meant. "Fukushima's preparing the incantation".

"Then, we must prepare ours," Kim responds.

"But, I can't leave our ancient texts. We have..." Master Sensei protests abandoning his school.

"BeeBee Prime, an army converging on all sides".

"How many, BeeBee General?"

"465 men and women carrying assault rifles and wearing heavy body armor, BeeBee Prime".

"How many people do you have here, Master Sensei?"

"35 warriors and six priests to guard our ancient texts".

"I can't protect the temple," Kim concedes her own limitations. "I can, however, safely evacuate your people, ancient text, and artifacts in under 5-minutes, if you trust your new Monkey Master".

"If you can, I can evacuate Yamanouchi. At once," Master Sensei makes his own concession.

"Black Company BeeBees, sedate everyone at Yamanouchi and transport them back aboard my saucer".

"Gold and Copper BeeBees, clear out this temple. Leave nothing behind, scrolls, censers, prayer shawls and beads, and anything else".

"BeeBee General, Red, Blue, Tan, and Purple BeeBees will stay and watch over us, til we leave here".

"It shall be done, BeeBee Prime".

Each Black BeeBee grabs a Yamanouchi clan member vanishing in a blink, while Copper and Gold BeeBees strips the temple. These super charged robots moved with such speed and precision. They'd stripped the temple without breaking anything in under 3-minutes".

"Ready to go yet, Master".

He had nothing left keeping him here. "I'm ready, Possible-sama".

Kim scoops him up vanishing in a blink. Yamanouchi sat empty. Gates still open, and inviting an unsuspecting enemy inside.

 **Virtual Firestorm**

Kim knew she'd be walking into a virtual firestorm. She'd undertaken a dangerous mission without alerting anyone. Her family may be upset, but was forgiving by nature. Shego wasn't. She'd be pissed, and won't hesitate letting her know it. She could be quite emotional at times.

Kim reappears aboard the bridge. A burst of light washes over everyone there.

Shego swivels the command chair around. Her eyes rake the redhead. She bounds outside her seat. "Princess," she hugs her tightly on instinct, then backs up about to let her have both barrels.

"Here," Kim tosses Shego's her hard particle emitter into the air.

Shego catches her device midair never breaking eye contact. "Princess, you pursued a dangerous mission..."

"And I didn't tell you," Kim completes the green woman's complaint.

"Yes," Shego agrees. "You could've gotten yourself killed. I'd never..."

"Don't give me that, Emmy," Kim would hear the lies. "You located that base nearly a week ago. And you kept it... _ **from me**_ ".

Shego's ferocity falters. She didn't know Princess knew anything about that little misadventure. .

"In fact," Kim shares how much she really knows, "you tried to sneak out 3-days ago".

Kim knew. Why deny her actions now? "Id made t out, only those damn BeeBees stopped me".

"Don't blame them. They didn't stop you. I did," Kim shocks her lover even more.

"You? How? Why?" Shego stammers, not recalling Kim being there.

"How? The BeeBees distracted you..."

"That's insane I scrapped three..." Shego turns in shame. She hated to admit her defeat. Her lover might viewsher as being weak.

"Then, your world went black".

Shego turns back around eyeing the curious redhead.

"Like I said, they distracted you, while I sedated you".

"The crick in my neck the next morning," Shego instinctively touches her nape vividly recalling the pain. "You needled me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Kim admits her actions without apology.

 **Best Intentions**

"Why?" Shego's eyes glaze over with betrayal.

"Fukushima was waiting on you".

"Know about him, do you?"

"Not initially, Emmy," Kim hugs the green woman curbing the woman's fury. "You kept me in the dark. I only learnt about him upon evacuating Yamanouchi".

Shego ignored the part about evacuating Yamanouchi, more concerned with, "How could he have been waiting on me? He didn't know I was coming, Princess".

"Oh, he didn't know the day or hour," Kim acknowledges that much. "He knew you'd eventually come. Why else did he disseminate Drakken's impending execution far and wide. He figured, wherever you were hiding, you hear about it and come to rescue your employer, using your contract against you. He kept Hench's lair under heavy 24/7 surveillance".

"How could he possibly detect and capture me, but not you? How?" She reiterates a little stronger.

"Remember how easily Wade tracked you way back when?"

"Yea. So what?"

"Well, Fukushima's advanced this tech. In fact, it's so effective. He extended this system to include over 385 geo-synchronus recon and attack satellites. His grid would've detected your unique quantum signature, even on stealth mode, anywhere within 300-meters of that lair. Drakken was bait. His little grid couldn't track me, though. So, I went inside as you".

"Princess, the idea is to get inside without being seen!" Shego yells more at herself than anyone else. Kim risked her life to save hers. Knowing, she'd try again to rescue Dr. Dimwit.

"Of course, Emmy," Kim senses her inner turmoil. "They were so busy watching Dr. Director. I hoped thye'd ignore me. And they did, which gave me time enough to rescue Drakken and get into the subterranean garage".

"How'd Fukushima react over your escape, Princess?"

"Drakken programmed three hover cars sending them in different directions. Of course, he blamed you for everything til his guards reported Yamanouchi's Cozai Dragons taking out their guards. He recruited a mercenary army and sent them all to attack Yamanouchi head-on".

"Whoa! He must've been pissed".

"Yea, I couldn't agree more. He's pretty upset..."

"That's where you're wrong, Princess. He wasn't upset. He was emasculated, I'd say," Shego adds her own twist. "Getting his ass beat by Stoppable was embarrassing enough. Now? His woman's clone thwarts him".

"Maybe that's why he's summoning an **Muramore** now?"

Shego senses, Kim was being dead serious.

"Who's **Muramore**?'

"An elemental demon..." She shares everything Master Sensei told her, plus more.

 **Keying The Temple**

It'd taken 10 pain staking years. He dedicated every waking hour to locating this place. His primary desire was to avenge his fallen master. He'd hoped the YoNo could destroy their enemies, but failed. He learnt, ancient texts spoke about the Hans' evil counterpart, **Muramore** , who could destroy the **Hans** and her servant, the **Monkey Master**.

Fukushima sat seiza atop an flat, isolated Andes' peak. Legend acclaim a celestial temple presiding beneath this rugged terrain. This etherial abode predated the Monkey Master. **Muramore's** trapped inside and waiting on a loyal subject to deliver him. He'd granted his greatest desire in exchange for his freedom and a chance to avenge himself against the Hans.

Fukushima cleared his mind letting his worries and negative energies escape. His shamans offered specific prayers and several sacrifices cleansing the site with holy blood. They'd done this all night and well into the next day. **Muramore's staff** started to glow crimson red.

"It's time," the head shaman advises his master.

Legend stated, a greedy king petitions the gods. And they built this temple. An impenetrable dome resting atop a clover shaped foundation forever sealed its sacred door, unless one possessed the key, this staff. It'd been built so long ago. The dome was long gone. Its ruins scattered upon the four winds by the sands of time.

"Strike the ground twice," the head shaman instructs him again.

Fukushima strikes the ground as instructed. A section of topsoil peels back revealing an ancient walkway, leading towards the nonexistent dome's entry. Each stone hewed from solid rock, gray with age and worn down by the elements, which was ironic, given who was trapped beneath. It was almost like the elements detested their master's imprisonment working tirelessly to free him.

"Stop near the clover's tip," the head shaman cautions his next step.

Fukushima stops near the tip and waits. His weight presses down the last stone. A rock ahead cracks open revealing a hole.

"Insert the key," he hears. His staff morphs into an ancient stony key with grooves like talons. He inserts the staff into the 'keyhole' turning it counterclockwise. Subterranean gears ground loudly as the whole peak started to tremor violently. Solid rock cracks open. Micro fissures creep over the peak by ancient architectural design leaving the clover shaped foundation intact but raising a diamond-shaped enclosure roundabout the temple's outer perimeter.

Four altars rose above the clover's opposite tips and corners. A three step gradin led atop each altar, which stood 6-ft (or 1.83-meters) high, hewed from solid rock, and decorated throughout with sacred bird and land mammals, including fruits, nuts, and other vegetation, many long extinct. The ancient architects who built this place erected three concentric circles amidst the four altars.

 **Greatest Gift**

"Now," the head shaman signals.

Fukushima knelt down atop the last walkway stone, where the temple's diamond-shaped curtain wall tip-ended.

Four young shamans approached an altar bearing specifics oblations.

The _first_ shaman places an urn of **Amazonian Dark Earth** , taken from the **Amazonian Basin** , atop the _**earth altar**_. The weight opens a spiderweb of veins running beneath the holy site.

The _second_ sits a basin of water collected from **Peru's Boiling River** on the _**water altar**_. Spanish conquistadors believed fault zone seepage beneath the riverbed kept its waters boiling hot giving its steam medicinal properties. The basin's weight activates metallic prongs shattering the earthen urn and basin. The waters ran downhill mixing with the black soil and into the outer most circle.

The _third_ shaman arranges dried **Came Renaco** Tree leaves, limbs, and bark atop the _**fire altar**_. He strikes together two flint rocks. The sparks set the dried leaves smoking. The young spiritualist blows softly over the coals til the kindling starts to burn lively, then adds bigger pieces of wood. The stony apparatus quickly heats up opening another subterranean cavity.

A blood orange liquid poured through the opening. It wasn't lava, but combustible. The _**fire altar's**_ sacred fires light the substance. Liquid fire courses through its subterranean cavities and around the middle circle. The crimson oblation reached high into the sky above turning the sky black. The winds seem to pick up from nowhere.

The _fourth_ shaman carried a simple bearing the Peruvian wind symbol. He places it atop the _ **wind altar**_ stepping back. Its weight triggers more subterranean mechanisms. The effigy molded in such a way. Its porous body channels the howling winds through the clover's inner most cavity tripping more hidden mechanisms.

A fifth stony altar—twice the height and bearing similar depictions—rose up dead center the clover shaped foundation. A jet black meteorite rested atop this _**etherial shrine**_. Ancients believed the celestial rock originated from _**higher world**_ , outer space, where the gods dwelt. The **blood orange** liquid—once heralded as the gods' blood—flowed against gravity uphill filling the altar's first inner circle, followed by air coursing through the middle circle, and the murky earth-water in the outer circle on the 5th altar.

The meteorite bursts into flames casting a colorful plethora roundabout the mound. The elder spirit leader spreads his hands abroad chanting in Ancient Egyptian. The temple comes alive glowing blood red and erecting a diamond-shaped force field around its curtain wall. His younger assistants lose their nerve and abandon their altars beating their fists bloody against the energy barrier.

Fukushima continued to kneel. Eyes closed. Head bowed. Mind blank. Not saying a word. His head shaman chanted more spirited in Ancient Egyptian. Earth, fire, wind, and water rings form around the etherial shield. Each rotated counterclockwise the other. Etherial energy washes over the shield mixes with each rings unique elemental energies amplifying its own yield a thousand fold.

The diamond shield's tip concentrates this amplified energy into the sky above. The energy wave reaches a designated height, explodes like a neutron bomb, and opens a swirling vortex, accompanied by piercing thunder, keen lightning, torrential rains, and wind speeds exceeding 95-mph (or 144.84-km/h). The shield's polarity reverses collecting these mystical energies.

The shield acts like a lightning rod directing these dimensional energies into the temple's heart deep below its foundation. A 5.5 magnitude quake rocks the peak. Black lightning streaks across the sky striking the shield and splits into five separate but matching laser beams. All five strike an altar quite literally blowing them to smithereens.

 **Muramore Appears**

Solid earth shatters like an eggshell. Mystical energies burst through the opening strengthening the shield. The _vortex_ above dips down swallow the whole temple. A colorful swirling vortex of mystical energies opens beneath the shield. These younger spiritualists huddle together against the back energy barrier eyeing the vortexes inside and outside the shield.

Clouds grow darker plunging them in deeper darkness. Thunder rumbles louder as clouds crash together menacingly. Keen lightning echo the gods fury. Rains descend with such force. Each droplet stings like fire against expose skin. The vortex underneath the dome starts to lift. The shamans present tremble in terror observing six hairy, muscular legs come into focus.

They knew right away. These limbs weren't human, not to mention, the fur bore a silver sheen. Skin underneath wasn't thick but unusually strong. This hide couldn't be breached so easily, not that they'd try. The vortex drifts upwards revealing a humanoid hip with a long, agile tail with a stinger. The vortex moves a little higher exposing four equally intimidating oversized arms and square shoulders.

Two mighty Condor wings jut out the creature's back. Outstretched, they'd bet its wings could span the length of an entire football field. The vortex finally dissipates into thin air. Six serpentine eyes set deep in their sockets scouring everything at once. Owl ears heightens its awareness keeping the entity grounded with its surroundings. An enormous nose afforded it unparalleled sensory perception. Curled mouth and bearing razor sharp teeth only completes its feral ensemble.

The creature arches its back shrilling ferociously. Thunder rumbles even louder and keen lightning resonates its ferocity. Winds whirl past 120-mph (or 193.12-km/h) driving the rain left and right. Each droplet burns like volcanic rock leaving little but seared earth beneath. **Muramore** straightens his body peering at those trapped beneath his dome.

"Ah, food," a serpentine tongue licks its lips. **Muramore** leaps upon the first shaman tearing apart and devouring his limbs, while his companions watched helplessly. Each screams in terror beating their fists harder against the energy barrier. Their terror only feed the demon's savagery. He wastes no time in devouring them, too. He leaves nothing behind but crumbled altars and freshly blood stained earth.

Stillwater, Gemini, and eldest shaman witness what transpires and flees in terror. Each selects the nearest place they can hide and hopefully not be discovered again.

Fukushima didn't move, still kneeling. Eyes closed. Head hung over. He chanted the same mantra, he'd learnt from his spiritual guide.

Muramore reaches out and touches the energy barrier. His finger absorb every last ounce of energy. He steps off the raised dais approaching Fukushima with growing curiosity, "What are you supposed to be doing, Human?"

Fukushima lifts his head. Eyes beaming and smiling cockily. His own arrogance prevented him from being scared. "I freed you, and demand..."

"Demand? Demand!" Muramore thunder. "No puny human demands anything of Muramore!"

"Prophecy states, 'When the sky burns with fire,' meaning the vortex, 'the chosen one,' that's me, 'shall join the gods ushering in an eternal era of darkness'".

"Oh," Muramore suppresses his laughter over man's impetuousness, "so, you want to join the gods and reign during our time of darkness?"

"Yes, please. That's why I freed you!"

Muramore sneers, rears back a hand. His fingers morph into claws. He plunges his talons through his liberator's lower abdomen.

Fukushima gasps in shock. His eyes drift unto his mid-section. Searing pain rippled through his mortal flesh. And yet, his mind still clings unto the prophecy denying reality. "But, I'm the chosen one," he mutters, coughing up blood.

"You misunderstand the prophecy, Mortal," Muramore mocks his painful betrayal. "The chosen one is the human sacrifice, whose blood ushers in this time of eternal darkness". Muramore slices his throat casting aside the ninja master's body.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Kim's Response**

"How will we handle this demon?" Shego grows concerned for the redhead's safety. Master Sensei already stated, mystical monkey powers alone can't match this creature's power.

"I'm going to initiate **Omega Ki** ," Kim responds.

"You can't!" Master Sensei, Yori, and Hirotaka mirror the same concern.

Shego didn't grasp what exactly her lover was proposing, but clearly understood this option was dangerous to her health. "You planned for this contingency all along, didn't you, Princess?" Shego didn't give her a chance to answer, "You put **Omega Ki protocols** into motion immediately following **Stillwater** and **Gemini's** escape. How'd you know they'd resurrect a demon?"

"I didn't, Shego".

"Then, how'd you know you'd need this Omega Ki protocol?"

"Simple, Emmy," Kim tries to hug the green woman.

Shego deflects her attention.

Kim backs away. Her lover wanted information not affections. She was worried about her on-going health. "Betty knew about my powers. Against my wishes, Hanna shared how hers eclipses mine even. Fukushima had Betty chipped, and heard everything.

True, I didn't know about him til recently. I did realize, however, her attacks kept growing in intensity, like someone was trying to gauge my power level, which was why I opted against using my MMP during this ordeal. **Omega Ki** was a last resort option".

"What's **Omega Ki** , Princess?"

She could easily explain, but knew, it was pointless. Shego's cynical nature takes over whenever the woman's worried. Her cynicism wouldn't call her a liar outright, only believe she was withholding certain details to spare her feelings, so she couldn't haft to worry. "Master," she defers.

"Simply stated, it's where Possible-sama merges her essence with the Hans, her daughter. Together, they'd have virtual access unto unlimited etherial energy. The extent of access will depend on the spell Possible-sama chose to evoke this transmogrification".

"Transmogrification? That denotes your changing one specifies for another. What happens to you two during this process?" Shego specifically asks her lover.

"I won't lie to you, Emmy," Kim grasps the green woman's hands tenderly "The etherial energies will convert our physical forms into ethereal entities".

"You become gods?" Shego pulls away her hands backing away cautiously.

"Not gods, per se. A higher evolution. Angel-like, maybe? We could always resume our physical forms, if we survive the coming battle. We, however, will never be the same again".

"Meaning?"

"We'll always be in hiding, and can never directly interact with humanity again without putting this world at graver risk. We'll still have our emotions and be female, though," Kim allays her two greatest fears.

"Come, Hannah," Kim grasps her little girl's outstretched hand.

"Where are you going?"

"We can't cast our incantation here," Kim explains. "The swirling etherial energies' forces would rip apart this saucer and base in under 3-seconds flat".

"Then where, Mama?"

" **Condorea Island** ," she answers her curious little girl.

Master Sensei heard the legends, but never believed them, til now. He gazes upon his young pupil with acute fascination and confusion, knowing the student had truly surpassed the master. "Possible-sama, that mystic island vanished eons ago. The ancients sank it upon entombing **Muramore** ".

"Not anymore, Master," Kim clues him in. "The island rose above the heart of the Atlantic Ocean, over a 1,000-miles (or 1,609.34-km) from the nearest island of continent".

"When'd this happen?"

"...when Fukushima started his incantation to awaken **Muramore** ," Kim explains. "His shadow creeps over the Earth even as we speak plunging us into deeper darkness".

Kim and Hanna vanish before their eyes.

"Be safe, Princess," Shego walks away, heart crushed and head hung low. No matter how powerful she may be. She realizes she couldn't help protect Her Princess in this up-coming battle. In fact, she'd only get in the way.

 **Unlike Anything Else**

G.J. shut down over corruption. Now this. The SSC took over G.J.'s command center. **Chairman Marshal** did two things none expected. _First_ , she temporarily reassigned **Special Division** under **OPM**. All answerable under her power. She _next_ reassigned them o hunt down Stillwater, Gemini, Dr. Director, and Drakken. They'll all became **Public Enemy #1**.

Field agents busy in the field. Counter terror threat, cyber threat, counterintelligence, military, media, and a host of other analysts were busy on their terminals trying to ascertain information their field agents could use to locate these criminals earlier, and predict what their end agenda must be. They barely gets started good, when every single terminal and overhead monitor mysteriously goes dead.

"Kirby," **Chairman Marshal** seeks illumination, "what's the hell's going on here?"

Kirby spotted a mysterious cloud spreading over the globe. Satellite scans detected it emitting high amounts of ionic radiation. His computer went dead moments later. His gut told him, this wasn't your ordinary ion cloud. Its readings defied the laws of physics. "An ion cloud," he knew better than call it anything else, "appeared almost from nowhere. I can't explain _how_ or _why_. It's slowly engulfing the whole planet".

His terminal may be dead. Kingsley became more determined to find answers. Like his colleague, he knew this wasn't a naturally occurring ion cloud. Kingsley accesses their manual atmospheric tools and instruments quickly deducing, It's ionic radiation is off the charts and rising".

"Carlyle, could this be a weapon?"

He removes his spectacles chewing their ends concluding, "It's theoretically possible".

"Could Drakken and his crew be behind this attack?"

"I don't know, and dare not speculate on who's behind this cloud," he lives by facts and refuses to assign blame without knowing the facts.

"Fine," she cedes his point. She'd never expect this from anyone else. The man was so damn smart. She couldn't chance alienating him. "You're our resident weapons expert. What danger does this cloud pose unto humanity?"

"Let me first clarity a point here, Ma'am. Kirby and Kingsley are only partially right. There are multiple types of ionic radiation, some harmless, others quite lethal".

"Which one(s) is this cloud emitting into our atmosphere?" Chairman Marshal glowers, demanding a direct answer.

"Solar protonic radiation, Ma'am," he responds dryly.

"That's impossible," Kingsley disputes. "The Earth's magnetic field blocks that type of radiation".

"Usually, yes," Carlyle doesn't dispute the man's claim.

"What do you mean usually?" Chairman Marshal evaluates their current danger.

"Kingsley's right," Carlyle sheds new light on their current predicament. "The Earth's magnetic field should've filtered out this type of ionic radiation".

"But, it didn't," she grows irritated over being strung along.

"No," he reaffirms what she already knew.

"Why?"

"That's simple, Ma'am," Carlyle shocks everyone there. "This solar protonic radiation didn't form in outer space, but within Earth's atmosphere".

"Is it lethal?"

"Not with limited exposure, Ma'am, but over time it can be," Carlyle despised being the alarmist. "That time slot shortens a little more as cloud expands and radiation levels emitted increase".

"But, this planet's magnetic field should neutralize this type of radiation," Kirby reiterates his early arguments.

"Not this time, Old Friend," Carlyle sympathizes with his colleague's confusions. He shares his worst news yet. "The Earth magnetic field's actually acting like a giant cosmic cork preventing this radiation from harmlessly escaping our world's atmosphere. In fact, this same magnetic field's also why solar protonic levels are rising all over the globe".

SSC Chairman Marshal discerns, the man knew what he was talking about. "How long til lethal exposure, Carlyle?"

"Our satellites captured a laser of some type being emitted into the upper atmosphere. A vortex then opened near the same location. And it's this vortex emitting these increasing levels of solar protonic radiation. By my calculations, Ma'am, either we neutralize this radiation or we'll suffer lethal exposure within 24-hours".

Chairman Marshal plops in her command chair. She shuts her eyes tight contemplating her options. Humanity didn't stand a chance without a miracle. "What about living underground".

"We can last 7-months to 5-years with a skeleton crew living on D-rations. Once depleted, though, we'd have no way to replenish our food and water supplies unless we could learn to grow new crops and cleanse water underground without direct sunlight. Top ground, solar radiation levels will poison our atmosphere eventually killing nearly every plant, animal, and human. That which did adapt and survive probably wouldn't be safe to ever eat again, not to mention, our water would become poison, too".

"Not good news," Chairman Marshal paces the floor. "At least tell me where'd it originated?"

"Somewhere over the Amazonian Andes, but we couldn't get an exact lock, before our satellites went dead and this cloud blackened our world".

 **Counter Spell**

Kim and Hanna appear upon **Condorea's** northern beach. This landscape defied description and the law of physics. This cloud blocked the morning day sun. And yet, the polished jet black granules under their feet start to glow like priceless diamonds matching their cerulean blue. Kim and Hanna rises into the air. Hands still interlocked.

Hanna glances up and notices. Her Mama stared straight ahead. Attention fixated upon a certain point. The inquisitive little girl traces her mama's steely gaze raking the sea of trees and vegetation. A small clearing catches the little girl's attention.

Kim lands there. "Sit beside me and do you breathing exercises, like I showed you, Hanna. I can't beat this creature without your help, my Little Hans".

"I understand, Mama," the little girl sits cross-legged breathing slow and ease chanting a mantra in an ancient tongue. She does this for a time then falls silent. Hanna starts to glow first. A royal cerulean blue. Bluer than she'd ever glowed. Hers weaves its way over the ground forming a circular spiderweb emblem roundabout them.

Hanna reaches out grasping Kim's hand. A surge of power, unlike anything she'd ever felt, shot all through her body, up and down her spine. Kim taps into _the source_ , a metaphysical gateway containing all magic and power, even the secrets link with the cosmic mind.

Kim duplicates herself. Twelve clones sat roundabout them. Kim and Hanna seated in the middle. A celestial scroll appears before them unrolling itself. The very tapestry radiated raw power and wisdom beyond the ages. The language predated any mortal tongue. And yet, she could somehow read, speak, and understand its articulation.

Kim starts the incantation. Her mind read Japanese. Her mouth, however, didn't speak any mortal language under the sun. Her words carried such authority. Land, sea, nature, even the very air itself bowed under her will. The vortex grew wider. Lightning wailed and thunder roared. Winds joined the celestial ensemble. Torrential rains wailed the tiny island.

A rainbow mist drifted outside the vortex engulfing mother and daughter. So much power, dark and light etherial energies glowed through her mortal body. A thousand suns gone supernova lay under her command. One word and she could eradicate all life. Hanna acting as her bridge. Their glows grow so bridge. Their bodies continue to absorb this cosmic essence.

The vortex dips down swallowing mother and daughter. Their spiderweb circle splits into three tinier circles. Kim and Hanna levitated above the ground inside the inner circle.

Kim reaches out, her right fingertip glowed with such etherial power. A simple touch breaches the vortex dividing the inner circle with a jagged line. She then draws _**Rei**_ on the right and _**Ki**_ on the left. **Rei** denoted the cosmic mind, whereas, _**Ki**_ was the cosmic consciousness or life force sustaining this 'cosmic mind'. Etherial tentacles sprout outside the vortex connecting with this inner circle.

Raw etheral energies poured into this receptacle. It didn't take long, though. The inner circle starts to overflow. Colorfully majestic energy cascade into filling the middle circle. Kim nor Hanna budge. And yet, an invisible hand reaches down dividing it into five sections. This same disembodied member scrawls Japanese symbols for _**Earth**_ , _**Water**_ , _**Fire**_ , _**Wind**_ , and _**Ether**_ inside each section.

The water flowed with such precision. Every section always contained equal amounts of water, til full. It took a while, but every section comes alive once full. All five sections spew their individual etheria energies into a single point dead center above Kim and Hanna's heads. The albescent orb splits the energies into twelve streams.

 **A New Creation**

Each stream strikes empty space splitting the outer circle into twelve sections. The orb grew bigger and glowed brighter than ever. Each section siphoned equal amounts of power. A single sign of the Japanese zodiac appears within each section: **rat** , **ox** , **tiger** , **rabbit** , **dragon** , **snake** , **horse** , **sheep** , **monkey** , **rooster** , **dog** , and **boar**.

The vortex expands around all three circles. Each zodiac sign morphs into _**Toshimiru's most loyal companions**_ , his 'inner circle'. Each warrior draws his majestic blade. One-by-one, each bestows his own blessing over his clan's newest **Monkey Master** , then tosses his blade into the glowing orb. Every spirit dissipates into thin air, after the last one bestows his gift.

Lastly, Kim draws and casts the Omega Blade inside the orb as well. Swirling energies get so hot. All thirteen blades melt into molecules. An etherial blacksmith scoops up pouring the smoldering liquid metal into its mold, blowing on its coals. He continues the refinement process til done. The orb opens, a melanize sword drops below. Its blade ablaze, crackling with raw power.

The mystic blade called unto its wielder. Kim reaches out acting on instinct. Her fingers effortlessly close around its hilt. The **Omega Lotus Blade** comes alive burning with the sun's intensity, but focused on a focal point. The blade channels the vortex's limitless energies through mother and daughter. Their bodies lose temporal cohesion and merge together undergoing a major transmogrification.

The swirling energies slowly dissipate in thin air. A 20-ft (or 6.1-meter) warring blood angel stood in mother and daughter's place. Hair, a crackling, unquenchable inferno, flowing freely down her back and giving off a plethora of fiery colors. Eyes, burning with an intensity surpassing the sun. Skin, crimson red but unblemished.

An ancient sun amulet hung around her neck. Oddly enough, it also bore Toshimiru's clan symbol. The chain was rose gold, purer than anything found on Earth, almost crystal clear. Japan's twelve zodiac symbols hung between preys' teeth, kept as souvenirs extolling her battle prowess. She also wore celestial armor resembling

Kim's phoenix shroud armor—a jet black, upgraded, more lethal version of her usual white and blue battle suit, overlain with near impenetrable armor. A demon's severed horns supported her supple breasts. Angelic creatures and ancient glyphs ghost-striped throughout her ethereal armor. Kim arches her back crying aloud. Her voice resonated like a roaring waterfall.

 **Prelude To Battle**

"Shego," Kim finally senses her fading fast. She locks onto Shego's life force materializing inside the saucer's sickbay moments later.

Everyone takes one glimpse screaming and fleeing in mortal terror.

Yori and Hirotaka stay behind, but keep their distance.

Terror wrenched his soul. His mind screamed, 'Flee for your life!' And yet, his body would heed his will. Even Master Sensei wasn't sure why. His eyes raked the angelic creature, every millimeter. His pupils go wider recognizing the **Omega Blade** and sun amulet, inscribed with his clan symbol. His eyes continue upwards taking in her visual features.

" **Hamaiah** ," he rasps aloud. Whatever was holding releases him. He backs away in terror.

"Master Sensei, you know this creature?" Yori grabs hold the aging ninja master.

He doesn't answer his young pupil.

Hirotaka poses the same question, figuring. He'd answer him, being a male stuent.

Master Sensei didn't answer him either. Eyes locked with hers. Mind marking the creature's every minute move, and debating why she's here now.

"My name's **Hamaiah** ," the creature answers without moving its lips. "I'm what you'd understand the Hans war form".

Anne recognizes her little girl, some. She braves to venture in closer inquiring, "Do you know what's wrong with her? I've done everything I can".

"There's nothing you can do, Doctor," the creatures strokes the tiny green woman's raven hair. "The demon senses mine and your daughter's closeness with your patient. And he's draining her life force. He hopes it'd distract me mentally and leave me vulnerable during our upcoming battle. I don't intend on imprisoning but vanquishing him, this time".

Master Sensei eyes her with growing concern. He didn't know such a creature could be vanquished so easily.

"First things first, I must reward your daughter's sacrifice for fusing with and helping me," she waves her enormous hand over Shego's hospital bed. An ventilator like machine appears beside the unconscious woman. An IV line hooked into her arm. The machines circulated boiling plasma through her mortal body like a blood infuser. It'd keep her body alive, til this battle's over.

"Doctor, treat her with care. I must be going".

"Must you really vanquish him, **Hamaiah**?" Master Sensei inquires in Old Japanese.

"Containing isn't an option anymore. **Muramore** must be vanquished," Hamaiah disappears in a flash of black smoke.

 **Demons and Devastation**

 **Hamiah** zips across the globe in mere seconds. She hovers above the Peruvian Amazon. Her orphic eyes take in the devastation. Outlying towns and villages laid waste. Large section of the Amazon rain forest cleared, land raped bare. Other parts, trees and vegetation still stood, only brittle as toothpicks, and blackened a soot. Life drained. Men, women, and children, even animals butchered and eaten alive without a moments remorse. And she knew why.

 **Muramore** had been trapped for eons inside that celestial temple's heart. He'd grown weak. A deep, insatiable hunger drove him near insane. Feeding was the only way he could replenish himself while preparing for their upcoming battle. She couldn't allow him to reach full strength.

 **Hamaiah** stretches both hands abroad. Six angelic wings materialize on her back. She soars into the air. Her presence consumes the darkness. Lustrous light spreads in every direction.

The very light makes contact burning his scaly skin like burning coals. **Muramore** screams in near unending agony. He'd only felt such her presence once. A bitter memory floods his darkened soul. Pure rage dulls the pain. **Muramore** leaps into the blackened sky soaring towards his tormentor.

 **Hamaiah** senses he'd taken the bait. She couldn't let his feed til full power. More people could get caught amidst their battle. Millions had already perished needlessly. She must take this battle into outer space. That way, no one else need pay. And she knew the perfect spot. **Hamaiah** soars through the upper atmosphere and into outer space.

 **Muramore** didn't hesitate in pursing his deistic tormentor. She calls herself _good_ , and him, _evil_. And yet, she locked him inside that torture chamber. He suffered _greatly_ , day in and day out, alone. He wouldn't go back. **Hamaiah** was this realm's protector. Kill her and this mortal plane's his. The demon accelerates his pursuit invigorated by this single thought.

He bursts through the sullen cloud barrier. **Hamaiah** was waiting with sword drawn and pointing towards him. She releases a concentrated heat blast. The light side cosmic energies hit him so strongly temporarily knocking him senseless. **Muramore** spirals back into the atmosphere inevitably plunging headfirst into the Indian Ocean below.

 **Hamaiah** laughs coldly.

 **Muramore** was over a 1,000-ft (or 304.8-meters) below surface. He could still make out her bitter laughter, mocking his pain. His temper flares bursting through his aquatic blanket.

 **Hamaiah** teleports herself onto Mars' southern ice cap waiting. The lack of oxygen wasn't truly a problem. Her new form didn't need to breath to sustain its life force.

 **First Blows**

 **Muramore** couldn't teleport over great distances, but soared higher and higher, driven by steely determination. He finally pierces Earth's exosphere, then takes off at quantum acceleration (10,000 times faster than the speed of light) breaching Mars' upper atmosphere 2-minutes later.

 **Muramore** immediately zeroed upon his mortal enemy's presence near the southern pole. The cruel demon accelerates his descent roaring with a clasp of thunder, muffling the planet's usual grim groan.

 **Hamaiah** peers into the heavens. She tracks her enemy's trajectory, headed straight towards her, but holds her ground.

 **Muramore's** serpentine eyes pierces the crimson haze covering the desert planet. She pinpoints his mortal enemy simply standing there. Her very posture conveyed two things loud and clear. First, she considered him weak, barely a threat. Second, his adversary was simply toying with to wear him down. These realizations invoke his volatility worse. He'd show her, and give her a real reason to fear him. He opens his mouth spewing fire.

An enormous fireball blazes across the cerise Martian sky. **Hamaiah** draws her sword with seconds to react. Her weapon morphs into a shield. The fireball dings against her protective barrier, drives her back and through the glacial wall behind. She rolls over and over crushing various chunks and shards beneath her weight. **Hamaiah** leaps back on her feet, realizing. She'd greatly underestimated her opponent's power level. That, or he was masking his true levels.

 **Muramore** barely lands good. Fiery locks lash out wrapping around his neck. He didn't dare debate what's happening, spinning around lashing out with his stinger.

 **Hamaiah** does the same. Her shield morphs back into a double edged sword. Muramore's stinger comes closer, aimed at her neck. One sting and it'd be over. Battle won. Paralysis would set in. And the demon could do what he wished. Her blade spins gaining momentum dissecting his tail.

 **Muramore** cries in unparalleled agony. His severed appendage drops onto the Martian glacier. The tail radiated such heat sinking into the ice beneath.

 **Hamaiah** continues to spin gaining momentum releasing her opponent.

Temporarily paralyzed by unending agony. **Muramore** screams, soaring uncontrollably through the Martian sky hundreds of kilometers away. He crashes face first eating the planet's rustic soil and rocks, and tumbles over and over coming to rest on his back. He leaps back on his feet. Rage alone numbs the searing pain emanating throughout his ethereal body.

 **Hamaiah** teleports behind him intending to deliver a vicious blow. Her plan doesn't work out.

Senses heightened. **Muramore** detects her returning some punishment. He spins around upon his heels delivering four vicious but simultaneous blows, two into her chest and two into her stomach. His adversary temporarily stunned by the surprise attack. He initiates a spin kicks, four beefy limbs impact her right jaw impelling her backwards.

 **Hamaiah** tumbles over the crimson soil. She didn't have time to recover.

 **Muramore** slams his hands down and stomp his feet simultaneously as hard as he could. No rain and solar radiation baked the planet's topsoil hard as steel. The crust breaks open and peels back like an onion. Jagged rock protrude upwards like primitive knives. The ground also shook with such violence impelling her back several meters.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Heating Up**

 **Hamaiah** tumbles over the jagged rock. Cuts and abrasion cover her celestial body. Even so, she leaps back onto her feet. Her sword levitates back into her outstretched hands. Fingers clasped tightly around its hilt. She turns towards edging her adversary.

 **Muramore** didn't wait any encouragement. He charges her head-on wanting revenge, more than an eternity in hell itself.

 **Hamaiah** waits til he's within striking distance teleporting away.

 **Muramore** stops cold in his tracks. Guard up. And senses sharp. His eyes roam the crimson terrain. He couldn't see nor sense his mortal enemy's presence, but knew, she wasn't a coward. Fleeing wasn't her style. No, she was planning a sneak attack. That was how she beat and imprisoned him last time. Four spiraling vortexes open roundabout him.

All emanated her vile presence. **Muramore** plants his feet firmly on the ground becoming an immovable mountain. Fists up. One parallel with each portal. He didn't dare reach inside. They could easily close severing limbs without warning. A hand reaches outside a portal behind. **Muramore** senses the attack grabbing and yanking the appendage with his full might.

They'd been mortal enemies for eons. **Hamaiah** knew **Muramore's** darkest secret, the truth behind the cloud overshadowing the Earth. That death cloud was exactly that siphoning the life force from every living plant, animal, and human being living on that planet. He grew stronger by the minute as he continuously feeds upon over 7 billion souls.

 **Hamaiah** knew she needed to sever this food chain. She, however, couldn't remove that cloud. Its ionic energies sapped her strength slowly as well. And only he could do this, but wouldn't without the proper motivation. That was the motive behind this attack.

 **Muramore** yanks breaking the appendage. He stumbles back losing his balance. The furious entity tumbles several feet bruising and lacerating his body in several places. Searing pain ripples throughout his body, as he notices he'd been duped by a manikin's limb. That only made him madder.

 **Hot Wired**

 **Hamaiah** draws back her sword striking with lethal precision, while he's distracted. Her mystical blade splices through his meaty flesh amputating an entire limb.

He'd suffered for eons while trapped inside that temple. **Muramore** thought he knew pain. It'd seem, his torment had only started. More searing pain rippled through his body reaching new heights.

 **Hamaiah** spin upon the ball of her left heel and back thrusts so fast. Her adversary didn't have time to react. Her mystical blade's tip pierces his chest.

This attack didn't kill her adversary. **Muramore** wasn't alive. He didn't breathe or have a heartbeat like human beings. He couldn't die per se, but must be vanquished. The mystic blade buried inside his chest did, however, started to spew 'light' energies. His 'body' harnessed more 'dark' energies to dispel the 'light'. He grew increasingly weaker the longer it remained inside his chest. The 'light' would soon overcome his darkness vanquishing him.

 **Hamaiah** unleashes her century attack delivering over 100 precision blows up and down his body.

 **Muramore** cries louder with each received blow. The 'light' energies act like a poison impeding his body's ability to regenerate between blows. Each blow brings him closer to being vanquished.

 **Hamaiah** retracts her blade, spins upon her heel, and kicks her adversary with full might.

 **Muramore** soars back several hundred kilometers. He crashes headfirst tumbling across the rustic planet til coming to rest face down. This dark warrior tries to climb back onto its feet. His body gives out and feet slip from beneath him. Strength almost depleted. He didn't want to, but senses his mortal enemy coming his way. **Muramore** retracts his death cloud.

Back on Earth. **Muramore's** death cloud starts to recede collecting into a single ionic stream. This same stream defies modern physics, bursts through the Earth's magnetic field, and streams into outer space headed towards Mars.

A piercing screech echoes over their coms. Chairman Marshal and her crew cover their ears crying in bitter pain. Satellites comes back online, power and water plants, too. Every computer comes alive.

This death cloud entombed the planet over 8-hours now. The SSC and G.J.'s best scientific minds still couldn't tell her anything new. And now this. Carlyle had the answers earlier. Maybe he would again. "Carlyle," she glares him down, "what the hell's happening now?"

Kirby was miffed she didn't ask him. He speaks up boasting, "The cloud's dissipating, just like I said it would".

Chairman Marshal didn't say anything verbally. Her glare sought his confirmation.

"Ma'am," he corrects his colleague's exaggeration, "the cloud isn't dissipating".

"Then, Genius, what's it doing?" Kirby challenges his observation. He knew he couldn't explain these readings.

"Quite honestly, I can't say what's happening with this cloud".

"Then, how do you know it's not dissipating?" Chairman Marshal inquires stoically.

"Dissipate denotes dissolving into base elements and move in different directions. Solar protonic radiation can't do this. The Earth's magnetic field doesn't convert but blocks this type of radiation. I can't explain why. The Earth's magnetic field should prevent it entering, but once in the atmosphere, it shouldn't be able to escape. Solar physics says it's impossible. And yet, that's what happening".

"Do you have any theories?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he reluctantly admits the truth. "Again, let me reiterate, I can't explain why. But, it's almost like something's sucking this ionic cloud back into space".

"Sucking," Kingsley and Kirby scoff in embittered tones.

Their doubts gives voice unto her own. "What makes you think something's sucking it into outer space".

"First, this ionic cloud isn't a living organism. And yet, it started to collect into a single focal point swirling like water around a bathtub drain, then formed into a single stream and shot into outer space, like the same water sucked by gravity down the pipers and into the sewers".

"Where's this cloud headed?"

"Mars," he states with absolute certainty.

"Mars," she glares back at the computer screen. "What the hell's on Mars?"

"I can't tell, Ma'am," Carlyle explains. "That cloud's preventing us communicating with the Mars rovers. Hence, I dare not speculate what's there".

 **The Final Blow**

The ionic cloud bursts through Mars' upper atmosphere. The death cloud spreads in every direction til encompassing the whole planet. The atmosphere was so thin. Cloud were rare, but it never rains on Mars. And yet, this cloud became thicker by the minute. Thunder rumbled and red lightening streaked across an otherwise lifeless sky. Winds whip past 300 mph (or 482.80-km/h).

A global sandstorm quickly envelops land and air. Tempest winds pick up dust, granules, and rocks impelling them like ballistic missiles. **Hamaiah** nor **Muramore** could avoid these jagged projectiles. A Cimmerian darkness blanketed everything so thickly. They couldn't see an inch ahead. Both adversaries had to rely upon their 'other senses'.

The cloud overhead opens up. The storehouse releases its stole life force. Dark energy rained down all around them. **Muramore** started to immediately absorb its essence. His battered body started to heal and regenerate, but couldn't do so fast enough. No sooner would older wounds heal. Jagged projectiles would pelt him left and right. A dozen more bruises and lacerations crop up all over his body.

 **Hamaiah** wasn't so lucky. Jagged projectiles assailed her, too, Only, she didn't regenerate so fast. Making matters worse, this cloud's dark energy slowly sapped her strength slowing down her own regeneration. Her injuries kept mounting all over her body. **Hamaiah** knew she wouldn't last long.

 **Muramore** regains his 'physical' strength standing up. His body may've healed completely. All his pain somehow lingered, only fueling his empathy towards his adversary. He arches his back roaring into the heavens, while zeroing upon and takes off at lightening speed reaching his adversary's location within three seconds.

 **Hamaiah** didn't have time to react.

 **Muramore** reaches her location within seconds. He returns the punishment he'd received earlier delivering precision blows, so many in complete succession, he lost count. **Muramore** grabs his bitter rival, spins her around several times, and casts her away like a stone.

 **Hamaiah** soars through the air, but manages to teleport herself dead-center Mars, before taking a nose dive into its fiery crust. She clamors back onto her feet with mere seconds to react. Her enemy could usually lock onto her position within seconds. Her sword retained enough of his dark energy. She lets some leak out masking her presence.

While this'd work temporarily, it'd also weaken her more the longer she hid. And she was already weak enough. Options limited. She had one shot. It could totally liquify whatever atmosphere the red planet had left. **Hamaiah** raises her sword high, channels her power through its tip, and fires a super charge into the sky.

Doing so breaches her **dark** cloak. **Muramore** zeros on her location within seconds. He heads her way at light speed. Eyes blazing with hatred. Teeth gritted. Fists clenched. He could already taste her blood. He accelerates his approach.

The 'dark' and 'light' energies soar high into the sky. Their volatility wears down the small barrier between them, til totally gone. 'Dark' and 'light' energies mix like fire and gasoline causing a huge fiery explosion. A fiery miasma swept in every direction consuming the death cloud within mere seconds. An invisible hand slaps him down.

 **Muramore** nose dives into the dirt tumble head over foot several times. He was so stronger. Power surged through his body. Now? He'd become so weak. He could barely stand, let alone fight.

 **Hamaiah** perceives and couldn't pass up this golden opportunity. Her adversary may never be this vulnerable again. She teleports where he was.

 **Muramore** senses her presence turning.

The Omega Lotus pierces his chest.

 **Muramore** cries aloud writing in agony. He'd never felt such agony.

 **Hamaiah** channels a concentrated blast through her mystic weapon.

The 'light' energies poured into surging through his body. **Muramore** writhes in greater pain than he'd ever known. His ethereal body starts to break down losing its composition. Micro fissures open up along his skin. 'Light' energies peek through the darkness widening these gaps. His misery escalates til his silhouette explodes like an overfilled water balloon. And nothing was left.

 **Visitation**

 **Hamaiah** shrinks back down to 8-ft (or 2.44-meters) tall. She reappears inside the base's sickbay. A bright light passes over the entity's body. Hannah phases outside til lying upon the floor.

Everyone present gasps in shock.

Kim still retained her **Hamaiah** form. She turns and kneels down. Watery eyes take it what she'd put her baby through. She'd been beaten without mercy. Right eye swollen shut. Left busted also. Lid swollen and heavy but not completely shut. Nose bloodied. Fresh blood running down both nostrils. Right cheek bruised and phlox purple. Mouth busted and bleeding as well. Her little body covered in bruises and lacerations.

Kim bows her head sobbing lightly. She felt like the worst mother ever. "I'm sorry," she lays her head on her little one's tender shoulder. "I'm sorry," she sobs louder. "I should've been able to protect you more".

"Mama, don't blame yourself," Hannah tries to cheer her up. ""Yous only did what necessary".

"Necessary?" Kim scoffs. Her daughter's encouraging words never sounded so hollow. "I wonder, would your brother feel the same upon gazing upon your battered face, Little Hans?"

"I's alive. We beats him. You took my beating, and..." Hannah gasps in shock. A bright light sweeps over the sickbay.

Kim senses his presence, too, turning and proclaiming almost instantly, "Ron?"

Hannah watches her mama sobbing, "Bubba?"

"Kim," a tender masculine voice resonates over sickbay.

Anne, Yori, Hirotaka, and the rest heard the voice, but saw no one. All back up uneasily eyeing the 8-ft (or 2.44-meters) fiery redhead.

Kim grasps her little one's hands barely retaining control over her own emotions.

Hannah may be young. Even she recognized her Mama's desperation. "Go ahead, speak widz him. I's give She-She back her fire".

"Thank you, Baby Girl," Kim hugs her softly, careful not to worse her many fresh wounds.

 **Eternal Embrace**

Kim steps through the celestial doorway emerging on another plane of existence. She vanishes right before their eyes.

Ron opens his arms wide inviting her deeper inside.

She never could resist his goofy grin. He could be childish at times, but serious when it counted most. Kim races towards latching her arms around her departed lover and soul mate's neck. She breaks down crying bitterly. Her heart never wanted to let go again. Nothing could stay the geyser of sorrow and joy, all rolls into one.

Ron simply rubs her battered face. He wasn't repulsed by her appearance. The blonde breaks out singing, ' **Everytime We Touch** ' (cover song sang by German Eurodance recording trio **Cascada** , from their debut album, _**Everytime We Touch**_ , released on **August 16, 2005** , by **Robbins** ).

Kim snuggles into his chest. He may be a spirit. His embrace never felt realer or more reassuring.

Back inside sickbay. Her hands started to glow albescent white. Hannah runs her palms over She-She head to toe. The ventilator and IV construct vanish into thin air moments later.

Shego starts to cough. Slightly the first few times, but sharply afterwards. She groans aloud coming around. Her eyes squint open but quickly close. Retinas sensitive unto the bright light. She turns her head shielding her eyes.

Hannah greets her with a glowing smile.

"Baby," Shego shoots up in bed grasping the little girl's cheeks without thinking.

"Owh!" Hannah cries in pain breaking her grasp.

"Baby, what happened to you?"

"You think I looks bad. Waits til you sees Mama".

"Speak about Mama, where's she?"

"Hers on the spiritual plane," Hannah crawls beside the ex-thief.

Shego misinterprets what she meant. She gets hysterical screaming, "Dead? She's dead?"

"No! No!" No! Hannah tries to calm her down. "Hers speaking with Bubba".

"Ron? Ron Stoppable? Her deceased husband?" Shego couldn't believe what she'd heard.

"Poor, She-She," Hannah rubs the hysterical woman's arm. "His body may be dead. His spirit lives on. Mama combined mines and hers powers stepping onto the spiritual plane. Hers miss him terribly. She cries nearly every night over the last two years".

Everyone else heard what the little girl said. All shared the same question, "Is she coming back?"

That question hit so close to home. She'd tried to be a big girl. Even so, she'd already lost so much—her birth parents and siblings, her adoptive parents and her brother, and possibly another mama. "I don't know," she couldn't be strong any longer. Hannah lays her head on Shego's shoulders sobbing harder than she'd ever done.

Her heart melts in 4-seconds flat. She reaches out caressing the little girl, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," she repeats over and over sobbing harder each time.

 **Passing Serenade**

Master Sensei senses the green woman's concern explaining, "Possible-sama shares a connection with the Hans. She could easily step through a secondary doorway entering eternity".

"And if she does...?" Shego leaves the rest hanging.

Again. Master Sensei fills in the blanks, "Possible-sama will shed her physical form. Hannah and the Hans will cease to exist".

"As in dead?"

"Hai," he eyes the little girl.

Hannah trembled while resting in Shego's arms. Her suspicions are all but confirmed when Hannah joins her brother singing the last chorus of 'Everytime We Touch,' "

...every time we kiss I reach for the sky

Can' you hear my heart beat, so I can't let you go

Want you in my life.

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last

Need you by my side".

"He's wanting her to cross over, isn't he?"

Hannah rises her little head. She meets the ex-thief's own tear stained eyes, "Uh-huh".

"Mama!" Hannah sobs heavier while wedging herself deeper into Shego's arms.

On the spiritual plane. Kim hears her daughter's heartfelt cry. She breaks Ron's embrace and turns back around eyeing the mortal plane. Her heart torn in half. A part of her wanted to stay with him. A mother now, she knew she couldn't abandon her daughter. She turns back towards him, but never says anything. A mere glimpse told him everything she needed to say.

"Go," Ron releases her hand.

Kim still didn't move.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to leave you".

 **Heartfelt Plea**

Back in sickbay. Her world slowly crumbled around her. She'd already lost two, and on the verge of losing yet another Mama. Hannah jerks her head up hearing what Kim said. She screams hysterically leap from Shego's arms.

Shego jumps up trying to chase her down, unsure what exactly she had in mind.

Hannah enters the gateway disappearing in a flash.

Invisible shock waves wash over the sickbay knocking Shego backwards head over foot several times. Battered but not out, she quickly recovers and glances around. Hannah wasn't anywhere in sight. She was positive she didn't leave by the side exit. "What the devil's going on here? Where's Hannah?"

"She entered the spiritual plane with her Mama," Yori comforts the grieving woman.

Shego never considered herself weak, til now. She'd opened her heart letting Kim and Hannah get close. Now they could be gone. Forever. She felt like she'd lost her very reason for living. A thousand reasons flood her mind justifying violence and to hell with the consequences. Even so, something deep down beyond mere will-power constrained that impulse assuring her, "They'd be back". And it wasn't simply her imagination. She breaks down sobbing their names over and over.

Hanna races inside the rift feeling the same way. She comes to a halt. Eyes bloodshot. Both nostrils flared with bitterness. Hot tears stream down her rosy red cheeks. Fists clenched. Crying inconsolably.

Ron knelt down, "Wow, you've..."

"I thought you loved me, Bubba".

That sounded more like an accusation than a question. "I do, Hanna," he assures her lovingly.

"Don't lie to me, Bubba," she rejects his affections. "I may be 9. I'm not stupid. I know what love is. And love doesn't seek to steal a little girl's Mama".

Hannah doesn't wait on him to explain. She runs over and latches around Kim's waist pleading, as only a child could, "Mama, please don't leave me. I've already lost three Mamas. I can't bear to lose another".

Kim's heart breaks over her little one's desperation. Every syllable imbued with tender love. "Oh, Honey, I'm not going anywhere".

 **Heartfelt Plea, Too**

"Don't lie!" Hannah screams hysterically. "I heard you tell Bubba. You didn't wish to leave him".

"I don't know if you can understand what I'm about to say, Darling. I only ask you try," she kneels down hugging her daughter tightly. "I wasn't your brother's wife very long. Less than a year. And yet, that was the happiest time in my life. I loved him longer than even I realized. I finally told him, we dated a while, then got married. He died shortly thereafter, murdered. As his 'wife,' that part wishes to stay with him forever and never be separated again".

Hannah didn't understand everything. She understood enough. Her staying meant she'd lose her. She starts to cry again reaching out with her arms open wide, "Yous a Mama, too". She latches onto her Mama intending to never let go. If she stayed, so would she.

Kim hugs her baby tighter. Hannah became her lifeline, or reason for returning to the land of the living. "Yes, I am," she agrees with her young one. "As your Mama, I'd never abandon you. Not ever to stay for eternity with your brother".

"Really?" Hannah process what her Mama said. She lifts her head. Teary eyes locked with hers. Residual doubt creep back into her mind. "Yous not just saying what I wants to hear, are you?"

Kim answers her question with a question, "Answer Mama this, Hanna". Kim tickles her stomach very lightly.

Hannah giggles giddily basking in her Mama's loving embrace. That was the only place she'd ever felt safe during this whole crisis. "What should I answer, Mama?" She asks between giggles.

"Do you think I'd ever do anything to purposely harm you?"

"No, Mama," she shakes her little head.

"Well, then, you have your answer," Kim could see she still didn't grasp her point. "I still hold the Hans essence, don't I?"

"Yes".

"If I left, the Hans would disappear forever".

"And I'd dies," the little girl drops her head trembling again.

"Don't worry, Darling, I'd never harm you. I'm your Mama _first_ , and his wife _second_ ".

 **A Word Between Lovers**

She turns back towards her best friend, lover, and soul mate. His expression shocked her greatly. He didn't look angry or sad, but rather happy, content, even.

"What's made you so happy? I thought you'd be mad over my decision?"

"Oh, KP," he caresses her rosy cheeks, "I didn't come to take my sister's only Mama. I came here because you called me".

"The Hans, I called and you came".

"Like I always did, KP," he pulls back abruptly.

Kim glances into his chocolate eyes. She discerns approval and disappointment. "I did something you didn't approve, didn't I?"

"Yes," he says curtly, not wavering or outright condemning.

"You knew about said actions and still came, why?"

"I may not agree with everything you did, but I'll always love you". He hugs her tightly singing the late singer Whitney Houston's song's by the same title, _**I Will Always Love You**_ ( **Whitney Houston** , **The Bodyguard: Original Sound Track Album** , released in the **Spring 1992** , by **Arista Records** ).

His actions coupled with thing song spoke loud and clear. He sang a love song, but refused to again embrace her tightly within his arms. She knew, he was saying goodbye. Who knew how long? Of if he'd return if she called in the future. A thousand questions flood her mind. One take precedence, "My Love, what'd I do that so disappointed you? Was it the men I killed?".

Ron couldn't answer fast enough.

Kim breaks under his silence. "I'm sorry I broke my word. I swore I'd never shed innocent blood using your mystical monkey powers, but did while saving my mom, little brothers..."

"...and Hannah," Ron finally speaks up. He didn't sound mad over those actions.

"What'd I do?"

Ron discerns her upset over killing certain enemies. "KP," he caresses her cheeks again, "I'm not upset over the people you harmed. You killed only when necessary, like when I slew Warmonga and Warhok, Earth's would-be conquerors. I realize, sometimes killing no matter how distasteful may be your last option. Once done, you can't undo you actions. Blood is shed. A warrior must simply live with his/her actions' consequences".

"Then, what'd I do that disappoints you so?"

"You did something I never thought possible, KP".

She immediately knew what. Maybe it was their closeness. His spirit speaking with hers. "Global Justice," was all she could utter.

"You must restore its reputation and those good agents' reputations besmirched by what you've done through your lies and deception. Actions, I never imagined you capable. Goodbye til then, KP".

"Ron, no," she reaches out.

Ron's spirit disappears into thin air.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Asking The Impossible**

"Let's go, Mama," Hannah grasps her Mama's right hand leading her outside.

Kim barely steps back onto the living plane. The rift closes behind them. She collapses upon her knees. Body bent over. Forehead touching the ground. Bawling inconsolably.

Shego steps forwards to console her partner.

A black aura settles over the 8-ft (or 2.44-meter) redhead.

"Back She-she," Hannah screams barely in time.

Kim arches her back without warning crying with more rage than she'd ever known. That same black aura grows darker til her body loses cohesion. A black stream blasts upwards phasing through the sickbay ceiling.

"Mama," Hannah didn't understand but could feel her Mama's mixed emotions.

"Darling, what's wrong with Mama?"

"Bubba's upset with hers".

"Why? She didn't harm anyone innocent, only those trying to harm us".

"Hims knows that," Hannah closes her eyes tracking her Mama's presence. "He tolds hers how he kilt those two aliens. He said, she's haft to live with what she'd done".

"Kim regrets her actions. Killing those people still haunts her. His counsel would comfort not upset her this much. What else did he say?"

"Hims upset over her lying and tricking so many people. And he wants her to save Global Justice, even to getting that mean lady back her job".

"Dr. Director?"

"That's her, She-She," Hannah glances upwards again. "Him won't visit her again til she does".

"Damn," Shego hugs their little one tightly. "That would explain Princess' reaction. Dr. Director murdered her best friend, lover, and soul mate. Now he asks her to forgive _his murderer_ , and save the very organization responsible for her life's torments. I don't care if he's dead or not. He's expecting too damn much from a grieving widow/mother.

"I thinks so too, She-She," Hannah leans into her chest. "I'm worried about Mama".

"I know, Darling, I am too". Shego wouldn't say it aloud. She worried the redhead may crack under the mounting pressure.

 **Radiating A Thousand Suns**

Kim was so full of rage. She barely registers where she was going. Her heart divided. A part desired revenge against Dr. Director over taking so much. Ron sensed this desire invoking a last request: save his murder and her organization.

She was happy, she'd beaten the demon and gotten to speak with her long lost lover again. She was pissed over his last request. He always was a boys scout. His departed spirit wished her to release her hatred towards this woman. Fact was, she wanted Betty to pay, and pay dearly, and in some ways, more than please him.

That, she realizes just then, was what truly wounded her so deeply. How could the hatred of one woman surpass her love for him. How could she desire revenge more than pleasing him? Alive or dead, he was her husband in her heart. The decision should be so simple, but wasn't. She'd never felt so conflicted over anything.

Kim materializes in an uninhabitated galaxy. She descends into the sixth's planet's atmosphere. It was about the size of Jupiter, maybe a little small. Her feet no sooner touch the ground. She collapses on her knees, arches her back, and screams in pure ire. Her voice reverberates across the enormous globe . She didn't have to worry about losing control. No one would get hurt here.

Her body starts to radiate such raw power. It seemed as though a small sun developed within the planet's heart. Waves of light energies swept over the planet interacting with its core's magnetic field. Storm clouds gather overhead. Thunder and lightning mirrored her growing rage. Winds howl past 600-mph (or 965.61-km/h) whipping up desert dust storms, while torrential tsunamis last the coastlines.

That still doesn't relieve tectonic pressure. The ground begins to shake, and surface cracks open as micro fissure spiderweb in every direction. Mountains crumble, triggering massive rock and mud slides across every continent. Temperatures skyrocket. Nature emits a perilous moan. Volcanoes begin to erupt spewing volcanic ash into the air.

Tectonic and atmospheric pressure continues to build. The magnetic pressure accelerates the alien planet's three moons' orbital velocity. All three reach a certain point breaking orbit. No sooner do they break loose. All three explode into tiny pieces. The shock wave ripples back towards lashing the mother planet, like a lit fuse trailing towards its charge.

The pressure within builds to near critical. Literal crack emerge amidst the planet's purple sky. The exospheric shock waves lash the whole globe increasing the 'gaps' between these cracks. Cosmic dust and other debris mixes with the upper atmosphere only accelerating the planet's instability. Pressure within and without build til the whole planet blows apart into tiny cosmic particles.

"Mama," Hannah senses her volatility.

"What's wrong, Darling?"

"Mama blows up a big worlds, She-She," Hannah spread her hands wide as she could wiping her teary eyes. She'd never seen Mama this upset.

"I didn't know the Hans could do this," Yori and Hirotaka eyes Master Sensei, who, in turn, eyes the little one.

Hannah didn't care what people thought commenting, "I wish Bubba hadn't asked her to dos dis".

Her first instinct was to safeguard her fierce reputation. That didn't matter at this point. Only Kim and Hannah did. They were her family. And she'd do whatever's necessary for them. "I know, Baby," Shego cradles the little one closer rubbing her back reassuringly.

 **Heart, Beyond The Stars**

Hannah basks in her gentle embrace 30-seconds or more. An idea crosses her mind. She rears back her head, "Talk to hers. She'll listens you, She-She".

"How? Mama's in deep space, I guess," Shego couldn't contemplate how that's possible, even for the Queen of Impossibilities.

Hannah climbs down from her lap. She sits seiza style and starts chanting. An albescent aura settles over and she starts to rise off the floor. Bold eyes open. Pure white orbs peering into her soul's depths. "Speak She-She," her voice resonates like in a deep well.

Shego backs away, never so uncomfortable. She glares around the room. Everyone else simply shrugs their shoulders, unsure what else they could do, but go ahead.

"She-She, don't be afraid," Hannah senses her emanating terror. "I's won't harm you".

"Prin..." Shego's voice cracks, drown by unbridled emotions. "Princess?"

Kim was clear across the cosmos floating in empty space amidst planetary debris. She senses her daughter's presence all around her hearing Shego mention her name. "Shego?"

Her voice resonate louder than Hannah's. Even so, Shego discerns her bitterness and sorrow. "Yea, Princess, it's me".

"What do you need, Emmy?"

Shego senses the redhead barely keeping her emotions in check. "I want you to come back home".

"Why? Why would you want me back? I failed him. I'll probably fail you, too".

"What are you talking about, Princess?" Shego chokes back her own tears. She knew this related unto her relationship with her husband and what he'd asked her to do.

"Shego, I love you. I really do. Only..." Her voice trails off.

Shego relieves some pressure finishing, "...not as much as Ron".

Kim senses her deep emanating sorrow. "See, I told you I'd only end up hurting you as well".

Shego instantly knew Kim sensed her deep loss. "Tell me what you mean, Princess".

 **Heart To Heart**

"I love you, Emmy. And I'll let you close. My heart, though..." Her voice again trails off.

Shego didn't need an explanation. She'd already experienced that loss firsthand. She shares this pain and vulnerability explaining, "Ron was your best friend, your first love, and your soul mate all rolled into one. Your heart, while it may let others close, will never allow another person to occupy that spot. You desire to open your heart unto me, but haven't figured how yet. And that makes you feel like you let me down, maybe even wounded me".

Kim didn't answer. In fact, she gasps in stunned silence.

That single gasp conveyed more than a million audible words could. Shego discerns the question hidden behind that single syllable, "How do you know?"

"Simple, Princess, you weren't my first love either," Shego wraps her hands around her arms, sure if she didn't she'd fall square on her face. She was never one for the mushy crap. She never felt weaker and more vulnerable in her life. The ex-thief sets aside her own well-being sharing, "People never understood why I left Team Go. **Ruby Gene Reyes** was the reason".

"Who was she?"

"Ruby and I met during High School. We dated 10th, 11th, and 12th grades. We'd even planned on attending Go City College, the same place I earned my Child Development degree. Ruby helped us sometimes on missions. Hego founds out about condemning our relationship. We refused to break up. He seemingly let it go, or so we thought. He set up one last mission along with an ambush. Ruby lost her life saving mine. I was so inconsolable, like you now. I wanted to kill my eldest brother".

"You left instead?" Kim draws her own conclusions.

"Yea, I felt like a coward for the longest time," Shego explains her actions. "that wrong perception crushed my self-esteem and eventually led me into a life of crime. I think I always understood, but could never openly admit. His death would've hurt my baby brothers. I didn't want them hurt by my selfish actions, like I was by Hego's. So, I decided to leave. My life was empty and lonely. Money and fighting became my only joy.

Then, a redhead cheerleader broke into my boss' lair turning my life upside down. I learnt from her, people will always hurt us. We, though, give them that power by taking offense in what they say or do _to us_. Cyclops murdered Ron. I won't deny her actions hurt you deeply. She did, however, do this under Fukushima's mind control". Shego rests her case not wishing to drive away the redhead.

"I can't," Kim breaks.

Shego discerns that tone. Kim was ready to flee and disappear forever. "Princess, show the world your resolve. Let's complete Ron's last wishes...together".

"You'd do that...with me," Kim inquires with uncertainty.

"We're two brokenhearted souls, who find companionship in each other's arms..."

"...and mine," Hannah pipes up. "Yous both raising me".

Kim materializes back inside sickbay.

"Mama," Hannah leaps into her arm. Her weight exasperates Kim's many wounds. Kim cries in momentary agony, but quickly recovers. Hannah realizes what she'd done apologizing, "I sorry. I didn't meant to hurt you, Mama".

"I know, Baby," Kim let her daughter down feeling dizzy. She collapses out cold moments later, and reverts back to her normal self. Everyone gasps in horror. Her face and body battered ten times worse than Hannah's, covered in deep purple bruises and lacerations.

Shego picks her up laying her inside the nearest hospital bed, "Rest now, Princess".

"You earned it, Mama," Hanna crawls up beside Kim, latches onto her arm, and refuses to let go quickly dozing off.

 **Waking From Limbo**

Three week creep by. No one did anything but wait.

Anne, Shego, and Hannah stayed inside sickbay.

Wade left Macsen's side taking refuge inside the base.

Tim, Jim, and Wade combed the computer files. Each trying to ascertain Kim's next move. Sadly, they'd come up blank.

Master Sensei, Yori, and Hirotaka took turns guarding sickbay around the clock. Master Sensei wasn't convinced they'd caught everyone involved with this conspiracy.

Kim came to around the 24th day.

Wade was inside sickbay. He feared her reaction upon learning Anne was alive.

"Macsen, you'd best bet Anne into the other room. Let us break it easily what you've done".

"I can't agree more," Macsen leads Anne outside into the hall.

"Mama," Hannah jumps up laying beside Kim.

Kim didn't answer right away.

Hannah grows impatient pleading tearfully, "Mama? Do you remember me?"

Kim sets up swinging her feet over the bed. Her head pounded and room spun around. Even so, she couldn't mistake her little girl's plea. "How could I forget My Little Munchkin?" Kim teases.

Hannah latches her arms around Kim's neck kissing her cheeks over and over.

"What's this for?" Kim giggles, not that she resented the attention. She returns the little girl's warm affections kissing her cheeks as well.

"I'm glad yours alive and awake," the little girl bounces in her arms.

"Princess, are you okay?" Shego keeps her distance.

"Shego?" Kim loses her composure. Her eyes tear up again. She recalls the story Shego shared. "C'mere, you Ole Softy".

That cracks irritates her. Softy signified a pushover. And she wasn't that. Shego shoves aside her own pride. She storms over hugging both mother and daughter.

"Thank you, Shego".

"What'd I do, Cupcake?" Shego kisses her tenderly pulling her tighter.

Kim leans her head back accepting her warm affections, "You shared a part of yourself you never shared with anyone else. That convinced me, I won't simply using you. We're both heartbroken lovers seeking companionship, more than love, but hoping love develops over time".

"I won't object if it develops into love, Princess".

"Me, either, Emmy," Kim leans in kissing her passionately.

 **Startling Revelation**

Her ears picks up two voices outside sickbay. She didn't recognize the first, a male's voice; but she couldn't miss the second. Kim breaks their kiss stepping back from her lover's embrace.

"Mama," she whispers. A boiling rage consumes her personage. A crackling fire engulfs her body. Kim takes off at blinding speed crashing through a solid steel wall. A fiery hand reaches out grasping hold Macsen. A dagger clutched in her other hand.

"Kimmie, no!" Anne screams, unsure how else to stop her irate daughter.

Kim stops mid-thrust. Her dagger's tip hovered mere millimeters above Macsen's heart. She relaxes her stance. Her mind finally recognizes who she had, "Uncle Macsen? What are you doing here?"

Macsen was so terrified. He couldn't speak, never imagining his niece could be so dangerous.

Kim release him turning back around, "Mama, how are you here? How long have I been out?"

"We talked about this earlier in sickbay," Anne tries to jar her daughter's memory.

"I don't recall speaking, Mom. How long have I been out? It must be a while, since you're back up from being shot multiple times".

"Macsen learnt about Stillwater and Gemini's escape. He figured, they'd make an attempt sooner or later. In fact, he extracted me placing a clone in my stead. That idiot shot my double".

Kim turns back towards her uncle. "I'm sorry I nearly killed you. I heard an unrecognizable voice and detected the stress in mom's overreacting".

Macsen glimpses bug-eyed between his niece and sister-in-law nodding.

Shego walks into the hall.

Kim drops her head ashamed.

Shego cups her chip, lifts her head, and leans in kissing her lover passionately.

Hanna giggles, while Anne clears her throat sharply, embarrassed over her daughter lewd display of open affection.

Hanna giggles.

Kim breaks their kiss turning blush red.

"Ah," Shego laughs, reaching over and pinching her lover's cheeks, "you look so cute blushing, like a certain Little Girl we all know".

"So," Hannah shrugs, "I's cute. Why shouldn't Mama be, too".

Anna, Shego, Kim, Yori, and everyone else present busts up laughing hard.

 **Back To Business**

"Kim, Honey, I don't mean to meddle," Anne debates options. "We've been stuck nearly a month. No one can agree what we should do next".

"Oh, that's easy, Mama".

"And why's that, Princess".

"You said it best, Emmy," Kim sets her baby girl down. "I'm gonna save Global Justice and have Dr. Director reinstated".

"Kim, that won't be easy".

"Oh, sure it will," Kim shrugs the impossible. "I tore it down, and can easily rebuild Global Justice. I only need to meet with SSC Chairman Marshal and share our evidence. That'll be enough".

"How'll you accomplish this, Possible-sama?" Yori couldn't help but ask.

"Easy," she smiles seditiously. "I still have two wild cards I haven't played yet".

"Oh, nos," Hannah fake whines giggling under her breath. "Mama back at it again. Yep, shes feeling better".

Kim throws her hands on her hips smiling behind a steely glare, "What's that supposed to mean, Young Lady?"

"Nuffin, Nuffin, at all," Hannah starts to rub her backside. She didn't want to get into trouble again.

"Uh-huh," Shego crosses her arms glaring sharply.

Hannah caves under pressure. Both Mommies glaring her down. She gives Shego the puppy dog look reasoning, "Yous may want hers started. Not mes. I's smarter thans that".

"And besides," Shego gets the point easy enough, "she gives hard boom booms, right?"

"Uh-huh," Hannah climbs into the hospital bed and lays down.

Kim and Shego discern, yes, the little girl dreaded a boom boom, but means how Kim played these mind games getting people to do what she wanted. The couple joins the others laughing heartily.

A minute or so passes in revelry. Shego gets serious again, "What's your wild cards, Princess?"

" **Stardust** and **Foxtail** ," Kim states.

"Whoa, I thought you destroyed them," Shego disputes her claim.

"I couldn't..."

Shego notes she said _**couldn't**_ , not _**wouldn't**_. She still desired to destroy them, but something was preventing this. "Why didn't you destroy them?" Shego inquires about this obstacle.

"Both clones play an intricate part in my plan. G.J. needs to examine their genetic matrices, or they'd never accept my next gambit," Kim triple tapes her kimmunicator's face plate.

* * *

Please PM or Review, every comment helps me improve this and my on-going stories.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:** This is the second part to **Raging Hearts**. Most can be read and understood without reading the first part, but reading this earlier work can clarify critical plot points.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

 **Pivotal Point**

Annie receives her owners' signal buzzing the computer lab.

"What's the problem, Annie?" Wade inquires.

"Wade, Tim, Jim, Kim's awake and needing you three inside sickbay immediately".

"We're headed that way now," all three answer simultaneously.

"And what's your next gambit, Honey?"

"That will depend on how you answer my next question, Mama".

Anne suspects her daughter's question but asks anyway, "What's your question?"

"It's really a two-part question," Kim warns her to pay attention. "Do you wish to return unto your former life as **Dr. Charlotte Anne Possible**? Or do you wish to assume a new identity joining **Shego** , **Hannah** , and **me**. That choice is yours".

"I'm sorry baby I can't answer that without consulting your brothers," Annie postpones answering.

"Well, let me state with absolute certainty," Jim casts his vote. "I don't want to return".

"Me neither," Tim sides with his brother.

Wade didn't initially say anything. He studied the redhead's micro expression finally stating, "I'm figuring you're about to resurrect G.J. and reinstate Dr. Director".

Kim nods her head, " _ **Yes**_ ".

"I thought so," Wade cedes. "It's what my best friend would do. I don't wish to go back either".

"Well, that settles my vote. I'll stay with my babies," Anne opens her arms hugging her boys.

"I must return," Macsen drops his head. Knowing, he's returning unto an empty life.

Kim discerns his deep sorrow. He didn't wish to return, but knew, he must. Kim's last gambit would never work without his sacrifice. "You can join us later. Call when you're ready, Uncle Macsen".

"I will," he promises, leaving sickbay.

 **Every Good Turn**

"Alright, everyone's cast his/her vote. Where does that leave us, Princess?"

"Annie, initiate death protocol Echo Gama 4".

"Initiating now, Kim".

Annie hooks into a recon satellite beaming a covert signal into Middleton. The signal deactivates the ventilator keeping Anne's clone alive. No assistance breathing. The clone quickly goes into cardiac arrest. Alarm blare over the CCU. "Crash team Code Blue, Crash Team Code Blue..."

"It's done, Kim," Annie alerts her owner. "Doctors are working to resuscitate your mom's clone, but they'll ultimate fail".

"Good," Kim advances her plan. "Annie, release **Stardust** and **Foxtail** , and contact **Doctor Lim** ".

Annie buzzes Dr. Lim's lab.

"Miss Possible?" He returns her page.

"Doctor, did Commander Price and his EOD specialist successfully disarm and you remove Betty Director's neural compliance implant?"

"Yes, Ma'am, we succeeded in removing the implants".

"Good," her plan could move forward. "Have the chip bagged as evidence. Wake up Dr. Director and Will Du. It's time we return them home".

"I understand, Ma'am," he disconnects, doing as told.

Back in sickbay. "What do we do now, Princess?"

"We don't do anything".

"Then who?"

"This is **Stardust** and **Foxtail's** show, Shego".

"Our clones?" Shego couldn't understand why.

Anne voices her concerns, "Aren't they dangerous?"

"Very," Kim doesn't deny that fact. "My clone's an assassin. Shego's is her muscle/bodyguard".

"What can they do, Princess?" Shego could tell Anne wanted but hesitated voicing her doubts. Her daughter's BeeBee army became overprotective since BeeBee Prime lost consciousness.

"Sell our cover story, something we can't do at this point," she reassures everyone there.

"Don't worry. They'll be destroyed before this op's over," Kim assures them all.

 **Tense Reunion**

"Get in there," a guard shoves Dr. Director inside Will Du's cell.

He leaps off his cot backing against his bars, "Director?"

"Who do I look like? The pope?" She glares him down shaking her head condescendingly.

He glares back perplexingly over her uncharacteristic sarcasm.

"It's me, Commander".

"What are you doing here?"

Dr. Director never get a chance to respond.

Kim and Shego walks into their cell. Guards spread in every direction. Guns trained on them. "She isn't here to do anything. I'm here to return you two..."

"Return us? Where?" Dr. Director dreaded going to prison.

"Global Justice," Shego states candidly.

Dr. Director loses her temper. She'd spent a lifetime building up Global Justice. These two single-handedly trashed her life's work within a month. She couldn't bear their condescension. Dr. Director backhands Shego's clone spiriting, "I won't go to prison. I'd rather be..."

"Rather what? Be dead?" Kim's clone draws her dagger staring towards the prisoner. "Well, I'll be happy to oblige you".

"Princess, don't," Shego's clone gasps, struggling to breathe.

Kim's clone backs up cautiously, not taking her eyes off the prisoners. "What's wrong, Emmy?"

Shego's clone arches her back crying in resonating pain. Sharp muscle spasms ripple up and down her body. "We need them a... alive," she heaves to breathe, then loses cohesion breaking down into a pile of green goo.

"Oh, Shego," Kim's clone tears up glaring hard towards the one responsible.

 **Blood In Her Eyes**

Will recognizes that bloodlust. He'd seen the same in her counterpart's eyes during Lil' Diablo. "So, what happened?" He tries to distract this unstable clone.

Dr. Director opens her mouth.

"Don't say a damn thing," Kim's clone silences the older redhead. "You even look at me cross-eyed or make any sudden moves. I'll slice your throat and return him alone".

"Shackle and get them ready for transport," Kim's clone orders the guards.

"What next clone?" Will Du inquires about their fates.

"You'd best hope I don't destabilize like my lover," Kim cautious him against trying something stupid. "If I do, before I can clear your names..."

"Clear our names?"

"I can clear you both and save your precious Global Justice," she assures the young man. "You'd best hope I last long enough".

"Or else what?"

" **Chairman Marshal** will send you both to **Ryker's Island** ".

Dr. Director opens her mouth about to say something, but shuts up hearing rifles cock roundabout her, front, back, and sides.

 **Ryker's Island** wasn't even an island period. It was a desolate stretch of Antarctic wilderness. Few knew its exact location. Prisoners sent there no longer exist, dead as far as the world knew. Executions were carried out within a year of arriving, usually by firing squad. "I don't wish to go there".

"You'd best watch her, and make sure she doesn't try something else stupid," Kim's clone glares towards Dr. Director. "She's already killed my lover".

Will Du glimpses back towards his mentor. She mouths her next question. Will asks, "Where are the Possibles?"

"Dead," Kim clones answers him curtly. "I'm the last".

"How'd they perish?"

"Dr. Vittori called me to report. Anne Possible went into cardiac arrest 2-hours ago. Doctors did everything they could. She died, never regaining consciousness. My counterpart's brothers perished while fighting Fukushima to save Earth. You'll hear the rest within chambers during your retrial".

"Retrial? I don't understand, Miss Possible?"

"Well, first off, I'm not the real Kim Possible," she corrects him. "I'm her clone. Second, Chairman Marshal hired Shego and me to bring you both to justice. Shego can no longer fulfill her obligations. She's dead. I must do this for both of us. I sent word ahead alerting the chairman. I'm bringing you two into chambers. They're there and waiting. That way, I can clear your names and save Global Justice".

 **Inside Chambers**

A thousand questions flood his mind. Dr. Director mouthed numerous question. Will simply chose to ignore them. They rode the next 4-hours in absolute silence. He prayed under his breath his mentor didn't do anything stupid that could get them outright killed or worse sent to **Ryker's Island**.

Their SUV pulled up near the SSC building's back entrance. Eight guards meets their SUV with various assault rifles drawn. Six surround the vehicle, while two open the back driver's side door.

"Miss," a guard tips his hat.

"Secure the prisoners, both are still considered extremely dangerous," she cautious him. "For now. Who knows what the bosses will decree after they hear all the evidence".

"I understand, Agent Possible," he acknowledges her rank. "Chairman Marshal's waiting on us inside closed chambers".

"Good," she couldn't be happier. This mission was about over. She could sever ties with G.J. and move on. "Lead the way, SAIC Erickson," she reads his name tag.

"This way, Miss," he leads her through a maze of halls then opens Stairwell C, and starts his way upstairs, while his team shadows the prisoners every step. SAIC Erickson steps off the 6th floor, leads them down another hallway lined with offices and through the double doors at the end.

"Good to see you, Miss Possible," Chairman Marshal greets her only clone agent.

Kim could tell they were inside SSC Chambers. These people were so stuck on themselves. Their 'chamber' was an oval chamber resembling a medieval court. Walls lined with portraits of the many council members, past and present, who'd contributed the most unto their cause. The current council members sat atop a raised dais towering over the plaintiff and prosecutors.

"Good to be here, Chairman Marshal".

"Where are your brothers?"

"They're dead," she answers dryly.

"Dead? How?"

"They perished while fighting Fukushima in..." She didn't get a chance to complete what else she was trying to testify.

 **Questions, And More Questions**

"Fukushima?" Chairman Marshal stammers, seeking clarity, as though she'd heard this witness wrong somehow.

"Yes, Ma'am," the clone's expression remains dead serious and dry.

"I thought **Gemini** , **Drakken** , and **Stillwater** spearheaded this insanity," **Councilwoman Sanchez** only proclaims what everyone else was thinking.

"No, Ma'am, they were puppets," the clone opens the floor with this declaration.

"What do you mean puppets?" **Councilman Romera** probes exactly what she meant. He didn't want any misunderstandings tainting their ruling here.

"And how do you know this?" Councilman Lehmann questions her testimony's reliability.

Kim's clone sympathized with both men's concerns, but answers the later first. "I know this because I'm their creation".

"Creation?" Council Marshal inquires.

"A clone," she tricks them into answering the right question. That way, she could really grab their attention and get this inquiry going in the right direction.

"We know you're a clone," Chairman Busch comments.

His dismissive tone told her. These idiots still weren't taking this serious. She shocks everyone there stating, "Yes, I am a clone. But, not just any clone. I'm G.J.'s creation code named **Foxtail** ".

Guards didn't wait on orders. Every guard cocks his weapon taking direct aim, but waiting on their bosses' orders whether or not to fire.

"I wouldn't fire so soon, Chairman," Foxtail sneers in a wry tone.

"Omega 7 Alpha," Chairman Marshal imposes a mandatory gag order. Only she'd be questioning the clone from this point.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my men mow you down now," the chairman issues this clone an ultimatum.

 **Foxtail** discerns the chairman's situation. She had mounting questions with few answers. Her sneer grows wider and scowl more menacing, "Simple. Kill me and you'll never learn the answers you seek".

 **From The Devil's Mouth**

"Like what?" Chairman Marshal could pass up this opportunity.

"Who funded this coup? How Fukushima accomplish what he did? Why Dr. Director went rogue? What role did my counterparts, her family, her partner and his family, even their tech genius' deaths play during this coup? Where'd that cloud come from? Or, better yet, where'd it go? And those are only the pressing questions I can answer, Chairman".

"Stand down, but keep her covered," Chairman Marshal orders chamber guards.

"What do you know about this?"

"Simple," Foxtail didn't back down. "Ron Stoppable humiliated Fukushima by becoming his clan's greatest master, second only to its Master Sensei. Fukushima voiced his contempt. Master Sensei took administrative action banishing Fukushima. You know the rest. Fukushima sided with Monkey Fist. Team Possible stopped them on numerous occasions.

Their last battle costed Monkey Fist's life. G.J. and many enemies absolved our guilt. Fukushima never did, and swore vengeance at any cost. He waited many years planning every minute detail. He inherited Monkey Fist's estate and used that money to secure spies among HencCo and G.J.'s medical personnel".

"Why'd he specifically target our medical personnel? Why not counterintelligence? Narcotics? Or IT even?"

"This truth may sting your pride," she cautions the chairman. "Quite honestly, counterintelligence, narcotics, and IT couldn't offer him something his clan couldn't better. Your best IT profession simply couldn't measure up to theirs. Your medical staff, however, could do something his couldn't".

"And what's that?"

"HenchCo's doctors implanted Drakken, and G.J.'s tagged Dr. Director?"

"Why them? Why not Stillwater and Gemini, too?"

"You must understand these people's mindset..."

"And you know them?" Chairman Marshal questions her psychological expertise.

"I nor my counterpart ever suspected Fukushima's involvement. And yet, we consistently beat his pawns at every turn. I think, that feat alone proves my credentials. And besides, I'm a clone built by your people to topple governments. You saw how easily I destroyed G.J.".

"Fine," Marshal yields. "What was their mindset?"

 **Mindset**

"Let backtrack during G.J.'s siege against SX-7 last compound," Foxtail rolls back the hands of time. "Their organization slowly crumbled around them. Top leaders tried to escape, only to be shot down and killed. Those remaining knew they couldn't elude capture. Hence, they enacted a special burn protocol. Stillwater and Gemini volunteered to go to prison.

Stillwater and Gemini _first_ stole billions entrusting Fukushima with their ill-gotten gain funneling it through Monkey Fists old estate. In return, he promised to spring them within 3-years. Fukushima first laundered this money through the stock market and mom-and-pop shops overseas. He secured those medical personnel, I mentioned earlier..."

"You still haven't explained why implant the director and Drakken, but not the others," Marshal sighs in frustration.

"That's because you're forgetting case history, Chairman," Foxtail explains. "My counterpart tricked Drakken into cooperating with her plan. _First_ , she revealed his newest employee, **Atticus Cruz** , wasn't simply an SX-7 spy, but the ringleader behind the organization, the long dead **Jacob Stillwater** , which inversely exposed **Gemini** being an SX-7 spy, too. She _finally_ tricked him into exposing these men by faking his sidekicks death".

"That was when WEE assailed Necros, and G.J. hit SX-7, correct?"

"Exactly".

"That still doesn't explain Fukushima's in setting up this triple, double-cross".

"The hell it doesn't," Foxtail disputes that claim.

Her abrasive tone spooks a younger guard. He knew he couldn't kill her outright firing a warning shot. A 5.56-mm round scrapes past her temple. "Cease your aggression and step back," he cautions her one last time.

Foxtail discards his warning. She raises her arms high, twirling like a ballerina, and laughs louder.

Chairman Marshal could read her guards like a book. She knew, they intended on killing this clone, ordering, "Hold you fire".

"Go ahead, and kill me," Foxtail gives the guards enough justification to ignore that order. "You'd be doing me a favor! I'm dying anyway!" She laugh maniacally.

"Clone, how'd Fukushima play a role during all this?"

"Simple," she gets serious grabbing the podium again. "My counterpart did exactly as anticipated. She tricked **Drakken** into cooperating with her plan. **Fukushima** , though, never believed this. He reasoned, Shego would've never joined my counterpart unless **Drakken** , like **Gemini** , wasn't already a spy within the criminal community. **Gemini** worked under **SX-7** , and **Drakken** , **Global Justice**. He, therefore, ordered his medical staff to implant their perspective targets. **Dr. Kovea** implanted **Dr. Director** at G.J. HQ, while **Dr. Grimes** implanted **Drakken** at his own Middleton lair, as he mourned Shego's passing".

 **Secret Intentions**

"What purpose did all this serve?"

"Several actually," Foxtail explains. "First, Fukushima didn't just blame Team Possible over his mentor's death. He blamed G.J., because Dr. Director sent them. Hence, he devised this scenario, where G.J. kills their own agent, **Ron Stoppable**. His death would set the dominoes into motion. You see, **Dr. Director** , **Adamo Vaughn** , and **Fukushima** , disguised as one of Dr. Director's bodyguards, shot Ron Stoppable in the back thrice, while he tried to protect his fellow agents against those spider-bots".

"But, Dr. Weizmann..."

"Caved under pressure from a chipped Dr. Director..."

"Are you saying she wasn't in control of her own actions?" Marshal asks point blank.

"Right here's the chip my people extracted from Dr. Director," she lays it atop her podium. "This model overrides one's will, even numbs the mind where he/she doesn't know what he/she's doing or even remember his/her action once done. A chipped person cannot form long-term memories. And the chip wipes his/her short-term memory, as a precautionary countermeasure".

"That's what you meant about her being a puppet?"

"Yes, Chairman," the clone nods. "Here's what may shock everyone here. Even I was his puppet".

"What?" Several council members violate the chairman's gag order.

"How's that?" Marshal excuses their infraction.

"Dr. Director didn't activate me by mistake, like we initially thought," Foxtail reveals her own vulnerability. "In fact, her puppeteer coerced her into strong arming DNAmy into creating **Stardust and me**..."

She'd been so preoccupied by this clone. She almost forgot there were two. **Stardust** wasn't here. Her men held this one at gunpoint. And she simply laughs. An ambush? That would surely explain her aberrant behavior, even for a clone. "By the way, where is **Stardust**?"

" **Stardust and I** went to wake up the prisoners. We intended on bringing them here clearing their names, now that we had all the facts straight. Dr. Director freaked, belting my partner. Sadly, our core matrices aren't stable. **Stardust** melted into goo. Here she is," Foxtail held up a beaker of green goo.

Marshal glances towards Dr. Director, 'Is this true?'

Dr. Director doesn't open her mouth merely nodding her head, 'Yes'.

No ambush. "Let's move on," Marshal let the clone continue with her story.

"Our creator, I don't think, ever suspected Fukushima's involvement. She did, however, know they'd kill her the instant we were created and operational. Hence, she implanted us with speciall engrams. That's what allowed us to become self-aware and overcome our programming to outsmart and expose Fukushima".

"That was your intention all along, was it not?"

"Not exactly, Chairman. We intended on destroying G.J. for creating then relentlessly trying to kill us at every turn. We blamed Dr. Director like everyone else. That's why I targeted her reputation and G.J., using the media as my surgical scalpel to dissect and divide its various departments. I didn't learn about Fukushima's involvement til about a week ago. He's dead, and I'm here to undo what he tricked me into doing. I was to atone my action before I dissolve".

 **Heart of the Issue**

"How'd Fukushima die?"

"I regret to admit this truth. My counterpart's **little brothers** and **Wade Load** initially uncovered this rogue ninja being behind all this. They didn't trust me. Nor did **Stardust or I** trust them. Each knew we couldn't take him down without the other. So, we called a truce joining forces. Fukushia built a secret weapon, a thousand times deadlier than the **Hela-Viper** orbital military platform".

"What'd it do?"

"Well, Fukushima tapped into **Cerro Azula's** core siphoning its magma. Supposedly, his machine would black out targeted areas blocking satellite coverage and rendering all electronics useless. This black out should've lasted approximately 4-hours tops. Fukushima could do just about anything without fear of being exposed".

"What went wrong? His cloud nearly killed us all?"

"Fukushima stole Team Go's rainbow meteor fragment. That powered the magma drill using to tap the volcano's core. A machine can best understood as a fusion generator converted the magma into a super charged ionized gas. That cloud succeeded in blocking satellites and rendering electronics useless, but became so poisonously potent. It'd last well beyond 4-hours. In fact, it'd kill every living thing residing on the topsoil within 24-hours, and underground within a year, maybe two, tops".

"What cleared the gas cloud?"

"Jim and Tim Possible proposed..." Foxtail grabs her abdomen crying in excruciating pain. Her left hand dissolves into goo. She readjusts the control unit wrapped around that arm. The break down stops at her wrist leaving the forearm and upper arm intact.

"What's going on?" Chairman Marshal inquires, she could let this clone die before learning the truth.

"I've already told you. I'm dying, Chairman," Foxtail gasps to catch her breath. The pain subsides a little over time. "DNAmy limited our lifespans to 2-month. Well, we're about 2-week past that now. Do you really care about me? Or do you wish to know about that cloud?"

"The cloud," Chairman Marshal doesn't hesitate in answering.

 **Closing Remarks**

"I thought so," Foxtail smiles. Human emotion never ceases to amaze her. " **Jim** and **Tim Possible** proposed a plan to reverse the cloud's ionic polarization field. That way, Earth's own magnetic field would harmlessly suck the cloud into outer space. **Wade Load** and them modified the weapon, while **Stardust and I** distracted **Fukushima**.

Unfortunately, he caught onto what we were doing and tried to attacking them. Luckily, they'd fused the laser and generator together firing a purple beam into the cloud. The burst revere its particles' ionic charge. The ground beneath them gave way. Fukushima, Jim and Tim Possible, and Wade Load along with the machine plummeted into the magma ravine".

"Who did survive this op?"

"Dr. Director and Will Du".

"What about Drakken?"

"My people disarmed his implant's explosive measures and removed the chip. We then cut him loose. The man's more a liability than an asset. Now I'm returning these two, along with this evidence," she slides an SSD drive forward. "That..."

Rippling pain shoots through her body. She snaps her head back and arches her back crying in way deeper pain. Her right foot dissolves into goo. "The drive," she fights for each consecutive breath, "it contains everything you need to absolve Global Justice against these international charges, even to re-instate Dr. Director".

"Wait a second," Chairman Marshal couldn't believe her ears, "you want her reinstated?'

"Yes," Foxtail nods. "We know, she's the best per..." Her left leg starts to dissolve. She swallows the pain breathing heavier. Sweat poured down her brow, "We know, she's the best candidate for this job. My counterpart would agree if here". She completely breaks down dissolving into green goo.

Back at home base. Kim kills the main overhead viewer. Tears swell up in her eyes. She rears her head back glaring into the heavens, "Well, My Love, it's over. I saved Global Justice, and had that vile woman reinstated".

Kim collapses on her knees. She wasn't crying in sorrow or anger anymore. True joy imbued her heart. She felt like she'd released a great burden. Her heart was free. She could love again. She then understood why he'd asked this seemingly impossible task.

Ron knew, her hatred would continue to fester til it consumed everything he loved about her soul.

Joyous tears flowed in an abundance as Kim lifts her hands and eyes singing, 'Because You Loved Me' ( _ **Celine Dion**_ , 4th English Album, _**Falling Into You**_ , released _**February 20, 1996**_ , by _**Columbia Records**_ and _**Epic Records**_ ).

Hannah came over joining in. She, too, dedicated this last eulogy unto her brother's memory.

 **New Beginnings**

Shego and everyone else remains quiet, though there was a dry eye inside sickbay.

Kim and Hannah finish their song and stand up together. Hands interlocked and eyes beaming with joy once again.

"Well," Kim breaks the tension, "this is the start of our new lives".

"First, there's just one more thing we must do," Shego puts this party on hold.

"What'd I leave undone, Shego?" Kim thought she'd handled everything.

"What about Dr. D?" Shego inquires with some concern.

"He's done much to harm my family. Everything in me wishes to harm that little freak," Kim goes ahead and admits her animosity towards her lover's father figure. "I'm willing to forgive him. His life's in your hands. Decide what you will".

"I decide...this," Shego presses a select button on her arm gauntlet.

"Jettisoning Dr. Drakken's cell pod," Annie announces over the base's coms.

"Are you sure about this, Shego?" Kim inquires about her motives.

Shego senses the reason behind this inquiry clarifying, "I care about that Dimwit like a father-figure not a lover, but don't trust him any father than I could see him. And besides, I don't want him anywhere near our daughter. Just think about the perversions he'd be trying to teach her. You, me, or both would only end up killing him ourselves, which would cause trouble between us later. No one's worth that, don't you agree, Princess?"

Kim smiles, realizing Shego chose her over him, "I couldn't agree more". She wraps both her arms around the green woman's neck, pulls her into closer, and kisses her passionately.

"Alright you two," Annie breaks up the lovers' make-out session.

Flustered. Kim recover her composure asking, "Master Sensei, what will you do?"

"Return and rebuild Yamanouchi, Possible-sama".

"I can never be her again. My family and I must rebuild our lived starting with accepting brand new identities. If Yamanouchi ever needs me, you know how to contact me, Master Sensei. I promise I'll do everything within my power to help".

"I look forward to seeing you again. Your husband would've been proud of your actions this day," Master Sensei gather up his people and leaves the base.

* * *

Please PM or Review, every comment helps me improve this and my on-going stories.


End file.
